Friendship Series
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe where Lex and Clark meet much earlier in life. Lex is 18, and Clark is 12. It's centered around Lex becomimg part of the Kent family. WARNING: Parental Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story is an Alternate Universe of Smallville the TV show. In my story Clark and Lex meet much earlier in life. Clark is 12, and Lex is 18. Written – January 2004 – Revised September 2009.

  
Friendship Chapter 1

Clark was bored. He wasn't looking forward to summer break this year. His best friend Pete was going to be gone all summer. Pete was visiting both sets of grandparents, and then at the end of the summer, he was going with his parents to Disneyland. Clark had some other friends, but they lived too far away from the farm to visit them very often. He could just run to their houses, but his parent's wouldn't let him go that far alone yet, and he wouldn't have a way to explain how he got there when his friends asked. Lana lived next door, but he was much to shy to talk to her.

The first week of summer break had been okay, because he didn't have to go to school and classes. He was having a good time hanging out with his father, and helping out around the farm for a while, but not for long. He didn't mind helping out, but he could do the chores so fast that he had way too much spare time. His dad had taken him fishing one day that week, and that had been a great day, but his dad had to spend most of his time working.

The second week of summer break, Clark was whiney. He begged his parents for a video game system, but they couldn't afford one, and Jonathan didn't think it was a good way to spend time any way. On Monday morning on the third week Clark had finished his chores before breakfast, and he thought he had a long and tedious day ahead of him. After his father went out to milk the cows, Clark said, "Mom, are you sure we don't have the money for a Nintendo system?"

Martha sighed and said, "I'm sorry Clark. We barely have the money to keep clothes on you, and you know your father doesn't want you to be spending the summer playing video games anyway. Why don't you go read a book?"

"I'm out of school. I don't want to read. I want to have fun."

"Reading can be fun sweetie, but if you don't want to read, why don't you just go outside and play?"

"Play what? It's so awful without Pete here. We'll never have the money to go on a vacation like him. It's not fair," Clark pouted.

She gave him a hug and said, "I know you think things are bad right now, but someday you'll look back at this time and wish you had it back to have fun with."

"What a load of crap."

With a frown, Martha said, "If you can't be civil this morning, then you can spend the rest of it in your room."

Looking at the ground, Clark apologized. "Sorry mom. I'm just so bored."

"Well, I'm planning on taking the eggs, and some of the fruit into town today, and I thought maybe you would like to come with me."

With a hopeful smile he said, "Really? That would be great!"

"I've already told your father about it, so lets get the breakfast dishes cleared up, and we'll head out. And if you help me out when we get to the store, I'll take you to the library and see if we can find a book you want."

"Okay."

Clark was on his best behavior when his mom was bargaining with the store clerk for a price on the eggs. She took him to the library, and they picked out a few books. Then they went to the general store in Smallville. It had groceries, clothes, electronics, tools, and toys. Martha had to buy some groceries, and let Clark go look at the toys while she shopped. He went straight into the electronics section and looked at the Nintendo sets. He'd been there many times, but the usual clerk wasn't there. It was a new person, and Clark didn't recognize him. It was a busy day, and the clerk was helping three people at once. Clark thought it was incredibly unfair that everyone else he knew got to have things like Nintendo systems, and trips to Disneyland. He knew everyone said he was lucky just to have good parents who were still together, and actually cared about him, but sometimes he didn't think it was enough. The more he thought about it the more angry he got. He kept looking at that Nintendo system, and he thought, 'I could just take it.'

He gasped at his own thought, knowing it was wrong. His parent's would be ashamed of him just for thinking it. But then he thought about how easy it would be. He could move so fast that normal people couldn't even see him, and the Nintendo was behind a glass case with a cheesy lock. It wouldn't take any effort at all to break the lock without breaking the glass. He could have it hidden in the back of the truck, and be back in the store isle before anyone even noticed he was gone. And if the alarm went off, when he went out the door, no one would be able to see him. He would be back in his isle before the alarm even started going off. He thought, 'Why shouldn't I have something just for me. Pete gets to go to Disneyland. Dad and Mom are busy on the farm. I'm done with my chores so quick that I have all kinds of time to myself. I could tell them I was going out to play, and then sneak back in the house when they're working outside.'

The more he thought about it, the better it sounded. He looked around, and noticed that the clerk was still helping two people. He knew no one was paying attention to him. He started breathing quick and sweating a little thinking about what he was about to do. Going as fast as he could, he opened the case, took the Nintendo set, and two games, and closed the case back up. He ran them to the truck, and hid them in a corner under a tarp, and got back into the store isle before the clerk even finished a sentence. Clark stood there thinking about what he had done. He didn't hear the alarm go off, so he thought he must have been too quick for it to register the game system. He instantly started thinking about getting caught. His face got red when he thought about what his father would think of what he had done. He was seriously thinking about putting it back, when he heard his mother's voice.

Martha hadn't noticed Clark there, and was asking the clerk about Nintendo's and prices. Then she was asking about other cheaper game systems, and how much they differed. She even asked if the clerk knew if the thrift store ever got them in used. Clark felt really bad now. He went as fast as he could over to the toy section before his mom noticed him there. He stood staring at the same section without really noticing anything until his mom came to get him. She could tell something was wrong when Clark didn't have anything to say the whole ride home.

During dinner that night Clark couldn't eat. He just wanted to take it back. He felt so guilty about the whole thing, he didn't even want to plug it in and play with it. His dad kept trying to get him interested in talking, but all Clark could do was give one or two word answers. By the end of dinner his mom said, "Clark honey, something is wrong. We can tell something is bothering you. You know you can tell us anything. You'll feel better if you let it out."

Jonathan said, "Your mother's right Clark. You know you can tell us anything."

Clark couldn't take his parents being nice to him after he knew he had been rotten. He started to cry. Martha moved her chair next to his and pulled him into a hug. She said, "I know this summer isn't turning out the way you wanted, but if we all work together, I'm sure we can come up with some things for you to keep yourself busy."

Clark shook his head and said, "No mom. You shouldn't be nice to me. I did something."

Holding him tighter she said, "No matter what, we still love you."

"I… I took something," Clark admitted.

Martha looked to Jonathan who asked, "What was it son?"

"When we… we were at the store…. I…. I took something."

"You stole something?" Martha said.

With a nod, Clark buried his face in his hands, and cried harder. Jonathan motioned for Martha to let Clark go. She did, but kept a hand on his knee. Jonathan said gently, "Clark look at me."

With his stomach twisting, Clark looked into his father's face. He was expecting to see disgust, but what he saw was love. Jonathan said, "Whatever it is, we'll make it better. Just tell us the whole story, and we will make things right. There's nothing you can do that will make us stop loving you."

Looking at the floor, Clark tried to stop crying, and said, "I took a… a Nintendo set, and a couple of games."

Martha was shocked, and had no idea what to say. Jonathan asked calmly, "Where is it?"

"I put it in the back of the truck under the tarp. I'm really sorry. I was just upset that everyone I know gets to have things like that, and we don't. I know it was… wrong. It was bad. I'm really sorry."

After a minute to think about it, Jonathan said, "Okay Clark, I can understand you feeling bad when other kids get to have things that you don't get, but you know that stealing isn't the right thing to do."

"I know," Clark agreed.

"I can tell you've been feeling bad about this since it happened, and I'm proud of you for telling us."

Feeling a little better, Clark looked at his father. Jonathan said, "If I could, I'd make you go to the store and tell them what you did, but I can't since you used your abilities to steal it. What you will do is go back to the store tomorrow morning, and use your abilities to put things back where you found them."

"Okay Dad." He'd been expecting that.

"As for tonight, well son you know how I feel about stealing. I want you to go wait for me in your room."

The blood rushed from his face, and Clark stammered, "But….. I told you what I did, and I'm really sorry."

Not without sympathy, Jonathan said, "I know you're sorry Clark, but it doesn't excuse what you did. If you hadn't told me about it, and I found out what you did later, you'd be getting two spankings. One for stealing it, and one for hiding it."

After turning bright red, Clark vanished before Jonathan's eyes. Jonathan sighed, not looking forward to what he was about to do.

Already knowing the answer, Martha asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Not wanting to be in the house to hear it, Martha said, "I'm going out to the barn to check on the horses. Come get me when you're done."

He gave her a nod, and went to the kitchen to get the little lead box out of the cupboard. Going up the stairs to Clark's room, he found the door open, and Clark lying on his bed crying. Jonathan set the box down on the dresser, and opened it. A little green meteor rock glowed at them from the box, and Clark groaned, feeling the effects. Jonathan said, "I know son, lets get this over with."

He sat on the bed, pulled Clark face down across his lap, and started swatting the seat of the boy's jeans. Clark wasn't used to feeling pain, so on the few occasions when his father spanked him, he found it excruciating. He yelled loudly and kicked his feet with each swat. Twenty swats later, when Jonathan stopped, Clark was crying loudly. Jonathan rubbed the boy's back while he calmed down, and then helped him to stand up. Clark kept his head down, looking at the floor, and rubbing his bottom. Jonathan knew the meteor rock made the kid feel sick to his stomach, so he reached over and shut the lid to the box. Clark's butt instantly felt normal again, and he stopped rubbing it, but continued to cry. Jonathan pulled his son into a hug, and when the crying tapered off he said, "What was the lesson son?"

"Don't steal."

"Good boy."

"I'm sorry I took it," Clark whispered.

"I know. I want you to spend the rest of the night in your room, and then tomorrow after breakfast we'll go to town to return the Nintendo box and games."

"Yes Sir."

"I love you Clark. Everyone makes mistakes. You're still a good person."

He pulled out of his father's arms and said, "You mean it?."

Jonathan smiled, and mussed Clark's hair. "Absolutely. I'll send your mom up to say good night, and you can get ready for bed. You can read a book until nine, and then it's lights out."

Picking up the little box on his way out, Jonathan put it back in the kitchen, and went to get Martha. He found her in the barn, and said, "I'm done. You can go see him. I told him he had to stay in his room tonight, and he'll be going to bed at nine."

She went to her husband, and put a hand on his cheek. Looking into his eyes she said, "Are you okay? I know you hate it."

Putting his hand over hers, he leaned down to give her a kiss. "I love you, and I'm fine."

She nodded, and went to say good night to Clark. When she got there, he was already in his pajamas, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She sat next to him on the bed, and put an arm around his shoulders. "You okay sweetie?"

He nodded, and she kissed him on the head before asking, "You know we love you right?"

"I love you too mom. I know I keep saying it, but I'm really sorry that I took it. And… and I heard you asking the guy at the store about it. That made me feel even worse that I'd taken it. I don't need it. I know we don't have the money."

"I was thinking about trying to get you one, but now I don't think so. Maybe for Christmas."

She kissed him again and said, "Good night."

The next day Clark had no trouble putting the game system back into the store. He was back out to the truck where his dad was waiting for him before Jonathan had even blinked. Jonathan gave Clark a hug and said, "Good boy. Now it's over as far as I'm concerned. You know I forgive you right?"

"Yeah Dad."

After they were home, Clark asked his mom if he could go for a walk down to the covered bridge. It was a few miles from the house, but Martha knew Clark could be there in a few minutes. It was on a road that was rarely used, and it was a beautiful spot to sit and think. She knew her son needed some alone time to think about what he had done, and he liked to stand on the bridge and toss twigs and rocks into the water. She said, "Okay, but I want you to be home by lunch time."

Clark yelled, "Thanks mom," as he ran out the front door.

# # #

Lex was bored. It was summer break, and his father Lionel had decided to spend the summer at the mansion in Smallville. Lex had pleaded with his father to spend summer break in Metropolis, but after all the trouble Lex had gotten into last summer, Lionel had not agreed. Summer had just started, and Lex would be going to college next year. His father had wanted him to work at Luthorcorp with him, but Lex had not agreed. As usual, the summer started with them both being angry at each other's decisions. Lionel spent most of the week in Metropolis working, and Lex had spent most of the first week hanging out in the mansion playing video games, making life miserable for all the servants, and trying to break into his father's safe.

Lex couldn't decide if he was happy, or if he was depressed that his father was spending most of his time in Metropolis. Sometimes he would wish that his father were more like the parent's of his school friends. He wanted someone to be there when he got home, and he wanted someone to tell him he had done a good job, or that he couldn't go out drinking all night. All his friends seemed to think he was very lucky, and sometimes when he was in the middle of a bar tossing money around with girls hanging on him, he was glad his father let him do whatever he wanted.

He thought about his mother almost every day, and still missed her even though she had died years ago. They had been very close, and he knew he would have a better relationship with his father if she were still around.

By the second week in Smallville, Lex couldn't take it. He had been to 'town', and thought it was pathetic. All the bar owners knew exactly who he was, and wouldn't serve him no matter how much money he put in front of them, because they had already been paid off and most likely threatened by his father. He didn't find much enjoyment in driving fast through town, because no one would race him. There were no cars he wanted to steal, because his was by far the best in town. There were no prostitutes that he could find. There weren't even any girls his age that wanted to hang out with him.

On Monday when his father had headed off to Metropolis for the week, Lex had decided to go to Metropolis too. Lionel called every evening to check up on Lex, so Lex told the staff at the mansion to tell his father to call his cell phone, and Lex would make up a story. He took the nicest and fastest car that was at the mansion, and drove to Metropolis with a wad of cash and a plan to have as much fun as he could without getting caught.

Lex spent the next week playing. He couldn't remember a good portion of the week because he was drunk or high most of the time. He had hired a very expensive prostitute to spend the week with him, and he had made all kinds of new friends at various bars. His fun ran out on Saturday. He had lost track of the days, and didn't realize his father would be home at the mansion. He was with his new friend Mark, and his prostitute Jenny at a bar. He had done a couple lines of coke that night, and he had just started on his third drink. Mark said, "This is boring. This is all we ever do. Let's do something better"

With a gleam in his eye Lex said, "Like what?"

"We could go find a car and 'borrow' it for a while. Maybe see who we could find to race."

Rolling his eyes Lex said, "We did that two days ago. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah! That was great."

Rubbing his hands together Lex said, "Have you ever shot a gun?"

"No."

"Wanna see what it's like?"

Mark got very excited and said, "That would be so cool! Do you have one?"

"Getting one will be part of the fun stupid."

Jenny sighed, "Lex, I'm tired. Can I go back to the hotel room and wait for you?"

He grabbed her and kissed her before he said, "Yeah, but when I get there I may wake you up."

The two young men got in Lex's car and went to find a sports store. Once they found one, it was easy to find the section with guns. They asked the clerk to see a variety of guns from behind the case. Lex found one that he liked and said; "I'll take this one."

The clerk laughed and shook his head. "Well you don't look twenty one to me kid."

Lunging over the counter, Lex smacked the guy in the face with the gun. The man went down bleeding from the mouth, and Lex used the gun to brake a glass case and grab some bullets. Mark just stared at him for a few seconds, as if he couldn't comprehend this behavior. Lex yelled, "Run!"

They ran towards the front of the store, only to be stopped by three large security guards. Lex didn't even have the chance to pretend the gun was loaded, or hit anyone else with it, because the guard tackled him from behind.

Two hours later Lex was riding home with Lionel. The drugs were starting to ware off, and he asked, "Where's Mark?"

Lionel said, "Someone has to take the fall."

"Bastard!" Lex spit out.

"I will not waste my money paying for the low life people you get attached to. I already lost about fifty thousand dollars tonight just to get you off the hook. Is there anything else you have been doing here that needs to be cleaned up before we go home?"

"I need to go pay my bill at the hotel, and tell Jenny to get out in the morning."

Lionel sighed. "Why do you have to pay for women? There should be plenty of girls your age who are interested in you."

Lex laughed and said, "Have you seen my head Dad? Any way I don't want a lover. I just want someone to fuck."

"Don't you want to find someone to be with. Someone that you could be close to..... Someone like your m.."

Lex yelled, "DON'T talk about MOM!!!"

Resignation showed in his voice as Lionel said, "Which hotel?"

Late that night they got home to the mansion and Lionel made Lex stand with him while he fired half of the staff. Lex had to listen to Lionel telling them that they were losing their jobs because they had covered for him. Lex was already obsessing over Mark and feeling bad, but when the cook that had been with them for four years started crying, Lex found it very hard not to attack his father. Lionel was ranting about how he was in charge and that if anyone was going to take Lex as the authority figure, they could pack and get out. Once that was done Lionel took Lex into the office and said, "Okay son what are we going to do about tonight?"

Pouring himself a scotch Lex answered, "I think you took care of everything. You are the coldest person I know. How could you just fire all those people? People that are loyal to you should be kept. Maybe you could just cut their pay for a week or something."

"When are you going to figure out that your actions have consequences for others Lex? Haven't we been over this often enough for you? You are a rich man, and a powerful man. Everything you do will have long lasting effects for others. You are untouchable, but those around you aren't."

Lex snorted at the untouchable line and said, "You're right about that Dad."

"Aren't you done with this adolescent stage yet? I am very tired of it. It's time for you to grow up and be a man instead of some sniveling little child."

"Right Dad, I'll try harder to be the perfect image of what you want in a son. I'll get on that right away."

"So, I guess I'll be hiring a new staff tomorrow, and I'll be very clear about what I expect when it comes to you. I want you here in the house every night by ten. You can't have a car for the next month. I'm taking all the keys with me."

"I'm an adult! I can stay out as late as I want, and I can buy my own fucking car!" Lex was livid.

Witha sigh Lionel said, "I'm guessing you'll find it difficult to buy a car if I close out your accounts. Until you get a job and make your own money, you're stuck living by my rules. Unless you'd rather live on the streets."

Lex felt his stomach clench at that thought. He sipped his drink and muttered, "Whatever."

"That's what I thought. And I'll also be clearing out the bar."

"Asshole."

"Oh, and Lex, I do have security camera's here. There is no point in trying to break into the safe. You aren't smart enough to figure it out, and there isn't anything you would want in there anyway," Lionel said with mild humor.

Lex tossed the glass of scotch against the wall, and flipped his father off as he stormed out the door. He headed up to his room, and collapsed on his bed. He tried to block it out, but thoughts of his mother came to him. He thought about Mark, and the staff. He tried to fight it, but soon the tears started, and he cried himself to sleep.

# # #

The next day he tried to avoid his father as much as possible. He swam laps, and practiced fencing until he was worn out. He couldn't wait until his father left on Monday. He hated his father, but he couldn't help but remember what he was like when his mom was around. He wasn't the best father, but he had been better, and his mom had been great. He could remember sitting on her lap when she read him stories. He could remember the gentle touches, and the warm smile. He could remember her teaching him about history, and about the right way to treat people. The more he thought about her, the guiltier he felt about the people he had hurt, and then the more angry he got about his life in general.

Monday Lex spent the day in the mansion trying to break into the safe again. He had flipped of the security camera before smashing it with a hammer. But by the end of the day he still hadn't gotten into the safe. He hated it when his dad was right. He wanted to break something, and he picked up the blue vase that was in the room. He held it over his head with the intention to smash it on the floor, but then he took another look at it. He could remember his mother telling him the history of that vase. He could also remember her swatting him once when he almost broke it by running through the room, and bumping the stand. He put it back on the stand, and smashed his fist into the wall.

He went to bed early that night, but he couldn't sleep. He got up about three in the morning and went to the garage. He hot wired one of his father's cars, and drove it in to town. He broke into one of the bars, and laughed himself silly when he realized it didn't even have an alarm system. He drank until he couldn't feel the pain any more. Around eight in the morning, he stumbled to his car and drove aimlessly. He was trying to change the CD while he was driving down a country road with no one around. He swerved around the road, and once he got the right CD in, he looked up just in time to see the boy in front of his car. He turned the wheel to miss the boy, but he ended up hitting him, and sending both of them flying off a covered bridge, and into the water.

# # #

Clark was taken by surprise, and didn't have time to get out of the way of the car as it slammed into him. He went down into the water. It had hurt a little bit, but not much. Nothing like when his father had spanked him, which was what he had been thinking about when the car hit him. He swam to the surface, and looked for the guy who had been driving. He didn't see him, so he swam back down to the car, which was rapidly sinking. The guy behind the wheel had been knocked out. Clark couldn't tell if he was dead or not, but he was bleeding from a cut on his head. Clark ripped the car door off the hinges, and dragged the guy up to the surface. He swam with the guy back to the shore. The guy was breathing, but not waking up. Clark said, "Hey mister, are you okay?"

When he didn't get a response, Clark ran home as fast as he could, and found his dad. Jonathan said, "What's wrong son? Why are you all wet?"

"There's a guy at the bridge. He went over the side. He's breathing, but he won't wake up. He's bleeding! You have to come Dad!"

"Calm down son. I'll get the truck, and I'll meet you there. You go tell your mother what we're doing, and then go stay with the man until I get there."

Clark ran, and appeared in front of his mom, which made her jump. "Oh! You startled me."

"Sorry. Dad and I are at the covered bridge. There's a guy that's hurt. We'll be home soon."

Before Martha could say anything, Clark was gone. He ran back to the guy. The whole trip took him about two minutes. He sat with the guy talking to him and asking him if he was okay while he waited for his dad. Jonathan pulled up with the truck ten minutes later. Clark was really nervous because the guy wouldn't wake up. He yelled, "Dad! He's not waking up!"

"Calm down Clark. You getting upset won't help the kid wake up."

Jonathan reached down and checked for breathing and a pulse. He saw that they were normal, and checked the gash on the kid's head. It wasn't that bad, and probably wouldn't even need stitches. He looked close at the face, and said, "Clark, do you know who this is?"

Clark shook his head.

"Lionel Luthor's son Alexander. People call him Lex."

Eyes wide with surprise, Clark said, "Wow."

Jonathan put a hand on Lex's shoulder and shook it as he said, "Lex, can you hear me?"

He'd heard plenty of gossip about Lex, and bent down to smell Lex's breath. He got a distinct wiff of alcohol and said, "Lex won't wake up because he's drunk. Not much to worry about, he just has to sleep it off. Why don't you help me get him in the truck, and we'll let him sleep it off on our couch."

When they got home Martha came out of the house and said, "What happened?"

Clark was helping his dad get Lex out of the car, and when they started for the couch Martha said, "Oh no you don't! He's all wet. You boys get him in some dry cloths so that he doesn't catch a cold, and so that the couch doesn't get ruined."

They headed for the bathroom, and set Lex on the floor. Jonathan went to get some of his old clothes, and they got Lex dressed without him waking up. Clark carried Lex to the couch, while Jonathan cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. He came out with a first aid kit, and cleaned up the cut on Lex's head, and bandaged it up. Martha came in and covered Lex with a blanket and then said, "Okay now that he's settled, you go change your clothes Clark."

Clark went very fast, and was back down in dry clothes before Martha could tell Jonathan to go change his shirt. As soon as they were all back in the living room Martha said, "Tell me the story."

"I was just standing on the bridge, and I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to what was going on around me, because I turned around just in time to see Lex driving his car straight at me. He was looking at me and turning the wheel, like he was trying to miss me, but he hit me, and we both went over the bridge and into the water."

Looking worried, Martha asked, "Are you okay Clark?"

"Yeah. It didn't hurt much, and I can't feel it at all now. So anyway, I swam to the surface, but I didn't see Lex anywhere, so I went back down to get him. He was passed out, so I ripped the door off the car and pulled him out. Then when he wouldn't wake up, I came to get Dad."

Jonathan said, "That was the right thing to do son. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad," Clark said with a grin.

Martha hugged him. "You saved Lex's life today."

As an after thought she asked, "Shouldn't we be taking him to the hospital? Why hasn't he woken up? Do you think he has a concussion?"

With disgust Jonathan said, "He's drunk."

Anger tainted her face as she said, "A boy his age shouldn't be out drinking in the first place, but then getting in a car and driving. That is inexcusable."

Nodding in agreement, Jonathan said, "Let's let him sleep it off, and then we can have him call his dad when he comes around."

# # #

Lex didn't feel right. He was sick to his stomach, and his head was pounding. He felt someone rubbing his arm, and said, "Mom?" He opened his eyes, and saw a woman sitting next to him smiling. He shook his head a little, and then groaned as the pain shot through his head.

The woman said, "Your name is Lex right?"

"Yeah."

"Here, take this aspirin, and then we will see if you can keep down some toast."

Lex took the pills, and washed them down with the glass of water she handed him. He watched her walk over to the kitchen and put a slice of bread in a toaster. He tried to sit up to figure out where he was, and what had happened, but found it much too difficult. He reached up and felt the bandage on his head. He said, "What happened?"

With disapproval she said, "You, young man, got drunk and drove your car over a bridge and into the water."

Lex was shocked at the woman's tone. No one talked to him like that. Then he remembered the boy. He thought for sure that he'd crashed into the boy on his way over the bridge. Distraught by that thought he whispered, "The boy…."

At that moment, said boy ran into the house and said, "Mom, Dad says he's almost ready for lunch."

Lex could see the boy from where he was lying on the couch, and couldn't believe his eyes. "You're the boy on the bridge…"

Smiling, the boy said, "You're awake! Mom, he's awake."

"Yes, I see that," the woman said, as she brought over the toast.

The boy said, "You were driving really fast, and you went over the bridge!"

The woman said, "Okay Clark, let's let Lex wake up a little before you start talking his ear off."

"But Mom I just…"

Not willing to argue, she simply said, "Clark."

Sounding disappointed Clark said, "Okay."

"Go finish helping your father."

Clark sighed and walked slowly out the door. The woman put the toast on the coffee table, and said, "Okay Lex, let's see if you can sit up without getting sick."

She gathered some of the pillows off the end of the couch, and helped Lex to sit up while she piled the pillows behind him. Lex felt a wave of nausea, but it passed once he was leaning back. Handing him the toast and a drink, she said, "Sprite. Try a little of each, and see if it stays down. There is an empty garbage pail by the end of the couch if you need to throw up."

She walked back into the kitchen to make lunch. Lex just stared at his toast and Sprite. He was confused, and in pain. He though he had hit the boy, Clark, but now he wasn't sure. He couldn't understand why these people were being nice to him when he had almost killed their son. He wondered how long he had been there, and where his clothes were. He took a sip of the Sprite and a bite of the toast while he was thinking. Soon half the toast was gone along with the entire glass of Sprite. He felt better, and he said, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

The woman wiped her hands and came over to get his cup and plate. She said, "My name is Martha Kent. My husband is Jonathan, and you met my son is Clark. You're on our farm. Lucky for you, my husband is a good swimmer."

"What happened?" Lex asked.

Martha put the dishes in the kitchen, and then came back to sit beside him. She put a hand on his knee and said, "Jonathan and Clark were out fishing, and Clark had gone up to the bridge to look around. You were drunk, and driving too fast, and you almost hit Clark. When you swerved to miss him, you ended up going over the bridge, and into the water. Jonathan saw the whole thing from the shore, and jumped in the water to help you. You were unconscious, so he pulled you out of the car, and took you to shore. He could smell the alcohol, and he didn't think you had any major injuries, so he brought you home in our truck to sleep it off."

Lex said, "I thought for sure I had hit the boy, Clark that is. I'm so glad he isn't hurt."

"Me too."

At that point Jonathan came in with Clark. Martha said, "Lunch is almost ready why don't you guys clean up."

Jonathan glared at Lex on his way to the bathroom to wash up. Lex decided it was time to go. While Martha was taking sandwiches to the table, Lex said, "I think I should go. If you could tell me where my clothes are, and if I could use your phone, that would be great."

She said, "After we are done with lunch. You just sit back and relax while we eat. You hit your head pretty hard, and you need to give the aspirin time to work."

Lex really didn't want to deal with Jonathan and started to protest, "I really think…"

In the same warning tone she'd used for Clark earlier, Martha said, "I think you'll do what I tell you to do."

With his mouth agape, Lex sat and stared at Martha while she went back into the kitchen to get the chips and milk. Lex didn't have any built in responses to that type of parental authority coming from a stranger. It took him so long to figure out how to handle the situation, that by the time he'd decided to demand to use the phone, the whole family was sitting at the table eating. He made eye contact with Clark, who'd been staring at him. Clark smiled and said with his mouth full, "That was a cool car you were driving."

Martha said, "Not with your mouth full please."

After swallowing Clark said, "Was it your car, or your dad's?"

Lex said absently, "My fathers."

"Oh man, that's too bad for you," Clark said.

After some momentary confusion from that statement, Lex said, "I'm really glad you're okay. I hope I didn't scare you too bad. I must have come pretty close to hitting you."

Clark shrugged. "It surprised me, but that's all. I'm fine."

Shaking his head, Jonathan said, "You're lucky that you're okay Clark. Lex could have killed you."

Clark rolled his eyes and took another bite of sandwich. Focusing on Jonathan, Lex said, "Thank you so much for saving my life. Mrs. Kent told me that you pulled me out. I'm sure my father will be grateful."

"What the hell were you doing driving drunk at nine in the morning?!" Jonathan demanded.

Lex swallowed hard and stammered, "I… Well I…. I just was."

Jonathan growled, "What do you mean you just were? Do you make it a regular habit to go endanger yourself and others?"

Lex had to break eye contact when he said, "Sometimes."

Gently, Martha said, "Jonathan, let's finish eating without yelling please."

"I'm sorry Martha." He looked over to Lex and added, "I'll save the yelling for after we're done eating."

Everyone was silent through the rest of the meal. Clark was done first and said, "May I be excused?"

Martha nodded, and Clark ran over to where Lex was sitting. Speaking quickly, Clark asked, "How come you were driving your dad's car? Do you have a car too? Does he have more than one?"

With a smile Lex said, "My father has eight cars, and I have two that he bought for me. I was driving my dad's car because mine weren't available."

"Wow that's a lot of cars. What kinds are they?"

Martha and Jonathan listened quietly while Lex and Clark talked about cars. Soon they were done eating, and Martha cleared the table, while Jonathan went to get Lex's clothes out of the dryer. Jonathan came out and said, "Clark, I want to talk to Lex alone. Please go feed the horses."

Clearly disappointed Clark said, "Okay."

Jonathan handed Lex his clothes as Clark went out the door. "If you don't feel too sick, go get dressed, and then we will make a couple of phone calls."

Lex nodded, and was able to get up and get to the bathroom without too much trouble. He really wanted to get out of the house, and away from Jonathan Kent, who made him feel very nervous. He came back out and saw Jonathan sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter next to the phone. Jonathan motioned for Lex to come and sit by him. Once he'd sat down Jonathan said, "You could have killed my son today. You almost killed yourself today. You have no business drinking at your age in the first place, but to then get in a car and drive is just wrong."

Blushing, Lex stammered, "I… I'm sorry Mr. Kent."

With a nod, Jonathan handed the phone to Lex and said, "Call your father, and tell him what happened."

Lex grabbed the offered phone, and dialed Lionel.

"Lionel Luthor, how may I help you?"

"It's me Dad."

"What do you need?" Lionel asked.

"I… I drove your car off a bridge, and…. I…"

Sighing in annoyance, Lionel guessed, "You need me to bail you out of jail again?"

"No! I'm at a farmhouse. A man named Jonathan Kent pulled me out of the car when I was passed out. He saved my life, and he thought you might be concerned enough about me to want to know."

Lionel was silent for a few seconds before asking, "Are you injured?"

"No."

"Did you injure anyone else?"

"No."

Lionel said, "The man probably just wants money. Let me speak with him please."

Lex almost hung up on his dad, but instead handed the phone to Jonathan and said, "He want's to talk to you."

Jonathan took the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Kent. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my son. I'm more grateful than I can say, and I'm willing to pay you a healthy reward for saving him."

Jonathan's confusion turned to anger, and he said, "I don't want your money Mr. Luthor."

"Come now, let me show you my gratitude somehow. There must be something you want." Lionel prompted.

"Mr. Luthor, your son almost died today, and he almost killed my son with him because he was out drinking and driving. He has completely totaled your car, which is lying at the bottom of a river. Why are you not on your way here?" Jonathan demanded.

Realizing this was more serious then he'd suspected, Lionel said, "I didn't know he almost killed your son. I am willing to pay you quite a lot of money to keep this quiet. How does one hundred thousand sound?"

Jonathan took the phone from his ear and glared at it. Turning to Lex he said calmly, "Why don't you go out to the barn and help Clark?"

With a dry emotionless laugh Lex said, "Don't worry that you might upset me. I know he's trying to buy you off."

Jonathan glared at the boy and put his hand over the phone so Lionel couldn't hear. "Let me rephrase that. Go to the barn and help Clark, right now."

His eyebrows went up in surprise, and Lex said, "There's no need to try and protect…"

Interrupting, Jonathan stood up and towered over Lex. "Did I not make myself clear?"

Lex scrambled off stool, and found himself at the front door, without making the conscious decision to do so. He paused in confusion until Jonathan took a step towards him. Stumbling in his haste to get out the door, Lex tried to convince himself that he wasn't intimidated, and looked around for the barn.

Putting the phone to his ear again, Jonathan could hear Lionel asking, 'Hello? Is anyone there?'

Jonathan said, "Listen up Mr. Luthor. I don't want your money. I want you to assure me that Lex isn't going to be out driving drunk tomorrow. If I call the police now, to tell them about the accident, he will have plenty of it still in his system for a DUI. If you can tell me that you'll make sure Lex isn't going to do this again, then I'll wait until tomorrow to call the cops."

Lionel thought fast and said, "Okay Mr. Kent. I swear Lex will never bother you again. I don't think there is any need to call the police at all. I'm sure there is something that you might want. Something that might persuade you to not call them."

Jonathan was disgusted and hung up the phone. Looking at Martha he said, "No wonder Lex is the way he is. What an ass."

With concern Martha said, "What should we do? I don't think we should call the cops today. Lex seems lost to me. He looks like he needs someone to love him."

Rolling his eyes Jonathan said, "He isn't a stray, Honey."

The phone started ringing, but they both ignored it. Clearly annoyed, Martha said, "Don't you patronize me Jonathan Kent, I know very well that he isn't a stray, but he still looks like he needs a home. His father obviously isn't as involved as he should be. He is probably too busy running his company to even notice Lex. If Mr. Luthor was offering you money, then maybe he will make a deal with us. Lex could spent the summer here."

"Are you in…. um… joking?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd almost said 'insane', but caught himself in time, not wanting to spend the next week sleeping on the couch.

Trying to make him see her point of view, she said, "You said you wanted to make sure that Lex isn't out there driving drunk. Well here's your chance to do that. It sounded like his father didn't even know he was gone. The poor boy didn't even seem to find it odd that his dad was offering you money."

Jonathan didn't like where this was going at all. "But Martha, what about Clark? Lex can't be a good influence for him."

She wasn't swayed. "Clark is a good boy. He knows the difference between right and wrong. Clark will be a good influence on Lex, more than the other way around."

"But…. But I don't think it's a good idea," Jonathan said, sounding desperate even to his own ears.

Crossing her arms, Martha said calmly, "I've made up my mind about this Jonathan."

Jonathan had only heard his wife use that phrase two other times. The first was when she was talking to her father about marrying him, and the second was when she had decided to keep Clark. Knowing he'd lost the argument, he groaned and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Lionel said, "Okay Mr. Kent. Tell me what you want. How does five hundred thousand sound?"

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan said, "It sounds ridiculous. Listen Mr. Luthor. I do have a proposition for you."

Relieved, Lionel said, "Ah. Good. What is it?"

Jonathan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth when he said, "My wife and I would like to have Lex stay here with us for the summer. He can work on the farm to make amends for almost killing my son."

Lionel was so shocked, that he didn't know what to say for a few seconds. "I could hire some men to help you on the farm."

"I don't want anyone else. Just Lex."

As they were talking, Lionel realized he should stop arguing with the man. He was sure that one of two things would happen over the next few days. Either they would get tired of Lex's behavior and toss him out, or Lex would come running back home, unable to stand being on a farm. Smiling because he hadn't had to pay anything for this screw up, Lionel said, "All right Mr. Kent. You may keep Lex there for the summer. If he gets to be too much trouble, you can just send him home. How much should I send you for his room and board?"

"Nothing. I'm sure we'll be fine with one more mouth to feed. I'll need someone to bring over some of his clothes. Tonight would be good, but tomorrow would be okay too."

The more he thought about it, the more pleased Lionel became. He was almost giddy to hear that he didn't even have to pay for Lex's room and board. "Yes I will call and have his things sent right away. Now as for the police, I will call and report the car stolen right now. I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell the police about the car wreck at all. It would be helpful if you could call the city tomorrow and tell them you saw some damage to the covered bridge. Maybe they will figure it out, and maybe they won't. Either way, Lex won't be to blame."

Jonathan knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but he could see the logic in Lionel's thinking, and he knew he would do a lot to keep his son out of jail. "Okay Mr. Luthor. We have a deal."

Once he'd hung up, Martha came over and gave him a hug. "Thank you. You'll see. It won't be bad at all."

Jonathan scoffed, "Sure. I'll go get the boys, and you can give them the good news."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This story is an Alternate Universe of Smallville the TV show. In my story Clark and Lex meet much earlier in life when Clark is 12, and Lex is 18. Written - March 8, 2004. (Revised September 2009)

  
Friendship Chapter 2

Jonathan muttered to himself the whole way to the barn. He couldn't believe how fast his whole summer was shot. He loved Martha, and most of the time she let him run their lives, but not always, and he accepted it as part of what he loved about her. But he was not looking forward to the next two and a half months. When he got to the barn he heard Clark telling Lex about the horses and their names, and how to take care of them. Jonathan came in and said, "All done Clark?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Your mom wants to talk to all of us in the house."

As they walked back to the house Lex thought about it, but couldn't guess what they were going to talk about. Soon they were all sitting at the empty kitchen table. Martha said, "Well Lex, we've talked to your father and made an agreement. Jonathan and I would like it very much if you would stay here and help us out on the farm for the summer."

For a few minutes, Lex was laughing too hard to talk. Eventually he was able to ask, "How much did he pay you to say that?"

"Nothing,"

"I don't get it."

"Well, we wanted some assurance that you weren't going to go out drinking and driving tomorrow, and your father didn't want us to call the police. He appears to be too busy with his work to keep an eye on you, so we thought we'd help him out, and at the same time you could help us," said Martha.

With a look or horror on his face, Lex muttered; "Dad finally found a way to put me in prison without the press finding out."

Wanting him to see the situation in a better light, she asked, "If we'd called the police when we found you, instead of taking you into our house, where do you think you'd be?"

"At home listening to my father rant about the money he just wasted."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look. Jonathan said, "Your father is going to have someone bring over some clothes for you today or tomorrow."

With a big grin Clark said, "This will be awesome. We can have lots of fun Lex! I can show you how to do all the stuff here, and you…."

Jonathan interrupted, "Now son, it won't all be fun. I'm expecting Lex to work as hard as you and me. Don't think this is an excuse to get out of your chores."

"I know Dad. Honest."

Feeling like he had to wake up from this nightmare he was in, Lex shook his head and said, "You're talking about this like it's been decided already. Like I'm going to agree to this."

"It has been decided son." Jonathan said. "You can relax today, but tomorrow we'll start you on a routine."

Lex stood up, not sure if he was going to yell or run, but Martha started talking before he could do either. "I think Lex needs some time to absorb all this new information. Jonathan, why don't you and Clark go out and do something else, while Lex helps me in the house today."

Happy to let Martha deal with the boy, Jonathan stood and walked out. Clark was more reluctant, but after getting a look from his mother, he headed out the door to see where his dad was going.

Martha said, "Let me show you around the house Lex. You'll be staying in the spare bedroom. It's right across the hall from Clark's room, and our room is down the hall."

Lex felt like this was all a dream, but found himself following her anyway. The tour didn't take long, and soon he'd seen the entire house.

Martha wondered if Lex was in some kind of shock, because he was just following her around and nodding as she gave him general information about the farm. When they got back down to the kitchen she said, "That's it for the house. You're welcome to come get snacks for yourself whenever you want. You're expected to rinse your dishes and put them in the sink. Is there anything you're allergic to? Anything you hate to eat?"

"No."

She touched his arm and said, "Are you okay?"

Jumping at the touch, Lex answered, "I don't know."

"You can talk to me anytime, about anything, and I'll always listen to you."

More confused then he had before, he said, "Okay."

Lex went through the day in a daze, not understanding why he wasn't arguing about the situation, or why he was being so docile. Martha showed him how the dishwasher worked, and how the washer and dryer worked before it was time to start making dinner. She kept up enough conversation for the both of them talking about the routines on the farm, and about what she was doing so he could pick it up quickly. She decided to have him help her make dinner. She explained they would be having fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Then she went to the pantry to get the potatoes and beans, and when she came back, she was more than shocked to see Lex cleaning, and cutting up the chicken to fry. Lex could tell that she was surprised, and he mumbled, "Cooking classes."

"Well that's wonderful Lex. You can be a big help to me in the kitchen. Jonathan and Clark are lost when it comes to fending for themselves in here."

Hearing that statement made Lex felt good for the first time that day.

During dinner, Martha told them that Lex had helped cook dinner. Clark said, "You can cook? I can't cook at all."

"That's because you've never tried to learn," said Martha.

"Yeah, that's true," Clark said with a grin.

They were just finishing up dinner when there was a knock at the door. Jonathan got up to see who it was, but didn't recognize the man. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to drop off things for Mr. Luther."

Jonathan nodded and said, "Hey Lex, let's look through the clothes your father sent to see if there's anything you can actually work in."

Lex got up and went outside with Jonathan. Jonathan had to roll his eyes when he saw five suitcases sitting on the driveway next to a limo. Lex picked one up to take it to the house, but Jonathan stopped him. "You can't keep all this. It won't even fit in your room, and you're only going to be here for a couple of months. Let's look through them, and then we'll send some back with…. I'm sorry what was your name?"

The man said, "James sir."

"We'll send some back with James."

Seeing the sense in that, Lex nodded. They took all the suitcases into the living room with the help of James, and Martha helped Lex go through the clothes to pick out things that would be appropriate for working on the farm. When they were done, he didn't have that many clothes to keep. Most of his clothes were not meant to be worn while doing physical labor. The last suitcase was full of other things. It had Lex's toothbrush, shampoo, and other toiletries. It had a few books and the picture of his mother that had been on his nightstand. It also had his X-box with quite a few games. Clark had been watching everything quietly until he saw that. He jumped up from the couch and said, "Wow! You have an X-Box! That is so cool! I can't believe you have one!"

Lex shrugged. "It's pretty fun. I'll show you some games tonight if you want."

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other. Jonathan gave a slight shake of his head, and Martha sighed before she said, "I'm sorry Lex, but the X-Box has to go back."

Not understanding, Lex said, "I'm sure I can make it work, even if your TV is pretty old."

"Pleeease Mom. Please let us keep it here," Clark begged.

"No," said Jonathan.

Clark's face fell, and he wanted to cry. Lex asked, "Is there a problem?"

Nodding, Jonathan answered, "I don't want Clark, or you, playing video games all summer. You can find other things to do, or I can find things for you to do."

Frustrated and angry, Clark yelled, "That sucks! It isn't even like we have to pay for it! It's already here, and you won't let us keep it. You just don't want me to have a good summer!"

Jonathan bent down so his face was close to Clark's, and said in a quiet voice, "Should we go into detail with Lex about why you can't have one this summer? Have you forgotten yesterday so soon?"

Close to tears, Clark said, "No, but it's not the same. It's here and…. and I want to keep it."

"No Clark."

Clark yelled, "FINE!" before running to his room and slamming the door.

Lex was watching all of this and trying to make sense of it. He wasn't sure if he felt like trying to argue about it or not. He didn't like the thought of not having any video games to play when he was bored, but he'd played them all so often it wasn't all that exciting for him either. He didn't want to get in the middle of things with Jonathan, so he put it back in the suitcase without another word. He didn't expect to be staying with the Kents for more than a day or two anyway.

Martha said to her husband, "I'll go."

He nodded, and started to help Lex zip up the four suitcases that they weren't going to keep.

Martha walked up to her son's room and knocked on the door. Getting no response, Martha went in anyway. Clark was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed, glaring at his mother. She said, "I'm sorry that you're angry about our decision Clark, but that's not an excuse to yell or slam doors in this house. Do you need to spend the rest of the night in your room to remember that, or can you be pleasant?"

Clark wanted to yell at his mom. He wanted to tell her how unfair the whole situation was, but he also wanted to spend time with Lex. "I don't need to stay in my room."

Not quite trusting that answer, she crossed her arms and said, "You're gonna have to do better than that. You need to go apologize to your father for yelling and slamming the door. If you don't want to apologize, then you can just stay here."

Glaring at his bed spread, he didn't respond. Martha said, "Okay, it's your choice. If you change your mind, you can come downstairs with us."

She walked out and shut the door behind her. As she was walking down the stairs, Lex was walking up with his suitcase. She smiled and said, "I wanted to thank you for not making a big deal about the video games. Clark has been really wanting one, but he made some bad choices about it, and now Jonathan and I have decided he can't have one this summer."

"Um… Okay."

She patted his shoulder and said, "Once you're done unpacking, come back down to have some desert, and talk about tomorrow with us."

While Lex unpacked, he thought about how strange his day had been. He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't just walked out and headed for home. He stood and thought about it for a while, and realized there was really no reason to go home. There was no one waiting for him, and there was nothing at home that he was attached to. The only reason to go home was to get away from the Kents, and he didn't think it had been too bad to stay with them so far. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it might be okay to spend a few days learning what it was like to be on a farm. He'd always enjoyed horses, and could ride fairly well. As long as Jonathan didn't try to get too bossy with him, he was sure he could last a week, or maybe even two before he had to get away.

Once he was done unpacking he went downstairs, and Jonathan motioned for him to come and sit on the couch with him. Jonathan said, "Tomorrow I'll wake you up about five, and you can follow me around to see what we do here, and we can talk about what I need you to help me with."

"Five is pretty early. How about eight?"

With a smile Jonathan said, "You'll get used to it after a week or so."

"I doubt it," Lex frowned.

"Either way, that's when the day starts here. I would suggest that you try to go to sleep around ten, or it'll be harder the next day."

Lex was about to argue, when Clark came down the stairs. He went over to Jonathan and looked at the floor when he muttered, "I'm sorry I yelled and slammed the door."

Jonathan didn't say anything for a few seconds until Clark looked at him. Then he said, "Okay son. I accept you apology, but there better not be any more arguments about this subject."

Clark blushed at his father's tone, mostly because Lex was sitting right there. "Okay Dad."

Lex was amazed that Jonathan was making such a big deal about a slammed door, and he hadn't even noticed the yelling. He felt sorry for Clark until Jonathan got up and gave his son a big hug. Clark looked even more embarrassed and pushed at his dad while he said, "Jeez Dad."

Laughing, Jonathan said, "Get over it."

Clark wasn't sure if he should be happy, or more embarrassed when Jonathan started to tickle him. After a few minutes of shrieking and laughter Martha said, "Okay you guys, if you want some ice cream come and get it."

Lex was dumbstruck. He didn't understand why Jonathan wasn't still mad. His father stayed angry about things for days. Now it looked like things were back to normal for Clark. He didn't feel sorry for Clark anymore, he felt sorry for himself. Not wanting to acknowledge that feeling, he quickly told himself that these people were beneath him. He found it easier to look down on them, than to wish he could be like them.

The rest of the evening went by quickly for Lex. Clark tried to get Lex into a conversation a few times, but gave up when Lex gave him one-word answers. Then about 9:30 Martha patted Lex's knee and said, "We're all going to go to bed now, and you should too."

Having been consumed with thoughts of his family, Lex knew sleep would not be on his list of things to do tonight, but he nodded and headed up the stairs anyway. He lay on top of his bed trying to think of anything besides his father, and how much he hated him, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. An hour later when he thought everyone should be asleep, he went down to the kitchen to find some alcohol. He searched the entire kitchen, the pantry, and even some of the living room, but he was extremely disappointed to only find one bottle of wine, and half a bottle of peppermint schnapps. He knew there was some beer in the fridge, but he was sure they would notice if that went missing. He couldn't believe there was so little alcohol in the house. He put the schnapps back, and opened the wine. He sat on the couch in the dark, and drank the whole bottle in half an hour. He buried the bottle in the trash under some paper towels, and went upstairs to hopefully pass out.

# # #

The next morning at 5am, Jonathan had a hard time waking up Lex. He thought it would be a little difficult, but this seemed more difficult than he had expected. He shook Lex again, and Lex pulled the covers up over his head without saying anything. Jonathan thought about it and decided to investigate his kitchen. He soon found the wine bottle in the trash. Martha had been watching him, and when she saw the bottle her expression turned grim, and she shook her head. Jonathan looked at her with his eyebrows raised, and without having to hear the question, she nodded to him in agreement. He got out the schnapps and the four beers, and emptied them all in the sink before throwing the bottles away.

Walking back upstairs, Jonathan pulled the covers off the bed. Lex groaned, and Jonathan shook him a little harder than before. Lex opened his eyes, and tried to remember where he was. He looked at Jonathan who smiled and said, "Time to get up Lex. We have work to do."

"Oh God…. What time is it?" he asked with a groan.

"Five. Remember I told you that's when we get started around here."

Lex wanted desperately to go back to sleep, but he was still too intimidated by Jonathan to protest. He sat up and muttered, "Okay."

By lunchtime Lex could tell he was going to be sore all over from using muscles he didn't normally use and he really wanted to just sit down and watch TV for the rest of the day. He couldn't believe how much energy Jonathan and Clark seemed to have. He found he was enjoying Clark's company more than he thought he would. Clark always seemed to be happy, and ready to talk to him about anything and everything. Lex found himself liking Jonathan too, even though he didn't really want to. Jonathan was very patient and explained things to him so he would know how to do them, and he didn't get angry like Lionel would when Lex made a mistake. Lex remembered milking the cows early that morning, and how Jonathan had kept encouraging him to try again when he didn't get it right at first. Clark was helpful too, and didn't make fun of him when he messed up.

After lunch, Jonathan told Lex that he had a couple of hours to do whatever he wanted before they would start the afternoon chores. Lex sat on the couch with relief. Clark sat next to him and said, "Do you want to play basketball?"

"No thanks. I'm kind of tired, and I just want to relax for a while."

With obvious disappointment, Clark said, "Okay."

Lex wasn't used to being around younger kids, and Clark's look of disappointment reminded Lex of his own childhood. "Hey, how about we play cards or something."

Smiling Clark said, "Great," and ran upstairs to get the cards.

From the kitchen, Martha said, "You don't have to entertain him Lex. He can do his own thing if you're too tired."

Thinking about it, Lex said, "No, it's really okay."

That night Lex was physically exhausted, and fell asleep without the help of any substances.

# # #

Things went well for everyone over the next four days. Lex got used to the routines on the farm, and he was surprised to realize that he actually enjoyed some of the work. Doing physical labor, and learning new things at the same time kept his mind occupied and his body tired, which meant he was sleeping better than he had in quite a while.

Clark was constantly asking Lex questions about the things he owned, the things he had done, and the places he had been. Lex was used to bragging about things he had done, and he was used to people being in awe of them, but he wasn't used to having a friend who didn't ask him for money or favors. He kept expecting Clark to ask him for something, but it hadn't happened yet.

Lex enjoyed talking to Martha about cooking, and usually helped to make dinner. He found it refreshing to talk to her about the different places he had eaten, and dishes he had tried to recreate, because she wasn't shocked at the places he had been, or the things he had eaten. He enjoyed listening to her talk about meals you could make with very little money.

Lex hadn't talked to Jonathan about anything other than chores on the farm and how to do them, but he enjoyed the fact that Jonathan was still patient with him. He respected the relationship that Jonathan had with Clark, and tried not to let his jealousy about that show.

Sunday morning he was surprised when he woke up by himself at five thirty. He got up to see if there was anything wrong. Martha was in the kitchen drinking coffee and looking at the paper in her pajamas. She said, "Morning Lex. Ready for some coffee?"

Lex looked confused and said, "Where's Mr. Kent?"

"Out feeding the animals."

"Why didn't he get me up?"

"Oh, it's Sunday, so you and Clark get the day off. Jonathan only does what needs to be done, and then takes most of the day off. We usually do something together. We were thinking about a picnic later today."

Smiling, Lex sat down to relax with some coffee and part of the paper. His mood turned sour when he read the business section, and found an article about his father. The reporter went on about all the donations Lionel had made over the years, and how wonderful he was. Lex knew that his father did make those donations, and that the money went to a good cause, but he also knew that his father didn't do it out of the goodness of his heart. His father did it because it was a good political move and tax write off.

Soon Clark came down and ate breakfast while looking at the comics. He looked at Lex who was starring off into space and asked, "What's wrong?"

Brought out of his musing, he said, "What?"

"What's wrong? You look like you're mad or something."

"Oh, it's nothing."

Later that morning after everyone had gotten ready for the day; Clark talked Lex into playing basketball with him. Lex hadn't played much, so even though Clark was shorter than him, it was a pretty even match.

While they were playing Lionel called. Jonathan picked up the phone with, "Kent residence."

"Hello Mr. Kent this is Lionel Luthor."

"What can I do for you Mr. Luthor?"

"I called to see how my son was getting along, and to see if you were tired of him yet."

Frowning at Lionel's statment, Jonathan said, "We've enjoyed having him here to help us out. Did you want to talk to him?"

Lionel was silent for a few minutes. He couldn't believe that Lex hadn't caused them trouble all week. He had been sure that they would want to send Lex home a couple of days after they got him. He said, "Well, I'm happy to hear that he hasn't caused you any problems."

"None at all."

"Good. May I speak with him?"

"Hold on, I'll go get him."

Jonathan went to the door and called for Lex. Lex came to the door, and Jonathan handed him the phone and said, "It's your dad."

Lex lost his smile, and put the phone to his ear. "Hi Dad."

"Hello son. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"I'm very pleased to hear that you haven't caused the Kents any problems. Surprised, but pleased."

Rolling his eyes Lex said, "Surprising things happen all the time Dad."

"Did you want to come home son? I'm sure I could persuade Mr. Kent to…"

Lex cut him off. "No! I'm fine."

Lionel was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Okay then. I'll call again in a few days and see how you're doing."

"Don't bother."

Lionel smiled. "Now that's the son I know. Talk to you soon."

Lex slammed the phone down and glared at it. He nearly jumped out of his shoes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jonathan said, "Hey Lex, are you alright? What did your father say?"

With an empty smile Lex said, "He said he'll call back in a few days."

Martha came over and asked, "What else did he say?"

"Nothing."

Jonathan squeezed Lex's shoulder and said, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it Lex, but if you want to talk, both Martha and I will listen to you."

Shrugging off the hand, Lex muttered, "I'm gonna go finish the game with Clark."

He tried to get back into the game, but his heart wasn't in it, and Clark soon won.

Pleased with himself, Clark gloated, "Ha! Beat you! Wanna play again?"

Pissed that a twelve-year-old kid had beaten him, Lex tossed the basketball as far as he could into the field next the house and said, "No thanks."

Clark stared at Lex wide eyed, but didn't know what to say. Lex saw the look, and knew he was being a jerk but didn't care. He walked back into the house, and up to his room.

After retrieving the ball, Clark went into the house. Jonathan asked, "Hey Clark, is everything okay?"

"I think I made Lex mad, but I don't know why."

"Lex was upset about talking to his dad. I doubt it was anything you did."

Clark nodded, but didn't look sure. Jonathan said, "I think we're about ready for the picnic, why don't you go saddle up the horses."

While Clark headed to the barn, Jonathan went to get Lex. He knocked on the door, and Lex demanded, "What?"

Jonathan opened the door and said, "Everything's ready for the picnic, are you ready to go?"

Keeping his eyes on the book he was trying to get lost in, Lex said; "I'll pass."

Shaking his head Jonathan said, "Maybe after you've been here for a few weeks, but for now you need to come with us. Especially since you're in a bad mood."

Lex had been angry before, but after hearing that comment he was livid. In a deceptively calm voice he said, "So Mr. Kent, you're telling me that I can't sit here and read my book for the afternoon? You're telling me that I have to come with you on your pathetic little picnic, and pretend to give a shit about whatever moronic things you and your family has to talk about. Do I have that correct?"

Surprised to see such a sudden change in Lex, Jonathan got angry too. He walked right up to the bed where Lex was sitting, and stood over him as he said, "Yeah, that sounds about right, and I think you need to add pretending to be a pleasant person, especially to the people who have been nothing but nice to you. Are you going to have a problem with that?"

It was Lex's turn to be surprised. He'd been expecting Jonathan to back down. Jonathan had been so patient with him the whole time they'd been working together on the farm, that Lex had almost forgotten how angry Jonathan had been that first day. He knew that Jonathan was much stronger than he was, and could overpower him with no trouble. Feeling very uncomfortable with Jonathan standing so close, Lex said in a quiet voice, "No."

"Good. Then I'll expect to see you downstairs in a couple of minutes."

As soon as Jonathan left, Lex tossed the book on the floor, and tried to get his temper under control. After a few minutes, he went down stairs. Everyone was outside waiting for him. He was pleased to see they were going to be riding to the picnic spot, because the horses tended to calm him down.

By the time they got to the picnic area, Lex had himself under control, and even felt slightly bad about the way he'd talked to Jonathan. But he was still annoyed about having to come with them. He didn't like not being trusted in the house alone. He sat with them while they had the picnic, but he didn't join in the conversations unless he was asked a direct question, and when he did have to say something, he kept it as short as possible. He didn't have the guts to make any snide comments, but they kept going through his head.

After lunch, Jonathan and Clark went for a short hike around the lake. They asked Lex to come, but he declined. Once they were alone, Martha said, "Do you want to talk about what's bugging you today Lex?"

Automatically he said, "No. I'm fine."

"We can all tell that you're not fine, and we want to help you, but if you don't want to talk about it, I'll respect that for now."

He stared out into the lake without responding, so Martha got out a book and started to read. When Jonathan and Clark got back, they spent some time playing catch with the baseball that Clark had brought, and then Jonathan tried to show Clark the best way to skip stones. The more Lex watched Jonathan and Clark together the more jealous he became. By the time everyone was ready to head back, Lex was in a worse mood than when they arrived.

When they got back Martha asked Lex to help her make dinner, and Lex lied, "I don't feel well Mrs. Kent. I really just want to call it an early night and go to bed."

She looked at him for a few minutes, considering his statement. She knew he wasn't actually sick, but she also knew he didn't want to talk about his problems. She said quietly, "Okay Lex, but if you change your mind, you can come eat with us. And remember, Jonathan and I are always here if you want to tell us what's wrong."

Lex hated the way she kept bringing up the fact that something was wrong. He turned and walked upstairs without another word. He just hoped that they would all go to sleep early, becuase there was half a bottle of schnapps with his name on it. He hoped it would be enough to help him sleep if he didn't eat any dinner.

Once Jonathan and Clark were done getting the horses settled for the night they came in for dinner. Clark asked, "Where's Lex?"

Martha said, "He said he wasn't feeling well, so he's in his room resting."

"Should we let him do that?" Jonathan asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do, but maybe giving him some space will help."

Clark asked, "Why was Lex so upset today?"

Jonathan answered, "I think it was the phone call from his father. They obviously don't have a good relationship, and I don't think Lex knows how to handle his emotions very well."

After thinking about it Clark asked, "What can we do to help?"

Jonathan looked to Martha who said, "I think the best thing we can do for him right now, is let him know we're his friends, and that if he needs to tell someone about how he's feeling that we'll listen."

Lex had time to finish his book while he was waiting for everyone to go to sleep. About ten o'clock that night Lex knew everyone was in bed, and thought they were all probably asleep. He went downstairs to find the last bit of alcohol in the house. He was very unhappy to find it was gone. He hadn't seen anyone drink it, but it wasn't where he had put it back that first night he went searching for alcohol. He looked through all the cupboards again, but didn't find anything. He didn't know what to do. He had been looking forward to having a drink all afternoon and evening. The thought of getting that buzz was the only thing that had kept him under control. He knew he would never fall asleep without it, and then the next day would start out badly too. He eventually went back upstairs and tried to lie down anyway.

At 2am when he was still tossing and turning, he decided it was time to go home. He thought, 'I stuck it out for a week. That's longer than my father thought I could do it. The Kents will be happy to see me gone.'

He quietly walked down the stairs and went outside. He thought, 'Town is too far away to walk to, and home is farther away from the town then the Kent's farm. I guess I'll have to take the truck. It's the only vehicle they have, but I'll have someone bring it back tomorrow. Hell, I'll have someone bring them a new truck since they were pretty nice to me for a week.'

Lex knew where they kept the truck keys, so he went and got them. He got in the truck and headed for home. Then he remembered that his father had taken all the alcohol out of the house, so he decided to make a stop in town first. He decided to try the bar that he'd been to the night before ending up at the Kent farm, figuring that would give him a kind of closure. He got to the bar, and let himself in by picking the lock. He went behind the bar and got himself a new bottle of scotch. He sat at the bar and poured himself the first drink.

# # #

Jonathan had woken up immediately at the sound of his truck starting. He stood up and looked out the window in time to see the taillights of his truck as it went down the driveway. He swore, and woke Martha up. He said, "Someone just stole our truck."

Martha asked, "Why would anyone want it?"

Looking hurt Jonathan said, "It's a good truck."

"We think it's a good truck, and it's perfect for us, but why would someone else want to come all the way out here to take our truck."

Jonathan and Martha both said, "Lex," at the same time.

Jonathan went to Lex's room and knocked softly. He opened the door, and found the room empty. He also went to check on Clark who was sound asleep. He went back to his room and said, "It was Lex."

"I guess leaving him alone wasn't the right thing to do. At least we'll know for next time."

Getting dressed, Jonathan said, "We'll probably be home by five, but if not could you have Clark do the morning chores please."

"Sure honey. Be careful."

He rolled his eyes. He knew Martha hated it when he rode his motorcycle, but he thought it was kind of silly. Soon he was ready to go and he kissed her goodbye on the way out. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. Try to get some more sleep."

Walking out to the shed, Jonathan uncovered the motorcycle. He hadn't ridden it in a few months, so he was pleased when it started right up without any trouble. He figured Lex would either head for town or for home so he headed for town first.

The town wasn't very big, and he didn't have any trouble spotting his truck in one of the bar's parking lots. He drove up and parked the bike next to the truck.

Lex was on his second drink when he heard a vehicle pull up close to the bar. He thought, 'Crap. Someone saw the truck.'

Thinking it would be best to sneak out the back, Lex grabbed the bottle of scotch and headed to the back door. He opened it to find Jonathan standing on the other side. He was so startled that he nearly dropped his scotch. Jonathan, who had planed on trying the back door first to see if it was unlocked, was also a little surprised to see Lex at the door. Lex backed up a few steps, and Jonathan stepped in. He shut the door behind him, and glared at Lex. Lex stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

Lex panicked and said, "I swear I was going to have someone bring the truck back to you in the morning. I wouldn't just take it, because I know…"

Jonathan interrupted. "Slow down Lex. I didn't think you were stealing the truck. I came to find you, and bring you home."

He wasn't sure what to say to that, but all that came out was, "Oh…."

Noticing the the bottle of scotch, Jonathan asked, "How much have you had?"

Lex followed Jonathan's line of sight and sighed, "Not enough."

With grim expression, Jonathan took the bottle from Lex. He ignored Lex's yell of 'Hey', and walked behind the bar, putting the bottle back where it belonged. He turned back to Lex who had followed him and said, "How much have you had?"

"Definitely not enough!"

Putting his hands on his hips Jonathan said, "You better change your attitude pretty quick."

Lex glared, but didn't have the courage to not answer. "Two shots, but I need a lot more."

Jonathan glared back. "Too bad. You aren't having any more tonight."

Lex decided to try and reason with Jonathan. "Look Mr. Kent I really appreciate you letting me stay with you this past week, and I want to thank you for teaching me all about farming, but I think we both know it's about time for me to be going back home."

Jonathan took Lex by the arm and led him to a table. He pushed him down into a chair, and sat down next to him. "We need to talk about a few things Lex. First off, you're staying with us for the rest of the summer like it or not. Second, when you're staying with me, you don't just run off in the middle of the night. In fact you don't go anywhere without telling me where you're going. And third, when you're upset, you tell us what's wrong, so we can help. Alcohol may make you feel better for a little while, but it doesn't solve your problems. You were obviously upset most of the day today, and I think it would really help you to tell me what you were upset about."

Lex rolled his eyes. "I was upset about being kept prisoner at your farm."

Disappointment was written on Jonathan's face, and Lex was unable to keep eye contact. After a pause, Jonathan said, "I don't believe that. I think you were upset about the conversation you had with your father."

"Well, my father and I don't have the best relationship, but I don't see how telling you about it is going to help me. It's not going to change anything."

"It may not change your relationship, but it may help you to cope with the relationship."

"I'm not in the mood to talk. I'm in the mood to drink and go home."

Getting impatient, Jonathan said, "So let me get this right. Your plan for making yourself feel better this evening was, to take my truck without asking, break into a bar and get drunk, and then to drive back to your house while intoxicated. Is that right? That will make you feel better, but talking won't."

With defiance Lex answered, "Yeah, that's right."

Jonathan shook his head and said quietly, "Even after you almost killed Clark the last time you were driving drunk, you still think that it's an acceptable thing to do?"

Blushing, Lex looked down and said, "I'll be more careful from now on. I would never hurt Clark."

Jonathan wished he could tell Lex that he would have killed Clark if Clark was a normal human, but he couldn't. "Okay Lex, I can see that you're not being realistic, so I'm just going to make things easy for both of us. We're gonna go home, and for the next two months, you aren't going to go anywhere without letting me know first. You aren't going to have any alcohol, because you obviously aren't responsible about it. And there will be no more breaking and entering. Is all of that clear to you?"

Anger pulsed through Lex as he listened to Jonathan. He answered with venom; "It's clear to me that you're a small town farmer who doesn't know his place in the world. Do you really think you can keep me at your farm if I don't want to be there? My father will have me out of there within an hour of me making a phone call."

With an expression of pity Jonathan said, "You're father is a powerful man, and you will be too one day. But most of the people I know don't respect your father. They fear him, but they don't like him or respect him. I think it's sad that you're following in his footsteps."

Lex yelled, "I'm not following in his footsteps! I'll never be like him! I don't have to sit here and listen to this shit. See you never, I hope."

Lex got up and headed for the back door, but only made it three steps, before he felt Jonathan grab his upper arm again. Lex was expecting it this time, and tried to punch him in the face. Lex stumbled as he was let go, and his fist connected with nothing but air.

Jonathan grabbed the boy's upper arm again, and was close enough to a chair to be able to sit, and pull Lex face down across his lap. He wasn't surprised when Lex flailed, tried to get up, and let out a stream of cursing that would make a sailor proud. Jonathan soon got both of Lex's legs trapped under his right leg, which left the boy's butt over his left leg. Jonathan said, "I'm sorry it had to come to this Lex, but I'm not about to let you just walk away." Jonathan brought his hand down and smacked Lex's butt hard.

Lex yelled, "You bastard! My father will have you killed for this!"

Shaking his head Jonathan kept going and said, "Well, at least I'll die knowing I did the right thing for you."

Horrified at the situation, Lex hurled every obscenity he could think of at the man. When the spanking continued, he was very unhappy to notice that it hurt, and his yelling died down. He was wishing he'd worn jeans instead of his regular cotton pants, and started to think about revenge. He was finding it harder to think, and he noticed that his body was starting to make involuntary movements. Soon after that he knew he wasn't going to be able to say silent for long. "Okay Mr. Kent, I'm sorry I took off, but don't you think this is a little ridiculous?"

"Nope."

"This isn't going to change anything!" Lex yelled.

"We'll see," Jonathan answered, knowing it already had changed things between them.

Lex growled with frustration, "I'm done with this now!"

Jonathan stopped and chuckled at the absurdity of that statement. "Lex, this is one time that you don't get a say in when we stop."

Jonathan's hand was hurting, so he took off his belt. He doubled it over and brought it down on Lex's butt with a loud 'Thwack'.

Lex let out a loud and angry, "Owwww!"

Jonathan brought it down five more times while Lex was yelling and trying pretty hard to get away. Jonathan stopped again and waited for Lex to calm down. He said, "Okay Lex, we can be done with this if you give me the right answers to some questions. If you give me the wrong answers, we're going to be here for a while. Are you going to come home with me tonight without any more arguments?"

Lex couldn't believe how much his butt hurt now. He really wanted to get up and get away from Jonathan, but he didn't want to give in either. After a few seconds of thought he answered quietly, "Yes."

"Good. Are you going to take my truck without asking again?"

"No."

"Very good. Are you going to leave the farm without telling me where you're going for the next two months?"

Lex thought 'No, because I'm not going to be there that long.' But he said, "No."

"Okay. Now for the hard part, what were you upset about today," Jonathan asked.

Refusing to answer that question, Lex yelled, "None of you're damn business!"

Jonathan brought the belt down four more times in answer, and listened to Lex yell. He waited for Lex to stop squirming and said, "Sorry Lex, but that isn't good enough now. What was going through your mind today after you were done talking to your dad?"

Lex found he was close to tears, and squirmed uncomfortably as he demanded, "Let me go!"

Jonathan rubbed Lex's back in soothing circles and said, "I know this is hard for you Lex, but I'm trying to help you, and you aren't going anywhere until I am satisfied that you've gotten this out in the open."

"You're sick if you think this is helping me!"

With a sigh, Jonathan brought the belt down six more times. Lex started to cry softly, and Jonathan said, "Let's try again. Why were you upset today?"

Lex yelled, "Because I hate my father!"

"Why do you hate him?"

"Because he doesn't love me." Lex was startled by his own words. He'd just said the first thing that came to his mouth, but the more he thought about it the more he knew it was true.

Jonathan put his belt back on and helped Lex to stand up. He stood up with Lex and pulled him into a hug. Lex was a little wobbly from the awkward position he'd been in, and because he'd used up so much energy struggling to get away. He didn't hug Jonathan back, but he didn't struggle to get away either. Jonathan said, "What does your dad do to make you think he doesn't love you?"

Many conflicting emotions were going through Lex. He was angry with Jonathan for what he'd done, but at the same time he felt secure and almost cared for now that Jonathan was holding him. He knew he should push Jonathan away and run, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he answered, "Dad doesn't trust me, and he always thinks the worst of me."

"What did he say to you on the phone today that upset you?"

"He… he said he was surprised that I hadn't caused you problems yet." After thinking about that statement, Lex let out a dry and emotionless laugh and said, "I guess he was justified."

Letting go of the boy, Jonathan stepped back to look into his eyes. "I don't think so. You've been very helpful at the farm. You've been polite, and you haven't argued about any of the work that I've asked you to do. You've been friendly with Clark even though he's much younger than you are. Your father should have believed in you."

Lex looked away, "He knows me better than you."

Jonathan put a hand on Lex's chin and made him look him in the eye. "I don't think he knows you very well. I think you're worth believing in."

Shrugging Lex said, "I think you'll change your mind."

"I think I should warn you that if you plan to be horrible just to make me toss you out, or loose faith in you, you won't succeed. The only thing it will do, is get you another spanking."

Not liking the sound of that Lex said, "I think you should just let me go home. I'm sure your family will be happier without….."

Jonathan cut him off by turning him to the side and giving him ten hard swats. Lex broke down into tears again, so Jonathan pulled him into another hug and said, "No more arguing about it Lex. Martha, Clark, and I want you to stay with us. We like having you around. We don't want you to be home alone with nothing productive to do."

Patting Lex on the back, Jonathan let him go and said, "Come on kid. Let's go home."

Lex wiped off his face and nodded. Jonathan went behind the bar and found a napkin and a pen. Lex asked, "What are you writing?"

Without looking up, Jonathan answered, "I'm leaving a note for Bill the owner."

Shaking his head no Lex said, "That's not a good idea. He won't even know we were here, and if he does find out someone broke in, he won't know it was me."

Jonathan looked Lex in the eyes and said, "I don't think your father has done a good job of teaching you how to be a responsible adult, so I'm gonna help you with that. When you've done something wrong, like breaking into someone's business and stealing his things, you have to make up for it. So I'm leaving a note for Bill telling him that you broke in, and that we'll be coming in tomorrow to see what you can do to make it up to him."

Looking pale Lex said; "You're insane."

Smiling, Jonathan finished up the note and said, "You aren't the first person to tell me that."

"You're going to get me arrested, and then my father will have to bail me out again."

Jonathan got out ten bucks and put it down with the note. Looking relieved Lex said, "Ten bucks isn't a big enough bribe."

"It's to pay for the scotch," Jonathan explained.

He took Lex by the upper arm and started to walk to the back door. Lex protested, "But it's not a good idea…"

Jonathan cut him off. "It's not a good idea to try and hide your mistakes, or to bribe people Lex."

Once they got to the front of the building Lex said, "I didn't know you had a motorcycle."

"It was in the shed. Martha worries when I ride it, so I don't do it much. She's a good bike though. We'll leave her here tonight, and get her tomorrow." Jonathan opened the passenger side of the truck, and held out his hand in front of Lex's face. "Keys."

Lex handed them over and got in the truck. He didn't think sitting down would be fun, but he was surprised at how much it hurt. Once his door was shut, he leaned against the door to help relieve the pressure. Jonathan got in and drove them home in silence. When they arrived, Jonathan said, "Go to bed and stay there. You have an hour to sleep before it's time to get up."

Lex went to his room, and flopped face down onto his bed. He thought he would have too much to think about to sleep, but he was asleep within five minutes.

Jonathan went to his room and lay down with his clothes still on, to nap for an hour. Martha woke up when she felt the bed move. "Is he okay?"

"I think so. He's in bed now."

"Did you get him to talk about what was bugging him yesterday?"

"Yeah. His father sounds worse than we'd thought," Jonathan said.

"Poor boy. Where did you find him?" Martha asked.

"He'd broken into Bill's bar, and he was drinking. He planned to get drunk and then drive himself home. He said he was going to have someone bring the truck back to us."

"How did you convince him to come home?"

Jonathan opened his eyes to look at her and said, "I spanked him."

"Wow," she said with surprise.

"I think it worked pretty well, but we'll see."

Martha yawned and said, "Tomorrow will be interesting. Night honey."

"Night," he said, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Lex woke up to see Jonathan smiling down at him. "Time to get up," Jonathan said.

Groaning, he rolled onto his back, but as soon as his butt hit the mattress, he rolled back over to his stomach, and groaned even louder.

"I know you don't feel very good today, but you're still gonna have to get up and help me."

"I'll give you a thousand bucks to let me sleep for an hour." Lex said.

Laughing out loud, Jonathan said, "No deal. Come on, get up. You'll feel better once you get up and start moving."

He slowly sat up, and then quickly stood up. He muttered, "I didn't drink enough to feel this bad."

Patting the boy's shoulder, Jonathan said, "Looks like you slept in your clothes too, so we can just get started."

As they walked out to the barn, Lex was amazed at how stiff and sore he was all over. He'd expected his butt to be sore after last night, but he hadn't expected his whole body hurt. He supposed it was from all the struggling to get away.

Clark was already in the barn. "Morning."

Lex smiled weakly at him. Clark frowned. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good either."

"Why not?"

Lex looked at Jonathan, who said, "Lex had trouble sleeping."

Clark waited for more of an explanation but didn't get one.

By the time breakfast was ready Lex did feel less sore, but he didn't really want to sit down either. He thought about skipping breakfast, but he was really hungry after not having had any dinner the night before. He was glad the kitchen chairs were padded as he sat down to eat. He would have rather stood, but he didn't want Martha or Clark to know what Jonathan had done.

Lex was wary of Jonathan for most of the morning. He kept expecting to get yelled at, or worse laughed at. He expected Jonathan to bring up what had happened last night, and he could even picture Jonathan telling Clark about it. Lex thought it would be unbearable to see Jonathan and Clark laughing together about it, but that was the image that kept popping into his head. As the morning turned into afternoon, and none of these things had happened, Lex started to relax again.

After lunch while Martha was clearing the table, Clark asked Lex if he wanted to play a game of basketball. Before Lex could answer, Martha said, "Hey Clark, I was hoping you would ride with me to the lake today. You and I haven't spent any time together, just the two of us, this summer."

Clark grabbed the chance. "You bet! You want me to go get the horses ready?"

"You bet," she said back to him.

Once Clark was out the door, Martha turned to Lex and patted his hand, "Good luck today Lex. Hopefully next time you can come with us."

She put the last of the dishes in the sink, and walked out to see how Clark was doing. Confused for a second by the 'good luck' remark, Lex wondered what she'd meant. Jonathan said, "As soon as they're on their way, we'll be going to town. You can apologize to Bill, and then you'll drive the truck back while I drive the bike."

Turning bright red, Lex realized that Martha knew what had happened last night. He whispered, "You told her?"

"Sorry Lex, but she's my wife. I don't leave the house in the middle of the night without telling her where I'm going, and I don't lie to her."

Lex understood Jonathan's perspective, but that didn't make it less embarrassing.

Soon they were in the truck and headed to town. To pass the time Lex asked Jonathan when he had gotten the motorcycle. "I got it when I was eighteen. I knew my parents would never have the money for it, so I worked for two summers and saved up my money. That bike was my only vehicle for five years. Martha used to love riding with me, but that was a long time ago."

"It's in pretty good shape still."

"I enjoy working on it, and keeping it in good condition. But even if it were worn down, it would still have sentimental value for me. I took Martha out for our first date on it. I think that cemented her father's hatred for me."

Lex wouldn't have thought that the Kents could have any kind of family problem. "Does he still hate you?"

Jonathan laughed, "Oh yeah. I really shouldn't laugh. Martha hasn't spoken to her father for years. Sometimes I feel bad that Clark won't get to know his only living grandfather very well. How about you? Do you ever visit your grandparents?"

"No, they're all dead. I never met my father's parents; they died long before I was born. My mom's mom died when I was still a baby, and her dad died when I was three."

"That's a shame. How old were you when your mom died?"

Lex looked out his window. "Thirteen."

"Martha's mom died when she was twelve. She still can't understand why she doesn't have a better relationship with her father. She says that her mother's death pushed them apart."

That sounded very similar to his own situation, and Lex found it hard to believe that Martha had gone through the same thing.

When they pulled up to the bar, Lex felt sick to his stomach, thinking about confronting the bar's owner Bill. He put on his best look of indifference, before getting out of the truck. The bar hadn't opened for business yet, but Jonathan knocked at the door anyway. When the door opened, Jonathan stuck out his hand and said, "Bill, good to see you."

Bill shook his hand and said, "It's good to see you too." Then he turned to Lex and said, "Too bad it isn't under better circumstances."

Tilting his chin up a touch, Lex looked past Bill into the bar, and tried to appear bored.

"Yes it is," Jonathan said.

"Come on in."

Once they were in, Jonathan said, "How's Sally?"

"Not so good. Her arthritis is acting up, so she can't do as much as she used to. How are Martha and Clark?"

"They're both doing well. Clark was pretty bored at the beginning of the summer, but since Lex has been staying with us, Clark's been much happier."

Lex was surprised to hear that. He'd been having a good time getting to know Clark. They had fun playing basketball and talking, but he hadn't realized that Clark was having a better summer because of him. He just figured Clark was always a happy kid.

Smiling Bill asked, "So how is it that Lex Luthor ended up staying with you? I mean it isn't like you walk in the same circles."

Panicked at the thought of what Jonathan would say, Lex butted in with, "None of you're business."

"Lex!" Jonathan reprimanded, before turning to Bill. "Sorry about that. He isn't feeling that great today from lack of sleep."

"That's all right," Bill said.

"Lex is staying with us because had the misfortune to end up at our place one day, and Martha decided to keep him."

Lex took a breath of relief, happy that Jonathan wasn't going into detail about what had happened.

Laughing out loud, Bill said, "Your Martha always did have a stubborn streak."

"It's part of why I love her. But we should get back to why we're here today."

Getting serious, Bill turned to Lex, and said, "Okay Lex, what's the story."

Shrugging, Lex said, "I came in the back and drank some scotch. You should really get an alarm."

Jonathan opened his mouth to chastise Lex about his attitude, but Bill beat him to it. "By came in, you mean you broke in, and by drank some scotch, you mean you stole my scotch."

"Semantics," Lex muttered.

Bill said, "You have no business drinking my alcohol. Your dad paid me, and the other two bar owners here in town, not to serve you. And you're under age so it's illegal anyway."

With what he hoped was a menacing glare, Lex said, "I see, so my father paid you off, and Mr. Kent left you money last night. Sounds to me like you have nothing to be mad about. In fact, it sounds to me like you should be thanking me for the profit."

Jonathan grabbed Lex by the upper arm, and turned him so they were eye to eye. He said, "We came here so that you could apologize to Bill for breaking in, and stealing what wasn't yours."

Lex's anger turned to worry. He stammered, "But… But I shouldn't…….'

Giving Lex a small shake, Jonathan tried to clear things up for the boy, "I don't care what your father did or didn't do. It doesn't matter at all. The only thing I care about is you, and what you do. Breaking in here was wrong, and you need to apologize to Bill for it. Now."

No one had ever told him that his father didn't matter. He believed that Jonathan was sincere in what he was saying, but found it confusing. He looked at Bill for a few seconds, and eventually said quietly, "I'm sorry I broke in."

As soon as he said it, Jonathan let go of his arm, and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Okay," Bill said with a nod.

Jonathan gave Bill a look of disapproval, but Bill just shrugged and smiled. "Sorry Jonathan. I know you think I should be angry about it, but Lex is right. His dad paid me, and you paid me. It's more than enough to cover for the scotch. And there was no damage to the door. If you hadn't left a note, I wouldn't have even noticed someone had broken in."

"That's great. Just great," Jonathan said to himself.

Bill understood where Jonathan was coming from, and fixed Lex with a look. "Listen up boy. If I had caught you in here stealing my stuff I would have called your dad to complain and get more money out of him, but now that I know you're staying with the Kents, I'll call Jonathan if I find out you've done it again. Mostly because I know Jonathan would never forgive me if I did anything else."

"You're right about that," Jonathan agreed.

Lex wasn't sure what to think of that, but nodded his head to show he was listening.

Jonathan said, "I guess if there's nothing else you want to say to Lex, we'll be on our way."

"Why don't you stay and visit for a while?" Bill said. "The bar won't open for half an hour yet."

"Sure," Jonathan said.

"If you wanna sit down, I'll get you both some soda."

Lex thought the car ride over was bad enough, and he really didn't want to sit down. Thinking quickly, he nodded to the pool table and said, "I think I'll practice my game while you two visit." He practiced shots at the pool table, and listened to Jonathan and Bill talking. While they were talking about the farm, Lex heard Jonathan say, "Things are going better this year. Now with Lex and Clark helping me, we've almost finished putting the new fence up. And Lex is really a good kid. He's been helping me with the farm work, he's been helping Martha in the kitchen, and he's a good friend to Clark."

Lex smiled and thought it was odd to overhear someone saying something nice about him. It was much more familiar to overhear people, especially his father, saying what a problem he was.

Soon it was time to go. Once they were in the parking lot Jonathan handed the truck keys to Lex and said, "I'll ride behind you on the bike. See you at home."

Lex had an uncomfortable ride back. He thought about Jonathan, and the things he had said and done last night and wondered, 'Why haven't I called my father yet? He would be able to get me out of here. Why haven't I put up more of a fight? Why don't I want to get revenge? I don't even think I want to leave. It doesn't make sense.'

He wasn't sure how it happened, but Lex easily fell back into the routine of the day, and soon it was time for bed. He got ready for bed when everyone else did, and lay down on his bed thinking about things. He went over what had happened during the day, and asked himself, "Why am I still here? I should just walk out. I could make it home even if I had to walk all night. But Jonathan would try to come to get me if I did. And I don't really want to go anyway. Why don't I want to go?" He fell asleep before he could answer that question.

Lex went through the next few days, still asking himself the same questions. He told himself he should want to leave and go home, but he found it much easier to stay. It felt to him like the routines on the farm got in the way of his plans to leave. His spare time seemed to be filled with things like talking with Martha and playing basketball with Clark. Before he knew it, it was Friday, and the week had passed.

Friday night after dinner the phone rang, and Martha answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Lionel Luthor. May I please speak with Lex."

"Of course. Hold on." She handed the phone to Lex. "It's your father."

He took it with a frown. "Hi Dad."

"Well son, you really have surprised me this time. I can't believe you're still there. I don't know if I should be proud of you for sticking it out so long, or if I should be ashamed that the people you're finally connecting with are backwater, hillbilly, poor, illiterate, rednecks."

Taking a deep breath to stay calm, Lex said, "I don't know dad. If you were ever proud of me for something, we might have to reevaluate our entire relationship."

"If only you would do something I could be proud of."

Lex said, "What did you want Dad?"

"I want you to finish out the summer working for me here at Luthorcorp."

"No."

"Lex son, I don't know why you keep fighting me. You will eventually work for me whether you like it or not. You could make it easier on yourself and do it now."

Lex was getting more and more angry. He said with clenched teeth, "I'll never work for you. Why don't you make it easier for yourself, and get that through your head. And anyway you told Mr. Kent that I was staying here for the whole summer. Why are you changing your mind about that?"

"Why in the world do you want to stay?" Lionel asked.

"Well, right now I'd have to say, just to piss you off."

Lex slammed down the phone before his father could respond. He stood there staring at the phone. Martha walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped, and then smiled a fake smile. "Dad says hi."

Martha said, "I can see you're angry. Tell me what he said."

"It's not important."

Jonathan walked up to Lex, and said quietly, "Sorry Lex, but you need to tell us about it. You're upset, and you need to let that out, or I suspect it will be another sleepless night for you."

Lex thought about it. He really didn't want another sleepless night, or another confrontation with the man standing in front of him. He said, "Dad says he's ashamed that I'm still here with you poor, illiterate, rednecks, and that I should finish the summer working with him."

Jonathan smiled at his wife, and said, "It's nice to know Mr. Luthor has such a high opinion of us."

She laughed, and said, "It's amazing how he can know us so well when he's never even met us."

Frowning, Clark said, "How can you guys make jokes about it? If Mr. Luthor wants Lex to leave, I'm sure it won't take much for him to make that happen. I don't want Lex to go."

Lex didn't know what to say. He'd been expecting the Kents to get upset about the things his father had said, but they seemed to be blowing it off. Just the fact of them laughing about it, and not taking his father's comments seriously, made him look at things differently, and some of his anger went away. And it was really nice to hear that Clark at least didn't want him to leave. Lex said, "Don't worry Clark. I'm _not_ going to work for my father this summer." He smirked and added, "He knows that if he tries to make me, I'll make him sorry."

Putting an arm around Clark, Jonathan said, "All of us want Lex to stay, and we'll do everything we can to make sure he does."

"Anything else he had to say?" Martha asked, and put a comforting hand on Lex's shoulder.

"No. I hung up on him before he could say much else."

Martha said gently, "Don't let your dad's opinion of us bug you Lex, because it doesn't bother us. He doesn't know us. He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Don't let him."

"You're right."

That night, after he had gone to bed, Lex found himself thinking about Lionel's phone call. Usually when his father had said things to piss him off, he would replay the conversation in his head again and again, deciding what he could have or should have said to make the conversation sway his way. This usually only served to frustrate him, but he couldn't stop himself from going over it.

But right now the thing that kept going through his mind, was the Kents' reaction. Lex started replaying many of the conversations that he'd had with his father, and tried to imagine Lionel's reaction if he'd laughed and stayed calm during an argument. The more he thought about it, the happier he was. He decided for the first time, that the best way to beat his dad, was not to play the game. He stayed awake long into the night, but wasn't angry, and did eventually fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: This story takes place in an Alternate Universe of Smallville where Clark and Lex meet much earlier in life. Clark is 12, and Lex is 18. Written – April 2004 (Revised September 2009)

Friendship Chapter 3  


One Sunday morning, after Lex had been on the farm for two weeks, Jonathan asked both boys if they wanted to go fishing. Clark loved fishing, and was excited about it. Lex had never been, but was willing to go. Half an hour later they were sitting by the side of a lake, and Jonathan was showing Lex how to cast his line. Lex practiced for a while, and eventually left his line in. Soon the three of them were sitting around talking about the farm. Jonathan said, "I can't believe how fast the fence has gone up. With the three of us working we'll be done by the middle of next week. I think once that's done we'll start on the barn roof."

"Are you just repairing, or putting a new roof on?" Lex asked.

"It's past time for a whole new roof, but I can't afford it. We'll just be repairing. That should take about a week to finish."

"You know Mr. Kent, I would be happy to pay for a new roof for you," Lex offered.

"That's really nice of you Lex, but I can't accept your money."

"Why not?" Lex asked.

Clark broke in with, "Yeah, why not?"

"I'm sorry Lex, it is a nice offer, but I can't accept. I have to do things myself, it's just who I am. I have to make the farm work independently. I can't use money from others to get it working. Some people say it's a downfall of mine. Maybe it's stubborn pride like Martha says, or maybe it's smart of me, but either way, I'm not going to be beholding to anyone."

Lex nodded, even though he didn't actually understand Jonathan's point of view.

By the time lunch was over, Clark had caught a fish that was big enough to keep. Lex had caught one that was too small, which they'd put back. Clark was getting bored, and said, "Hey Lex, you wanna take a walk by the lake with me?"

"Sure."

There was a long trail that went all the way around the lake. Jonathan said, "You guys have fun, but be sure you're back in an hour."

They started walking, and Clark said, "I can't believe you've never been fishing before. What do you think?"

"It's okay. It seems like a nice excuse to just sit around outside."

"Dad and I go at least once a month in the spring and summer." Clark saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and said, "Look."

They both saw a tiny snake trying to get under some bushes. Clark ran and caught it before it could get too far away.

"Jeez Clark don't pick it up! It could be poisonous."

Clark lifted it up for Lex to see and said, "No this is just a racer. At least that's what dad calls them. We see them all the time. Wanna hold it?"

His face showed disgust as he said, "No thanks. I'll pass."

Clark shrugged and started walking again while holding the snake. He said, "Don't you think it's kind of funny sometimes how we get along?"

"What do you mean?" Lex asked.

"It seems like all the things that seem normal to me are new to you, and vice versa. Like you've never been fishing, and it looks to me like you've never caught a snake. Those are like every day things for me. And things that you used to do every day are things that I've never done. It's just weird."

"I guess I never thought about it like that, and we do have things in common. We both like cars and sports, and for now we're both working with your dad. We're both out of school for the summer, and going back in a month and a half."

"Yeah, but you'll be going to college, and your school was an expensive private school. I like cars, but you own more than one. I like sports, but you've been to lots of professional games, and I've only been to school games. It's just different," Clark explained.

After considering this Lex said, "You're right. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I like you anyway. If someone had asked me a few weeks ago if I would be friends with a twelve-year-old boy, I would have laughed. But here I am, and I'm glad to call you my friend."

"Thanks Lex."

"What for? I'm just telling you the truth."

Clark held up the snake and said, "You sure you don't wanna hold him?"

"I'm positive," Lex said.

Clark went over to the side of the trail and put the snake down. It immediately got itself under the nearest bush. They started walking again and Clark said, "I'm really glad you're staying with us, and I'm glad you're my friend too."

Lex still had a warm smile on his face, when they made it back to Jonathan, who had caught two more fish.

# # #

The next week passed as quickly as the one before, and soon Lex had been staying with the Kents for three weeks. He really thought about it one night, and decided that in the past three weeks, he'd had more happy moments than in the previous three months. He came to the conclusion that it was a mixture of the physical work, the Kents, and the fact that his father wasn't there.  
On Saturday morning Jonathan told Lex and Clark that he and Martha were going to go into town that day to sell some food to the market, and to pick up some supplies. He left them with enough chores to keep them busy most of the day. Before they left Jonathan pulled Lex aside and said, "I'm trusting you and Clark to be good while I'm gone, and to still be here when I get back."

"I know," Lex said sincerely.

Clark and Lex got started on the chores, and talked while they were working. Lex was telling Clark about the colleges he had applied to, and the fact that any of them would take him once they saw his name because of the donations they could get from his father. Clark said, "It's kind of cool that you can go anywhere you want."

Lex sighed and said, "Not really. I mean, yeah, good for me that I can pick and choose, but they want my father's money not me."

"You say that a lot."

"What do I say?"

"That people want your dad's money more than they want to be around you."

"I don't remember saying that before," Lex said with frown.

"You said it at least four other times, when you were talking about some of your friends at school, and your teachers."

Lex shrugged and said, "Well, it's true."

"It sucks that you never know if someone really likes you for who you are, or if they like you for your money. There's a problem I'll never have," Clark said.

"You're lucky," Lex said with a smile.

Clark frowned. "No, I don't think that's true. It's good to know that my friends like me for me, but it really sucks to be poor. I have to watch my friends get things that I know I'll never be able to have. I mean, most of the time it doesn't bother me, but once in a while I get mad about it. Like this summer Pete got to go to Disneyland. Most of the kids in school get to go cool places for vacation. The only kind of vacation my family gets are camping trips, and that's only once a year, because we have to get someone to watch the farm and take care of the animals."

"I didn't know being poor bugged you."

"Not always, just sometimes. But then on the other side of things, my parents are always around when I need them. If I wanted my dad to do something at two in the afternoon on a Tuesday, he would be able to, and I know from talking to my friends that their parents can't."

Lex nodded, and Clark changed the subject. "So what are you going to college to be?"

"I haven't decided. I'm mostly going just so that I don't have to work. My dad wants me to work with him, but that sounds like a nightmare to me. I'll see how many years I can get away with taking a few classes and partying most of the time."

Clark was quite for a few minutes, and then said, "That doesn't sound very smart to me."

Taking offense Lex said, "Well I didn't ask you."

Getting upset himself, Clark said, "I'm sure you don't want to take advice from a kid, but if I were you, I would decide quick what I wanted to do in life, and be serious about college. I mean you're getting a free ride, so make the best of it. Then you can get a job on your own when school is over, and you can tell your dad to take a hike."

Lex sighed, "I would love to be independent, and tell my father to go screw himself, but I know myself too well. I could live without the money for a while, but not forever. I would eventually go back to him. I know it's weak, but it's who I am."

"It would be hard to give it up," Clark sympathized.

Martha and Jonathan conducted their business as quickly as possible, because they didn't want to leave the boys alone for too long. Jonathan was especially pleased to see both Lex and Clark still home, and still working when he got home. Later that night Jonathan took Lex aside and said, "I just wanted to tell you that I was proud of you today."

"Why?"

"Because you stayed here and did what I told you to do while I was gone. I think a couple of weeks ago you would have taken the opportunity to run off. I'm glad you want to stay." Jonathan patted Lex on the shoulder and walked away.

With a slow nod, Lex realized he hadn't even considered leaving, and had to agree that a couple of weeks ago he would have.

Everyone was happy when the weekend was over, and Lionel hadn't called.

# # #

The next week Jonathan, Lex and Clark worked long and hard on digging up a hole, and putting in a new septic tank. They were all ready for a break when the weekend came around again. It had been a hot week, and the weekend was even hotter. Martha suggested that they all go to the lake for swimming on Sunday.

When they first got to the lake, everyone went swimming, but soon Martha and Jonathan got out, and sat on the bank watching the boys. Lex and Clark roughhoused until Lex was worn out, and Clark was pretending to be. After that, they got out a couple of small inflatable rafts that they had brought. The boys were floating around in the lake relaxing when Lex said, "Sometimes on the farm, I really miss air conditioning, especially this week since it's been so hot, but this is good too."

Clark smiled and said, "At your house, you could be in the warm pool in the air conditioned house, but I would rather be here."

"If I were home right now, I'd probably be playing the same game I'd played like a million times on my X-box. You know, at first when your dad told me I had to send it home I didn't want to, but now I'm glad it's not here."

"Well I'm not," Clark mumbled.

Sitting up on his raft with his lower legs dangling in the water on either side, Lex asked, "What was that about anyway? I mean you were pretty upset that night when your dad wouldn't let us keep it. And your mom said something about bad choices."

Clark blushed and stammered, "I… Well….. I…"

Laughing Lex said, "Come on Clark, it can't be that bad."

"Yes it can."

He could tell Clark was really upset, and stopped laughing. "Sorry Clark. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just haven't seen you that angry since."

Looking at the bank where his parents were sitting, Clark decided they were out of hearing range. He said, "I really wanted a Nintendo, but we don't have the money for one, so I stole one."

Stunned, Lex said, "Really? I mean, I've stole lots of things, but I can't see you doing it."

Clark's head whipped around to face Lex. "What do you mean you've stole lots of things?"

"I've done lots of things that I'm not proud of," Lex shrugged. "A lot of them I did just to piss off my dad, and some of them I did to impress other people, and still others I did because I was drunk or high or both. When I was younger I took things like candy, comic books, videos, and games, but I've stolen cars, bikes, alcohol, and drugs before. I even tried to steal a gun."

Clark didn't know what to say, and stared at Lex for a few seconds, trying to understand. Lex felt his cheeks getting red from the scrutiny. Clark said quietly, "But you have money."

Lex couldn't look Clark in the eye anymore. "Yeah, I do."

"I don't understand. Why didn't you just buy those things?"

Shaking his head, Lex said, "Because that wouldn't have been as much fun. It wouldn't have been a challenge."

"It's amazing you haven't been caught."

With a rueful laugh, Lex said, "I've been caught lots of times."

"Now I really don't understand."

"I know it isn't right, and it isn't fair, but my dad has paid off many different people, many different times, to keep me out of trouble."

"If your dad knows that you're stealing things, why doesn't he stop you?" Clark asked.

Lex took a minute to think that over, and said, "My dad thinks of my stealing things as an annoyance. He doesn't think it's morally wrong the way your folks do. He's more annoyed about the money he has to spend to get me out of trouble, then he is about me stealing things. In fact, if I was able to take something without getting caught, he would probably be proud of me."

Clark shook his head, and said sincerely, "I'm sorry for you Lex."

"I don't need your fucking pity," Lex said as shame washed over him.

"Sorry." Clark said in a small voice.

Feeling bad for snapping, Lex said, "No, I'm sorry. My father always brings out the worst in me."

After a few minutes of silence, Lex chuckled. "So you really took a Nintendo?"

"I can see why you'd think it's laughable. But it's not to me. It's the worst thing I've ever done."

"I think we need to get you out more," Lex teased.

"I felt so bad about it, I confessed before I even got to use it."

"Was your dad mad?"

"What do you think?"

"Okay, dumb question."

"He wasn't as mad as I thought he'd be," Clark said. "Probably because I was blubbering the whole time I was trying to confess. I guess you think that's pathetic."

Lex shook his head. "Your dad is pretty intimidating. I'd have a hard time confessing something to him too."

"He made me take it back, and said I couldn't have any kind of game system for the rest of the summer. I was really mad at myself, not him, when he wouldn't let us keep the X-box."

"When summer's over, and I'm back home, you can come over to my place for a day and play with the X-box."

Clark smiled. "Thanks Lex. That's really cool of you."

"I hope that we can still keep in touch and do things together sometimes even when I'm in school."

"Definitely," Clark said with a grin.

# # #

The next week on a Wednesday when they were all eating lunch, Martha said, "Hey Lex, I just realized you've been here with us for a month."

Lex looked at his watch for the date and said, "I guess you're right. I never thought I'd make it more than a week."

"You've served almost half your sentence," Jonathan joked.

Seeing Lex's confusion, Jonathan smiled and said, "You did say this was a way for your dad to put you in prison without the press finding out."

Lex laughed. "You're right I did." Losing the smile, Lex looked at his plate when he admitted, "You know, I really am glad to be here."

Martha patted his hand and said, "We're glad you're here too."

Jonathan nodded in agreement, and Clark said, "Very glad."

Friday night when they were in bed, Martha said to Jonathan, "Let's do something just the two of us this weekend."

"Like what?"

"I've been thinking about spending the night in Metropolis."

Jonathan groaned, and Martha continued, "We wouldn't have to stay anywhere fancy, but I thought maybe we could go out to a nice dinner. I've been keeping the money from selling my flowers separate, and we should have enough. Please Jonathan, it will be fun."

Jonathan thought, 'Fun for you,' but said, "What about Clark and Lex?"

"They were fine when we left them last time, and the fact that Lex is here to help Clark if there are any problems is part of why I feel okay about going."

Jonathan couldn't think of any other good reasons not to agree. "All right."

Martha kissed him. "Thanks. You'll see. It won't be as bad as you think."

Jonathan was about to say something about wasting money, but Martha kept kissing him, and he soon decided she was right.

# # #

Saturday morning at breakfast Jonathan said, "Martha and I have decided to spend the night in Metropolis this weekend."

Lex nodded absently as he ate. Clark stopped eating and stared at his dad. He said, "Really?"

Martha answered, "Yes. We'll be leaving here as soon as we pack a few things, and we'll be back Sunday afternoon."

Clark smiled. "That's great."

Keeping his eyes glued to the sports section of the paper, Lex said casually, "I'll call The Palace and have Carl book you a room."

"What?" Jonathan asked

Looking up Lex said, "Carl is the manager there. He owes me. I'll get you a room for free."

Martha smiled, but Jonathan frowned. "I don't think so Lex."

Putting the paper down, Lex said, "Look Mr. Kent, I know that you don't like taking money from other people, but this won't involve any money. Believe me when I say Carl has been well paid by my father many times, and he knows me. He won't think twice about this. You can have a nice room in the most expensive hotel in Metropolis for free with no strings attached."

Jonathan was still frowning, and started to say something else, but Lex cut him off with, "Please let me do this for you. Both you and Mrs. Kent have fed me, and let me stay here for free all month, so this will be a way for me to say thanks."

Putting a hand over his, Martha said, "You don't owe us anything for that Lex. You know that we want you to be here."

"I know that, but I still want to show you how much I appreciate it."

"Are you sure there won't be any problems with this?" Jonathan asked.

Lex smiled, "I'm sure."

Jonathan turned Martha, who was smiling and nodding. He shrugged, "Okay."

Lex made a call. "May I please speak with Carl. It's Lex Luthor."

Once Carl got on the line, Lex said, "Hi Carl. How have you been."

"Very well Mr. Luthor, and yourself?"

"Good. Listen, do you remember the favor that you owe me?"

Sounding nervous, Carl said, "Yes Mr. Luthor."

"I want you to book your best available room for tonight for a Mr. and Mrs. Kent. They will only be staying one night, but I would like you to make it as pleasant as possible for them free of charge. Then we'll be even."

Carl said with relief, "That will be no problem at all Mr. Luthor. They will receive excellent service."

"Be sure they do." Lex hung up, and turned to the Kents, "It's all arranged."

Jonathan was frowning again, and said, "Why did he owe you a favor Lex."

With an evil grin, Lex leaned in close to Jonathan and whispered, "About a year ago, I was staying at the hotel with my dad. I was practicing my lock picking skills on one of the hotel's conference room doors, and I found Carl in a compromising situation with the Mayor's wife."

Jonathan didn't approve. "Blackmailing people is wrong Lex."

Lex sighed, "I know, but Carl was expecting much worse, and it's just the way his world works. He knows me too well to believe that I would just let it go. Trust me when I say that you would not approve of any of the other things I've thought of asking him for."

"I don't like it, but I know Martha is really looking forward to it, so I'll go along with it this time," Jonathan said, while maintaining his frown.

Once their things were packed and loaded into the truck, Jonathan turned to Lex and Clark. "You boys know what needs to be done on the farm, so I expect to find that you've kept up with things while we're gone. I don't want either one of you going anywhere while we're gone, and I don't want anyone coming over here either. I expect to find both of you safe at home with the house still standing when we get back on Sunday. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Clark answered.

"Yeah, we're clear," Lex agreed.

Martha gave Clark a hug and said, "Be good sweetie. See you tomorrow."

She gave Lex a hug and said, "Thanks for this Lex. See you tomorrow too."

By the early afternoon Lex and Clark were done with everything that needed to get done on the farm, until the evening. They were starting to play a game of cards when the phone rang. Clark answered, "Hello."

"Hello, this is Lionel Luthor. May I speak to Lex please."

"Sure. Hold on."

Clark handed the phone to Lex. "It's your dad."

With a grim expression, Lex answered, "Hi dad."

"Hello son, how are you?"

"Good. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. You've been there a month."

"I have."

"You know Lex, I'd like to hear about it. Why don't you come out to the mansion today for dinner."

Lex considered it. He'd always had mixed feelings about his dad. He often hated his father, but at the same time he still wanted love and acceptance from him. "Why do you really want to see me?" he asked.

"Just to talk and see how you are. We haven't talked for over a month son, and I want to see you."

He knew it could be a trick. Every time he gave his father a chance to be nice, things went wrong. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting his father's affection. "Can I bring my friend Clark?"

"Of course. I would like to meet your friend."

"Okay then. We'll be there about four."

"Excellent."

Clark had been listening, and at the last two statements had started to shake his head. As soon as Lex hung up Clark asked, "What's going on?"

"My father want's us to have dinner with him."

"But Dad told us not to go anywhere."

Lex pleaded, "Please come with me Clark. I could really use a friend tonight."

Clark didn't know where to start with his objections, and was silent for a few seconds while he gathered his thoughts. "Neither one of us can go, because Dad told us not to leave, and we don't have a way to get there anyway."

"Your dad will understand why I have to go, and we can take the bike."

Shaking his head Clark yelled, "No way! Dad would kill us. He will not understand why you disobeyed him, and he will not be okay with you using the bike."

"Jeez Clark lighten up,"

With an angry glare Clark said, "If you're so sure Dad will be okay with it, then why don't you call him at the hotel and ask him if you can go?"

Pissed, because he knew Clark was right, and that Jonathan probably wouldn't approve, Lex said, "I'm eighteen. I don't need your father's permission to do anything."

"Well I do, and I'm not gonna let you get me into trouble!" Clark yelled.

Lex yelled back, "Fine! Don't come with me. Some friend you turned out to be. Will you at least keep quiet about it?"

Clark felt like crying, and stammered, "But….but….I can't just not tell him!"

"Oh yes you can. Just keep your fucking mouth shut!" Lex saw Clark's face crumble as he started to cry, and watched as Clark turned and ran up the stairs to his room.

Lex stood there looking at the stairs, and felt worse than he could remember feeling in a really long time. He made a loud noise of frustration and walked out the front door slamming it behind him. He stood on the porch glaring at the cows in the field. He thought about calling Jonathan and asking him about seeing his dad, but he knew that if the answer was no, he would still go to see his father. After five minutes of thinking and deciding what to do, he went back into the house and grabbed the keys to the motorcycle. He put on his jacket and went to get the bike. He uncovered it, and rolled it out of the shed. Soon he was riding home.

Up in his room, Clark was trying to stop crying. He couldn't believe that Lex had been so mean to him. He really looked up to Lex, and was proud to have someone so much older than him consider him a friend. He wanted Lex to still be his friend, but he didn't want to lie to his dad. He wasn't good at it, and had never been able to pull it off. But the thought of Lex not liking him was even worse. He made up his mind to keep the secret as he heard the motorcycle start up in the yard. He went downstairs and tried to figure out what to do with himself for the next few hours.

While Lex was riding he was thinking to himself, 'I can't believe I said that to Clark. I made the poor kid cry for Christ sake. I hope he doesn't hate me now. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to lie. But then maybe he shouldn't have such a problem with it. It isn't like he's lying about something he did. I wonder if dad really just wants to see me.'

After half an hour of berating himself for making Clark cry, and wondering about his father, Lex arrived at the mansion. Lionel came to the entranceway to greet him. He said, "Hello Lex. Where's Clark?"

"He decided not to come."

"And you're early. It's only two o'clock."

"Is that a problem?" Lex asked defensively

"No. No. It's a pleasant surprise. Why don't you come with me to my study, and we can sit and talk."

Lex nodded and followed his dad into the study. Once they were both sitting on the couch, Lionel called to one of his servants, "Bring me a gin and tonic. Anything for you Lex?"

Lex hadn't had a drink for a long time. He thought about it and said, "Same."

Lionel nodded to the servant and said, "So Lex, tell me what you've been doing."

"Let's see, over the past month I've helped Mr. Kent and Clark put up a fence around one of their fields. That job took two and a half weeks. Then we fixed the barn roof, and put in a septic tank. Next week we're going to be working on the hay."

Lionel said, "You've always been of average build, but I can see that the physical labor has helped you to build up some muscle. You look good."

Amazed that his father had actually complimented him, he didn't know what to say. "Umm….Thanks."

"Tell me about the Kents."

"Mr. Kent is pretty serious about everything, but he's patient when he's teaching me how to do something. Mrs. Kent is nice. She's shown me some new recipes. And Clark is a normal kid….and my friend."

"I see, and how well do you fit in with them?" Lionel asked.

Lex didn't like that question. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Lex."

Clenching his jaw, Lex looked away as he said, "I don't fit in, but then you already know that, so why bring it up?"

"Explain how you don't fit in," Lional said patiently.

"Mr. Kent has high moral standards, and I don't."

"Ah, I see. You know what I think?"

Lex shook his head and looked at his dad. Lionel said, "I think that only a fool would have high moral standards in this day and age. By sticking to his out dated moral code, Mr. Kent is making sure his family will never prosper or succeed in life. To get ahead in life, you have to be willing to do things that society may think of as wrong."

Lex frowned, but before he could comment, their drinks came, and Lex gulped his down. Lionel watched his son closely, and prodded. "How don't you fit in with Mrs. Kent and Clark?"

"I fit in pretty well with Mrs. Kent. She hasn't always lived in Smallville, and she understands more of what I'm like, but she's also too trusting. She would be easy to lie to," Lex admitted.

"But because she trusts you, you wouldn't lie to her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she reminds you of your mother."

Lex jumped up and walked over to the side table and poured some whisky into his empty glass. He sipped it and said, "Fuck you."

Lionel shrugged and said, "Okay, we won't talk about that. What about Clark? How do the two of you not fit?"

With an agitated and angry laugh Lex said, "He's a lot younger than me, and the worst thing he's ever done is pitifully small compared to my record."

Lionel nodded. "Thanks for being honest with me Lex. Now, why are you still staying there? What makes you keep trying to fit in?"

Lex took another drink and lied, "I don't know."

"Oh come now Lex, of course you do."

"Then why don't you tell me," Lex said before downing the rest of his drink.

"You keep trying to fit in, because you're trying to live out some ridiculous fantasy about a family. You're trying to belong to them, because you miss your mother, and we haven't been close for a long time."

Lex poured himself some more whisky and turned to glare at his father. "So what if I am? They're a good family, and they like me."

Lionel stood up and walked to Lex. He grabbed his upper arm in a vice like grip and said, "They are not your family, I am. Like it or not we are bound together by blood. You can go play house with the Kents for the rest of the summer, but don't ever forget that it's just a game. They can never really love you, because they don't know who you really are." With obvious contempt, Lionel said, "Your weakness disgusts me. Get out."

Lional let him go with a shove. Lex stumbled back a few steps and rubbed his arm where he was sure to have a bruise. He shook his head no and turned to run out, dropping his glass as he went. He ran all the way to the bike and started it. He took off as fast as he could and almost fell off when it lurched forward. By the time he was a block away he had to pull over, because he couldn't see through his tears. He got off the bike and sat on the side of the road crying. He kept up a mantra of, 'Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you.' in his head. It was sometimes directed at his father, and other times directed at himself.

Clark was playing solitaire, and wondering what he was going to tell his dad when he got home, when the phone rang. He picked it up with a, "Hello."

Jonathan was on the other end. "Hi son, how's it going? Everything okay there?"

Clark felt his heartbeat increase. "Yeah, we're fine. How are you guys?"

"We're great. The hotel is beautiful, and your mom is having a really good time."

Clark smiled despite his nerves and said, "I'm really glad you guys did this. You should go out just the two of you more often."

"Well I don't think we'll be going out like this again. This room is about three hundred bucks a night. I mostly called to tell Lex thanks, because we'd never be able to afford this."

"Um… Well, Lex is in the bathroom," Clark lied.

"Okay. Just tell him we said thanks again, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

Clark hung up and felt his stomach lurch at the thought of having to lie to his dad again when he got home.

Lex had been sitting and crying for fifteen minutes. He finally shook his head and said out loud to himself, "Shut the fuck up you looser." He stood up and realized he could feel a buzz from his drinks. He dusted himself off, wiped his face. and said, "Sitting here crying like a girl. Weak! I'm letting my father win. I should have never gone to see him. Fucking stupid! Just shut up Lex. Get on the fucking bike, and forget about him. Think about Jenny. She was a good distraction."

Lex got on the bike and started it up. He got back on the road and headed towards the Kent farm while thinking about the prostitute. He thought about turning the bike around and heading for Metropolis, but decided not to. Mostly because he knew Clark was probably still feeling bad about what had happened, and he to make it up to him.

By the time Lex rode up to the Kent farm he was more in control of his emotions. He'd put a lot of effort into shutting himself down, and he'd almost succeeded in making himself not care. He rolled the bike into the shed and went to find Clark. Clark had heard him drive up, and was on the porch waiting for him. They both said, "I'm sorry."

Clark smiled while Lex looked surprised. Lex asked, "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I was such a baby. I won't tell my dad that you left."

Lex almost started to cry again. He pushed the feelings down and said, "You're too nice to me Clark. I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are," Clark said with certainty.

Lex shook his head. "I'm so sorry that I yelled at you Clark. You didn't deserve it, and I'm an ass."

Clark took the two steps that separated them and gave Lex a fierce hug around the middle. He let go and said, "It's okay Lex. I know your dad makes you mad."

Lex had been taken off guard by the hug and didn't react quick enough to hug back. He said, "No it's not okay, and I'll try to make it up to you. You don't have to lie to your dad for me. If he's mad, well then I'll just have to deal with it."

"Too late."

"What do you mean too late?"

"Dad called while you were gone. I told him everything was okay, and when he asked to talk to you, I said you were in the bathroom."

Looking down at the porch Lex said quietly, "Thank you for being such a good friend to me."

Feeling like he'd made the right decision, Clark asked, "Why are you back so soon?"

"I can't talk about it yet. I need to do something to wear myself out so I can stop thinking about it."

"Like what?" Clark asked with surprise.

Lex had to think about it for a few seconds. "I think I'm gonna go dig a hole. I'll just dig until I'm tired, and then I'll make myself keep going until I fill it up again."

With confusion Clark said, "That seems like a big waste of time. You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Patting Clark on the shoulder Lex said, "I know it doesn't make sense to you, but I know it will help me, and I just can't talk about it."

"Did you want company?" Clark asked hopefully.

"No. I'll come help you tonight when it's time to milk the cows and feed the animals."

"Okay,"

Lex spent the next hour out in the field digging a hole. As he worked he thought about his father. By the time the hour was up, Lex was breathing hard and sweat was pouring off of him. If he hadn't been working on the farm for the past month his hands would have been full of blisters, but they were pretty well callused now. Clark came out and brought him a glass of water. Lex smiled and said thanks as he handed back the empty glass. Clark asked, "Aren't you going to be too tired to put all the dirt back?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna do it anyway."

Clark frowned as he walked back to the house, and Lex started digging again. After another half an hour Lex was too tired to go on. He sat down on the side of the hole and rested. Soon Clark came out and said, "It's about time to get the animals fed."

Lex nodded and followed Clark. Two hours later when all the chores on the farm were done they went into the house and Lex asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Peanut butter and Jelly?"

Lex laughed. "You can have anything you want, and that's your choice?"

"With potato chips, milk, and cookies," Clark said with a smile.

Shaking his head, Lex made the sandwich for Clark, and made himself a steak and a salad. When they were eating Lex said, "Some wine would be nice with this."

"Dad doesn't drink much. Too expensive."

After a silent pause, Clark asked, "You wanna talk about it yet?"

Lex pushed his half-eaten steak away and said, "No. I'm going back out."

Lex went back to his hole and looked at it. His dad's words 'your weakness disgusts me' kept going through his head. He picked up the shovel and started to fill the hole back in. His muscles protested at first, but it got better as he got into the rhythm of it. Once he had been doing it for half an hour he was pretty sore. When he had been digging the hole, he had been angry, which made him push himself instead of working at a steady pace. The anger was now dulling, and he was tiring. His father's voice saying 'weakness' was all that kept him going until the hole was filled. He stood looking at the disturbed ground for a long time. Clark eventually came out and stood next to him. Lex said quietly, "I hate my father."

"Why?"

"Because he makes me hate myself."

"What happened today?" Clark's question was full of concern.

"I don't want to burden you with it Clark. I'm better now. Let's just let it go."

Clark didn't think that was the best idea, but he nodded his head in acceptance anyway. He followed Lex as he put the shovel away and went to the house. He could see Lex's arm shake with effort to hold a glass of water while he drank. He wished his father was there, and thought maybe lying hadn't been the best choice.

Lex went to take a shower, and stayed in until the hot water ran out. He thought about taking a couple of Tylenol, and then he thought about taking the whole bottle of Tylenol. He shook his head and said to himself, "That would be weak."

Coming out of the bathroom, he saw Clark and said, "I'm going to bed. If you get up before me, wake me up so I can help you with the animals."

Clark nodded and went to watch some TV until he was tired. He felt bad that Lex felt bad, but he didn't know what else to do to help him.

# # #

The next morning Clark woke Lex up at six. Lex hurt all over, but he got up anyway and helped Clark with the morning chores. Lex made them pancakes for breakfast, and found that his appetite was back. They spent the rest of the morning weeding the small family garden, and talking sports. Jonathan and Martha arrived home just in time for lunch. Lex was in the process of making sandwiches when he saw them drive up. He said, "Hey Clark, why don't you go ask if your folks want some lunch too."

Clark ran out and hugged his parents as he said, "Lex is making lunch, are you hungry?"

Martha said, "Sure."

Soon they were all eating, and Martha was telling them about the hotel. Lex was happy to hear that they had been treated well, and that they did have a good time. When Martha was done, Jonathan said, "So how were things here?"

Looking down at his plate, Clark said, "Fine."

Jonathan frowned. "Are you sure?"

Lex jumped in, "We had a little argument that was my fault, but we've made up."

"What about?" Jonathan pressed.

"I'd rather not say if that's alright." Clark said.

Jonathan's eyebrows went up. He looked at Martha who shrugged. He said, "I guess that's okay if you're both okay now." Jonathan pointedly looked at Lex who nodded.

When they were done eating lunch Clark asked Lex to play a game of basketball with him, but Lex was too tired. Lex went to take a hot shower instead. Martha started unpacking, Clark went to practice shots at the hoop, and Jonathan went to have a look around to make sure the animals were okay, and that everything was in the same condition he'd left it.

As soon as Jonathan went into the shed, he had a pretty good idea what the argument had been about. He walked to the bike and looked it over for damage. He didn't notice any, but did note that the gas was almost out. He looked across the yard and called out, "Clark."

Clark looked over and saw his dad motioning for him to come to the shed. Clark ran over and said, "Yeah dad?"

Jonathan pointed to the uncovered motorcycle and said, "Care to explain?"

Trying to come up with a quick lie, Clark said, "We were just looking at it, and we must have forgotten to cover it back up."

With disappointment Jonathan said; "It's low on gas."

"Oh," Clark said while his face turned red.

Jonathan crossed his arms and said, "I can't believe you just lied to me Clark."

"I'm sorry," Clark whispered while his mind raced.

"What happened?"

Clark shook his head no, looked up at his father, and said, "I'm sorry, but…I…I can't say."

Jonathan glared at his son and said, "Go to your room right now."

Clark found it very hard not to run at super speed to get to his room. He sat on his bed and waited nervously. He thought, 'Crap! I should have known I couldn't get away with it. Dad was really mad. He's gonna spank me for sure, and Lex is right down the hall in the bathroom. Getting spanked is bad enough without knowing that someone will hear! He's gonna hear me yelling, and then he'll know that I'm a wuss. I hope Dad doesn't kick him out when he finds out what Lex did. If he does, I hope Lex will still be my friend. Maybe Dad won't spank me. No, I know he will. Damn I shouldn't have lied.'

Jonathan counted to ten in his head and took a couple of deep breaths before he went to the house. He found Martha coming down the stairs. Seeing his face she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Lex."

"Taking a shower. What happened?"

Jonathan got out the small box that held the meteor rock from the kitchen cupboard as he said, "Clark just lied right to my face. One or both of them took the motorcycle somewhere, and Clark won't tell me about it."

Martha gasped, "Clark wouldn't take the bike."

"Well one of them did, and he obviously knows what happened."

Martha shook her head as Jonathan started up the stairs. She followed him and said, "Don't you want to get Lex's side of the story before you punish Clark?"

He stopped and turned to his wife. "I'm spanking Clark for lying to me. I'll talk to Lex when he's done in the shower, and then we'll see if either one of them deserves more. If you don't want to hear, you should go outside now."

Martha wanted to go outside, but instead she stationed herself at the bathroom door. When Jonathan gave her a questioning look she said, "In case he hears you and wants to make a run for it or barge in on you."

He smiled and whispered, "I love you." Turning, he walked down the hall to Clark's room. He knocked on the door and went in without waiting for an answer.

Clark had been chewing at the inside of his lip thinking. He heard the knock, and then saw his dad holding the hated box.

Jonathan shut the door, put the box on the night stand, and sat down next to Clark. He put an arm around his son's shoulders and said, "You lied to me. You know it's wrong. Do you have any excuse? Anything you want to tell me?"

He kept his face down and some tears spilled out of his eyes as he said, "I lied when you called too. Things weren't fine, and Lex wasn't in the bathroom."

"Where was he?" Jonathan asked.

"I promised not to tell."

With a nod of acceptance Jonathan said, "Okay then. Stand up."

Clark stood, and watched his father open the lead box. The little meteor rock glowed, and he groaned feeling the effects. He was pulled across his father's lap, and felt the first swat come down on the seat of his pants. Not used to feeling any pain, the swat was immediate, and overwhelming for him. "Owww!" he yelled, and squirmed to get away, only to feel his father's grip tighten around his waist. When more swats followed, he kicked his legs and yelled out apologies.

When Jonathan saw Clark reaching a hand back to cover his butt, he caught it and held it out of the way. After he'd given the boy ten swats, he paused, and said, "You don't lie to me Clark. Do you understand me."

"Yeeeees. I'm soooorrryy," Clark said through tears.

Jonathan gave him six more swats, and stopped. He let go of Clark's hand and rubbed his back for a few seconds. He leaned over to the nightstand, and closed the little box, knowing it would get rid of the physical affects of the spanking, but not the emotional ones. "Okay we're done."

Standing up, Clark continued to cry, even though the pain was gone.

Jonathan pulled him down to sit on his lap, and wrapped his arms around him. He said, "It's okay son. I forgive you for the lies. Do you want to tell me what happened now?"

Clark shook his head no, so Jonathan said, "Okay. I want you to stay here in your room while I go to talk with Lex. I'll send your mom in to see you okay?"

The boy nodded. He was much too embarrassed to face Lex right now, and was happy to stay in his room.

# # #

Lex had enjoyed the heat of the shower on his sore shoulder muscles, but didn't stay in too long, because he knew Martha was going to do laundry. As he started to dry himself off, he heard a loud smack and a yell. His eye's got wide, and he paused in his drying. Then when he heard more smacks and yells he dropped the towel and yanked on his pants as quick as he could over his wet legs. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded like someone was beating the crap out of Clark. He yanked open the bathroom door and almost knocked Martha over before he could stop his forward momentum. Martha thought Lex looked panicked. Lex said, "Can't you hear Clark? We have to help him!"

Martha took Lex's hand in hers and said, "No Lex. We're going to wait right here until Jonathan is done."

Not understanding, Lex said, "But…" The sounds stopped and Lex said with anger, "What could Clark have possibly done that was so bad? He's just a kid!"

"Clark lied to Jonathan," she said calmly.

He paled as he heard the sounds of the spanking start up again, and groaned, "My fault. Fuck, it's my fault."

Martha squeezed his hand, and said, "Clark makes his own choices."

He was about to pull away from her to make Jonathan stop, when the sounds stopped anyway. Martha let go of Lex's hand and said, "It's done. Why don't you finish getting dressed. Jonathan will want to talk to you in a minute."

Glaring at Martha, and hating her in that moment, Lex demanded, "How can you let him do that to Clark?"

"I agree with Jonathan's approach to raising our son. Clark's good boy, and this is part of what makes him who he is."

Shaking his head, Lex was too angry to respond.

Martha saw a big bruise on Lex's upper arm, and said, "What happened to your arm?"

Lex glared at her again. "Nothing."

Martha poked Lex in the chest, and said, "You better worry about your own behind. Get dressed."

Turning bright red at that, Lex stepped back and shut the bathroom door. He looked at himself in the mirror and muttered, "What the hell are you gonna do now Lex?"

In the hallway Jonathan asked Martha, "Can you sit with Clark while I talk to Lex?"

She nodded and said, "Lex thinks you were killing Clark. And he has a large bruise on his upper arm that looks kind of like a hand print."

Lex took his pants off again, and dried the wet spots on his legs that hadn't been soaked up by his pants. Then he got himself fully dressed, and looked into the sink, as if it would have the answers to all his questions. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He didn't answer, but the door opened anyway to reveal Jonathan. Lex turned and snarled at him, "How the fuck could you do that to Clark?!"

Jonathan had been expecting that. He kept his voice calm as he answered, "Clark is fine Lex. I promise he's not really hurt."

"Not really hurt! It sure sounded like he was hurt!" Lex scoffed.

"Clark is pretty vocal when he gets spanked, but believe me when I say he's fine," Jonathan reassured him.

The anger Lex had felt towards Jonathan, quickly turned into self hatred. "It was my fault that he lied to you. You should have taken the time to find out what really happened."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, and said, "I did give him time, but he wouldn't tell me what happened. He said he promised you he wouldn't."

Putting his head in his hands, Lex almost started crying. "Fuck. I'm sorry Clark."

"Lex have I ever lied to you?" Jonathan asked.

After thinking about it, Lex shook his head no. "Clark is fine. I spanked him for lying to me, and it has nothing to do with you."

Lex started to protest, but Jonathan held up a hand and said, "Even if you're very persuasive, Clark knows the difference between right and wrong, and he has to learn to make the right choice even when he doesn't really want to."

Finding this difficult to accept, Lex shook his head again.

"Let's go talk in your room." Once there, Jonathan closed the door behind them, and ordered, "Sit down." After Lex sat, Jonathan said, "I found the bike uncovered, so I asked Clark about it. He said you guys were just looking at it, but I knew he was lying because the gas was low, and it wasn't when I left. When I called him on it, he wouldn't say what had really happened. So now I'm asking you to tell me what happened."

Lex felt tired, sore, and very guilty. In that moment he decided to tell Jonathan everything. "Things were fine until my father called. He said he wanted to have me come over for dinner. He sounded like he really wanted to see me, and I…I had to go. I asked Clark to go with me but he said no. He told me I shouldn't go, and that he wouldn't lie to you about it. I… I yelled at him. I told him to keep his fucking mouth shut, and it made him cry…."

Silent for a few seconds, Lex waited to hear some anger from Jonathan, but instead heard, "Go on."

"I took the bike and saw my dad. He was his usual charming self, and then I came back here. I apologized to Clark and told him he didn't have to lie, but he said it was too late, because he already had. I told you it was my fault. You shouldn't have hit him." Lex glared at Jonathan again.

Ignoring the glare, Jonathan asked, "What did your dad say when you saw him."

"Nothing."

Jonathan crossed his arms and glared down at Lex. "You just heard me spanking Clark for lying to me. Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with it? Show me your arm."

Glaring at the floor, Lex shook his head no.

"Lex look at me." Once he had eye contact, Jonathan said gently, "Your father hurt you. Talk to me about it, so I can help you."

"You just hurt Clark! How do you think it's different?" Lex yelled.

"Because I love Clark, and he's secure in that love even when he's done something wrong," Jonathan explained.

Lex couldn't keep eye contact, and felt his eyes start to water.

"Let me see what Lionel did to you," Jonathan said softly.

Lex pulled up his sleeve.

Jonathan saw the bruise and said, "Tell me about the whole visit in detail, and don't leave anything out."

Cramming his emotions down, Lex tried to keep himself detached when he told the story. "Dad said he wanted to see me, and visit. I believed him. When I got there he actually complemented me on looking good. More muscular than before. Then he asked what I'd been doing on the farm. I told him about the various projects we've done, but he didn't ask any questions about that. Then he asked me to point out how I don't fit in here. I told him, and then he asked me why I stay here when I don't fit in. I wouldn't answer, so he said he thought I was trying to live out my fantasy of a happy family life, and that I should always remember that he is my true family. He grabbed me and said, 'Your weakness disgusts me. Get out.' I drove the bike back. That's it."

Jonathan sat next to Lex and put a hand on his knee. "Tell me what you told him about how you don't fit in."

Lex looked him in the eye and said, "I told him you have a high moral code that I could never live up to, and that Mrs. Kent is gullible and easy to lie to, and that Clark is a goody goody who can't even imagine the horrible things I've done."

"What did you do when you got back?" Jonathan asked without blinking at what he'd been told.

Looking away Lex said, "I dug a hole until I was too tired to stand, and then I forced myself to fill it up again."

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Jonathan said, "Well, it could have been much worse. I think you did a pretty good job of coping with the things your father said to you."

"What?" Lex asked, staring at Jonathan like he was insane.

"You could have run off to Metropolis, you could have gone to town to drink yourself into a stupor."

"I had some drinks at the mansion," Lex admitted. Then after realizing what he had said, he stammered, "I mean….oh screw it."

With a smile, Jonathan said, "I think my moral code is catching up to you Lex. How much did you have?"

"Two and a half drinks. I could feel it a little when I drove home, but not much."

"Do you think it's safe to ride a motorcycle when you're even the least bit affected?"

Lex shrugged. "I know the answer you want is no, but I think I was safe to drive."

Jonathan stood up and said, "I'm proud of the fact that you came back here after the things your dad said, and that you knew what you needed to do to calm yourself down. Don't get me wrong, you still did plenty of things to get yourself spanked, but all in all I think you did pretty good with the hand you were dealt."

Lex felt his cheeks get warm and he squeaked out, "Spanked?"

"Let's count it up. Number one, I told you not to leave the farm while we were gone and you did. Number two, you drove after having alcohol _again_. Number three, you encouraged Clark to lie. And number four, you lied to me yourself."

Trying to deny it, Lex said, "But…"

"Stand up." Jonathan interrupted.

Lex stood, and Jonathan pulled him into a hug. "I like you Lex, and I consider you part of the family now. If I didn't care about you, I would just kick you out, but I want you to stay. I feel bad for you when I hear about the way your dad treats you, and I want you to see that there's another way." Jonathan let him go and said, "Undo your pants."

Shaking his head no, Lex stepped back. "My pants?"

"Your pants are coming down this time, because your behavior was worse." While Lex was still shaking his head no, Jonathan took a step forward and undid the pants for him. He grabbed Lex's elbow and pulled him to the bed. Jonathan sat down and had Lex over his lap before Lex decided to put up a real fight. He pulled Lex's pants and underwear down together.

Lex muttered, "Shit, this can't be happening again." He felt the first swat, and grunted. He thought about how Clark had sounded, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making noise. By the time Jonathan had smacked him ten times, Lex was starting to have trouble staying quiet.

Jonathan paused and said, "You don't leave the farm when I tell you not to," before giving him six more swats.

Lex could feel his body trying to move away from the swats, even when he told himself to stay still.

"You don't have other people lie for you," Jonathan said.

Lex started to say 'I'm sorry about Clark', but as he opened his mouth, Jonathan gave him another six swats, so what came out was more like "I'm s…oooowww."

Jonathan had to think about the next one for a second. He knew what he would say to Clark, but it didn't seem right for Lex. He said, "You don't lie to people who care about you."

The next six swats were too painful for Lex to worry about someone overhearing. He yelled, and tried to push himself off the man's lap, but found himself held tight.

Jonathan was more upset about the last misdeed, because they'd gone over it before. He thought about using his belt, but decided not to, since Lex had been up front and honest about it. He said, "Are you listening Lex?"

"Y…..yes."

"I've already talked with you about drinking and driving. I'm disappointed that you decided to do it again, but I'm proud of you for telling me about it even though you knew I wouldn't approve. I don't expect to have to go over this again after we're done here. You don't drive after you've been drinking. Period."

Jonathan's hand came down again and again with loud 'Smacks', and Lex started yelling at the first swat. When he realized Jonathan wasn't stopping at six swats this time, Lex yelled, "I'm soorrry….Aaahh….Please stop!"

Jonathan kept spanking until he heard the boy crying, and then gave him four harder swats before stopping. He rubbed Lex's back while he cried. "Okay Lex, we're done." Jonathan helped him stand, and waited for him to fix his pants, before standing up next to him. He pulled Lex into another hug, and said, "You know you're wrong about not fitting in here Lex."

Lex was still crying, but shook his head no in the man's chest. Jonathan continued anyway, "I do have high moral standards, but I don't expect everyone to live the same way I do. I honestly understand why you don't agree with some of the things I believe in, and I don't think it makes you a bad person. Martha may seem gullible, but she's not as easy to fool as you seem to think. As for Clark, well it just isn't in his nature to go against what society says is right. But I know he doesn't look down on you for the things you've done."

Lex had almost had his crying under control when Jonathan added, "I'm sorry your dad hurt you."

Hearing that made him start crying loudly again. Jonathan held him and waited. After a while, in between sniffles, Lex said, "Dad thinks I'm weak."

"I've known you for just over a month, and the word weak has never come to my mind when thinking about you. In fact I think you had to be strong to survive your childhood."

Jonathan let go of Lex and smiled a little to let Lex know he was joking when he said, "Now if your dad had said stubborn, willful, or arrogant I might have agreed."

With a watery smile Lex said, "You should know about being stubborn."

"That I do. So your dad thinks wanting a happy family is a weakness?"

"He thinks that I'm weak for wanting to stay here." Lex confirmed.

"So caring about people is what makes you weak according to him?" Jonathan asked, trying to understand.

"No…. Maybe…. I don't know."

Jonathan put a hand on Lex's shoulder and looked into his eyes when he said, "I think caring about other people makes you stronger. My love for Martha and Clark helps me to get through any hardships that I face. If your dad thinks caring about us makes you weak, then he must be a very sad and lonely person."

Lex didn't respond, so Jonathan added, "You're a good person Lex, even if your father can't see it, we can."

"Thanks," Lex muttered, not actually believing what Jonathan had told him.

Patting the boy's back, Jonathan said, "Okay, let's get back on track for the day. I'm gonna go check on Clark and then I'm going to make some calls about renting the hay mower for tomorrow. You should go talk to Clark in a few minutes. I know you probably still feel guilty, but I think once you talk to him and see that he's fine you'll feel better."

Jonathan left, and Lex went to the window to look out across the field and collect his thoughts.

# # #

Clark was sitting on his bed when his mother came in to see him. He couldn't make eye contact. She went to sit next to him on the bed, and put an arm around his shoulders. She asked, "How are you doing sweetie?"

He shrugged, and Martha kissed his head. "Want to tell me why you lied?"

Clark shook his head no.

"Okay," Martha nodded in acceptance.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, and then Clark had to ask, "Where's Lex? I mean did he….was he…."

Nodding, Martha answered the incomplete question, "He was in the bathroom, and when he heard what was happening, he wanted to rush in here and save you."

"Why?" Clark asked with surprise.

"Lex thought your dad was hurting you."

Clark wasn't sure what to make of that. After a few seconds he asked the dredded question, "Is Dad gonna kick Lex out?"

"No honey. What would make you think a thing like that?"

"Well he's gonna be mad that Lex…about what Lex did."

Martha squeezed Clark's shoulder and said, "Lex is part of the family. We're not going to kick him out. I don't know exactly what happened, but I'd bet that your dad is going to spank Lex too."

The look of surprise Clark gave her, almost made Martha laugh, but she kept it in. Clark whispered, "But he can't."

"Sorry Clark, but I think he can."

"He shouldn't."

"I think he should."

"But it's….."

Martha interrupted him. "Let's just wait and see what happens. Then when it's done, you can talk to Lex about it."

"Yeah, like Lex will stay after that. He'll go back home even if his dad is horrible."

"I think your wrong."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and just as Clark was starting to relax, they heard the first smack. Clark thought it was a little surreal to hear someone else getting spanked. After the first pause Clark said, "Lex is really quiet compared to me."

"He's older, and more used to pain."

They sat in silence again until they heard the first 'ow' from Lex. Martha tensed up, hating to hear it. Clark's face got red again and he said quietly, "Is that what I sound like?"

Martha nodded.

"Shouldn't Dad be done now? Seems like it's a lot longer than mine."

"Well I don't know what happened, but my guess is that Lex was much naughtier then you were." Martha said.

He cringed at her choice of words, but had to admit that she was right. Both Martha and Clark were relieved when it was finally over, and sat together in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Clark said, "Do you think Lex is okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"It sounded really bad, and it's not like he gets to feel better right away like me." Clark pointed out.

"I'm sure he's hurting, but it's temporary. He may not heal as quickly as you, but it won't last for more then a couple of days. Why don't you ask Lex how he feels later today."

There was a short knock on the door, and Jonathan came in. Martha patted Clark's shoulder and got up. She picked up the box with the meteor and said, "I'm going to go put this away, and start some laundry."

Jonathan nodded as Martha walked out. He said to Clark, "Hey kiddo how are you doing?"

"Okay. How's Lex?"

"He's not very happy, but he'll be okay. I told him to talk to you when he's ready. Don't try to talk to him until he comes to you okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go make some calls. You can do whatever you want, except bug Lex."

Twenty minutes later Martha had the laundry started, and had heard the whole story from Jonathan. She went to check on Lex, and found him standing at the window thinking. She knocked on the doorframe as she came in. After turning to see who it was, Lex looked away embarrassed. She walked to him, and pulled him into a hug. After letting him go, she pointed a finger at him and said, "I don't want to hear you talking about not fitting in here. When I first moved here with Jonathan I didn't think I fit in either, but I was wrong, and you are too."

He wasn't sure what to say to her, and before he could figure it out she said, "I'm sure Clark is anxious to talk to you. He's upset."

"Because I got him into trouble?" Lex guessed.

"No. Because he thinks you're going to leave."

He didn't believe her, but kept that to himself. She patted his shoulder before walking out, leaving him to his thoughts. Lex looked back out the window and realized that until Martha mentioned it, he hadn't even considered leaving. He'd been thinking about his mom, and wondering what she would have thought about him staying with the Kents. Lex absently rubbed his butt and thought about Clark. He was really not looking forward to talking to him. He thought for sure that Clark would hate him now. He whispered to himself, "No time like the present to lose a friend."

He walked to Clark's room, and knocked on the door. Clark said, "Come in."

Lex came in and shut the door behind him. Neither boy looked at the other. Lex asked, "Do you hate me now?"

"What? No. Why would I?" Clark looked in Lex's direction.

"Because it's my fault you got……in trouble."

Clark shook his head. "No it's not. Dad always says I'm responsible for my own actions, and he's right. I could have, and should have told you to screw off when you asked me to lie. I'm mad at myself for not doing what I knew was right, but I'm not mad at you."

Looking Clark in the eyes, Lex said, "You should be."

"Well, maybe a little, but I'm more worried about you."

"I guess you heard me as well as I heard you," Lex said.

"I'm never gonna piss off my dad again after hearing that. It was awful. I'm sorry he thought he had the right to do that to you. I mean you're like an adult."

Lex laughed, and said, "Maybe legally I'm an adult, but I sure don't feel like one right now. And your dad made it pretty clear to me the first week I was here, that he thought he did have the right to punish me. So I guess if I was going to leave, I would have called my dad and made that happen back then."

"So you're not gonna leave?" Clark asked hopefully.

"No."

"Really? I mean, that's great and I'm glad, but why not?"

Lex shrugged. "I don't want to."

"I'm sorry I don't lie very well. I really did try," Clark said.

Lex smiled mischievously. "Maybe we'll have to practice."

"No way!" Clark laughed.

"I think I feel better now that they know anyway. You're right, you should have told me to screw off when I asked you to lie. Next time I want to do something you think is wrong, you remind me of this, and don't listen to me."

"Okay."

Lex walked over and squatted down in front of Clark who was sitting on his bed. Lex said, "Hey Clark, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I asked you to lie, and I'm really sorry that you got spanked because you listened to me. If I had known that your dad was gonna do that, I would have kept you out of it."

"It's okay Lex. It's not the first time. There's no reason for you to apologize."

Lex shook his head. "You know what Clark? You're the best friend I've ever had. I'm sure I don't deserve it, but I'm really glad we're friends."

Clark smiled. "Me too."

Lex stood up and winced. "I don't think I'm up for a real game, but do you want to go practice free throw shots?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

The two boys headed outside to play.

The next two weeks went very well for everyone on the Kent farm. Lionel didn't call, and Lex didn't miss him. Lex and Clark both felt that their friendship was stronger now. Martha was determined to prove to Lex that he did belong there, and she made sure to hug him often, and to tell him stories of her past when she didn't live on the farm. Jonathan found that he was more and more protective of Lex the longer he stayed with them. He often felt like going to Lionel to give him a piece of his mind, but he doubted that it would do any good. He did make sure to praise Lex when he did a good job, and hugged him as often as he hugged Clark.

Lex for the most part was happy on the farm, and he wasn't looking forward to leaving. While trying to figure himself out one day he came up with the thought that there were two distinct sides of him. There was the Lex on the farm, and the Lex off the farm. He believed that he would revert back to his old ways about three days after leaving the farm whether he wanted to or not. He liked Lex on the farm. Lex on the farm was a nice guy, who didn't have to drink or be high to get through the day. He was friendly, hard working, and happy. He had a friend and a surrogate family. But he also knew that Lex off the farm was lying in wait to come out and take over again, and he dreaded it.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: This story is an Alternate Universe of Smallville the TV show. In my story Clark and Lex meet much earlier in life when Clark is 12, and Lex is 18. Written - August 2004 (Revised September 2009)

Friendship Chapter 4

Lex had been staying at the Kent farm for a month and a half, and had one month left of summer, when Lionel called again. Jonathan answered the phone with a, "Hello?"

"This is Lionel Luthor, may I please speak with Lex."

There was a pause and Lionel said, "Hello?"

Jonathan said, "What do you want to talk to him about?"

Lionel was furious that anyone would question him about talking to his son. He said, "Mr. Kent, I want you to think about what you're going to say next for just a moment. How much do you enjoy your farm?"

"Is that a threat Mr. Luthor?"

Lex, who had been at the kitchen table jumped up and grabbed the phone from Jonathan. Jonathan was so startled that he didn't have much time to react before Lex put the phone to his ear and said, "Hey Dad. What do you want?"

Jonathan crossed his arms and gave Lex a look that clearly said he was not at all happy with what Lex had done. Lex had to look away to concentrate on what his father was saying. "Ah, Lex. How are you?"

"Fine."

"I would suggest that you tell Mr. Kent never to try and keep me from you."

Lex paled at the thought of his father hurting the Kents, and he knew that his father could and would if he felt threatened. "I will."

"Good, see that you do."

The line was silent for a few seconds, and Lionel said, "I called to tell you that there are quite a few college brochures here at the mansion, and we need to decided which one you're going to. I thought maybe you could come over for dinner."

"I really don't care. Just pick one."

"Now Lex, how can you not care? You're going to be there for at least four years, and different colleges specialize in different things. There are many fields of study that you could go into that will help you move up and thrive at Luthorcorp."

"Fine. Send all the brochures here, and I'll let you know in a week," Lex said.

Lionel was silent for a few seconds before he said, "You can look through them son, but I will have final say."

Lex yelled, "Then why the fuck did you even ask my opinion!"

Martha who was making soup in the kitchen raised her eyebrows at Jonathan. Lionel said, "There are at least five that I would agree to you going to."

"Then only send me the brochures that you approve of."

"Okay son," Lionel said. For a moment, Lex thought his father sounded sad, but quickly dismissed that as absurd.

Lionel hung up, and Lex glared at the receiver, and slammed it down. He stood there breathing hard for a few seconds until he felt a hard swat on the seat of his pants. He whirled around and glared at Jonathan. Jonathan had his arms crossed again and said, "You don't grab the phone out of my hand when I'm talking Lex."

Looking away, Lex said, "You can't ever challenge my father Mr. Kent, especially when it comes to me. He's dangerous, and he will find a way to hurt you, and then it would be my fault. He knows that I care about you, and it pisses him off already, so let's not give him any more reason to hate you."

Jonathan shook his head and pulled Lex into a hug. He said, "You are not responsible for your father's actions Lex."

"But…"

"No Lex. You caring about us is a wonderful thing, and you can't go through life trying to protect everyone that you care about, or worse yet, refuse to care about someone just because your worried about what your dad will do to them."

Sounding slightly pathetic to himself, Lex begged, "Please Mr. Kent. Please don't challenge him. You don't need to protect me from him. I know how…"

Jonathan pushed Lex away, held him at arms length, looked in his eyes, and said, "I do want to protect you from him, because I see that he hurts you. But I can also see how important this is to you, so I'll try not to flat out challenge him."

"Thanks."

Jonathan said, "But you still don't take the phone away from me when I'm talking. You understand me?"

"Yes….sorry."

Jonathan patted Lex's shoulder and said, "So what did he call about?"

Lex went to help Martha set the table and said, "I have to pick a college, and he'll be sending over brochures for the ones he approves of."

Martha said, "Well that sounds like fun. What do you want to study?"

"Nothing," Lex said with a shrug.

"No, really," Martha said with a laugh.

"Yeah, really," he said honestly.

Martha's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter what I study as long as I don't have to go work for my father for four years or more. I plan to take as few classes as possible, and party most of the time."

Martha and Jonathan exchanged a look at that statement. Martha turned back to Lex, and said with a hint of pity in her voice, "Lex honey, you're so much better than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you want to throw away an opportunity like that? I know you hate Lionel sometimes, but you shouldn't let that hatred sabotage your education. There are so many people out there who would love to have the education you're going to get."

Getting angry Lex said, "Then let them have it! I didn't ask for it. Hell, Dad never once asked me if I even wanted to go. It's just expected, and of course if I don't go to college he'll find a way to make me go to Luthorcorp. I just…it's just…a mess."

Pulling Lex into a hug, Martha said, "The reason for being there may be messed up, but that doesn't mean that you can't turn it into a good thing."

"But I…"

She cut him off with, "Just think about it for a few days for me before you make a decision. Will you go tell Clark that dinner's ready?"

"Okay."

When Lex was outside, Jonathan asked, "Do you think we can change his mind about it?"

"I hope so," she answered.

That night in bed, Jonathan and Martha talked about Lex, and decided they would do their best to help him take college seriously.

For the next two days, Lex did find himself thinking about college, and what he thought it would be like. He'd hated high school, and had been kicked out of five of them. He had only graduated after his father had hired a tutor, and then threatened Lex with sending him to public school if he didn't at least pass his classes. Lex knew that in college he could hire someone to do most of his schoolwork while he partied, and he'd been planning on that for a few years now. He'd even been looking forward to it. Now he wasn't so sure that was what he wanted. But he believed he would end up partying, whether it was what he wanted or not, after being on his own in that environment for a couple of weeks.

The brochures arrived two days after Lionel had called. After dinner Martha and Lex sat at the kitchen table looking at them while Jonathan and Clark played cards in the living room. There were six colleges to choose from. Martha looked at them and said, "Your grades and SAT scores must have been really good to be able to get into these schools."

"My grades sucked. My SAT scores weren't bad, but they weren't much above average."

After a moment of confusion, Martha said, "Oh. I see."

"At least the money Dad gives them will go to help the school," Lex said.

"So what are you interested in studying?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"There must be something you enjoy studying."

Lex shook his head. Unwiling to accept that answer, Martha prodded, "Think back to when you were younger. Was there anything you wanted to be? Anything that excited you back then."

Suddenly Lex remembered his mother reading to him about Alexander the Great, the man he had been named after. "History could be interesting."

"Have you ever thought about getting your degree in history?"

"No. That seems pretty useless to me. I don't want to be a teacher, and really, what else could I use that for?"

Martha smiled. "I thought it didn't much matter what your degree was in, since you weren't going to work at it, or use it after you went to Luthorcorp."

After taking a minute to think about it, Lex said, "I guess. I'm sure Dad would hate me getting a history degree. Dad probably wants me to be a business major so I can start to learn all about running a company."

"But would you like to learn about that?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Anything else you can think of that you used to enjoy learning about?" Martha asked.

"I don't think so," Lex shook his head.

"Then let's look through these, and see if any of them specialize in History or Business."

Two hours later, Martha and Lex had picked the college that looked best. As they were putting things away Martha said, "New York is a long way away. I think it's the college that meets your needs the best, but are you sure you want to go so far away?"

"That part doesn't matter much when Dad has a couple of privet jets. And I have enough money to get a regular airplane ticket every week if I want to."

Nodding in understanding, Martha put her hand over Lex's hand, and asked, "So have you thought about being serious about school?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Being completely honest, Lex said, "Sometimes I think it sounds good. It sounds like something I could be proud of myself for, and even maybe make my dad proud of me too. But I know myself too well. I know that once I'm out there, even if I start out doing things right, I'll end up blowing school off in favor of partying. And sometimes I think partying sounds like so much fun, that I don't really care if I ever show up for a class. I could enjoy the look on my father's face when I failed all my classes."

Jonathan and Clark had finished their game a few minutes ago, and were now listening to what Lex was saying. Jonathan patted Clark's knee and said, "Time to get ready for bed."

"Okay. Night everyone," Clark said before kissing his mom and going up stairs.

Jonathan went over to Lex and put a comforting arm around his shoulders as he sat in the chair next to him. "You know your time here this summer will be up in a month. And you've had a pretty good time here with us for the most part right?"

Lex nodded, and Jonathan continued, "Well, I want you to think about something for me."

"Okay,"

"Martha and I both think you should try to do your best in college. We would be proud of you for working hard at it. So if you decide that you want to be serious about it too, but you have doubts that you'll make yourself follow through, we could make an arrangement. While you're going to college, you could come spend one weekend with us every month and I could check on your grades and get updates from your teachers on how you're doing in classes. If I think you're screwing off, and could do better, I'll make sure you're….inspired to do better by the time you go back."

Lex didn't know what to say. On the one hand it sounded wonderful to have someone still caring about what he did, but on the other hand, it would mean hard work and self-discipline which he wasn't looking forward to. "I'll think about it."

Martha smiled and hugged him when she said, "Good."

The following week the phone rang and Martha answered with, "Hello?"

A male voice said, "Um hi. Is Lex there?"

"Yes, can I ask who's calling?"

"I'm a friend from school. My name's Steve."

"Okay. Hold on."

Martha put the phone on the counter and walked to the front door. She could see all three guys out in the field working on the tractor. She yelled "Lex! Phone!"

Lex waved to let her know that he heard her and headed for the house. Martha went back and told Steve that Lex was on his way. Lex came in and said, "Is it my father?"

Going back to continue canning tomatoes, she answered, "Nope. It's your friend Steve."

With a look of surprise Lex picked up the phone. "Steve?"

"Hey man, it took forever to track you down."

"I'll bet. How's your summer going?"

"I've been in France with my mom. It was better than last time. Being eighteen has its benefits. We just got back last week. But that's enough about me. What are you doing in fucking Smallville? When I finally got a hold of your dad's secretary I thought she was joking. I didn't think there was a place called Smallville."

Lex laughed and said, "The name suits the town too. I'm here staying with some friends and helping them out on their farm this summer."

The line was silent for a few seconds, and then Steve broke out laughing. When he calmed down a little he said, "Oh, man you really had me there for a minute. Helping out on a farm! No really, what are you doing there?"

"It's true. Believe it or not," he said with a smile.

"Give it up Lex. Do you really expect me to believe that you have friends who live on a fucking farm? Give me a break."

Slightly annoyed, Lex said, "What did you want Steve?"

"Fine don't tell me what you're doing. I called to tell you that I'm having a party this Saturday at my mom's place in Metropolis. I was hoping you could come."

"Sounds like fun, but I don't think I'll be able to get away."

Steve couldn't believe that Lex was passing up the chance to go to a party. Lex had thrown more parties than all of his other friends put together, and Steve couldn't remember a party that Lex didn't show up to. "What's wrong with you Lex?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't think I can come." Lex realized he'd never actually liked Steve all that much. And when he took the time to think about it, he realized he'd never actually liked any of his friends, other then Clark.

Trying to entice him, Steve said, "I'm gonna have some premium coke."

"Sounds nice for you."

"Man you're fucked up Lex. I don't know what happened to you, but I hope to God it doesn't happen to me."

"Whatever Steve. Have a good party."

Lex was about to hang up when Steve yelled, "Hey! Do you remember Sherry?"

He did remember Sherry. He thought she was beautiful, and he knew she was smart. Because of those two things, he doubted she would think much of him, and had never ask her out. "Yeah I remember her."

"She's gonna be here, and she just broke up with Ralph."

Reconsidering, Lex said, "Your mom's place on Saturday huh?"

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"Cool. See you there."

Lex hung up and couldn't stop himself from thinking about Sherry. He hadn't had sex in over a month, because he'd been living with the Kents. This was the longest he'd gone without it since turning sixteen, but he'd never been with someone he hadn't paid for. He'd been to lots of parties, and he'd seen lots of girls get drunk and give it up to some guy they just met. Lex had never had this experience, because he always brought a prostitute with him. Now he wondered if he had done that just to keep from getting rejected. His thoughts of Sherry slightly drunk at the party were interrupted when Martha said, "What did Steve have to say?"

"He's having a party on Saturday in Metropolis, and he wanted to invite me."

"Do you want to go?"

"Would you guys let me go?" Lex asked tentatively.

"I'll have to talk to Jonathan about that."

With an untintentional pout, Lex said, "I didn't think so."

"I didn't say no, Jonathan and I just have to think about it first. Make sure we think it's safe," Martha explained.

Frustration and anger bubbled up inside him, and he yelled, "I'm eighteen, and I can go where I want, when I want, no matter what the hell you and Mr. Kent say!"

With a disapproving frown, Martha walked around the kitchen bar to stand directly in front of him.

Lex was shocked at his own behavior. How could he have just yelled at Martha, when she'd been nothing but kind to him from the moment he came into her house? Before this moment he'd always been respectful to her, and his anger left as quickly as it had come. He actually cringed when he saw her walking towards him. He was terrified at the thought of her not caring about him any more, and all he could picture was Martha telling him to get out of her house. As soon as she was standing in front of him he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"You should be. You, young man, don't speak to me like that," she said with her hands on her hips.

Lex nodded, and looked away, his face turning bright red with shame at her tone. She said, "You can spent the rest of the afternoon in your room."

Lex looked at the stairs and back to Martha to see if she was serious. Before he had time to argue, Martha had grabbed his ear and was pulling him to the stairs. She let go of him and said, "Your room, now. I'll come get you when you can come out."

Lex hadn't felt this kind of humiliation in a long time. It seemed almost worse than getting spanked. He looked at her again, and she pointed at the stairs. Slowly walking up the stairs, he went to his room, closed his door, and sat on his bed. He almost laughed at the irony. He thought, 'Way to go Lex. Spouting off about being eighteen got me sent to my room like a five-year-old. I don't think I've ever been sent to my room before. But then back home my room has enough electronic gadgets that I could be happy for days.'

Lex looked around his room and realized he didn't even have a book to keep him occupied, because the one he was reading was downstairs on the coffee table. He sighed and lay down to stare at the ceiling while he thought. 'At home no one would have sent me to my room, because no one cares what I say. Here everyone cares. I hope she doesn't tell Mr. Kent what I said. I guess there's no hope of going to the party now, unless I sneak out again. I would get caught, but it might be worth it to go to the party and talk to Sherry. They wouldn't know where I was, so I wouldn't get caught until I came back. Why would I want to come back when I know Mr. Kent would spank me for running off?'

After a few more seconds Lex said to the empty room, "Because I want someone to care about me."

Once Martha heard Lex close his bedroom door, she walked outside to where Jonathan and Clark were working. Jonathan looked worried and said, "Was it Lionel?"

"No it was a friend of Lex's from school."

"Well that's good I suppose."

"His friend, Steve, invited him to a party on Saturday in Metropolis."

Nodding, Jonathan thought about that for a few seconds. Clark didn't say anything, but he was a little jealous that Lex had other friends, and that they invited him to parties where he knew he wouldn't be wanted. Jonathan asked, "Do you think we should let him go?"

"Well I was going to say yes, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why?"

"He asked me if he could go, and when I said I'd have to talk to you about it first, he yelled that he was eighteen and could do whatever he wanted no matter what we said."

Glaring towards the house Jonathan said, "Oh he did, did he? I think maybe we need to have a talk about what being eighteen means."

Shaking her head, Martha said, "I sent him to his room for the afternoon."

Jonathan looked back at Martha and saw her smile. He laughed and said, "Well, I guess that's even better."

Embarrassed for Lex, Clark wished his parents weren't so old fashioned. But he remembered that Lex told him he wanted to be here staying with his folks, so maybe it was okay.

Martha lost the smile and said, "Maybe we should let him go."

"After what he said?"

"He should have friends his own age. I think it might be good for him to go," Martha explained.

"But from what Lex has told me, the friends he used to have were not the kind of people I want him to be hanging out with," Jonathan argued.

She nodded but said, "He's only going to be here for another month, and then he's on his own. Maybe we should let him go to the party, so he can practice going out and having fun, and then getting back to being serious when it's over. College is coming, and he seems to be worried that he'll end up partying all the time no matter what. Maybe this will be a chance to show him he can go have a fun night, but then get back on track with work the next day. And he has to learn how to go to a party and not get drunk and drive himself home."

Jonathan sighed, "I'll think about it. Let's talk about it again right before dinner, and we can let him know what we've decided."

Lex had a long and boring afternoon. His thoughts would go back and forth between remorse for what he had said, and anger that he was being treated like a child. He thought about going downstairs a couple of times to tell Martha that he'd had enough, but he knew it wouldn't go over well, and he was afraid of losing her affection.

Right before dinner, Jonathan and Martha decided to let Lex go to the party, with some restrictions. Martha went upstairs and knocked on Lex's door.

He'd been looking out the window, and was both relieved and nervous when he heard the knock. "Come in."

Coming in, she shut the door behind her, and sat on his bed. "Come sit with me Lex."

He immediately went and sat next to her. She put an arm around his shoulders and said, "You can always disagree with me, as long as you do it in a respectful manner, but I won't have you yelling at me in my house."

Lex nodded and said, "I'm really sorry Mrs. Kent. I swear it won't happen again."

She gave him a hug, patted his back, and stood up. "Come down for dinner. I made steaks just for you."

He looked up at her with confusion. "Why? I thought you were mad."

She put a hand on his cheek and said, "Lex honey, even when you make me mad, I still care about you. This is my way of letting you know that you're forgiven."

Lex was hit with a rush of emotion, and felt like crying. Martha kissed the top of his head and said, "You'll feel better once you come down and eat something."

He nodded, stood up, and followed her downstairs. Clark was setting the table, and Jonathan was washing up. Martha said, "Will you get the salad out of the refrigerator please?"

As Lex put it on the table, Clark looked up at him and whispered, "You okay?"

With a blush, he nodded. Clark whispered, "Mom can be kind of scary when she's mad."

Looking back, Lex saw that Martha was busy straining the vegetables and whispered, "What do you mean?"

"She almost never gets mad, so when she does you know that you really screwed up, and then she makes you feel so guilty that you just want to cry."

Lex nodded in agreement, while Martha brought the food to the table.

When everyone was done eating Jonathan turned to Lex and said, "Martha and I have decided that you can go to the party if you want to Lex."

With amazement he said, "I can?"

Martha answered, "As long as you can stick to some guidelines you can."

Lex couldn't believe that they were even considering it after the way he'd spoken to Martha earlier. "Okay, what are they?"

Jonathan answered, "No drinking, and no drugs."

Lex rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I might as well not go then."

Jonathan immediately came back with, "Okay. That's fine with me."

Putting a calming hand on Jonathan's knee under the table, Martha said, "Is being able to drink the reason you want to go?"

"Not really," Lex admitted.

"Then why is it a problem?"

With frustration Lex said, "Because that's not who I am. Everyone who knows me will expect me to drink. If I don't drink they'll know something's wrong, and I'll spend the whole night trying to justify not drinking. It'll be hard enough to explain not doing a line or smoking some pot."

Clark asked, "What's a line?"

Lex looked to Martha to explain it. "Lines of cocaine," she said.

Clark turned back to Lex with disbelief. "You've done cocaine?"

Lex sighed and looked away. "Yes. So many times I can't even count them up. Plenty of other drugs too."

"But you're not addicted?"

"No. My dad wouldn't let that happen. Whether I see him or not, I know he has people out there watching me, and they tell him what I do. About a year and a half ago I did coke three nights in a row, and Dad had me picked up and brought home."

Lex shuddered. Clark asked, "What happened?"

"He had two of his bodyguards take me out to see real drug addicts at work. My father had them buy a variety of drugs, and offered them for free to people as long as we could watch when they took them. I watched one guy die in front of me. He was having convulsions and puking blood. Once he was dead his 'friend' searched him, took his stash, and ran off. The bodyguards wouldn't let me help. They just forced me along to see the next person. My father had given them a nice figure of fifty people, and even though I got his point after the first three, I still had to watch them all. I saw a twelve year old girl offering her…."

Lex looked at Clark's innocent face, and modified what he was going to say to, "…she was working hard to get enough money for another fix for herself and her mother."

Clark was horrified. Lex shook his head and said, "As long as I only do recreational drugs twice a week Dad seems to think it's okay."

Jonathan shook his head in disagreement, "It's not okay Lex. It's not okay to do that to your body. I don't care what your dad says about it."

With a sad smile Lex said, "I know. I've always known that, but it doesn't always stop me."

Wanting to get the conversation back on track, Martha said, "Do you think this party is going to have a bartender?"

"Yeah. Steve always has one."

"Then it should be easy to avoid drinking," she assured him.

"Okay, how?" Lex was at a loss.

"The first thing you do when you get there is slip the bar tender a fifty. Tell him to make all your drinks virgin no matter what you ask for. Tell him there will be another fifty when the night is done if he does it right. Then you can order drinks in front of your friends, and they will all think your drinking, but you won't really have to."

Jonathan laughed out loud. "You, Martha Kent, are a sneaky woman."

She smiled back at him and said, "And you thought I was drunk that night."

He was confused for a moment, and then when he realized which night she was refering to, he blushed. Clearing his throat, Jonathan turned to Lex and asked, "So Lex, do you want to hear the other guidelines, or did you decide you just don't want to go?"

"I could maybe do that. What else is there?"

"Well since it's in Metropolis, you would have to drive yourself there, get a hotel room for the night, and then take a cab to the party."

"Why?" Lex asked. "I could stay at Steve's place."

"I'm sure you could, but I don't want you to."

"I really don't get it."

Jonathan said, "Stop interrupting, and maybe you will. When you get to town, and get your hotel room, you call me from your room and give me your number. Then take a cab to the party just in case, so you don't have to worry about driving under the influence. Then I'm gonna call your room at two am, and I expect you to be back in your room. It's an elaborate way to keep tabs on you and give you a curfew when I'm a couple of hours away."

Jonathan wondered if this would make Lex mad again, but instead it made him laugh. "It's elaborate all right. Anything else?"

Jonathan said, "This last one is the hard one, and I want you to be honest with me, and yourself, so think about it before you let me know. I expect you to be up front with me, and tell me about your night no matter what. If you have a really great time, and you have no problems at all, I expect you to tell me about it. If you slip up and get drunk, and drive yourself around the city, I expect you to tell me about it no matter what the consequences are. If you don't think you can do that, then I don't want you to go."

Lex slowly nodded and said, "I'll think about it, and let you know tomorrow."

"Okay."

The next day Clark and Lex were weeding the garden together when Clark said, "Did you decide if you're going to that party?"

"Would you go?"

"I think so. I've never been to a party like that, but it sounds fun."

"I think I'm gonna go. There's a girl that I know who's going to be there, and I want to see her."

Looking at Lana's house, Clark said, "Then I would definitely go."

Teasing him Lex said, "You mean if it were Lana?"

Clark blushed. "Maybe."

"She's pretty. Why don't you ever talk to her? You could go horseback riding together," Lex suggested.

"When I get around her I'm an idiot. Like what I want to say won't come out of my mouth, and what does come out of my mouth is just embarrassing. It's just better not to talk to her," Clark admitted.

Taking him and his problem seriously, Lex said, "That's a problem. I wish I had some advice for you, but I don't."

With a shrug Clark said, "It's okay. I hope you have a good time at the party, even if you do have all those rules."

"Thanks."

After a few minutes of companionable silence Clark said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You won't get mad?"

"I'll try hard not to," Lex answered.

"Why do you let my parents tell you what to do? Don't you miss being able to do whatever you wanted?"

After thinking about it Lex said, "I don't miss it most of the time. I think when I leave here, I'm gonna miss them telling me what to do. To some degree I've been making my own decisions since my mom died. It's a relief to let someone else take responsibility. And…."

"And what?" Clark prompted.

"It's nice to know that someone cares about me," Lex admitted.

That night as Martha and Jonathan were about to head upstairs to bed, Lex said, "I've decided to go to the party."

Martha nodded while Jonathan asked, "And you agree to the guidelines?"

"Yes."

"And you believe that you'll be able to tell me about your night, even if you screw up?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes I will," Lex said, hoping it was true.

"Okay then. It's tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah."

"So after breakfast tomorrow, you can either take my motorcycle to your father's place to get a car, or if you want, you can ride the bike all the way to Metropolis."

Surprised, because he knew the bike meant a lot to Jonathan, Lex asked, "Are you sure you want me riding it all the way?"

"It's fine with me if it sounds like fun to you."

Martha was a little nervous about it and added, "You wear your helmet the whole time, even on back roads that don't have any traffic, and you wear long pants and a jacket."

"Okay, it's a deal," Lex said with a grin.

# # #

Saturday after breakfast was over, and the main chores were done, Lex put his bag with a change of clothes on the bike. The family all stood out in the yard to see him off. Clark said, "Have a good time."

Martha hugged Lex and said, "You be careful, and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Jonathan hugged him also and asked, "You're sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, and even if I'm not, I only have three weeks left with you, so I better get ready."

"You stick to the guidelines, but have a good time too."

"I'll try."

Lex had a nice ride to Metropolis. It was sunny, but not too hot, and he was content with thoughts of Sherry. He got a room at The Palace and called the Kents. He gave Martha the phone number to his room so that they could call him that night. Once that was done Lex sat in his room for a few minutes thinking how strange it felt to be back in the city. He shook himself out of it, and started running errands. He hired a driver from The Palace for the day so he didn't have to keep looking for a cab. He went to the bank to check on his accounts, and to get some cash. He bought himself a new suit, and had lunch while he waited for it to be tailored. He bought a case of champagne and had it sent to Steve's mother's house as a gift. He knew his father would be working at Luthorcorp, because that was where he spent all most all of his time, and he thought about visiting, but knew it would be a bad idea. He went back to The Palace and had a massage before dinner.

After dinner, he had the driver take him to the party. He was one of the first people to arrive, and Steve came to the door to greet him. Steve shook his hand and said, "Lex. I'm glad you were able to get away from whatever the hell you were doing in Smallville."

"Me too. Did you get the champagne?" he asked.

"I did, and I've already opened one. Did you want a glass?"

With a laugh Lex said, "I thought you knew me better than that."

"Right, nothing but the hard stuff for you. Bar's in the back."

On his way to the bar, Lex said hi to some of the people that were all ready there. He was the only one at the bar when he got there, and he did what Martha had suggested, and ended up drinking an apple juice that resembled scotch on ice. Once Lex had his drink he went back to Steve, and said, "Is Sherry still showing up?"

"Last I heard."

"How long ago did she break up with Ralph?"

"Two weeks ago. I hear that he was cheating on her."

Lex shook his head. "Now that's just stupid. Sherry is gorgeous. Why would anyone cheat on her?"

"Beats me. I know I wouldn't."

"So tell me about France."

The spent the next half an hour comparing notes on their experiences in France. By the time they were done, the party was going full force, and Lex saw more than one person he knew from high school there. Three of his 'close friends' were there, and he was shocked to find that he really didn't give a crap what they had to say about their summers. He kept looking to the door to see Sherry.

Finally he saw her walk through the door, and was extremely disappointed to see that she was holding hands with Ralph. He shook his head and thought about leaving. As he sat there looking lost, a girl he didn't know came up to him. She said, "Hey, your Lex right?"

Lex rubbed his bald head and said, "What gave it away?"

She laughed and said, "You probably don't remember me, because I was a year behind you, but I did go to the same school with you."

Lex gave her another look and said, "Sorry I don't remember. But I'll remember you from now on. What's your name?"

"Monica."

"Nice to meet you Monica. Are you getting ready to be a senior this year?"

Monica rolled her eyes and said, "I've been ready for three years now."

They talked for the next hour, and Monica put back three drinks while Lex charmed her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lex thought it was probably wrong to sleep with her since she was not of legal age. But he was pretty sure she was more than willing, so after she was laughing a little too much at his jokes he said, "Would you like to go upstairs with me? I know Steve's room has a nice big bed."

Monica smiled and said, "I thought you would never ask."

Half an hour later they came back downstairs. Lex was more relaxed physically, but he found himself feeling somehow dissatisfied with the whole thing. Monica sat on one of the couches and asked Lex to get her another drink. When he came back with it, she was asleep. He put the drink beside her and decided to leave. He found Steve and yelled above the din, "Thanks for inviting me. It was fun."

Steve looked at his watch and yelled, "You're leaving?"

With a nod Lex turned to go. Steve put a hand on his shoulder and Lex turned back around. He motioned for Lex to follow him into the backyard. Lex followed, and once the door to the house was shut, the noise level went back down to normal. Lex thought that Steve looked kind of nervous. Steve said, "I just wanted to talk for a minute before you left. I…I don't really know a good way to put this. You know my dad and I aren't close right?"

"Sure, I seem to remember comparing notes on what crappy dad's we both have."

"Had."

"What?" Lex asked, not wanting to believe what that word implied.

"My dad died last week."

Feeling awful for his friend, Lex said, "Oh man, I'm so sorry Steve. What happened?"

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Did you know that a few months ago my dad started working for your dad?" Steve asked.

Feeling uneasy, Lex answered, "No."

"I wouldn't have known either, except that my mom was all pissed about the child support. She has plenty of her own money, but she still gets some kind of sick pleasure out of squeezing every dime out of my dad. Not that I really blame her, 'cause he's an ass,….or was an ass. Anyway, he got a big raise when he started working at Luthorcorp, and Mom told me she just knew that he purposely waited until I was eighteen to get a better paying job."

Lex nodded in understanding. Steve continued, "So anyway, I guess last week there was an accident at Luthorcorp, and my dad ended up dead."

"What kind of accident?"

"That's the problem. No one at fucking Luthorcorp seems to know what the fuck happened. They tell me there was an accidental explosion in the lab, and that he was the only one killed, but that's it. They can't tell me what exploded, or even what the hell he was working on. I mean how can no one know how someone died? My mom didn't care enough to ask how he died, because Luthorcorp paid her a huge amount of money to shut her up. Well they said it was his corporate life insurance settlement, but I don't buy that."

Looking through the window at the people partying in the house, Steve said, "I know we weren't like best friends in high school or anything, but I was really hoping you could talk to your dad and find out what happened."e; Turning back to Lex, Steve added, "I know my dad wasn't a good guy, but I just….I don't think I'll be able to put this behind me until I know what happened."

Lex put a hand on Steve's shoulder and said, "I'll go talk to him about it tonight, and then give you a call in the morning."

"Thanks Lex. I really appreciate it."

Heading back into the party, Lex thought about visiting with his father. He shook his head, headed to the bartender, and gave him an extra hundred as he said, "Three shots of scotch in a glass straight, and no juice this time."

Lex thought, 'I just won't tell. But that makes me a liar. But if I do tell….better not think about that right now. Mr. Kent would say that I don't need it. Maybe he's right, but it will give me confidence to face my father.'

The bartender happily handed Lex the drink, and Lex downed it in about five swallows. He coughed noisily and put the glass back down. When he got outside, he saw the driver he'd hired standing by the car taking a smoking break. Lex realized in that moment, that if he didn't have the driver here already, he would have driven himself to Luthorcorp, no matter how much alcohol he'd had, and no matter how pissed off Mr. Kent would be after the fact. He shook his head, not very proud of himself, and muttered, "Guess I owe you one Mr. Kent."

When the driver pulled up to Luthorcorp, Lex got out and went to the front door. The place was locked up, but he could see the guard at the security desk. The guard was an older black man with white hair. Joe, the guard, had worked for Lex's father since before Lex was born. Lex smiled at his luck and knocked on the glass. Joe looked up and smiled at Lex. He got up and came over to unlock the door. He opened it and said, "Good to see you Lex. What kind of mischief have you been up to? We haven't seen you all summer."

Lex had always liked Joe. Not only because he had a good sense of humor, but also because he knew how to keep his mouth shut. Lex shook his head and said with a smile, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Joe. Is my father still here?"

"What do you think?"

Nodding, Lex headed for the elevator while Joe pushed a button on the phone system and said, "Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes?"

"Your son is headed up to see you."

There was silence on the line for a second, and then Lionel said, "Thank you, Joe."

Lex started to sweat while thinking about seeing his father again. His mind kept replaying their last confrontation. He got off the elevator and walked to his father's office. The door was ajar, so he knocked once as he walked in. "Hello?"

Looking up from his papers, Lionel smiled and said, "Lex, I must say I'm surprised to see you after our last talk, but I'm glad you came by."

Lex sat on a small couch on the right side of the room. Lionel noticed what Lex was wearing and asked, "You look good. New suit?"

"Yes."

"Have you left the Kents?"

"No. I just went to a party. I'll be going back to the farm in the morning."

With a fake smile, Lionel asked, "So why have you come to see me?"

"I decided to go to the college in New York."

A genuine smile appeared on Lionel's face. "That's wonderful, Lex. They have a respectable business program."

"I'm going to major in History," Lex informed his father.

With disdain, Lionel said, "I see." and went back to his paperwork.

Lex had been expecting this, and said, "I just came from Steve Boscco's house."

Rubbing his chin, Lionel said, "Boscco….Boscco….sounds familiar."

"He told me something interesting about his father," Lex prompted, not believing for a second, that Lionel didn't know who they were talking about.

"Oh?" Lionel asked, while focusing back on his paperwork.

Lex was starting to get pissed. He wanted his father to be up front with him about what had gone on, and he could tell now that Lionel was going to play one of his games instead. Lex demanded, "Cut the crap Dad. Steve just wants to know how his father died, so he can put it behind him."

Obviously pretending to be offended, Lionel said, "Lex. I don't know what you're talking about."

Lex almost yelled, but instead laughed. "Right. Let me help you with that. Steve's dad was Rick Boscco. He died last week while working here at Luthorcorp. Something about an explosion that killed just him. Ring any bells for you Dad?"

Lionel snapped his fingers and said, "Of course." Putting on his face of regret Lionel said, "Sad story really. Mr. Boscco hadn't been working for me for very long either. He was designing a new security system for my lab."

Lionel stopped to shake his head, and tried to make himself look even more regretful. "The poor man just wasn't very bright. We told him that some of the lab experiments were volatile, and that he should under no circumstances touch them, but I guess he got curious. He caused the explosion that killed him, by messing around with one of thoese experiments."

Shaking his head, Lex said, "You know Dad, I've always known that you were full of shit, but after I've been away from you for a while, it's just shocking how obvious you are about it."

Lionel waved a dismissing hand at Lex while he went back to his papers. "See you in a month son. Have fun playing house with your pretend folks."

"So you're not going to tell me what really happened?" Lex demanded.

Lionel gave his son a look that clearly said, 'how stupid are you?'

"Steve's dad was running a fucking steel mill last I heard, and you expect me to believe that he was designing a security system? I may not be as smart as you want me to be Dad, but I'm not a moron."

Lionel didn't look up or respond to his son. Lex yelled, "Answer me God damn it!"

Wearily Lionel looked at his son and said, "Did I say security system? I meant he was designing a new steel mill that we will be building next month."

"Aaarrrrggg! I hate you!" Lex yelled before he stormed out the door, and to the elevator.

Once Lionel heard the elevator doors close he made a phone call. "My son is curious about the explosion. Please destroy all the records. Thank you." Haning up, he put his fingers on his temples to try and help his headache go away.

Lex stormed out of the elevator muttering to himself. Joe knew that look and quietly went to unlock the door before Lex could yell at him to do it. Joe quietly asked, "You all right?"

"I'm fucking FINE!" Lex yelled.

Joe nodded and stood by the door waiting to lock it again once Lex had left. Lex walked through the door and was surprised when his thoughts turned to Martha, and what she would think about what he had just done. He turned back to Joe and said, "I'm sorry about that Joe. I'm angry with my father, but it's no reason to take it out on you. You have a good night, and I'll see you next time."

Joe stared at him blankly for a full minute. Feeling awkward Lex said, "Bye."

He started to walk towards his rented car when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back around to see Joe. Joe said with complete sincerity, "Good for you kid. It looks like you finally grew up, and I believe you'll be a better man than your father."

It was Lex's turn to be amazed, as Joe closed the door and said, "See you next time."

When Lex got back to his car he looked at his watch. It was 1:30 in the morning. He told the driver to take him back to The Palace. He got back to his room in time to answer the call from Jonathan. Jonathan was pleased that Lex was back in his room on time, and said, "Hi Lex. How was the party?"

"It was okay."

"Were you able to stick to the guidelines?"

"Mostly," Lex said hopefully.

"Mostly?" Jonthan asked.

He really didn't want to tell Jonathan what had happened, but he didn't want to lie either. He wanted more time to think about what he was going to tell Jonathan, so he asked, "Can we talk about it when I come home tomorrow?"

Considering this, Jonathan was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "Okay Lex, but I want you to remember what we talked about before you left. You told me that you would let me know about it, even if you messed up, and I expect you to keep your word about that."

Feeling guilty for even thinking about lying, Lex blurted out, "I had one drink, but that was all."

Trying to sound reassuring, Jonathan said, "Good job telling me Lex. I know it was hard. You can tell me the whole story when you get home, but now you won't have to worry about telling me what you did. I'm really proud of you."

Feeling better than he had, Lex laughed at the irony. Jonathan asked, "What's funny?"

"You're proud of me even though I broke the rules you gave me."

Jonathan smiled and there was humor in his voice when he said, "I'm proud of you for facing up to your mistakes. That's one of the hardest lessons to learn as an adult. A person who tries to hide their mistakes, isn't much of an adult in my book."

"I guess I agree with you," Lex admitted as he thought about his father trying to cover up whatever had happened to Steve's father.

With a yawn Jonathan said, "I'm gonna go back to sleep, unless there's anything else you want to talk about right now."

"Nope."

"Sleep good, and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay."

Lex sat on his bed thinking about things for the next hour. He didn't want to lie to Jonathan, but he also didn't want Jonathan to try and stop him from looking into Rick Boscco's death. Eventually he decided to tell Jonathan that he went to see his father, but not what it was really about. He planned to get up early, and hire a private investigator to find out what had really happened to Rick Boscco. He called the front desk for a wake up call, and then went to sleep himself.

The next morning Lex looked in the phone book and found some private investigators. He called three before he picked one. He set up a meeting for that morning. Next he called Steve. He got the answering service for Steve's cell phone. Lex said, "Hi. This is Lex. I'm gonna be busy most of the morning, but I'll give you a call early this evening and let you know what I found out…which isn't much."

He got some breakfast and packed up his stuff. He paid for the hotel room and went out to get the bike. He road over to meet with the private investigator, Mr. Miller. Lex told him everything he knew about his father and Rick, and suggested Mr. Miller try to find some eyewitnesses. By the time the meeting was over, it was later than he wanted it to be. Lex thought he might late back to the farm.

On the ride home, Lex went over the up comming conversation with Mr. Kent in his head. He kept trying to picture Mr. Kent telling him that the one drink he'd had wasn't a big deal. But no matter how hard he tried, that picture wouldn't solidify. On the other hand, he could clearly picture Mr. Kent telling him he was going to get spanked. He desperately hoped he was wrong, but he suspected he was going to get some kind of punishment for that drink, and he was already berating himself for having it.

# # #

On the farm, Jonathan asked Martha go into town with Clark to have lunch and do some grocery shopping, so he could talk with Lex alone. He didn't really want to spank Lex, but he thought he should unless he had a pretty good reason for having the drink. Martha and Clark had been gone for an hour when Lex came riding up. Lex put the bike in the shed, got his stuff out of the saddlebag, and covered up the bike. He looked around and waved to Jonathan out in the field. Jonathan waved back, and headed for the house. Giving the kid a quick hug, Jonathan said, "Good to have you home."

Even though he'd spent the last couple of hours worrying, those words made him smile. "It was good to get out, but it's even better to be back."

Jonathan patted his shoulder and said, "Why don't you go put your stuff away while I wash up. We can have a late lunch and you can tell me about your trip."

"Where are Martha and Clark?" Lex asked anxiously.

"They went to town for lunch, and to do some shopping."

With a small frown, Lex nodded and went to put his stuff away. He thought it was a very bad sign that Martha and Clark weren't there. He had the sinking feeling that Jonathan was already planning to spank him, and dragged his feet getting back downstairs.

Jonathan had made sandwiches, and he was already half done with his. Lex was too nervous to eat. He sat down, took a bite, and then just stared at his sandwich until Jonathan was done with his. Jonathan noticed that Lex wasn't eating, and asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really."

Understanding why, Jonathan said "Then why don't you tell me about last night."

Darting a quick look at the man who was waiting patiently with an expression of concern, Lex started in on the story. "After I called you from my room, I went to run some errands. I rented a car and driver for the whole day, so I didn't have to deal with the cabs. I had dinner at the hotel, and then went to the party. I did what Martha suggested with the bartender, and I was amazed at how well it worked. I ended up drinking apple juice for most of the night. I visited with my friends. I met a girl, and we… had a good time together. Then when I was about to leave I decided to see my dad."

Jonathan's eyebrows went up with surprise. "Why?"

"I was talking to my friend Steve, the guy who was having the party, and he told me that his father died last week. He didn't have a good relationship with his dad either, and he made me think about my dad, and I just…I went to see him and told him which college I was going to."

"How did it go?"

Shaking his head Lex answered, "Not well."

"What did he say?" Jonathan asked, trying not to let his anger at Lionel show.

"He seemed happy about the one I had picked at first, but when I told him I was going to major in history he pretty much dismissed me. Told me to have a good time playing house with my pretend folks. I told him I hated him and left."

"Then what did you do?"

"I went back to the hotel and got your call."

"So when did the drinking come in?" Jonathan asked with confusion.

"Right before I left the party. I thought I would need some liquid courage to face my father, so I paid the bartender off, and told him to give me a real drink."

Jonathan shook his head. "Real courage would be facing your father without alcohol."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," the kid admitted.

It had not escaped Jonathan's notice that Lex hadn't looked at him during this whole conversation. "Look at me Lex."

Lex did, and Jonathan said, "It seems to me that your relationship with your father is at the center of most of your problems. Since you've been staying here, the only times you've gotten into trouble have been because of your reactions to the things your father has said or done."

"I suppose that's true too, but I don't know what to do about it."

"I think you've become better at dealing with it over the past month and a half, and I think with time you can be even better. I wish I could tell you to just never see the jerk again, but we both know that isn't really possible. I wish I could go over there and make him see what a wonderful person you are, but I know that wouldn't work. So the only way I can see to help you is to keep doing what I've been doing."

"Having me help you on the farm?" Lex wondered.

"No, that's just to keep you busy. Giving you a set of rules to follow and enforcing them, so that when your dad makes you angry, you think about it before doing something that you know is wrong."

Looking away again Lex said, "I did think about it. I knew you wouldn't be happy about me having a drink, and I knew you would probably…... At the time I told myself that I just wouldn't tell you, but then when you reminded me that I had promised to tell you…..well, it just came out."

"I'm glad it did. And I'm really glad that you had the driver, so that we didn't have to go over that again."

Lex mumbled, "Me too."

"So, what should you have done instead of having a drink?" the man asked.

With a blank look, Lex asked, "Instead?"

Jonathan nodded. At a loss, Lex said, "I don't know."

"You could have called me or Martha right before you saw him and right after. We may not be able to change the things he says or does, but we can help you to understand that his opinion of you isn't justified, or even realistic. We can help you to see that you're a good person, and that you do deserve to have someone care about you."

"Maybe." Lex had to admit, that might have helped.

With sincerity Jonathan added, "I want you to know that you can call us any time Lex. I'm really serious about this. If you have a problem at three in the morning you can call, and I'll try to help. Even when you're off at college and not living here anymore."

Lex's breath caught in his throat and he choked out, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Jonathan sighed and stood up. He put his plate in the sink and then pulled his chair away from the table. "I'm sorry Lex, but I'm going to spank you for having that drink."

Turning red Lex started to protest, "But it was just…."

Jonathan interrupted him. "I know it was just the one drink, and I know on the scale of things it wasn't a very bad mistake. I'm also proud of the fact that you did so well with the rest of the night, but I truly believe that it will be better for you in the long run if I stick to having clear rules and clear consequences for you."

Lex yelled, "I'm not even gonna be here in three weeks! How will this help me in the long run when I'm gone?"

"Because you'll remember it. Hopefully remembering that I care enough about you to help you see clearly what is right and what is wrong, will help you make the right choices in the future. And I hope it will help you to see that even if your father doesn't have a clear understanding of what is right and what is wrong, most of the world does."

"Right and wrong are opinions, and change from person to person." Lex said, wanting to steer the conversation away from spanking.

Jonathan shook his head and said with a small smile, "Okay, then I'm trying to show you what main stream society considers right and wrong. Now stop arguing, because I've made up my mind." Jonathan crooked a finger in Lex's direction and said, "Let's get it over with."

Shaking his head no with wide eyes, Lex stayed where he was. Jonathan calmly said, "Lex, you knew this would happen when you had the drink didn't you?"

Looking away, Lex tried to make himself deny it, but eventually he whispered, "Yes."

"And you did it anyway."

Lex nodded at the table, utterly miserable. Jonathan calmly continued, "And now it's time to face the repercussions of that decision."

The room was silent for a moment while Jonathan let Lex absorb that, and then he said, "So come over here."

Lex felt his stomach clench. He knew Jonathan was right, but that didn't make it any easier to walk to his own doom. He stood and slowly walked over to where Jonathan was sitting. Once Lex was close enough, Jonathan reached over, took his wrist, and gave a little tug to get Lex across his lap. Jonathan patted Lex's back and said, "Good job. I know that was hard."

Jonathan raised his arm and started the spanking. Jonathan had already said all he wanted to say, so he spanked Lex hard and fast without talking.

Lex grunted with the first swat, not expecting it to be quite so painful at first, especially since he had pants on. He found himself trying to squirm away after the first ten swats. Lex yelled, "I'm sorry!…. Owww…..Mr. Kent…..Mmmph….I'm sorry!"

Jonathan started spanking the same spot three times in a row before moving to the next spot. After what seemed to Lex like a few minutes, but was actually only a few seconds, he started to cry. Once Jonathan heard the crying he paused and said, "I don't want you drinking Lex. It's not good for you. You use it to hide from your problems, but really it just makes your problems worse."

Jonathan gave Lex two more hard swats, and stopped. He rubbed Lex's back while Lex cried. Lex realized it was over and started to push himself up. Jonathan put a hand on his arm to help him stand. Jonathan stood also and pulled Lex into a hug. Jonathan rubbed his hand up and down Lex's back and talked soothingly while Lex cried. "All done now. You're gonna be all right. You're forgiven, and I'm sure you'll do better next time."

When Lex had his crying under control, he let go of Jonathan and wiped his face with his hands. Jonathan said, "Why don't you go clean yourself up. I'm going to go start spreading some fertilizer. You can come help me when you're ready."

Nodding, Lex headed to the bathroom. He used a cold washcloth to wipe off his face, and then looked at himself in the mirror. He thought, 'Is this really me? Am I the guy who just let someone spank me for having a drink? I didn't even put up a fight. But I do feel….better. Better than I have since taking the drink. That's pretty fucked up Lex.'

He shook his head and didn't want to look at himself anymore. He went out to the field and helped Jonathan for the rest of the afternoon. Once he started to work, Lex felt even better. Jonathan told him a story about the first time he spread fertilizer with his father, and how horrible he thought it was at the time, which made Lex laugh.

# # #

Martha and Clark got home in the late afternoon. Martha saw Lex and waved as she started to take groceries into the house. Clark ran out to the field and said, "Gross."

Clark turned to Lex and said, "I'm glad you get to help with that and not me."

Lex laughed, but Jonathan said, "You can help too. Go get some work clothes on and get back out here."

"But Daaadddd, I just got home, and……I have to help Mom."

"Did your mother ask you to help?" Jonathan asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Nooooooo, but it would be nice of me if I did," Clark said hopefully.

Knowing his son hated spreading fertilizer, Jonathan smiled and said, "Okay kiddo. You go help your mom."

"Thanks." Clark grinned as he turned to go back inside.

Jonathan called out, "And that means helping with dinner too, not watching TV."

"Okay."

Jonathan looked to Lex who was smiling. "I hope you don't mind helping me with this. If you really hate it like Clark does, you can go in too."

"I don't mind," Lex said.

Later when they were all sitting down for dinner Clark asked Lex, "How was the party?"

"It was okay. It wasn't as good as I was expecting, because the girl I was really looking forward to seeing came to the party with someone else, but I met a different girl named Monica, so I guess it was okay."

Clark asked, "Where there lots of people there?"

"Tons."

"People you knew?"

"Yeah, there were lots of people from high school."

Martha asked, "So are you glad you went?"

"I think so…..yes, I am glad I went. It's the first party I've ever been to where I didn't get wasted, so it was good. It's different watching the people around you get drunk. Not as much fun as getting drunk, but it was interesting."

When dinner was done Lex said, "Mr. Kent?"

"Yes?"

"I want to call my friend Steve, but I was hoping to talk to him alone. Is there another phone in the house besides down here?"

"Sure, you can use the one in my room."

Lex thanked him and went up to make the call. Steve answered with, "Hello?"

"Hey Steve, it's Lex."

"Hi. What did you find out?"

"My father wouldn't tell me anything. I thought that if I went to him, and just asked him what was going on, he would tell me. Pretty stupid on my part. He gave me some bullshit about your dad helping him to design a new security system."

"What the fuck? My dad didn't know crap about security systems."

"I know. When I reminded my dad that I knew what your dad did for a living, he changed his story and said Rick was helping him design a new steel mill. He didn't even give a shit that I could tell he was lying."

"Well, thanks for trying," Steve said.

"I'm not done yet. I've hired a private investigator."

"Wow. Are you sure about that? What will your dad do if he finds out?"

"I'm sure he will come up with some new way to make me miserable, but I don't fucking care. I want to know what the hell he's trying to hide, and I'm not going to stop until I find out. It's not just a favor anymore. Now it's personal," Lex said with hate.

"Okay. When do you think you'll know?" Steve sounded like his hope was back.

"I don't know, but I'll call you as soon as I find out. I'm hoping the guy can find an eyewitness."

"Oh, hey, before I forget, Monica was asking about you after she woke up. I think she would like to see you again."

Thinking that might be nice, Lex asked, "Do you have her number?"

Steve gave it to him, and they both said goodbye.

When Lex came back down Clark begged him to play some basketball before it got too dark out, and Lex agreed. While they were playing Lex said, "How was your weekend?"

"Boring until we got to go to town."

"Well at least you got to have some fun."

Clark's tone was teasing when he said, "Yeah, but I bet you didn't have fun while we were gone."

Lex had jumped up to make a basket while Clark was talking, and he was startled enough by what Clark had said that when he came back down, he didn't quite get his footing. He fell on his butt in the dirt. He grimaced and stood up as quick as he could.

Clark felt bad that he had teased Lex, and made him fall. He sometimes forgot that not everyone got to heal up and feel better the way he did. He mumbled, "Sorry."

A pissed off Lex walked up to Clark and grabbed the front of his shirt. He said, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Clark put his hands on Lex's arm that was holding the shirt, and he stammered, "I'm s…sorry. I just….I overheard Mom and Dad talking about you drinking last night….and I guess….I thought…..well, I know what Dad would do to me….and I'm sorry."

Lex could tell he was scaring Clark, so he let go of him and put a hand on Clark's shoulder when he said, "I didn't mean to get so upset. You just surprised me."

"I'm sorry," Clark said again, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

With a glare Lex said, "Does your dad know you were eavesdropping on their conversation?"

Clark squeaked out, "No."

"Then I wouldn't be so quick to make fun of me if I were you."

"I wasn't….I mean…..I know it's not funny…..I just thought…..if you were teasing me, I wouldn't get mad…..well, maybe."

His anger faded, and Lex sighed, "It's okay Clark. It's actually ludicrous that I let your father spank me, so what the hell. Laugh at me all you want."

Clark yelled, "No! I'm NOT laughing at you. I'm….I'm commiizerating."

"You mean commiserating?" Lex asked.

"Yeah. I know how awful it is to get spanked, so I just wanted to let you know I understand….and I'm sorry."

Lex smiled and in a few seconds broke down laughing. "Okay Clark, that's the fourth time you've said you were sorry. I believe you, and I understand what you're trying to say. I even think it's nice that you're trying to make me feel better…at least I think that's what you're trying to do."

Clark nodded and smiled too. Lex said, "So now that you know, I'm going to bed, 'cause I'm fucking tired, and I don't have the energy to do much more than sleep."

"Okay. See you in the morning."

Lex turned to go inside, but as he was about to open the door, Clark ran up to him and whispered, "You're not gonna tell dad I was eavesdropping are you?"

Lex smiled down at Clark's worried expression. "Nope. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Lex. Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: This story takes place in an Alternate Universe of Smallville where Clark and Lex meet much earlier in life. Clark is 12, and Lex is 18. Written - November 2004 (Revised September 2009)

Friendship Chapter 5

The private detective, that Lex had hired, called the Kent farm on a Thursday afternoon, and as luck would have it Lex answered. "Hello, Kent residence."

"Hello, may I please speak with Lex Luthor?"

"Speaking."

"Hi Mr. Luthor, this is Paul Miller. I have some news about the case."

Lex looked over and saw that Martha was looking his way, obviously wondering who it was. Trying to choose his words carfully, he said, "That's good. Tell me about it."

"I have an eye witness. I haven't met the man, but I have talked to him on the phone. He says he'll only meet with you, and he won't give me his name. He says he's afraid of what your father will do to him if he's found out. I guess he left the company on bad terms, and he thinks your father is watching him. He says he saw the whole thing, but he won't tell me how Rick Boscco died. So would you like to make arrangements to meet him?"

"Yes I would. Do you have a phone number?"

"No. Unfortunately the man is very paranoid. I have a contact number where I can leave him a message, and then he'll call me the next day. So, if you give me a time and place, I'll try to arrange it, and after he calls me tomorrow, I'll call you and tell you if the guy agrees."

Needing time to plan, Lex said, "I'll call you back in fifteen minutes."

He hung up and turned to Martha who was still watching him. She started washing the dishes again and asked, "What was that about?"

Lex didn't want to lie, but he didn't want anyone to stop him from finding out what his father had been up to either. He quickly tried to come up with a way to not lie. "Do you remember I told you and Mr. Kent that I met a girl at that party last weekend?"

"Yes….Monique or something like that."

"Monica."

"That's right. Was that Monica on the phone?"

"No…..my friend Steve says that Monica wants to go out with me again."

Martha smiled and said, "Well that's nice Lex. Do you want to see her again?"

He gave her his best charming smile and said, "Yes, and I was hoping you and Mr. Kent would let me go out on a date with her this Saturday."

"I'll have to talk to Jonathan about it, but I'm sure it will be fine," Martha assured him, happy that he had met someone he was interested in.

"Great…could you ask him now, so I could give her a call and make the arrangements?"

With a knowing smile she asked, "A little anxious?"

With a nervous laugh Lex nodded as he thought, 'More than you know.'

Martha stopped what she was doing and went out to see Jonathan. She found her husband in the barn with Clark. "Lex just got a call."

Jonathan groaned and said, "Please tell me it wasn't Lionel."

"It wasn't Lionel."

"Really? Well…good."

"It was his friend Steve. I guess the girl he met at the party wants to go out with Lex again, and Lex want's to know if he can take her out this Saturday."

Jumping in before his dad could answer, Clark said, "No fair! This is the last weekend Lex gets to stay with us before school. I want him to stay home."

With patients, Jonathan said, "Now Clark that's not fair to Lex. He's been here with us for two whole months, and he'll be here through Friday of next week, so you still have plenty of time to do things with him. Lex is a teenager, almost a man, and girls are important to him."

Clark glared at the ground. "I don't care. He was gone last weekend, so he should stay this weekend."

Jonathan turned to his wife and said, "I'm okay with him taking her out on Saturday, as long as he agrees to the same kind of rules as before."

She smiled and was about to say something, but Clark beat her to it, "He didn't follow the rules last time, so you shouldn't let him go!"

With a frown, his father asked, "How do you know about that Clark?"

Thinking fast, Clark came up with a half truth, "Lex told me."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, not quite believing Clark but let it slide. "I've already gone over last time with him, and I think this will be an excellent chance for him to try it again."

Clark muttered, "That's stupid. He should stay."

"Clark, I'm sorry you're unhappy about it, but this is a decision for me and your mother, not for you. Now I don't want to hear any more complaints out of you about this."

Clark crossed his arms and looked away from his parents. Not liking his son's behavior, Jonathan asked in a warning tone, "Do you understand me Clark?"

Through clenched teeth, Clark ground out, "Yes sir."

Jonathan turned back to Martha who said, "I think it will be good practice for him too. I'll go let him know."

Martha patted Clark's shoulder on the way out and said, "You and Lex will still be friends Clark, even if he doesn't spend as much time here."

She went to the kitchen and smiled at Lex. "You can take her out Saturday as long as you're willing to follow the same kind of rules as last weekend."

"Great. Thanks." He smiled and then looked down at the phone. "Do you mind if I go use the phone in your room?"

Martha waved him away knowing he wouldn't want to talk to a girl in front of her. "Go ahead."

When Lex got upstairs he went to his room first, got Monica's phone number, and then went to the Kent's room to call the detective. "Mr. Miller?"

"Yes."

"This is Lex. I'd like you to set up the meeting with the eye witness for this Saturday, sometime in the early evening, say 5pm."

"Okay. Where do you want to meet him? I would suggest someplace public with other people around."

"Tell him we can meet at a restaurant called Marie's on fifth and Addams."

"Sounds good. I'll call you tomorrow with the conformation."

"No, I'll call you tomorrow afternoon. Did you get any other leads besides this one?"

"None, which is pretty strange. Usually with this kind of thing, I can find three or four people to talk, but this time…I don't know, it's like someone has gotten to the people first."

"Okay. Thank you for trying," Lex said before he hung up. Next he called Monica's number. A woman answered and Lex said, "Hi, is Monica there?"

"This is Monica."

"Hi Monica, this is Lex."

"Lex? Really?"

"Yes." Lex smiled, because she sounded genuinly happy to hear from him.

"Cool. I had a really nice time last weekend, and I was hoping you would call me."

"I had a nice time too, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Saturday." Lex found himself hopeful that she would agree, an not just because he wanted to use her as a cover story.

"Sure, that would be awesome."

"Why don't you give me your address, and I'll pick you up around 7pm. We can have a late dinner, and then see where things go from there."

Monica gave Lex her information and Lex hung up. Next he called his friend Steve and told him that he might have some answers by Sunday. When he was done with his calls he went back downstairs. Martha looked up and said, "That took a while. Did you have a nice talk?"

Lex felt especially bad not being up front with Martha. "I did thanks."

For the rest of the afternoon Lex noticed Clark wasn't very happy. He didn't say or do anything out of the ordinary, but he also didn't smile or talk much.

During dinner Jonathan said, "I take it you're going to want to borrow the truck for this weekend instead of the motorcycle?"

Shaking his head, Lex said, "Actually no. I think I'll have one of my cars brought over from the mansion tomorrow. It'll be more comfortable for Monica."

"I hadn't thought about that, good idea. You remember the rules right?"

With a nod Lex said, "No drinking or illegal substances. Back to the hotel by 2am. And tell you about it and be honest if I mess up."

Jonathan nodded and smiled in approval.

Clark blurted out, "I want you to stay home."

Jonathan gave his son a look that clearly said 'stop.'

Surprised, Lex asked, "But I'm here every day. Why do you want me to be here Saturday?"

Keeping his eyes on his plate, Clark said, "Cause it's your last weekend."

Lex couldn't believe how happy those simple words made him feel. If it weren't for his father he would cancel with Monica, because he didn't care that much about her, and was just using her as an excuse to get out. He smiled a sappy smile and said, "It means a lot to me that you want me to be here Clark. It really does, but it's not going to be my last weekend here." Lex could tell that Clark was confused by this statement, and added, "I haven't told any of you yet, but I've decided that I do want your parents to help me get through college, so you'll be seeing me at least once a month."

"Well that's better than nothing I guess," Clark said.

Rolling his eyes Lex said, "Isn't Pete coming home next week?"

"Yes."

"You'll be having so much fun with him you'll forget all about me."

Looking Lex in the eyes, Clark said, "No I won't Lex. I'll have fun with Pete, and I can't wait to see him, but I'll never forget about you or our friendship."

Lex actually felt himself tear up and said quietly, "I won't either."

Martha who had been practically bouncing in her chair since Lex spilled the information about college finally heard a break in the conversation and said, "I'm so glad you decided to let us help you Lex! I'm so proud of you! I know it wasn't an easy decision."

Jonathan smiled and said, "I'm proud of you too Lex. After dinner we can sit down together and write down some ideas on what I can do to help you."

Lex felt a rush of emotions when both Martha and Jonathan told him they were proud of him, and he had to excuse himself and go to the bathroom so that he wouldn't break down and cry.

After dinner Martha had Clark help her wash the dishes while Jonathan and Lex talked in the living room. Half an hour later Lex and Jonathan were both satisfied with the plans they had made to help Lex stay on track at school.

# # #

The next morning Lex had one of the staff from the mansion drive his Porsche over to the Kent farm. Jonathan and Lex were trying to replace some pipe in the sprinkler system when Lex saw his Porsche drive up. He smiled and Jonathan said, "That's a really nice car Lex."

"I've missed it," Lex said with an even bigger grin.

They stopped what they were doing and walked to the driveway. Lex saw the stable master from the mansion get out of his car. Lex smiled and held out his hand to shake as he said, "Hi Josh. Thanks for bringing my car out here."

Josh looked warily at Lex and quickly shook his hand. "No problem Mr. Luthor."

Clark had been in the house helping his mom, but as soon as he saw the car pull up he ran out. Now he was standing next to Lex gaping at the car.

Lex could tell Josh was uncomfortable and felt bad about it. He knew he'd been nasty to Josh on more than one occasion, and said, "Would you like to come in and have something to drink?"

"No thank you sir. I'll just wait here for James."

Clark had gotten over staring at the car and giggled. He looked at Lex and said, "Sir?"

Blushing, Lex said to Josh, "You can call me Lex."

Looking down the empty road, Josh said, "We've had that discussion SIR."

Turing bright red, Lex looked away and said, "I'm sorry about that….I was drunk."

Josh said nothing. Clark was uncomfortable with the silence and looked to his dad to help. Jonathan put a comforting arm around Lex and said, "So how long have you had the car Lex?"

Lex muttered, "Two and a half years. Dad got it for my sixteenth birthday."

"Can I go sit in it?" Clark begged.

Lex nodded, and Clark got in the driver's seat. A few seconds later the limo pulled up, and the man who'd originally brought Lex's things to the farm got out. Lex smiled and said, "Hi James."

James gave Lex a small smile and said, "Hello Mr. Luthor, you are looking well. Is the car satisfactory?"

"Yes, thank you."

"The suit you asked for is in the trunk. Is there anything else you need?"

"No."

"Very well." James looked to Josh and said, "Let's go."

Josh started for the passenger side of the limo, and Lex walked over to him before he could get in. He said, "Josh, I….I know I was a real shit to you over the years, and I understand if you don't believe me, but I am sorry. I know you were trying to help me that night, and I…..I shouldn't have….said what I said. I was wrong."

The man looked at Lex for a few seconds before he said, "Okay, I accept your apology."

Smiling with relief Lex said, "Thanks."

Josh got in the limo and James said, "Goodbye Mr. Luthor."

"Bye."

As soon as they drove off, Jonathan put his arm around Lex again and said, "You wanna tell me about it?"

With his head bowed, Lex said, "About a year ago I had a huge fight with Dad….which happened all the time. I got drunk and decided to go horseback riding to get him off my mind. Josh was there and didn't think I should go riding…."

Jonathan squeezed his shoulder and said, "What happened?"

"It's a little blurry, but I think he found me trying to saddle up the horse, and he was trying to coax me into giving it to him. I eventually gave it to him and told him to get the horse ready to ride. He told me no, and he said that I was in no condition to ride. He put the saddle away and refused to get the horse ready. I ranted to him that I would have him fired. I tried giving him money, but he wouldn't take it, so I told him I had more money to spend every month then he made in a year. I…..I tried to punch him and he said, 'Stop this right now Lex.'…"

Jonathan shook his head but waited for Lex to continue. Lex's voice was thick with shame, "I told him he was my servant and that he better never call me by my name, or I would do worse than have him fired."

Looking to Jonathan, Lex said, "I was so horrible….so often."

Pulling the kid into a hug, Jonathan said, "We can't change what we've done in our past, but we can learn from it, and try to make up for the mistakes we've made. I have faith that the older you get, the easier that will be for you to do."

Jonathan let him go and said, "I'm gonna go see what's for lunch."

Feeling somewhat better, Lex turned to Clark, who had heard the entire conversation. After seeing Clark's expression, Lex looked down at the ground again, ashamed of his behavior all over again. Uncomfortable with seeing Lex so vulnerable, Clark got out of the Porsche and changed the subject by saying, "So, after lunch will you pleeeeease give me a ride?"

Lex laughed. "Yeah."

# # #

Saturday morning came, and Lex whistled to himself as he was helping Jonathan and Clark. He was looking forward to a day in Metropolis, and he was looking forward to both his date with Monica and to finding out what had really happened to Rick Boscco.

Clark was getting more and more jealous and angry that Lex was going to be gone for most of the weekend. He was jealous that Lex was going to the city to have fun spending all kinds of money on some girl. Lex whistling and being obviously happy just made it worse.

The three of them were unloading bails of hay from Jonathan's truck. Clark was up in the truck pushing the bails of hay to the back, and Jonathan and Lex were taking turns pulling them off and stacking them. Jonathan smiled at Lex and said, "So where are you taking Monica tonight?"

"We're going to Marie's for dinner, it's a steak house."

Jonathan chuckled and said, "It's an expensive steak house. Trying to impress her with money?"

Lex stopped smiling and said, "I didn't really think about it….It's just someplace I like to eat. Do you think it will make her uncomfortable?"

All of a sudden, Lex felt one of the bails of hay slam into his chest, and he fell down onto the dirt. Lex was dazed for a second. Whipping his head around, Jonathan looked at Clark, who was glaring at Lex. Jonathan knew from that glare, that Clark had done it on purpose, and had trouble believing it. Less then a second later Clark's face changed, and Jonathan could tell Clark already regretted what he had done.

As if realizing his father was there for the first time, Clark darted his eyes over to Jonathan, and could tell he was disappointed and angry. Clark jumped down from the truck and pushed the hay off Lex and said, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Shaking his head, Lex sat up and said, "Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

Blushing, Clark looked away when he said, "I guess I slipped and pushed one of the bails all the way off."

Holding out a hand to help Lex up, Jonathan asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lex nodded and asked, "Are you okay Clark? Did you hurt yourself when you slipped?"

With his eyes on the ground, Clark mumbled, "No. I'm fine."

Jonathan directed a glare at his son, and then said to Lex, "Why don't you go relax and get ready for breakfast. Clark and I can finish up here."

There were only a few more bails, so Lex shrugged and said, "Okay, sounds good. I'll tell Mrs. Kent you two are about ready."

Once Lex was gone, Jonathan crossed his arms and gave Clark a look. Clark kept his eyes focused on the ground in front of him as long as he could, but soon the silence was too much for him and he dared a glance at his dad. He quickly looked back down and said, "I'm really sorry Dad."

"I can't believe you just used your abilities to hurt someone. Lex hadn't done anything at all to deserve what you did to him. In fact he has been a good friend to you, and you just hurt him on purpose because you were having a tantrum about him going out."

A wave of shame hit Clark, and he started to cry quietly. Jonathan continued, "I didn't raise you to be a bully Clark. Lord knows with your strength you could overpower ten men if you wanted to, but that power is a gift, and not something to be used to hurt others. I am ashamed of your behavior today."

Clark kept crying and after a few seconds Jonathan demanded, "Do you hear me Clark Kent?"

He stammered out, "Y..yes sir."

Walking over to Clark, Jonathan took him by the upper arm, and started walking towards the house. "We are going to go in there, and you are going to tell Lex that you did it on purpose, and why, and then you will apologize again."

Clark shook his head, but before he could say anything Jonathan said, "If you refuse, I'll spank you, and then tell him myself."

As they walked to the house, Jonathan wondered if he was being to hard on his son. But he knew that if he didn't make a big deal out of it the first time he used his powers to hurt someone, there might be a second time, and with Clark's strength that could turn deadly before the boy even realized what he had done.

They walked into the kitchen and Lex and Martha both turned smiling faces to them. Their smiles immediately changed to concerned looks. Jonathan let go of Clark's arm and swatted him once to propel him forward a step or two. Jonathan said, "Tell him."

Clark was still crying, and while the swat hadn't hurt at all, it was still plenty embarrassing. He stammered, "I…I p…pushed the hay on….on purpose."

Confused by this statement, Lex walked over to Clark and said, "I don't understand."

Clark looked at Lex's shoes and said, "I was mad…about this weekend…..and I…..I hurt you."

Lex glanced over to Jonathan's grim expression, and then back to Clark. He put a hand on Clark's shoulder and said, "You're still mad that I'm going this weekend?"

Clark nodded and sniffed. After taking a few seconds to think about it, Lex said, "Well that wasn't very nice of you, but I don't think it's the end of the world Clark. I'm not mad about it."

Shaking his head Clark said, "I'm really, really sorry."

Lex pulled Clark into a quick hug and said, "It's okay."

Letting go, Lex tried some humor to ease the situation, "You're stronger than you look. Maybe you should be unloading the bails, and I'll push them to the back of the truck."

Clark didn't laugh. Jonathan patted his shoulder and said, "Okay son, let's go get washed up and eat some breakfast."

Once Jonathan and Clark got into the bathroom and started washing their hands Lex turned to Martha and whispered, "Maybe I shouldn't go if he's that upset."

She shook her head. "No. He needs to learn that trying to force people to do what he wants them to do doesn't work. You go and have a good time. Clark will be fine."

Lex nodded but still felt bad.

In the bathroom Jonathan was drying his hands, and Clark was drying his face and then blowing his nose. When Clark was done, he darted an uncertain look at his dad. Jonathan pulled Clark into a hug and said, "I'm not mad anymore, but if I ever find you hurting someone on purpose like that again, you are going to be a very sorry boy."

Clark started crying again and nodded into Jonathan's shirt. They stood that way for a few minutes until Clark calmed down.

Breakfast was fairly uncomfortable and mostly filled with sounds of eating. Once Lex was done he said, "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to go."

Once Lex was in the shower Martha looked to Jonathan questioningly. He said, "Clark used his strength to push a bail of hay at Lex. It was hard enough to make him fall to the floor dazed."

"Oh Clark, you didn't."

Clark nodded to his mostly full plate. Martha shook her head and said, "That's very disappointing."

He started to cry again. Martha got up and started clearing the table. Jonathan said, "If you're done eating, go finish the hay."

Clark practically ran out the door. With a sigh Martha said, "Sometimes it doesn't seem fair. If he were normal, we wouldn't have to be nearly so hard on him."

Jonathan stood up and hugged Martha. "He's not normal, and fair or not, that's just the way it is."

An hour later Lex had one of his nicer suits on, and was on the road and headed to Metropolis. When he arrived, he got his usual room at The Palace and called Jonathan with the room number. Then as he was about to leave to run some errands, one of the hotel clerks waved him down. She said, "Mr. Luthor. This letter just came for you."

Lex thought it was odd, but took the letter and opened it on the way out the door. It said:

Lex,

I can't meet you at Marie's. It isn't safe. Meet me at the warehouse on 24th and Jefferson at 4pm.

Standing by his car, Lex stared at the letter and wondering how this person knew where he would be staying. He felt a shiver go though him, as he got in the Porsche. He looked at the letter again and wondered what he should do. He knew it was a bad idea to go to a warehouse to meet a stranger, but he really wanted to know what was going on. And when he stopped to think about it, he realized that if his father really was looking for this person, Marie's probably wasn't a safe place for him.

He put the letter in his suit pocket, and decided to think about it while he did his errands. He went to the bank, and once he had checked his accounts and gotten some money he went shopping. He knew he only had one week left with the Kents, and he wanted to get each of them something. He knew Jonathan wouldn't want anything, but he was at least hoping that Jonathan wouldn't be offended by the gesture.

Back on the farm Clark and Jonathan were working together amiably when Martha came out looking worried. They both stopped what they were doing and Martha said, "Bill's wife, Sally, had a stroke."

"Oh no. When did it happen?"

"Bill said it was yesterday afternoon. I guess she's gonna be in the hospital for the next two days, and he was hoping we could come visit. He says she does better with people around."

Jonathan nodded and said, "Sure, Clark and I will be done here in about an hour, and we can all go see her."

Martha nodded and went to go bake some cookies to take to them. A few minutes after Martha had left, Clark said, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering….if maybe I could stay home? I really hate the hospital. It's so creepy, and it's gonna be so boring with all the adults around…..I mean I know I wasn't very good today….but I really don't want to go."

With a nod Jonathan said, "I'll check with your mom, but I think it will be fine if you want to stay home. I know hospitals aren't much fun."

"Thanks Dad."

Three hours later Clark was watching some TV and eating cookies, enjoying his time alone when the phone rang. "Hello."

A male voice said, "May I please speak to Lex Luthor?"

"Sorry, he isn't here right now. Can I take a message?"

"Do you know how to get in touch with him? It's very urgent."

Clark thought the man sounded worried. "He's in Metropolis. He's staying at The Palace tonight."

"I already tried there, and he's not there. Doesn't he have a cell phone where he could be reached?"

"No he doesn't."

The man sounded exasperated and yelled, "Who doesn't have a cell phone nowadays?"

Clark knew Lex didn't carry one because he was paranoid about his father being able to track him with it. "Um…sorry."

"Is there any adult there?"

"No….They should be home in an hour or two."

"Christ! Look kid, Lex is in danger. If he calls you, I need you to give him a message, and have him call me."

"What kind of danger? Who are you?" Clark asked with worry.

"Do you have something to write with?"

"Hold on." Clark got some paper and a pencil and said, "Okay."

"My name is Paul Miller. I'm a private investigator. My cell phone number is 555-2603. He needs to call me immediately."

Clark wrote it all down and said, "Why is Lex in danger?"

"Just have him call me."

"But…" Clark heard a click as Mr. Miller hung up. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to try and help. He looked in the phone book for the number to Smallville's hospital. A few minutes later he had his dad on the phone.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not sure, but a guy just called me and told me Lex was in danger. He said that he was a private investigator, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He sounded really worried, and I told him where Lex was staying, but he said he already tried there, and Lex wasn't there, and so he told me to have Lex call him as soon as we heard from him. I think something bad is gonna happen Dad! I don't know what to do!"

Jonathan could tell Clark was starting to panic. "Calm down Clark, I'm sure it's going to be fine, and it's not going to help anything if you're panicking. Now did this guy leave a name or number?"

"Yes."

"Okay, give it to me, and I'll give him a call and find out what is going on."

Once he had the information Jonathan said, "Okay Clark you sit there by the phone, and I'll call you back as soon as I've talked to Mr. Miller."

"Okay Dad. Hurry." Clark hung up. Fifteen minutes later the phone rang again. "Dad?"

"Yes. Listen Clark, Billy's son is going to bring your mom home right now, and I'm going to drive to Metropolis."

"What's wrong?" Clark asked with fear.

"From what Mr. Miller says, Lex hired him to investigate the death of a man named Rick who used to work for Lionel. Lex was going to meet an eyewitness tonight to get the story, but Mr. Miller has just found another eyewitness who says that Rick is still alive. Mr. Miller is worried that Lex is walking into a trap of some kind."

"Oh no. Are you gonna get there in time?"

"I should. The meeting is at 5, and it's not quite 3 now," Jonathan tried to reassure him.

Clark said, "I'll run there! I can get there quicker than you, I can stop him, and then we'll both wait for you."

Caught off guard by his son's idea, Jonathan said, "What? No. Absolutely not Clark."

"Why not?"

"You've never run that far before. You'll probably get tired before you get there, and have to stop. And besides that, if it's dangerous, I don't want you anywhere near the situation."

Trying to convince him, Clark said, "But Dad, if it's dangerous I should be there. I'm strong enough and fast enough to help if Lex is in danger. And I…."

Jonathan interrupted, "No! Now we're wasting time son. Your mother will be home soon, and I'll call from Metropolis as soon as I get there. I'm sure things will work out fine, so try not to worry."

Feeling frustrated, Clark gave in. "Okay Dad."

After hanging up, Clark sat and stared at the phone. He kept thinking about Lex and worrying that his father wouldn't get there in time. Or if he did get there in time that something bad would happen to both of them. Clark thought about running to Metropolis. He had never run farther than to school and back, but he could do that without even noticing a change in his breathing or heart rate, and that took about twenty minutes to drive to. He was sure he could make it to Metropolis without any problems, and he thought he could probably do it in less than half an hour.

He thought, 'I could get there, warn Lex, and get home before Dad even got there. But then how could I explain to Lex how I got there? I could say I hid in his trunk. But what if he looked in it already. I could say I hitched a ride. No that's dumb. I could say Dad drove me, but we split up to look for him. But he knows Dad wouldn't let me do that…. There's no way for Dad not to find out…..but I'd tell him anyway. But if Lex gets hurt and I could have stopped it…..I have to go. Dad's gonna be pissed, but I have to go anyway. I'll think about what to tell Lex on the way.'

Clark got out a piece of paper and stuck a note to the refrigerator for his mom. It read:

Mom,

I ran to Metropolis to help Dad and Lex. Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Love, Clark

Clark shook his head as he put the note up. He knew his mom would worry about all of them from the minute she got home until she saw them again. He went upstairs and put on a jacket, and got the five dollars he had out of his piggy bank. On his way out he put an apple in his pocket. Then he was off. He had been to Metropolis once with his folks, but he didn't remember it all that well. He did know that it was visible from the freeway, so he decided that was the way to go.

Lex had a good time shopping, and he'd even gotten a small gift for Monica. He had everything gift wrapped, and then put it in his car. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 3:30. He pulled the letter out and looked at it again. He thought about his father and about what had happened the last time they had talked. He knew that if he went to his father again, he would get the same run around, and he still wanted to find out what had happened to Steve's father. He decided to go to the meeting, but before he went he wanted to buy some mace for protection.

Martha arrived home and called out for Clark. When he didn't come running she went outside and called for him. After a few minutes she went back inside and looked around. She found the note on the refrigerator and felt the breath go out of her. She couldn't believe that all three of the guys she loved were in serious danger, and none of them knew exactly what was going on with the other.

She thought about what to do for a few minutes. She and Jonathan had talked about calling Lionel when they were in the hospital, but they had decided that would just make things worse. Now that she thought about it, that was mostly Jonathan's opinion, and he had talked her into not calling him. She thought that he had the resources and the know how to find Lex and keep him safe. She didn't trust Lionel, and she didn't think he was a good father, but she did think he would protect his son from getting physically hurt or even killed. She made up her mind and called Luthorcorp. It took her ten minutes of run around to finally get Lionel on the phone. He said, "This is Lionel Luthor, how can I help you Mrs. Kent?"

"Your son is in danger."

"How so?"

Martha explained what had happened. And the line was silent until Martha said, "Mr. Luthor, are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry, all of this just caught me off guard. I can't explain to you how grateful I am that you called me Mrs. Kent. I will not forget this. If you ever need anything you just call me."

"I need you to find Lex and make sure he's safe, Clark and Jonathan are on their way to Metropolis to try and find him, and I'm worried that they're in danger too. If they find him and call me I'll call you to let you know where they are, and I would like for you to call me and let me know if you find him first."

"Of course. Let me give you my cell number so you can call me direct. Don't worry Mrs. Kent, I will find him and make sure he's safe."

Martha took down the number and hung up. She sat and worried for fifteen minutes, and then decided to clean house to keep herself busy while her stomach churned.

Clark arrived in Metropolis without breaking a sweat. He wasn't even breathing hard after running for fifteen minutes. He was amazed at his own abilities for the first time in a long time. He smiled to himself thinking how powerful he was, but then his smiled faltered when he remembered what he had done to Lex that morning. He shook his head, and tried to decide what to do next.

He stopped on a sidewalk in a less populated area of Metropolis and thought about how he was going to find Lex. He decided his best bet was to run through the city and look for Lex's car. After circling the city three times, he decided he needed a better plan. He realized there were parking garages all over the city, and he might not be able to see Lex's car if he were parked somewhere. He decided to go to The Palace and ask if anyone had seen or heard from Lex. He walked in the big doors and looked around at the bright and shiny hotel. He went up to the front desk and looked around for someone to help him. He saw a nice looking woman who was working on a computer behind the front desk, and went up to her. He said, "Um…excuse me."

The woman looked down at him and smiled. "How can I help you?"

He asked, "Is Lex Luthor here?"

The woman held up some messages and said, "Sorry sweetie he isn't. Did you want to add a message for him?"

Clark was disappointed and said, "No. That's okay. Thanks anyway."

Clark went back out and sat on a bus stop bench and ate his apple while he thought about what to do next. When he was done he decided the only thing he could do was continue to run around the city and look for Lex and his car, and if that didn't work, he would start looking for his father's truck in an hour or so.

Lex arrived at the warehouse ten minutes before his appointed time. He didn't like the area at all. He hadn't seen anyone besides two homeless people for ten blocks. The warehouse itself was run down, and there wasn't a window left intact anywhere on the building. There was graffiti on top of graffiti on the side of the building, and the front door lay on the cement a few feet from the doorway. Lex reached into his pants pocket and felt the little bottle of pepper spray, which was the best thing he could get. He wished that he had thought things out ahead of time and gotten himself a handgun. He was sure he could get one if he had the time to talk to some of the people he had bought drugs from before. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He locked it, turned on the alarm, and walked into the warehouse doorway.

The warehouse was mostly empty with some large bits of machinery left lying on the floor here and there, and some piles of garbage against one wall. Lex let his eyes get used to the dark, and looked around. He called out, "Hello?"

A man stepped out from behind one of the piles of garbage. He was tall and dressed in clothes that had seen better days. He was in the shadows and Lex couldn't see him all that well. Lex said, "Hi, are you the eyewitness?"

The man said in a deep voice, "Yes."

"What can you tell me about Rick Boscco's death?"

The man chuckled. "Well, I can tell you it never really happened."

"Okay, so what did happen?"

The man took a couple of steps towards Lex as he said, "Your father was trying to come up with a new way to process steel. He hired Rick to help him conduct some experiments. But they didn't go well, and there was an explosion."

The man paused, and Lex tried to get a look at his face, but the man had a hooded jacket on. The man took three more steps forward and brought his hand out from behind his back. Lex saw something catch the light, and realized too late that the man was holding a gun on him. Lex put his hand in his pocket, and the man turned the gun away from Lex and shot a hole in the warehouse wall near the pile of garbage. Lex jumped and put his hands over his ears forgetting about his pepper spray. The man aimed the gun back at Lex, and Lex put his hands in the air. The man yelled, "Nod your head if you can still hear me!"

Lex could mostly hear ringing in his ears, but could make out what the man said so he nodded. The man took a few steps forward and pulled the hood off his head. As the man pulled some earplugs out of his ears, Lex looked at him carefully. The man had what looked like burn scars over half his face, and they looked infected. Lex quickly realized the man was Rick. He had seen a few pictures of him at Steve's house over the years, and even with the disfigurement, he could tell who it was. Lex said, "Rick?"

Rick nodded and said, "What do you think of the new and not so improved me?"

"What happened?"

"I guess I'm lucky that the explosion didn't kill me, I guess I'm even luckier that the stuff we were using didn't really burn me so much as get mixed in with my skin. Or at least that's what the doctors say. If it were a true burn I would still be recovering in the hospital, but then I would also have the chance for some reconstructive surgery when I healed. They tell me this is permanent and getting worse. I don't know what that green stuff we were using was, and apparently neither do the doctors, because they say they aren't sure what it's doing to my body. They do know that it was only on my chest when the explosion happened, but now it's over most of my body and growing."

Lex didn't know what to say. He said, "I'm so sorry. I'm sure Dad has the best people he can buy working on finding out how to help you."

Rick's laugh was cold. "Come on Lex, do you really believe that? Your father did have his best doctors check me out, and when they said there was nothing to be done he paid me ten million and sent me on my way. Of course it was with the stipulation that I was to wind up in another country, and let all my friends and family think I was dead. Like money makes up for the fact that this stuff is spreading. The doctors say that so far the stuff hasn't damaged anything on the inside of me, it's just in my skin, but since they don't know what it really is, they don't know what will happen once it's engulfed my skin."

"So go to the authorities and tell them what my father did."

Rick scoffed, "That's not good enough. I'm gonna make him suffer for what he did, and the only thing he cares about is money, and sometimes you."

Lex felt himself start to sweat. "What are you going to do?"

"Hold you for ransom. Then once I have a few billion dollars, I'm gonna recreate that explosion and make sure you have a front row seat. We'll see if his doctors can come up with a cure when it's your ass on the line."

Shaking his head, Lex pleaded, "Don't do this Rick. Please. What would Steve think?"

Rick shrugged, "Steve thinks I'm dead, and it's gonna stay that way. We were never close anyway, and I don't want him to see me like this. I probably should send him an anonymous gift to thank him for having you look into my death though. I was ready to commit suicide when I got the word you were looking into my death, and then it all became clear to me."

Lex said, "You know my father will kill you if he gets his hands on you. If you come with me, I'll help you, and together we can make my father help you. We can get hundreds of doctors to work around the clock to look for a cure. I promise I won't let him just push it aside."

"So naive. Let's see, I need to make a call, so you can take a seat on the floor right where you are, and keep your hands on top of your head. Oh, and I won't have any problem shooting you, so don't think about trying anything funny."

Lex sat on the floor and put his hands on his head. Rick walked back to his stuff, which was by the pile of garbage. He got out his cell phone and tried to make a call. He got a no service signal and swore to himself. He walked towards the open door and said to Lex, "Stay on the floor but turn towards me so I can see what you're doing. Lex turned so he was facing the open door, and watched while Rick stepped just outside the door to try and make the call. Rick still had his gun on Lex, and was darting his eyes back and forth between Lex and his cell phone.

Then Lex saw a blur of movement beside Rick. At the last minute Rick saw it too, and turned in time to see a young boy coming at him holding a large metal pipe. Rick reflexively put his arm up to block the blow that was coming at him. The metal pipe made contact with his arm and there was a loud crunching sound as the bone broke and then a clatter as the gun and cell phone fell to the ground. Rick screamed with pain and fell to the floor. Clark stood there looking from Rick to the metal bar and back to Rick with wide eyes shocked at what he had done. Lex jumped up from the floor and scrambled to get the gun before Rick had time to think about it. As Lex was getting the gun Clark felt his stomach turning, and he felt himself getting weak. He felt the same way he felt around the meteor rocks, but he didn't see any of them around. He stumbled back from Rick a few steps and held his stomach.

Staring at Clark, Lex automatically yelled, "Clark! Get over here, and away from him."

Jumpping at the yell, Clark stumbled over a few feet to Lex. He felt a little better once he was a few feet away from Rick, but he could still tell he was weak. Lex got down on both knees in front of Clark and hugged him with one arm while keeping the hand with the gun still pointed at Rick. Clark dropped the metal bar and hugged Lex tight. They stayed that way for a full minute both calming down from the adrenaline rush. Lex let go and stood up while turning Rick who was moaning and holding his arm with his good hand. Lex said quietly with more calm then he felt, "Where's Mr. Kent? Is he calling the cops?"

Clark stammered, "No….I'm not sure where he is."

Whipping his head back around to look at Clark, Lex said, "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well….He's here in Metropolis. He told me to stay at the hotel while he went to look for you, but……I had to look for you too."

"How did you know I was in danger?"

"Mr. Miller called."

Trying to decide what to do, Lex said, "Go look beside that pile of garbage against the wall, and see if you can find anything to tie Rick up with."

Clark walked away and by the time he got to the garbage he felt all the way better. He was sure Rick had a meteor rock in his pocket. He looked through the stuff and found handcuffs and some rope. While Clark was looking for that, Lex said, "Rick, scoot back a few feet, and don't think that I won't shoot you, because I will."

Rick scooted back, and Lex got his cell phone off the floor. As Lex stepped back, he saw Clark standing beside him holding up the handcuffs and rope. Clark felt weak again, and wanted to get away from Rick as soon as possible. Lex said to Rick, "Looks like you came prepared to keep me for a while. That's good."

Lex looked at Clark and said, "Toss the handcuffs to him."

Clark did and Lex said, "Put them on."

"My fucking arm is broken. I can't!" Rick yelled.

"You better figure it out, or I'll shoot you in the other arm before I try to get near you," Lex said.

Rick swore and put the cuffs on his good wrist using his legs and head to snap it on, and then put the other half on his bad wrist. Once the cuffs were on, Lex lowered the gun and held it at his side. He turned to Clark and ordered, "Explain."

"Shouldn't we call the cops or something?" Clark asked, hoping to distract Lex.

Lex yelled, "Explain how a twelve year old boy from Smallville is out here in the slums of Metropolis without his parent! And while you're at it, explain to me how you thought it was a good idea to attack a full grown man who was holding a gun all by yourself! You scared the shit out of me!"

Still feeling weak and slightly nauseous, Clark gulped once. He'd been expecting anger from his father, but not from Lex, and he wasn't sure what to say. "Well….Um…." Then he decided to try and turn the discussion back on Lex. He tried to sound like an adult and asked, "Well, what are YOU doing here?"

Lex darted a glance at Rick who was completely absorbed by his broken arm. Lex stuck the gun in the back of his pants and took the step forward that was separating him and Clark. He grabbed Clark's upper arm, turned him to the side, and swatted him four times. Clark wasn't ready for or expecting the pain, and yelled loud 'ow's with each swat. Lex hadn't thought much about it before doing it, but when he heard Clark yell he felt bad. Letting go of the boy, he said, "I'm sorry."

Clark burst into tears and Lex pulled him into another hug, feeling bad about what he'd done. While he was holding Clark, he kept an eye on Rick to make sure he wasn't moving. He said quietly, "I'm sorry Clark. You probably just saved my life, and I went and smacked you. It's just that it could have gone so wrong. It could be both of us hurt or dead with Rick still in control if he had seen you a second earlier."

Clark nodded into Lex's chest and said, "I heard the gunshot, and I had to try and save you. I just had to." After a few seconds of silence Clark said, "I feel sick."

Lex thought the boy was probably in shock and said, "Let's get you into my car, and I'll take care of Rick and call the police."

Lex got out the gun and yelled to Rick, "Rick! Scoot your ass back. Get farther away from the door and out in the sun where I can keep an eye on you."

Rick scooted back, and Lex kept an arm around Clark's shoulders as he lead him to the Porsche. He unlocked it, and had Clark sit in the passenger seat. Clark's stomach immediately felt better after getting farther away from Rick, and the slight sting in his backside went away too. Once Clark was sitting Lex said, "You stay there, and relax. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not hurt, and neither are you. We'll call the cops, and they'll take care of Rick, and then we'll find your dad and explain."

Clark looked pale to Lex and he said, "Your dad will be mad….really mad at both of us, but he'll make us both feel safe even if he's mad."

Clark nodded in agreement, and Lex shut the door to the car. Walking back to keep an eye on Rick, Lex called 911. Once he told the operator about the situation and gave him the location, Lex hung up, even though the operator told him to stay on the line. Turning to Rick he said, "Rick."

Rick looked up. "My father will kill you if you try to get away from the cops. Hell, he may even try to kill you in prison. I would strongly encourage you to keep your mouth shut about the experiments, and to confess to trying to kidnap me. I will talk to my father and convince him to have a team of doctors try to find a cure for you."

Eight minutes later when the police arrived, Lex had finished breaking the news to Steve that his father was still alive.

# # #


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan made the drive from Smallville to Metropolis in an hour. He broke every speed limit, and was shocked to find that his truck could do ninety. He breathed a sigh of relief when he made it to the exit for Metropolis without getting stopped by any police. Once he made it to town, he checked The Palace for Lex. When he found that Lex was out, he made a quick call to Martha to let her know he was there. Martha answered the phone with a frantic, "Jonathan?"

"Yes. I'm here, but I haven't found Lex yet. He's not at the Palace. I'm gonna call Mr. Miller and see if he's found him."

"Jonathan, Clark is there too."

"What!?" Jonathan felt his blood pressure go up.

"He left a note. He ran to Metropolis…..I don't know if he made it there or not. He hasn't called." Martha was close to tears.

"Damn it! Now I have to worry about both of them."

"And, I called Lionel Luthor."

The line was silent for a second, and then Martha said, "Lionel may be an ass, but he doesn't want to see his son dead or hurt. He deserves to know, whether you like him or not."

Jonathan shook his head. "Okay Martha. I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jonathan called Mr. Miller next, and found another dead end. He looked at his watch and saw that Lex was supposed to meet the eyewitness at the restaurant in less than an hour, and he decided his best bet would be to go there.

He arrived at the restaurant and asked at the front for Lex Luthor. The man at the front said, "Do you mean Lionel Luthor?"

Jonathan took a second to think and then said, "Yes will you please let him know Jonathan Kent is here and I would like to see him."

The man nodded and went to relay the message. A few seconds later, a worried looking Lionel came to the front. "Mr. Kent. Do you know where Lex is?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

"Damn it!" Jonathan swore in frustration.

"This is where he's supposed to be in half an hour. Would you care to wait with me at my table?"

Jonathan didn't think he could tolerate just sitting and waiting. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"I've done quite a bit more. Lex isn't in any danger here. Come and sit, and tell me what you think of my son."

Jonathan reluctantly nodded and started walking with Lionel to his table. Half way there Lionel got a call on his cell phone. By the time they made it to the table Lionel had hung up. Lionel turned to Jonathan and said, "That was a contact of mine at the police department. Lex and apparently your son are at a warehouse on 24th and Jefferson."

"Are they hurt?"

"No. I'm going to ride over there in my limo. Would you like ride with me?"

"No. I'll follow in my truck. But…." Jonathan swallowed his pride and continued, "could you do me a favor and call my wife to let her know the boys have been found. She's been very worried."

"Yes of course."

Both men headed out towards the warehouse.

# # #

Lex was getting pissed. He'd been talking to the police for over 40 minutes. He'd given his statement, Clark had nervously given his statement, and Rick had even confessed. But the police were still asking questions and carefully searching the warehouse. Lex pulled one of the police aside and said, "Look, my young friend over there is not doing very well. I really want to get him home. How much longer is this going to take?"

"Sorry Mr. Luthor, we need to make sure we do everything by the book, because…..well, the press will have this covered in no time. I'm surprised they aren't already here."

Lex groaned and let the cop go. He looked over to Clark who was again sitting in his car and looking pale. Then he saw the limo he was dreading pull up, and right behind it was the truck he was both dreading and relieved to see. He shook his head not believing that they were both there, and arriving at the same time. His dad got out first, and Lex was shocked to see some worry on Lionel's face. He couldn't quite make himself look at Jonathan. Jonathan got out of the truck and practically ran to Clark. Clark jumped out of the car and the two hugged for a long time. Lex watched and felt jealous. His father came up to him and said, "Lex, I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried about you."

Lex tore his eyes away from Jonathan and looked at Lionel when he said, "S'okay Dad. I'm fine. No need to worry. Of course if you'd just been up front with me about this, I wouldn't have gone digging."

Lionel smiled. "Well son, I will say I'm a little bit pleased with your determination. I though for sure you had let this go. I'm not happy that you came out here with no protection and walked into an obvious trap, but you did end up finding Rick, so I'll give you credit for that."

With an empty smile Lex said, "Thanks Dad."

Lex turned to look back at Jonathan. Lionel followed his gaze and said, "Ah. Still pining for the family Lex? So sad really."

Lionel patted Lex on the shoulder. Lex pulled away and hissed, "Don't touch me."

Lionel chuckled and said, "I'm going to have a little chat with Rick."

Lex grabbed his father's arm and said, "No."

Lionel looked down at the hand on his arm, and then back at Lex who said, "No Dad. I want you to leave him alone. Don't you think you've done enough damage to him already? I want you to hire some doctors to try and find a cure for him."

Laughing out loud Lionel said, "Oh, Lex. You've been with the Kent's too long. That was a good one though."

He pulled out of Lex's grasp and started towards Rick. Lex called out, "I won't go to college."

Lionel stopped and turned back to his son. Lex glared at his father and said, "I won't go to college, and I'll get a fucking job at McDonalds."

With a long suffering sigh Lionel said, "Lex, please don't make threats you can't follow through with, it's just not good business."

Irritated that his father was right, Lex changed his threat, "I'll tell the press what really happened to Rick, and even if you deny it, it will still look suspicious."

With a glare Lionel said, "This man tried to hurt you Lex. Do you really expect me to let that go?"

"Yes."

"Okay Lex, if it's that important to you, I won't go after him," Lionel said with a sigh.

Slightly surprised that his father was giving in, Lex didn't know what to say other then, "Thank you."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Lionel asked.

"No. I want to go home with Mr. Kent. I'll be home next weekend, and then I assume you'll be coming with me to write a massive check to get me registered for college."

"I'll see you in a week son." With a sigh, Lionel went to talk to the police.

When Clark saw his dad he jumped out of the car and ran into his arms. After a long hug, Clark felt better and murmured, "I'm sorry Dad."

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about both of you," Jonathan admitted.

"I told Lex you left me at The Palace, and that I snuck out to find him."

"Okay. Did you run all the way here?"

"Yeah. It didn't even make me breath hard, and it only took fifteen minutes."

Jonathan found that somewhat hard to believe, but knew Clark wouldn't lie about it. "That's amazing son."

They were still hugging when Clark said, "I….I hurt that man. I broke his arm. It crunched."

Jonathan could feel his son shaking, and knew he was crying. "It's gonna be okay Clark. Was the man trying to hurt Lex?"

Clark nodded. "Well then you saved him."

Jonathan held him and rubbed his back until he was done crying, which took a few minutes. Once Clark pulled away and wiped his face, Jonathan said, "I need to go talk to Lex. You stay here in the car. Okay?"

Lex was sitting on an old crate and looking at the dirt when he saw a pair of familiar boots step in front of him. He looked up to see Jonathan's concerned face. Standing up Lex asked, "How's Clark?"

Pulling Lex into a bear hug, Jonathan said, "He'll be fine. How are you?"

Thrown off guard by the sudden and strong hug, Lex was slow to react. After a few seconds, he hugged Jonathan back and said, "I've been better."

"Martha and I have been so worried about you Lex. I'm so thankful that you're safe."

His eyes stung as they started to tear up, and his shoulders started to shake. Jonathan held him even tighter and said, "It will be okay son. You're safe, and no one is going to hurt you or Clark. We're going to go home as soon as the police are done."

Lex nodded into Jonathan's chest and tried to get himself under control. While Jonathan was holding Lex, he felt someone watching him. He turned to see Lionel staring at him with a look of pure hate. Jonathan simply glared back, and continued to hold the other man's son. Shaking himself out of it, Lionel continued talking to the police. Once Lex was able to stop crying, Jonathan let him go. Lionel came over and said, "You're free to go, the police are done."

With a genuine smile Lex said, "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome." Lionel headed to his limo and left.

Jonathan put a hand on Lex's shoulder and said, "Drive your car back to The Palace. Clark and I will meet you there."

After making sure Lex was on his way, Jonathan got into his truck with Clark. Jonathan made sure to find out what story Clark had told Lex before they got to the hotel. Once they were all in Lex's room. Lex said, "I'm supposed to pick up Monica in a couple of hours."

Jonathan said, "So there really is a Monica? At least that wasn't a lie. Sorry Lex, you can't see her tonight after what you did. Call her and cancel."

Turning red Lex nodded and went to the phone. He called Monica and apologized profusely, telling her that something had come up, and he would have to make their date for the following weekend. She was very understanding. He hung up and stood still wondering what to do next. Jonathan walked over to the phone said, "I'm going to call Martha."

Both boys felt bad all over again when they heard Jonathan tell Martha not to cry after telling her they were both safe and back at the hotel. He talked to her soothingly for a couple of minutes, and then told her they would be home in a few hours. He hung up the phone and glared at both boys who quickly looked away. Jonathan said, "Well Martha is worried sick about both of you."

They both gave him meek apologies.

Trying to keep his anger in check, Jonathan said, "I haven't had dinner yet, and I'm pretty sure neither one of you has either. Lex, can you afford some room service, or should we check out and go to a burger joint where I can pay."

Lex mumbled, "I'll pay. It's no problem."

Jonathan looked at the menu and then handed it to each boy to get the order. After calling in the order, he turned to the boys and said, "As soon as we are done eating, we'll all go home in the truck."

"But what about my car?" Lex asked.

"Have someone from Luthorcorp pick it up, or have someone from the hotel drive it back to the mansion. I don't care how it gets home, but I do insist that you ride with me. I have been worried about you all afternoon, and I don't want to let you out of my sight for that long."

Unable to decide if this made him feel better or worse, Lex called the front desk to arrange for the car to be driven back to the mansion. Once he hung up he said, "I'll need to give them the key."

"Be back in less then fifteen minutes, or I'll come looking for you," Jonathan warned.

With a nod of understanding, Lex went down to the front desk. He made arrangements for the car to be driven back to the manson, and to have the small bracelet he had bought for Monica to be sent to her house. He also made arrangements for the rest of the gifts he'd bought to be sent to the Kent residence the following day. He made it back upstairs just in time. The food arrived and they all ate in silence.

When they were done Jonathan said, "Okay Lex, pack up, and let's go check out."

Once Lex was packed, the three went down to the front desk together. After Lex paid the bill, they all headed to Jonathan's truck. Clark sat in the middle, and they started for home. Once they were on the freeway Jonathan decided he was calm enough to talk about things. "Okay Lex, I want the whole story. How did you end up at the warehouse, and how many times have you lied to us the past week, or has it been longer then that?"

Taking a deep breath, Lex tried to stay calm while he talked. He started with Steve's party, and told Jonathan everything. Once he was done, there was silence in the truck for a good five minutes before Jonathan said, "You should have trusted me enough to tell me about it Lex. I may have discouraged you from looking into it, but if you convinced me it was important enough to you, I would have helped you. I could have been back up, and you never would have ended up in the danger you were in. I think you made quiet a few bad decisions."

Lex found he had to agree, even though he didn't want to. Jonathan continued, "By keeping this a secret from us, you've lied to us repeatedly."

Trying to defend himself, Lex said, "I tried not to as much as possible. I really was going on a date with Monica."

"It's always a good idea to seat your lies in some truth," Jonathan said.

"It's not like that." Lex wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or Jonathan.

Jonathan asked, "So you really care about Monica?"

Turning to stare out the window, Lex didn't reply. That was all the answer Jonathan needed. "You may be good at lying Lex, but that doesn't make it right."

After a few more minutes of silence Jonathan said, "You had to know that going to the warehouse by yourself was a bad idea, and potentially as dangerous as it turned out to be."

With a nod Lex said, "Yeah, but it didn't seem to matter that much. I just had to know."

With pity in his voice, Jonathan said, "Lex, you matter so much more than any information about your father's shady business practice."

Lex mumbled, "I brought some pepper spray."

"And how did that work out for you?" Jonathan asked.

Lex refused to answer, so Jonathan turned to his son, "Clark, I distinctly remember telling you to stay put. You suggested going to look for Lex on your own, and I told you absolutely not. Does this ring a bell?"

Clark quietly said, "Yes sir."

"So tell me why you went off on your own."

"I had to try and help Dad. I'm sorry if you don't understand it, or accept it, but I just had to. I know it isn't what you want to hear, but you KNOW why I had to try."

"So you think you were justified in worrying me, your mother, and Lex, just because you did end up saving Lex?"

"Yes….No…..Maybe?"

Jonathan was quiet for a few minutes, letting Clark think it through. "I'm glad you were there to save Lex. More glad then I'm sure either one of you can realize, but it doesn't change the fact that I told you not to."

"Yes Sir." Clark had been expecting that statement from the second he stepped out the door back in Smallville.

"And just because everything turned out okay doesn't mean that things couldn't have gone horribly wrong. What if Lex had gotten shot when you tried to attack Rick? What if you had gotten shot? There were lots of things that could have gone wrong, and you were lucky." Jonathan decided he'd said all there was to say.

The rest of the trip was uncomfortably silent while the boys thought about what they'd done, and speculated on what was going to happen when they got home.

It was eight o'clock at night when they arrived home. Martha rushed out the front door to greet them. Lex got out of the truck first, and Martha gave him a crushing hug. She whispered, "Don't you ever worry me like that again young man."

He whispered back, "I'm so sorry."

She pulled away and put both her hands on his face and said, "We love you Lex. You can't put your life on the line like that again."

Getting choked up, he pulled her back into the hug and whispered, "I love you too."

She hugged him tighter before letting him go and saying, "Go on inside."

Clark was standing beside them waiting his turn, and as soon as Martha had her arms free, she pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're home safe honey."

"Sorry you had to wait alone Mom."

She kissed the top of his head and said, "I know."

Once the two boys were in the house, Martha hugged her husband and asked, "Have any of you had dinner?"

"Yeah. We ate at the hotel before coming home."

"Did you get the full story?"

He kissed her head and said, "Yes, and it isn't pretty. I'll tell you tonight once the boys are in bed."

Nodding in understanding, she said, "I put the box in Clark's room…..I thought you would need it tonight."

"Thank you sweetheart."

Jonathan walked in to a spotless house that smelled faintly of cleaning products. He turned to Martha and asked with humor, "Were you worried?"

She let out a short laugh and shrugged her shoulders. Jonathan noticed that both boys were just standing there a few feet away from the front door looking lost. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Both of you go to your rooms, right now."

Neither one looked at the other as they went up the stairs with Clark in the lead. They were both wrapped up in their own thoughts, and dreading what was sure to happen. When Clark got to his room he noticed the little box that held the meteor rock on his nightstand and groaned thinking about how unhelpful his mother was.

Downstairs Jonathan looked at Martha and said, "You should go out to the barn and visit with the horses if you don't want to hear."

"Get me when you're done," she said as she headed outside.

Watching from the porch, Jonathan waited until his wife got to the barn before going up to see Clark. Clark had left his door open, and Jonathan shut it on his way in. The boy was sitting on the edge of his bed and gave his dad a sorrowful look when he arrived. Jonathan sat next to him and put a hand on his knee as he said, "I've been thinking about what you did most of the ride home, and you know what I think?"

Clark shook his head no. "I think because of your abilities, the older you get, the more you're going to want to save people. And you know what else I think?"

"No."

"I think you're too young to start now."

Clark mumbled, "I did save him."

"Yes, you did, but there were a lot of variables, and something could have gone wrong. You seem to think that you're invincible, but you aren't, and your mother and I would be devastated if something happened to you."

Getting no response from his son, Jonathan added, "But it still comes down to the fact that I told you, in no uncertain terms, not to do it. And you disobeyed me."

Clark nodded, knowing it was true. With regret, Jonathan said, "Okay son, stand up."

Clark felt himself tearing up before it even started. Jonathan reached over and opened the box, and Clark grunted when he felt the effects of the meteor rock.

Having had time to think over what his son had done, Jonathan felt that he needed to make this spanking stand out in Clark's mind. Not wanting to startle him, Jonathan said, "You're pants are coming down for this one,"e; before he reached over and unsnapped Clark's jeans.

Clark couldn't remember ever having been spanked without the protection of clothing, and wailed, "Noooo!"

Ignoring that protest, Jonathan pulled Clark over his lap, and pulled the pants and underwear down together. He brought down his hand in the center of Clark's butt, leaving a light pink mark. Clark wailed, "Ow!" at the top of his lungs.

Jonathan doubted that his son's reaction to the swat had anything do with physical pain. It was about knowing he'd made a big enough mistake to warrent a more serious spanking. Jonathan kept spanking until the bottom in front of him was a uniform shade of dark pink. It hadn't been more than twenty swats, but he was sure that it had made an impression on Clark. He hoped that Clark was still young enough to believe that the world was full of absolutes instead of gray areas, and that this spanking would help him believe that direct disobedience was always a bad idea, at least for the next few years.

When it was over, Jonathan rubbed Clark's back in soothing circles, for a few seconds, and then pulled Clark's underwear back up. He helped Clark to stand, and fix his pants before pulling his son into a hug. He reached over with one hand and closed the box, while still keeping one arm around the boy. Clark continued to cry for quite a while, and Jonathan held him without comment. When there were more sniffles, and less sobs, Jonathan said, "No more running off to do something after I've told you no, right?"

Clark nodded and added, "I'm sorry."

"I know, and you're forgiven. Why don't you go on into the bathroom and get ready for bed. I think an early bedtime will be good for tonight."

Letting go of his dad, Clark went to go brush his teeth.

Jonathan took a deep breath, and walked across the hall to Lex's shut bedroom door. Jonathan knocked, and went in when he heard a 'Come in.'

Lex had been standing at the window looking out into the night sky while trying not to hear the obvious noises from across the hall. He felt somewhat responsible for it, since Clark had run off to look for him, but unlike the last time he heard Clark getting spanked, he thought this time was justified. His stomach still twisted every time he pictured Clark standing next to Rick with the metal bar. He could see Rick shooting Clark, or at the very least knocking him unconscious. He understood that Jonathan was trying to keep Clark from running off on his own to keep him safe, but he still hated hearing it. Clark sounded very repentant after the first few swats, and Lex wanted Jonathan to stop long before he did.

When the noises stopped, Lex stopped clenching his jaw. As the silence lengthened, Lex started thinking less about Clark, and more about himself. Before he was ready for it, he heard a knock on the door. He reluctantly said, "Come in."

Jonathan came in and shut the door behind him. Lex looked over his shoulder at Jonathan and then turned back to the window as he said, "It's amazing how many more stars you can see out here than you can in the city."

Walking up to the window, Jonathan stood beside Lex to look out also. He said, "It's a beautiful night."

Sighing, Lex said, "So…..I guess it's my turn?"

Putting an arm around the boy's shoulders, Jonathan steered them both back towards the bed. "You could have been killed today Lex. I don't think you can even begin to understand how scared I was."

They both sat on the edge of Lex's bed, and Lex said, "I think I have a pretty good idea. When I saw Clark about to attack Rick, all I could think about was that Clark was going to get hurt, and how I couldn't protect him. Did he tell you that I…..swatted him?"

With surprise Jonathan said, "No."

"As soon as we got the handcuffs on Rick, I asked Clark to tell me how he got there, and what he thought was doing. Instead of answering, he turned to me and asked me what I was doing there. I got mad and swatted him a few times."

Jonathan chuckled. "Sounds like what I would have done." Then with a sigh he said, "Okay Lex, let's get it over with. Stand up, and undo your pants."

Taking a deep breath, Lex stood. He was still wearing the suit pants and shirt from earlier in the day, and as soon as the pants were undone, they fell all the way to the floor. Jonathan quickly tugged the boy across his lap and yanked his underwear halfway down his legs. Lex quietly swore to himself. Jonathan brought his hand down fifteen times, and by the time that was done, Lex had gone from stoic to vocal. Jonathan paused and said, "Okay Lex, I want you to tell me why I'm spanking you."

After a couple of ragged breaths Lex said, "Because I lied to you and Mrs. Kent, and because I went to the warehouse."

Jonathan gave him five swats and asked, "How many times do you think you lied to us over the past two weeks?"

"I…..I don't know….a few." Lex didn't want to think about that.

"Last weekend you lied about what you went to see your father for."

"Yes," Lex admitted.

Jonathan brought his hand down harder for the next five swats. Lex yelled, "Owww."

"You had to lie to us at least a few times during the week to get your meeting all arranged."

Close to tears, Lex quickly called out, "Just once, I swear! Just the phone call I told you about on the way home."

After five more swats Jonathan said, "Okay, I believe you. But this morning also counts as a lie, because you didn't tell us anything about your real plans for the day. I know I've told you more than once that not telling me about something, when you know I wouldn't approve of it, is a lie in my book."

He brought his hand down ten more times to express his disapproval, and when he was done Lex was quietly crying. Pausing again Jonathan said, "By going to meet someone in a deserted warehouse you put yourself in danger. That's completely unacceptable Lex."

While Jonathan was talking he'd unbuckled his belt. He took it off from around his waist. Lex heard the noise and looked back to see if his suspicions were correct. When he saw Jonathan doubling the belt over in his hand, Lex cried out, "No! Please don't!"

Jonathan gripped Lex tighter around the waist to make sure he wasn't going anywhere, and started to spank him with the belt. Lex struggled and yelled loudly with each spank. After ten swats, Lex was openly crying. Jonathan set the belt down beside him on the bed, and patted Lex's back. "Okay, we're done."

Pushing himself up, Lex pulled up his underwear before wiping his face with his hands. Jonathan stood and held onto Lex for a long time while he cried. Once he was quieter Jonathan said, "You know Lex, your dad has had shady business practices for…..well the rumors have been around since there has been a Luthorcorp. If you try to investigate every incident you hear about, two things are gonna happen. You're going to make your father angry, and that will make him dangerous, and you're going to end up in bad situations like today pretty often. You need to think about how important it is to you. Figure out what the truth is worth to you. I think your well being is worth much more than finding out what bad things your father has done."

Jonathan felt Lex nodding into his chest. Patting the boy's back once, he let go and said, quot;I'm gonna go check on Clark and Martha. You get ready for bed."

"Okay."

Going back to Clark's room, Jonathan knocked and walked in. The room was dark, and Clark was sitting up in bed looking anxious. Sitting on the bed next to Clark, Jonathan said, "Lay down kiddo, and try to get some sleep."

"Is Lex okay?" Clark asked.

Jonathan's voice was soothing as he said, "He's gonna be fine. Come on, lay down. It's been a hard day, and I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

Clark lay down. "Night Dad."

Jonathan kissed his forehead and said, "Love you."

Taking the little box with him, Jonathan got up and shut the door on his way out. He went downstairs, put the box away, and went outside to find Martha. She was in the barn quietly talking to the horses when he came in. "It's done," he said.

She hugged him, and they walked back to the house holding hands. "Everyone doing alright?" she asked.

"I need to go check on Lex in a few minutes, but I think so."

"How about a quiet evening of snuggling in front of the TV after we check on the boys?" she suggested.

"Sounds wonderful."

They both headed upstairs together. Martha went to Clark's room, and Jonathan went to see Lex. Clark was almost asleep when his mother came in. After kissing his head, she rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

Jonathan found Lex wearing pajamas and standing at the bedroom window again. Lex didn't turn around but said, "I've been thinking about what you said….you know, about my father."

"And?"

"I think you're right. I shouldn't get involved in any of his business dealings….at least for the next four years. Maybe when I work for him he'll be more forthcoming about what he does."

Jonathan walked over to look out the window with Lex. "I think that's a good plan. I think tomorrow since it's Sunday, we'll all go to the lake and spend the day just hanging out together."

"Sounds like fun." Lex found himself looking forward to it.

Jonathan patted his shoulder and said, "Try to get some sleep. Good night."

While Jonathan was walking out, Martha walked in. She gave Lex a long hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Good night sweetie."

Lex stood at the window for the next two hours to think things through. He thought about the Kents, his father, the farm, school, and his love life. And because of his throbbing backside, his thoughts often strayed to what he had done to get himself spanked. Eventually he climbed in bed and lay on his side. He was both dreading and looking forward to going to school the following week.

# # #

The next day was much better for both Clark and Lex. Since it was Sunday, they both got to sleep in, and didn't have to do any work on the farm. Martha packed a huge lunch, and they went to the lake, with Clark and Lex riding in the back of the truck. It was a warm late Summer day, and they all enjoyed each other's company. When they got home from the trip they found some packages on the front porch. Martha was the first to spot them and said, "That's odd, are you expecting anything in the mail Jonathan?"

"No."

When Lex saw the packages he said, "Oh I had my staff deliver those."

Turning to Clark he said, "Help me bring them in."

There were three gift wrapped packages, and soon they were in on the kitchen table. Lex looked to Jonathan, knowing he would be the one to talk to about it. "I know you probably aren't going to approve Mr. Kent, but I really wanted to get each of you something."

Jonathan opened his mouth to say something, but Lex held up a hand and said, "Please let me explain before you say anything."

Jonathn gave him a nod and waited. Lex continued, "I can't tell you what it's meant to me to be able to stay here with you this summer. I have had more happy times here than I have had since my young childhood."

Pausing to gather his thoughts Lex said, "I think by staying here I have become more of a man than I would have been working for my father for years. You have shown me what it's like to be part of a family, and that's a feeling I haven't had for so many years I almost forgot what it was like. I….well, I love you all, and I'm going to miss you when I'm away at school. I got these things for you, both to remember me by, and to say thanks for letting me into your family."

Lex turned pleading eyes to Jonathan who smiled and said, "Okay. As long as it's nothing extravagant."

Grinning Lex gave the largest box to Clark. Clark bounced with excitement and said, "Thanks Lex."

As Clark was opening his gift, Martha quietly went to Lex and put her arm around his shoulders. Clark ripped off the paper and exclaimed, "NO WAY! That's so awesome!"

Lex grinned almost as big as Clark did and said, "There are five games too."

"An X-box?" Jonathan asked Lex with a hint of disapproval.

Lex shrugged. "Summer's over Mr. Kent."

Jonathan laughed out loud and said, "That it is. Okay Clark, you can keep it."

"Cool! Let's go plug it in. Do you have any of these games Lex? Can you show me how to set it up?"

With a chuckle Lex said, "In a few minutes." He picked up the second box and handed it to Martha. "I thought for a long time about what to get you….I knew you would probably want something practical….something you could use…..like a cookbook or something, but I saw this and just thought of you."

Martha opened the small box and found heart shaped diamond stud earrings. She looked at them for a few seconds and said, "Oh Lex, they're beautiful, but I….."

He interrupted her. "I know you're going to say something like they're too expensive, or you don't have anywhere to wear them, or they're impractical for a farmer's wife, but it would really make me happy for you to have them. You know the money means nothing to me, and when I saw them in the store, I thought about how I haven't felt loved by anyone for years before I lived here. You make me feel like I matter, and that by itself has saved me."

With watery eyes Martha said, "Well, I guess I could wear them to town sometimes. Thank you sweetie."

She gave him a hug, and then put them on. He smiled. "They look good on you."

He turned to Jonathan and handed him the last box. He smiled and said, "I almost bought you a new roof, but I didn't think that would go over well, so you get this instead."

Jonathan opened the box and saw a book of tickets. After closer inspection he said, "Season tickets?"

"Well, I know you like football, and Metropolis isn't that far away. And anyway, this will be an excuse for all of us to hang out together sometimes….if Mrs. Kent can stand it that is."

Jonathan smiled. "It's perfect Lex. Thanks. And I expect you to show up and spend some time with us at each of these games."

"I've never been much of a football fan, so you'll have to explain the finer points of the game to me."

With false shock Jonathan said, "You don't know about football, and we've spent all summer wasting time working on the farm? That's just wrong."

Lex laughed. "I'd be happy to skip out of work next week."

"Hmmm….nice try, but no."

Clark had completely lost all patients and tugged at Lex's arm as he said, "Pleeeeease show me how to set it up. Please."

With a laugh, Lex went and helped Clark set it up.

The next week went by quickly, and before anyone was ready for it to be Friday, the day arrived. It started out fairly normal with chores and breakfast, but when breakfast was done, Jonathan said, "I guess you should pack up your stuff Lex. We need to get you back to the mansion today."

Going upstairs, Lex stood looked around the room he now thought of as his. When he'd arrived, he never would have thought it possible, but now he knew for certain he was going to miss the little room. Ten minutes later he had his suitcase open on the bed with one pair of pants in it. Martha saw Lex standing still and looking at the mostly empty suitcase. She quietly knocked on the door frame and walked into the room. "Now why doesn't it surprise me that you can't pack. None of my guys can pack."

"Here. I'll help," she said as she opened a drawer and picked up a shrit.

They packed up his stuff together. When they were done Martha said, "That's all of it. Carry that down and put it in the truck for me please."

Lex did as he was told. Clark and Jonathan had been standing on the front porch just waiting, and once Jonathan saw Lex he said, "Okay, come on Clark, let's go."

Jonathan and Clark got in the truck while Lex turned to Martha and said, "You sure you don't want to come with us?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't want you or Clark to have to ride in the back, and…..I'm just going to break down and cry anyway, and none of the people who work for you need to see that."

Lex went to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him tightly and said, "I love you Lex. I'm so glad you stayed with us this summer, and I expect to see you often over the next four years, and even beyond that."

"I love you, and I promise to see you soon. Thank you for letting me stay."

Patting his back Martha corrected, "I think you mean making you stay."

He let her go with a grin and watery eyes. "I guess that's true."

She put a hand on his cheek. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." Turning away, he walked to the truck and got in. Martha stood on the porch wiping her eyes as they drove away.

The drive to the mansion was filled with a depressed silence. When they arrived Lex looked up at the big house and said quietly, "It doesn't feel much like home."

"You'll always have a home with us Lex," Jonathan said.

"That means a lot to me."

Jonathan lifted the suitcase out of the truck, and Lex said, "Come on in and I'll show you around."

Jonathan and Clark got a short tour of the mansion, and Clark lingered over Lex's X-box games. He cajoled Jonathan into letting him borrow three from Lex. Once they were done Jonathan said, "We should get home."

"I'll walk you out," Lex said.

Once they got to the car, Clark tossed the games in the truck, turned to Lex, and gave him a hug around the middle. Lex hugged him back and said, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too."

Letting go, Lex bent down so that he could be eye to eye with Clark and said, "My younger brother died when I was a young boy. I always used to wonder what it would be like if he were around. Now I know."

Clark smiled. "Brothers? That sounds right."

Lex mussed Clark's hair and then turned to Jonathan. Jonathan gave him a tight hug and said, "Just because you're going to be thousands of miles away doesn't mean that you aren't part of the family."

Lex nodded and Jonathan let him go before adding, "When you get to school call us and give us your number, and when you get registered for school call us and let us know what classes you have."

"Okay."

"And remember our agreement. You aren't going to be out partying every night, you're going to be studying right?"

"Right."

"Good. And you know you can call us any time day or night if you have any kind of problem, or just to talk if you need to."

With a small smile Lex said, "Yes Mr. Kent."

"And if your father starts getting to you, don't do anything I wouldn't approve of. Remember that he doesn't have any control over your actions, and if you're thinking about doing something that you know isn't right, just call us and talk to us about it."

Lex chuckled and said, "Don't worry so much Mr. Kent. You did a good job of reminding me that I know the difference between right and wrong, and I know you expect me to prove it to you. And I will."

With a wry smile Jonathan said, "I believe you will Lex. I'll talk to you soon."

Lex waved goodbye as he watched the truck drive away.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: This story is set in an Alternate Universe of Smallville, where Clark and Lex meet much earlier in life. Clark is 12, and Lex is 18. Written January 2005 (Revised September 2009)

Friendship Chapter 6

Lex was home for Christmas break. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed the Kents over the past three months while he was away at school. He'd seen them a few times, staying the weekend twice, and flying in to join them at a couple of the football games that Jonathan had season tickets to. But it still felt good to be home for an entire week.

He'd arrived yesterday late in the evening. Now was morning, and he was helping Clark feed the animals while Clark was telling him all about Pete, and school, and how excited he was about Christmas. Soon after, the whole family was sitting down for breakfast and Jonathan asked, "So Lex, how do you think you did on your finals?"

"Good I think," Lex said with a smile.

Martha smiled too, "Now that the first term is over, and you have an idea of what it's like, do you think it's something you're gonna want to do for the next four years?"

"Yeah. Some of it was boring, but for the most part I liked it. My History class was actually fun."

Martha beamed. "I'm so glad."

"Have you made any friends?" Jonathan asked.

"I've met a few people in class that I talk to sometimes, but no one that I've hung out with outside of class… well, I guess I've talked to some of them outside of class, but it was about class. Does that count?"

"It's a start. A good start."

Lex smiled, and Martha asked, "What about the parties? I know you told us about two of them. Did you meet anyone at either of those…. Or at any others?"

Darting his eyes over to Jonathan, Lex wondered if he should confess to going to the other parties or not. Jonathan saw the look and chuckled. "As long as you passed your classes, and didn't do anything dangerous, I'm not gonna be upset about partying after the fact."

With a sheepish smile Lex said, "There were a total of five, but that really isn't very many for me during a three month span."

He turned to Martha and continued, "As for meeting people, there were a few nice girls, but no one I wanted to talk to more then one night." That was a close as Lex could get to telling her he'd had a few one night stands that didn't lead to anything else.

"Well that's okay," she said.

"So was there like a ton of homework every night?" Clark asked.

"Pretty much, and most of it was reading." Lex laughed at Clark's discouraged expression.

Jonathan asked, "When do you get your grades?"

"Should be this week or next. I asked my personal assistant in New York to have it faxed to the mansion when she gets it. One of my dad's employees will give me a call here when it arrives."

"So tell us about each of your classes and what you learned," Martha said with excitement.

He spent the rest of breakfast telling them about his classes.

# # #

The week passed happily for everyone. On Friday Lex got a call from the mansion telling him his grades were in. He drove over and picked them up. When he saw them, he was both pleased and surprised by how good they were. He had two A's and three B's. He did a double take and looked at the name again, to make sure it was his. It was the best report card he'd ever gotten. On the ride back to the farm, he wondered how different high school would have been if he had known the Kents back then. He arrived right after lunch, found Jonathan on the porch, and handed the report card to him. After looking it over, Jonathan smiled, hugged him, and murmured, "I'm so proud of you Lex. You did such a good job."

Lex couldn't help but grin as he felt his eyes tearing up. Jonathan let him go, and called to Martha and Clark who were both in the kitchen. Once Martha looked at the grades, she also hugged Lex and told him she was proud of him. Clark smiled and said, "That's cool Lex. Not as good as mine's gonna be but pretty good."

Laughing, Lex punched Clark lightly on the shoulder and said, "Shut up show off. Not everyone can get straight A's."

Clark smirked, and was going to make a remark, but it died on his lips when he saw his dad shake his head and give him a serious frown. Instead, he looked up at Lex and said, "Yeah, well I'm sure your classes are harder then mine too."

Lex felt himself smiling throughout the rest of the day for no particular reason.

Sunday was Christmas, and Lex was spending the morning with the Kents, and then going back to the mansion to spend the second half of the day with his father. The following week he was going to be spending time with his father in Metropolis. He had wanted to spend both weeks of vacation with the Kents, but his father had flat out refused, and told him he could kiss his college money goodbye if he didn't spend at least one of the weeks with him. Lex had begrudgingly agreed.

Christmas morning Lex woke up at six, and was happy to note that he wasn't as sore as he had been the rest of the week. He was amazed that three months away had left him so out of shape for farm work. Heading downstairs, he found Martha at the table sipping coffee, and an anxious looking Clark not eating his cereal. Lex smiled, and as he poured himself some coffee and asked Clark, "Having trouble waiting?"

Glaring at his breakfast, Clark said, "I don't see why the animals can't wait to be fed for a few hours one day a year."

Martha put a hand over his and gave him a sympathetic smile. "That wouldn't be a very good Christmas for them now would it?"

"I guess not."

"Your dad will be done in a few minutes, and the presents aren't going anywhere."

Clark put a bite in his mouth so he would have an excuse not to talk.

The second Jonathan walked through the door Clark jumped up and said, "Can we go in the living room now? Can we please?"

With a laugh Jonathan nodded. Martha handed him a cup of coffee and a muffin to take with him. Lex took his coffee with him as well, and smiled as he thought about what Clark had told him last night.

# # #

A few minutes after Lex got into bed, he heard a timid knock at his door. "Yeah?" he asked sitting up.

Clark opened the door, and shut it behind him. With concern Lex asked, "Is something wrong?"

Standing at the foot of the bed Clark said, "No…not really…I….I just don't want you to think I'm a baby or something tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Lex asked.

"I had a talk with Dad last year about….about Santa,…..and we agreed that I wouldn't tell Mom that I didn't really believe in him until next summer. Dad says it will make Mom happy…like a Christmas present for her."

Clark darted a worried glance at Lex. Understanding, Lex said seriously, "I would have done that for my mom too Clark. It's okay."

Smiling with relief Clark said, "Thanks Lex."

Lex waved him off. "Go to bed, or Santa will never come."

"Okay," Clark smirked as he left.

# # #

Now Lex had to smile into his coffee cup as Clark talked animatedly about what Santa had left for him in his stocking. Then Clark turned to Lex and asked, "Aren't you gonna look in yours?"

"My what?"

"You're stocking."

Looking over at the fireplace with confusion, Lex saw that there was a second stocking full of things. He turned to Martha who gave him a smile and a wink. He said honestly, "I thought it was just up for decoration."

With surprise Clark asked, "Don't you usually have one on Christmas morning?"

Before Lex could answer Clark said, "Hey, do you get two?! Is there gonna be another one for you at your house?"

Lex just shook his head 'no' slowly as he tried to block out the memory of his last stocking. Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look of concern for Lex, but before either one could comment, he put his empty coffee mug down and said, "Be right back….too much coffee."

In the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and whispered fiercely, "Don't think about it. This is going to be a good Christmas for the first time in six years, and you aren't going to ruin it for yourself or them." Jabbing his finger at himself for good measure he said, "So just drop it God damn it." Forcing a smile, he flushed the toilet on his way out the door.

Back in the living room, Lex looked at Clark and asked, "So what do you think Santa brought me?"

Clark ran over and handed him his stocking. Lex chuckled when he found school supplies like pens, highlighters, and a stapler in his stocking. Clark frowned and put a possessive hand over his chocolate, hoping that he wouldn't get that kind of crap once he told his Mom he didn't believe in Santa.

Jonathan had made Lex promise a month in advance that he wouldn't spend more then fifty bucks on any of them for Christmas, and Lex had stuck to it even though he'd found it excruciating. When his stocking was empty Lex said, "Hey Clark, why don't you open the one from me?"

Clark opened it and found the newest and most popular game for his X-box. He exclaimed, "Cool!"

With a sheepish expression Clark handed Lex a gift and said, "It's dumb, I know…..but it's all I could afford, and I thought you could take it with you to school and it would remind you of me….or something….you can take it back if you want….or if you have one."

He opened it to find a new basketball and said honestly, "Thanks, Clark. It will remind me of you, and I don't have one, so thanks."

"Okay," Clark said, pleased that Lex seemed to like it.

Clark opened a few from Santa, and then handed Lex one that said it was from Santa too. Lex opened it and found a handmade quilt with a spiral pattern in various shades of blue with an off white background. He took it out of the box and stood up to hold it up so he could see the whole thing. He looked over at Martha who was smiling. "It's beautiful. Thank you," he said.

"Don't thank me, it's from Santa," Martha insisted.

He folded it and sat with it on his lap so he could admire it, while Jonathan and Martha opened a few things from each other.

Clark opened some clothes from his parents and said, "Thanks." without much enthusiasm.

Martha handed one to Lex that was from her. It was a large journal with hand written recipes. When he opened it she said, "Those are my absolute favorites, along with the ones I know you like, but the second half is blank so you can put your favorites in it as the years go by. But you have to promise to share if you find a really good one."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent, I promise I will," he said with a smile.

Clark handed his mom the gift Lex had gotten her. She opened it and found a new carving knife. She smiled and said, "Thank you Lex. Now I won't have to listen to you complain about my old one that's been sharpened too many times to count, and wasn't a very good knife to start with."

He smiled at her, but gave Jonathan a slight glare as he said, "I wanted to get you a whole set."

Purposely ignoring that comment, Jonathan said, "We'll put it to use with the Turkey we're having for lunch."

Clark handed his father the gift Lex had gotten him. Jonathan opened it and said, "Wow Lex, thanks. I needed a new set of wrenches. Did you have a flashback of working on the tractor when you bought them?"

"Actually I did," Lex laughed.

Standing up, Jonathan handed Lex a small box. He opened it and found an old compass. He wasn't sure why Jonathan had given it to him, but he smiled and said, "Thanks."

Jonathan explained, "It was my grandfather's. He gave it to my dad, and my dad gave it to me when I was eighteen. I thought you should have it. It's so you can always find your way home. No matter where you go or what life brings you, you can always come home if you need to."

Holding the compass tighter, he looked over at Jonathan. Desperately wanting to keep it, but feeling like it would be wrong, Lex said, "Wow….that's…are you sure you want to give it to me? I mean shouldn't Clark have it?"

Jonathan patted Lex's shoulder gently. "I talked to Clark about it first. We both think you should have it."

Still not quite believing it, Lex turned to Clark who smiled and nodded. Looking down at the compass Lex whispered, "Okay. Thank you."

Jonathan could tell that Lex needed a minute, and asked Clark, "Anything else under the tree?"

"One for me, and one for Mom."

Once the presents were all open, Clark talked Jonathan into playing one of his video games with him, while Martha and Lex started cooking for the big lunch.

A couple of hours after lunch Lex couldn't help but look at his watch every few minutes. He didn't want to go see his dad at all, but he knew he would be waiting, and Lionel didn't like people being late. Eventually Lex reluctantly said, "I'm gonna have to go pack up my stuff and head to the mansion. Dad will be waiting."

Everyone helped Lex gather up his stuff and packed it into his car. Finally he gave each of them a hug and said goodbye. When he hugged Martha he whispered, "Thank you for the quilt. It will be nice to have something to remind me of home when I'm in New York. This was the best Christmas I've had in over nine years, so thank you for that too."

Martha squeezed him tight. "It's been one of my favorites too."

She let him go and patted his cheek. "Just remember that we love you if things get bad next week with your dad okay?"

After giving her a nod, Lex walked to his car, and gave everyone a wave before driving off.

# # #

The closer Lex got to the mansion, the more nervous he became. He'd talked to his dad a few times over the past three months, but not much. He pulled up to the mansion, and went looking for his father. He found Lionel in his office doing paperwork. Lex shook his head and said, "It's Christmas Dad. Are you working?"

Looking up Lionel said, "Ah Lex, how wonderful to see you. I'll just finish this up, and then we can visit."

Shaking his head, Lex said with irritation, "You know Dad, when you have your own company, you really ought to be able to take a day off when you want to."

With a condescending smile Lionel said, "If you want to make sure the company is run well, you don't take any time off."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Lionel waved his son away. "I'll meet you in the main living room in half an hour."

Walking to the main living room, Lex admired the tree that someone had put up. As he was looking at it, one of the ornaments caught his eye. He couldn't breath for a second when he realized what it was. It was a white porcelain ornament of a Santa that said at the bottom 'Baby's First Christmas'. Touching it gently, Lex took it off the tree and said, "I thought this was gone." He'd been trying to block it out all day, but seeing the ornament was too much. He was tossed back into the memory of his last happy Christmas, when he was 12 years old.

# # #

Lex woke up and checked his clock to make sure it was morning. It said seven AM, so he ran down the hall to his parent's bedroom. He went to his Mom's side of the bed and said, "Mom?"

Opening her eyes, she gave him a small smile. Lex whispered, "Can we go open presents?"

She whispered, "You're brother just went back to sleep. You want to climb in bed with us for a little while first?"

"Okay." His mom had a weak heart, and he often laid in bed with her to visit.

He climbed into bed between his mother and father, waking Lionel up in the process. Lionel gave his son a smile and rolled over to sleep some more. Lex lay still and watched his mom sleep. Looking at her closely, he noticed that she was thin, and there were dark circles under her eyes. His thoughts turned to his brother, Julian. Lex thought his brother was the best Christmas present he could have. He couldn't wait for Julian to get a little older so he would have someone to play with. He wasn't at all popular in school, and he kept thinking that having a brother to stick by his side would make him feel less alone. He promised himself that he would always be there for Julian when he needed a friend. His dad was working most of the time, and his mom was sick all the time, so Lex knew that Julian would be lonely too if he didn't help.

Half an hour later Julian cried, and Lex watched as his mom stumbled over to the bassinet half-awake. She picked the baby up and held him. Lex thought there was something wrong with the way she held the baby, and Julian didn't stop crying. Lionel woke up and got out of bed too. He walked over to his wife and rearranged the baby in her arms. Lex smiled when Julian stopped his full blown crying and went to whimpering. Lionel turned to Lex and said, "Let's go see the tree."

Getting out of bed, Lex said, "Come on mom."

Lionel looked at his wife, who was staring out the window. He put an arm around her shoulders to steer her towards the door. "Come darling, you can feed the baby while Lex opens his gifts."

She followed him docilely with a blank expression. In the living room, the servants brought out some breakfast and coffee for everyone, and a warm bottle for Julian. Lex opened gifts and handed gifts to both his parents and his brother. Lex watched when his mom opened a gift from Lionel. It was a porcelain ornament of a Santa that said Baby's first Christmas. Lex was confused when his mom started crying and let the baby fall from her arms. Julian landed half on her lap and half on the couch. Julian started screaming, and after glaring at his wife, Lionel picked the baby up to sooth him. Lionel caught Lex looking at his mom and said, "Your mother is just very happy about the gift. Sometimes women cry when they're very happy."

Staring at his mother, Lex decided she didn't look happy to him. He went to her and said, "Mom?"

Focusing on his face, she pulled him to her and hugged him tight. "Oh Lex, I'm sorry. Look at me, crying on Christmas. Don't worry honey, I'm fine. Why don't you open another gift."

Comforted by her words, Lex went and opened some more gifts.

# # #

Looking at the ornament in his hand again Lex asked it, "Have you been in with the Christmas stuff all this time, but no one put you on the tree before? I wonder why?"

Lost in thought, Lex hadn't realized his father was now in the room with him. He heard a voice directly behind him ask, "What are you doing?"

Still holding the ornament, Lex spun around and said, "Sorry, I didn't hear you. Look what was on the tree."

Seeing the ornament, Lionel snatched it out of his son's hands. Before either one of them realized what was going on, Lionel had backhanded Lex. He went flying back and hit his head against the fireplace bricks. Too stunned to do much besides lay where he had fallen, Lex stared up at his dad. With a look of hatred Lionel hissed, "Don't touch it again."

Lionel turned and left the room as quickly as he could without running. Sitting up, Lex felt his head where it had hit the bricks. He pulled his hand away to see blood, and stared at it until it blurred. Crying quietly, Lex picked himself up and walked to his room. He lay down on his bed and curled up into the fetal position while holding a pillow to his stomach and thought about that night. The night that had changed everything, a few months after that last happy Christmas.

# # #

Lex couldn't remember the actual event, although he often tried. He could only remember the aftermath. He was standing next to the bassinet with a pillow in his hands, and his father was looking at him with disbelief. Lionel said, "What did you just do?"

Lionel looked in the bassinet and picked up baby Julian, who wasn't making any noise. Lex was frozen in place not sure what had happened. Once he realized Julian was dead, Lionel started to cry. He gently put Julian back in the bassinet, and then turned on Lex with hatred. He slapped Lex as hard as he could. Falling backwards, Lex dropped the pillow, and blacked out when he landed.

The rest of the night was a blur for Lex. He could remember seeing his mother sitting in the dark staring out the window, with a disconcerting smile on her face while she cried. He remembered the police, and the ambulance. He heard the emergency people tell his father it was most likely SIDS, and that they were very sorry. He remembered his father had gone into his study and refused to come out for two days. And he clearly remembered being sent to boarding school the following week even though he had cried and begged his father and mother not to send him away.

# # #

Lex was still curled up on his bed crying, when he started to hear the baby cry. He sat up and wiped at his eyes. "Julian?" he called.

The baby's cries got louder, so Lex got up to find him. He walked down the hall towards the nursery, which hadn't been changed since that day. He looked in the crib, and there was his brother crying. He picked Julian up and rocked back and forth with him saying, "It's okay. Don't cry."

He sat in the rocking chair and rocked with the baby until he fell asleep.

# # #

Two hours later Lionel had finished firing the woman who had put up the Christmas tree, and felt calm enough to talk to his son. He went upstairs, but couldn't find him anywhere, until he saw the door to the nursery ajar. He walked in to find Lex sitting in the rocking chair with a wadded up blanket in his arms. Lionel knew what had happened, and shook his head. It hadn't happened for years, but this wasn't the first time Lex had a hallucination about Julian. With a sigh, he walked over to Lex. Taking the blanket out of his arms, Lionel noticed that Lex had a wound on the back of his head. The blood had dried, and the wound wasn't still leaking, but there was blood all over the back of his head, and some had leaked down into his shirt. With a twinge of guilt, he knelt down and put a hand on Lex's arm. Shaking him gently, he said, "Lex?"

"Dad?" Lex woke up and looked around. "What am I doing in the nursery?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to get you cleaned up. Come on." Lionel headed for the door, and Lex followed him with confusion. They went to the bathroom and Lionel said, "Take a shower and change your clothes. I'm going to call Dr. Schmidt to come take a look at you."

"Why?" Lex asked, feeling nervous.

"Your head is bleeding. We need to make sure it's not a concussion."

Putting his hand up to the wound, Lex felt it and remembered what had happened. He berated himself for touching the ornament and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Without sincerity, Lionel answered, "It's okay. Come to the kitchen when you're cleaned up." Handing his son a washcloth he added, "Hold that to your head if it starts to bleed again."

Once Lionel left and shut the door, Lex looked at himself in the mirror. His skin seemed very pale against the dried blood. He couldn't look at himself for long, and stripped to take a shower. The whole time he was rinsing off, he felt the same crushing guilt that he had felt for the first few years after he had killed Julian. He wasn't sure why he'd done it, and couldn't remember doing it, but he knew he had smothered his baby brother to death with the pillow. He asked himself the same unanswered question again and again. Why? He loved his brother. He wanted a brother more then anything else in the world, so why had he killed him? He didn't know the answer and probably never would. But he knew his father was right to hate him for it.

Getting out of the shower, he dried off, and wrapped a towel around his waist to walk down the hall to his room. Halfway there he scratched his neck, and found it was sticky. Remembering the head wound, Lex went back to the bathroom to get the washcloth. A few minutes later Lex met his father in the kitchen. Motioning for Lex to come sit in the chair next to his, Lionel lifted the washcloth and looked at the boy's head. "It will probably need a couple of stitches. Dr. Schmidt should be here in twenty minutes or so."

Lex nodded, and Lionel gave him back the washcloth to hold to his head. They sat in uncomfortable silence until the doctor arrived, and gave Lex four stitches. Dr. Schmidt was on Lionel's payroll, and didn't ask Lex what had happened, but did assure the both of them that Lex didn't have a concussion. Lionel walked the doctor to the door, and told him about Lex's episode. The doctor gave Lionel some pills to help Lex sleep for the next few days.

When they were alone again Lionel said, "Why don't we go in the living room, and open a few gifts?"

Walking to the room in a daze, Lex sat on the couch and stared at the floor. Lionel went to the tree, pulled out a gift, and gave it to Lex. "Merry Christmas son."

Lex opened it and found a new electronic personal day planner. "Thanks," he said mechanically. Lionel handed him another, and another, but Lex found no joy in opening the gifts. By the time he was done there was a few thousand dollars worth of stuff around him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His father looked at him expectantly for a minute and then said, "Well, I guess that's it then."

"Oh, wait. I'll go get your gift." Lex went to his room, got the box, and headed back to the living room.

Lionel opened it, took out the watch, and said sincerely, "Thank you. It's very nice."

Thinking it was dumb now, Lex couldn't stop himself from saying, "There's something else in the box."

Taking out the tissue paper, Lex found a folded piece of paper at the bottom. It was Lex's report card. Lex shrugged and said, "I know it's stupid, but I thought you might like to know that I'm doing better with college then I did with high school."

With a frown, Lionel said, "I hardly think a report card, which clearly shows that you've been bribing people to take your tests, is a good gift Lex. Although I am glad you've learned the value of good grades well enough to pay the right people."

"But I….." Lex trailed off, knowing his father wouldn't believe that the grades were his anyway. And after thinking about what he'd done to his brother, he didn't think he deserved praise for anything. He said, "Your right. I'm sorry."

Lionel took a bottle of pills out of his pocket and said, "Lex, you look tired, and Dr. Schmidt said you should get plenty of rest for the next few days. He left these for you. Why don't you head up to your room and call it an early night?"

Lex reached out to take the bottle of pills, but Lionel pulled it back out of his reach. Lionel opened the bottle himself, gave Lex two pills, and put the bottle back in his own pocket. Pissed at his father's lack of trust, Lex smiled as he took the pills from his hand. "It's good to be home Dad." He started to laugh, almost hysterically, as he walked off to his room. He put the pills in his mouth and swallowed, praying that they would take effect quickly. He lay down on his bed and waited for the darkness to take him.

# # #

The next week, Lex stayed with Lionel in Metropolis. Lionel worked all day every day, while Lex filled his time with sleep, TV, drugs, and alcohol. Both men said very little to each other during the week, and sometimes their only contact was when Lex got his sleeping pills from Lionel at night.

When Lionel had originally forced Lex stay with him for a week, he'd planned on taking him to Luthorcorp each day. He'd envisioned showing him around, to try and get him interested in working there. But after the Christmas incident, Lionel couldn't stand to be around his son for any length of time. Lionel also didn't want to have to explain Lex's head wound, or his face, which had turned a bluish color where he'd been hit.

On the last night before Lex was supposed to go back to school, Lionel got home from work later then usual. Lex was waiting for him. Holding out his hand Lex said, "I'm really tired dad. Could I have the meds please?"

When Lionel handed him the bottle, Lex raised his eyebrows. Lionel said, "Last two."

Lionel sighed at Lex's obvious disappointment. "The jet is set to take us both to New York tomorrow at 10am."

"You don't have to come. Just write me a blank check," Lex said.

Lionel shook his head no. Lex shrugged, took his pills, and went to his room.

The next day Lex slept for part of the trip, and pretended to sleep for the rest of it. They both went to the school, where they had a meeting with the Dean. Lionel wrote a hefty check. The very happy Dean turned to Lex and said, "If you give me a list of the classes you want to take this term, I'll make sure you're signed up before registration tomorrow."

Lex said, "Thank you." as the Dean handed him a class list to look over. Lex didn't much care about classes at that point, but it helped him block out his father, so he looked it over and picked some classes.

Once business was done, and they were out of the office Lionel turned to Lex and said, "I've made sure you have enough in your account for books and living expenses. Is there anything else you need?"

Lex shook his head no, willing his father to leave. Lionel said, "Very well. Do you want a ride back to your place?"

"No I'll call Laura and she'll have a car sent for me. I'm pretty sure I told her this was the day I was coming back."

"Yes, I gave your assistant a call yesterday. She'll be expecting you."

"Okay."

Lionel turned and got in his car. As he watched his father leave, Lex felt relief wash over him. He called his assistant and got a ride home.

The rest of the day Lex looked thorough the mail that had piled up, and talked to his assistant about his daily schedule for the term. She said she would have the cook and the housekeeper start the following day. After she left, Lex sat alone on the couch in his living room and stared at the empty fireplace. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He'd spent the past week avoiding thoughts of Christmas day with his father, but now here he was back at school.

He thought, 'What the Fuck are you doing Lex? Wallowing in guilt over something that happened six years ago is fucking stupid. But how can I not? Am I gonna go to school still? Pretend like nothing happened, and then Mr. Kent will give me that look that says he's proud of me and I did a good job, when really I'm a murderer on the inside. But if I don't go to school he's gonna find out, and he's gonna want to know why. So I tell him what I did, and then he'll give me the same look my father gave me. Then he'll walk out the door and never come back. But I'm a murderer, so that's what I deserve. I shouldn't have love. But God I want it so bad. Can I stand to have Mr. and Mrs. Kent love me after what I did? Fuck! Why am I thinking about this so much after all these years! I haven't had problems with this for at least two years. Goddamn ornament! Does this mean I'll have to spend the next four or five years high or drunk to forget about it again? Shit. What the Fuck are you going to do Lex?"

While he was thinking, the phone rang. He answered, and heard Martha on the other end. "Hi Lex honey, I was just calling to see how you were. How was the week with your dad?"

Unable to talk about any of it, Lex said, "It was fine, how was your week?"

"We had a pretty good time. Jonathan got sucked into that new game you got Clark, and he played it almost every day this past week. Clark actually complained to me about it." She laughed.

With a smile Lex said, "Maybe next year I should get one for Mr. Kent."

"Don't you dare. So what did you do with your dad?"

Avoiding the question, Lex said, "Not much. He was working most of the time."

"Well knowing how he is, maybe it's good he didn't have a lot of contact with you," she said.

"Yeah, probably."

"So are you all signed up for classes?"

"Yes."

"What are you taking?"

Lex went through the list of the classes that the Dean had signed him up for. When he was done, Martha said, "Sounds like a full load of classes, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the second part of that History class you took. Is it the same teacher?"

"Yeah."

"When do classes start?"

"In two days."

She asked, "Are you looking forward to it?"

The longer they talked, the more Lex found himself wanting to blurt out what had really happened at Christmas. His fear of her reaction got the better of him, and he said, "I have to get going. I need to go buy my books."

"Oh, sure no problem. Clark was wanting to talk to you, but he can say hi next time."

"Okay sounds good."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too," Lex said with desperation, before quickly hanging up. He said to himself, "Just stop. The Kents love you whether you deserve it or not, and you aren't going to let them down and disappoint them just because you're a waste of human space. Go to your classes and be serious about it."

Lex nodded to himself and then looked at the time. It was late afternoon, and he didn't have anything planned for the rest of the day, so he decided he would go buy his books.

Three hours later he had his books in his car and was driving home. He passed a bar on the way, and thought about going in to have a few drinks. Then he said to himself, "Yeah, then you can drive yourself home and murder someone else along the way. Perfect."

He went home and cooked himself some dinner, but didn't have any appetite. Fifteen minutes and three bites later he pushed his plate away and yelled, "Fuck this!" He called a cab, and was soon at the bar drinking and forgetting.

# # #

The day school started, Lex was hung over, and so was his hooker. They were both woken up by Lex's personal assistant. He'd arranged for her to call him on that first day, and now he regretted it. He told the prostitute to go home, and paid her a little extra for having to get up early. He showered and tried not to throw up. He had no idea what he was doing, or why, but his headache made it easier to just go through the motions.

He was only slightly late to his first class, and he went to all of his classes. He actually enjoyed a couple of them. By the time he was done for the day he had four text book chapters to read. He went to the campus library to study, but half an hour into it, he realized he had been on the same two pages for the entire time. Shaking his head, he closed his book, and put his head in his hands. He told himself to stop going over Christmas again and again in his head. He opened the book and tried again, but half an hour later he slammed it shut. When one of the librarians gave him a frown, he yelled, "Don't give me a look, my father probably paid for this whole fucking wing!"

She raised her eyebrows at him, and he was immediately embarrassed about what he'd said. He gathered his stuff and left. Half an hour later he was at the bar again.

The next day, after his wake up call, he did go to class, but this time he was half an hour late, and didn't even try to go to the library after. The next day he told his personal assistant not to call him in the mornings anymore. He sat in bed and said to himself, "I quit. No more school, just parties and drinking and forgetting. Sounds good right about now. Some vodka will get rid of this hangover. If Jonathan Kent doesn't like it, he can fuck himself."

The next three weeks went quickly for Lex. He spent most of it at bars, and tried to stay perpetually high or drunk. He avoided all calls from the Kents with the help of his personal assistant. He did take one call at the end of the second week. But then he'd mostly listened to Clark, talking about fishing with Pete.

On Sunday, at the end of the third week, Lex arrived home from the bar and paid the cab driver way too much. He stumbled into his condo, and went to his bedroom to lay on his bed. He ended up thinking about the Kents. He missed them more then he would have thought possible, and eventually decided he should call them just to say hi. He dialed their number successfully after the third try. A sleepy Jonathan answered with, "Hello?"

Lex slurred out, "Mis'er. Kent?"

"Lex?"

Lex smiled happily and said, "I miss you."

Now fully awake, Jonathan said, "What's wrong Lex? Have you been drinking?"

Nodding to himself Lex said, "Yep."

"Where are you Lex?"

Confused by this question, Lex said, "Home, why?"

"That's good. Make sure you don't go anywhere tonight okay?"

Lex was laughing hysterically for a few minutes. When he could talk again he said, "I jus' got home."

"By cab?" Jonathan asked.

"Yep. Smelled bad. Shoulda had a driver."

"Okay, good. So, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'….jus' sayin' hi…. but we shouldn' do the deal."

Jonathan said, "What deal? Our deal for school?"

"Tha's right."

"Sorry Lex, that's not gonna happen. Part of the agreement we made is that we don't call it off in the middle of a term. Remember? Once the term is over we can talk about ending the deal, but not before that."

With a sigh, Lex said, "But tha's su'pid Mis'er. Kent."

Smiling to himself Jonathan said, "Well that's the way it is."

Lex shook his head violently. "You don' un'ers'an. I'm…I'm… no' worth the time."

Glaring at the nightstand Jonathan said, "Yes you are Lex."

"No…. I'm jus'…. It's jus'…. I gave up. Haven' gone in weeks. I'm jus' fuc'ed up," he finally admitted.

In a soothing voice, Jonathan said, "Lex listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning."

Lex smiled. "You'll see me? Tha's nice. Tha'll be nice."

"See you then."

"M'kay." Lex hung up the phone and lay down. He pulled the quilt Martha had made him into his arms, like he had every night since arriving in New York, and passed out.

Jonathan turned to Martha who was awake and looking at him with concern. He said, "I'm gonna need to use the emergency credit card."

# # #

The next day at noon, Jonathan banged on Lex's door. He had been there for five minutes banging. Eventually a sleepy, and disheveled looking Lex yanked the door open and yelled, "Go the fuck away…. Mr. Kent?"

With a stern expression Jonathan said, "You've got ten minutes to get your butt ready for class, and if you aren't ready, I'm gonna spank you right now."

Sucking in some air Lex said, "Oh God! I really called you? I thought that was a dream!" Looking down he muttered loudly to himself, "Stupid! Fuck!"

Making a show of looking at his watch, Jonathan said, "Nine minutes and forty five seconds."

Lex just stood there, trying to understand how he had been so dumb, and trying to decide what to do about it. The longer he stood there, the more he panicked, wondering how much Jonathan knew.

Seeing the lost look on Lex, Jonathan took pity on him. He pulled the boy into a hug and said, "It's good to see you Lex. I've missed you." Jonathan let him go and said, "Now go get ready, and do it quick."

Numbly nodding, Lex walked back to his bedroom. He gathered up some clothes, and went into his bathroom. As he was taking off yesterday's clothes he thought, 'What am I doing? I'm not going back to school. I quit.'

He got in the shower and rinsed off wondering how to convince Jonathan that quitting was the right thing to do. But it was hard to think with a massive headache and a nauseated stomach. By the time he got dressed in his clean clothes, he had put together what he hoped was a convincing argument. He walked back out to the living room and saw Jonathan sitting with one leg on the edge of his couch and the other balanced on the floor. Jonathan looked at his watch and smiled as he said, "One minute still to go. That's good, it gives us a couple of minutes to talk since I told the cab driver to wait for fifteen."

Lex took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Kent, I really appreciate you coming all this way to see me but…."

Standing, Jonathan took the two steps that separated him from Lex. He took Lex by the upper arm and dragged him over to the couch with him. On the way there Lex said, "Wait!… If you just let me explain… No!"

Jonathan had sat back down on the arm of the couch and tossed Lex over his one leg. He brought his hand down on Lex's behind with a loud 'smack', which made Lex shut up fast. He brought his hand down five more times and then paused to ask, "Do you know what I did this morning Lex?"

Not having been in this position for quite some time, Lex was a swirl of emotions. All he could get out was "N.. No?"

"I had a nice little chat with three of your five teachers."

Lex groaned and put his head down on the couch cushion. Jonathan continued, "And I made us appointments with the other two."

Jonathan gave Lex two more hard swats and said, "Are you listening?"

Jumpping at the unexpected swats, Lex spat out, "Yes Damn it!"

Shaking his head Jonathan said, "Good, lets see if we can do something about that attitude, because we have a long day ahead of us, and I'm not putting up with it."

Lex shook his head no, but Jonathan started spanking in earnest. After twenty swats he stopped and said, "Are you finished with your attitude?"

Quickly remembering how unpleasant this situation could be, Lex nodded and said, "Yes…. Yes sir."

"Good. Okay let me tell you our plans for the day. You are going to the one class you didn't miss today, and then we will be going to see your two teachers that I haven't already talked to. Then we'll come back here and discuss the things you need to do to catch up with your classes. And before you go to bed, you'll be right back here, over my lap, explaining what the hell you think you've been doing for the past three weeks. If you are anything less then compliant before then, we can always stop at a bathroom for some attitude adjustment. Have I made myself clear?"

Lex's stomach was in knots. "Crystal clear."

Jonathan helped Lex stand up, and stood up himself. After giving Lex another hug he said, "Get whatever you usually take to school, and let's get in the cab."

The first thing that came to Lex's mind was, 'But I quit.' After looking into Jonathan's eyes, Lex simply nodded and went to get his notebook.

Once they were in the cab and on their way to the campus Jonathan asked, "What happened Lex?"

He looked out the window and said, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

With a sigh, Lex said, "I'm a fucked up looser Mr. Kent. Don't waste your time."

Jonathan looked out the window, and said to the cab driver, "Excuse me, could you pull into that McDonald's please?"

Turning back to Lex he added, "I'm sure they have a public restroom."

Lex was quick to say, "No! I mean…. Let's just….talk. I'll talk."

With a nod of approval, Jonathan said to the cab driver, "Never mind."

Taking a deep breath, Lex could feel his heart rate going back down to a more reasonable level. Turning away from Jonathan he said, "Things didn't go well with my father at Christmas."

Feeling bad that he'd come down so hard on the boy, Jonathan put an arm around his shoulders, and said, "Why didn't you call us son?"

Shaking his head, Lex begged, "Not here. Please."

Squeezing his shoulder, Jonathan said, "Okay. But tonight we will talk about it."

Lex nodded, and then Jonathan tried to cheer him up by talking about the farm. When they arrived on campus, Jonathan started to pay for the cab, but Lex held out some money and said, "Let me."

Accepting the offer, Jonathan put his money away. He looked at his watch and said, "Let's head to class. It starts in ten minutes."

Lex led the way, and as they walked Jonathan said, "Your teacher agreed to meet with us immediately after class, and then we have a meeting with your history teacher an hour after that."

"Okay." Now that he was over the initial shock of seeing Jonathan, Lex couldn't decide if he was happy or sad that he was there. He kept wondering what to tell Jonathan that night, and every scenario in his head ended with Jonathan hating him for what he had done to his brother, and walking out of his life for good. Lex didn't want their relationship to end, but believed it was inevitable. As they were walking Lex suddenly had a thought and stopped walking. He turned to Jonathan and asked, "How did you get here?"

"I took the first flight I could find after you called me last night."

"But….but you can't afford that." Lex said, trying to understand.

"I know, but I won't let a little thing like money stand in my way when I know you need me."

Lex was overjoyed that Jonathan cared so much, but at the same time he felt guilty that he'd made Jonathan disrupt his life. Looking at the ground he said, "I'm so sorry I called you like that. Please let me pay for the ticket."

Jonathan tilted Lex's head back up so he could look in his face. "Don't be sorry that you called me Lex. I'm glad you called me. You obviously need help right now, and I want to be the one to help you. And even though my pride my not like it, I'll let you pay for the ticket, because it would probably take me a year to pay it off. Thanks for the offer."

Nodding, Lex wiped at his eyes. The two of them continued on, and soon they were at the classroom door. Jonathan said, "Do you mind if I come in with you, or should I meet you back here in an hour?"

"It's a big class. No one will notice if there's an extra person."

The two of them listened to the lecture together. When class was over, and most of the students had cleared out, they headed down to the teacher. Jonathan held out his hand and said, "Professor Randall?"

The professor shook his hand and said, "Yes, are you Mr. Kent?"

"Yes, nice to meet you. This here is Lex."

The professor held out his hand to Lex too and they shook. He said, "So what can I do for you?"

Jonathan said, "Lex here has missed all of your classes except for the first one. He had some family problems, but he's back to school full time now."

The professor nodded in understanding. Jonathan continued, "I was hoping that you could give us a list of all the homework he's missed, and maybe some short outlines of the lectures. Maybe if you have a teachers aid for this class we could set up a couple of tutoring sessions to help Lex get caught up."

"Of course," the professor said with a smile.

Lex couldn't believe how agreeable the professor was. He'd been expecting a big embarrassing meeting that would require a bunch of explanations on his part. But instead, the professor got a slip of paper, wrote down homework assignments, and the name and number of his teaching assistant. Jonathan took the paper and the professor said, "My T.A. is Tammy. She has all the outlines for my lectures so far, and I'm sure you can set up a meeting with her tomorrow if you give her a call today."

Jonathan said, "Thank you very much Professor Randall. It's very nice of you to help us out like this."

The professor nodded and said, "I have to go to my next class." He turned to look at Lex as he said; "I'll see you Wednesday in class Lex."

"Okay."

Once they got outside, Jonathan looked at his watch and said, "Let's get some lunch in you before we meet with your history professor."

"I can't believe it was so easy," Lex said.

"It went better than I was expecting. Your professor seems like a nice guy, and I thought the lecture was interesting." Getting back on track, Jonathan asked, "Is there someplace to eat here on campus?"

"There is a café two blocks that way."

With a nod, Jonathan headed that direction, and Lex followed. When they got close, Lex said, "I don't know if I can eat yet."

"Too bad. You're going to try anyway."

Lex frowned and thought, 'Why do I let him do that? He just says eat, and I do it? What if I don't want to eat?…….Then he'll probably take me into the bathroom and swat me until I agree to eat.'

Jonathan heard Lex sigh as they were walking. He put an arm around Lex's shoulders, knowing it was hard for him to get back into the mode of doing what he was told instead of what he wanted to do. "I would venture a guess that you haven't been eating very well the past few weeks. Am I right?"

Remembering the beer nuts and nachos he'd eaten at the bar last night, Lex had to nod in agreement. Jonathan said, "How about some scrambled eggs and dry toast?"

"Everything sounds like it will come back up."

Jonathan didn't say anything else until they got to the café. He ordered a sandwich for himself for lunch and some dry toast and plain tea for Lex. Lex sat at a table and rested his head on his arms. Soon the food was there and he was able to eat it without much trouble. When he was done Jonathan said, "Do you think you can keep something else down too? Maybe some eggs or half a sandwich?"

Lex had half a sandwich, and felt much better after he'd eaten it. While Lex ate, Jonathan looked over the notes he'd gotten from the other professors. When Lex was done, Jonathan said, "You have a lot ot catch up on Lex. You're going to have to work really hard for the next few weeks to catch up, but I think it's doable. Especially if we set you up with some tutoring sessions with each of the T.A.'s."

Lex didn't want to think about it yet. Jonathan continued, "As soon as we're done with our next meeting we'll go back to your place and call each of them to set up appointments."

Putting the papers away, Jonathan said, "We still have half an hour left, why don't you show me around campus?"

Perking up at that idea, Lex said, "Okay."

After an enjoyable walk around the campus , they went to the history professor's office. Jonathan knocked and someone said, "Come in."

Jonathan went in and held out his hand to the professor. The professor stood and shook. Jonathan said, "Hello, I'm Jonathan Kent, and this is Lex."

The professor nodded and said, "I'm Gene Bennett. Nice to meet you Mr. Kent, please have a seat."

They all sat, and Jonathan said, "Thanks for setting up this meeting to see us."

"No problem."

"Lex has had some family problems, and he's missed all but the first one of your classes this semester. We were hoping that you could give us a list of the homework he needs to catch up on, and maybe an overview of your lectures. It would also be helpful if you could get us the name of your T.A. if you have one, and we can talk to him or her about what Lex needs to do to catch up."

Leaning back in his chair, Professor Bennett looked at Lex and said, "I don't know."

Confused, Jonathan asked, "What don't you know?"

"I don't know if I should help Lex catch up or not."

Getting irritated, Jonathan asked, "And why is that?"

Professor Bennett looked at Jonathan and then back at Lex. He said, "I remember you from class last year Lex. I remember when the Dean came to me and told me I had to let you in my class because your father was giving the school a ton of money, and it made me angry. I didn't get into teaching to play politics or to see who could get the most money from who, so I found it offensive when the Dean asked me to do it. But I tried not to blame you for it, and I was pleased when you actually came to class, and seemed to be enjoying yourself. I was impressed with that paper you did about Roman politics. Then when the Dean forced me to put you in my class again this semester, I was okay with it because I thought you were serious about it. But the first day you came to class you were late, and you looked hung over. You haven't been to class since, and I don't really see why I should be helping you out now."

After a moment of silence, Jonathan said, "I understand your reluctance, but as I said, Lex has had some family problems, and it would mean a great deal to both of us if you would consider helping him out."

Professor Bennett turned to Jonathan and said in a condescending voice, "Did Lex pay you to come here and talk for him?"

Jumping out of his seat, Lex yelled, "No I didn't, and don't talk to him like that!"

Jonathan said calmly but firmly, "Sit down Lex."

"We don't have to sit here and listen to him if he's gonna be an ass."

Standing up too, Jonathan said, "Yes we do, now sit down."

Lex refused to sit, until Jonathan's calm look turned into a glare. Sitting down, Lex crossed his arms and glared at the floor, fuming. Professor Bennett observed all this with surprise. Jonathan sat down as well, and Professor Bennett said, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me, how is it you know Lex?"

Without hesitation Jonathan said, "He's been unofficially adopted by me and my family, and he spent last summer with us."

Professor Bennett said, "I see. Well then I only have one more question before I agree to help."

"Shoot."

"If Lex missed class because he had family problems, then why did I see him three days ago completely wasted at the bar where my T.A. works part time? And why is it that Pete, my T.A., said that Lex is there most days?"

Lex yelled, "None of your God damn business! What are you, a spy or something?"

Addressing the professor, Jonathan said, "Will you excuse us for just a minute? I need to talk to Lex outside."

Slouching lower in his chair, Lex didn't look up. Professor Bennett waved them off and said, "Of course. Go ahead."

Jonathan stood, and when Lex didn't follow he said, "Now Lex."

Still obviously angry, Lex got up and followed Jonathan out the door even though he didn't want to. As soon as they were out of the office, Jonathan closed the door behind them. He didn't say anything, just took Lex by the upper arm and started towing him down the hall. Lex stumbled, but then caught up and said, "He's an ass! I'll just drop his stupid class. How dare he talk to us like that! The audacity!……..Where are we going?"

Jonathan stopped half way down the hall and looked up. Following the line of sight, Lex saw a sign that said, 'Boys'.

Suddenly aware of Jonathan's intentions, Lex shook his head violently. Jonathan said firmly, "I did warn you Lex. Come on."

He pulled Lex into the small bathroom. There was only one urinal and one stall, and the stall door was open, so they knew no one else was in the bathroom. Jonathan quickly bent Lex over and tucked his torso under his left arm. Using his right hand, he give Lex six hard and fast swats. Lex bit the inside of his cheek to stay quiet. It was over before Lex had time to think much about it, but when Jonathan let go of him, Lex realized that anyone who'd been in the hall would have heard it. Lex caught a glimps of his bright red face in the mirror, and quickly averted his eyes. Putting his hand's on Lex's shoulders, Jonathan said, "I expect you to behave for the rest of the meeting. You are the one at fault. You missed all of his classes, and you need to keep that in mind when he's talking to you. Do you understand me?"

Lex whispered, "Yes sir."

"We're going to go back, and you're going to apologize. You'd best keep your temper in check for the rest of the meeting."

Lex desperately wanted to stay in the bathroom for the next few hours, to make sure everyone was out of the building before showing his face. But Jonathan put an arm around his shoulders and steered them back out. Lex was grateful not to see anyone in the hall, and kept his head down until they got to the professor's door. Jonathan knocked before going in.

When they went in, Lex went straight to his chair and sat down without looking at anything but the floor. The professor could see that he was blushing and obviously embarrassed about whatever Jonathan had said to him.

"Lex," Jonathan prompted.

Lex mumbled, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

The professor made a noise of uncertainty. Jonathan said, "Professor Bennett, I can understand that you might think Lex has just been screwing off and partying the past three weeks, but believe me when I tell you that is not the case. He has had serious family problems that I'm not willing to discuss with you. If you are willing to help us that's great, but if not, I'm sure Lex will pass your class anyway."

The professor was impressed with Jonathan, and eventually nodded in agreement. "Alright Mr. Kent. I'll give you the list of homework, and the outlines of my lectures. My T.A. is already tutoring two students in upper level classes and has a job, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't have time to help you out. However, I would be willing to tutor Lex for one hour two times a week until he catches up."

With a smile, Jonathan said, "That's very generous of you, and I appreciate it. What time works for you?"

Lex shook his head, but neither of the men paid attention to him, as they made arrangements for the tutoring sessions.

Once all the arrangements were done, Jonathan shook hands with the professor, and Lex stood to go. The professor said, "I expect I will be seeing you in class tomorrow?"

Lex grit his teeth and thought to himself, 'This would be the one class I have five days a week wouldn't it.' He said, "I'll be there."


	8. Chapter 8

Before Lex was ready for it, they were back at his condo. He paid the cab driver, and dragged his feet to the door, with Jonathan following. Walking in, Lex noticed two duffel bags behind the couch. "That's odd."

Jonathan saw what Lex was looking at and said, "They're mine. I got them out of the cab while you were taking a shower earlier." He could tell Lex was confused and said, "I'm going to stay with you for a week to make sure you're back on track before I go home."

Not quite believing it, Lex asked, "What about the farm?"

"Remember my friend Charles who lives in town?"

Lex nodded. "He agreed to come by the farm and help Martha and Clark with anything they can't get done."

Sitting on the couch, Lex said, "I can't believe you're so willing to turn your life upside down just…….for me."

Jonathan walked to the kitchen and started looking in the refrigerator. "Is there anything in the house to eat?"

"I'm really not sure. I told the cook I didn't need him to come by again until I called him, and I don't know if he had the place stocked or not. Seems like there was stuff there a couple of weeks ago."

Looking in the cupboards Jonathan said, "There's not much. We'll have to go out or order in. Tomorrow when you're in class I'll pick up some food." Jonathan came back into the living room and said, "Come and sit with me at the kitchen table, and bring your class schedule."

Lex did as he was told. Jonathan spread out all the stuff they had, and got a clean sheet of paper to write stuff down on. He started a chart with five days and broke each day into hours. First he put down the classes. Then he added the tutoring sessions with Professor Bennett. Then he said, "Do you want me to call the T.A.'s, or are you going to do it?"

"I will," Lex said quietly.

Half an hour later he had some more blocks of time assigned to more tutoring sessions. When that was done, Jonathan took the paper and looked at the list of homework Lex had to catch up on. He wrote out times to study for each class on the chart. When he was done he said, "I hope you're a quick reader Lex. It doesn't look like you're going to have any free time for the next few weeks."

Shrugging, Lex said, "It doesn't matter."

Jonathan put the paper down and turned his full attention to Lex. "And why do you think that?"

Looking out the kitchen window, he said, "Because you're going to leave as soon as you hear about Christmas."

Shaking his head, Jonathan stood up and said, "Come on Lex. Let's go sit on the couch and talk about it. But I'm telling you now there is nothing you could have done that will make me walk out on you."

With despair written on his face, Lex said, "You will."

Pulling Lex up, Jonathan took him to the couch. He sat Lex down next to him, and kept his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Tell me what happened."

Without emotion, Lex said, "When I was twelve, I smothered my baby brother to death."

The house was silent for a few minutes. Then Jonathan said, "I don't believe you're capable of that Lex."

Turning to look at Jonathan, Lex could tell he was serious. With irritation, Lex said, "What are you talking about? I'm telling you I did it."

Jonathan squeezed Lex's shoulder and said, "I've seen you with Clark, and with the animals on the farm Lex. You don't have it in you."

Tossing the arm off his shoulders, Lex stood up and yelled, "Jesus Mr. Kent! Don't you think it's hard enough for me to tell you about it without having to prove it to you?! I was there! I did it!"

"Why?" Jonathan asked calmly.

"What?"

"You're telling me you did it, so I want to know why you did it."

Throwing his arms in the air, Lex yelled, "How the fuck should I know!"

Shaking his head, Jonathan said, "Now I really don't believe it. If you'd killed someone, you'd remember why."

"I don't believe this!" Lex said.

"Okay, I want you to calm down and sit down. You tell me the whole story. Every detail that you remember, and then tell me how it relates to this Christmas."

Lex sat on the loveseat that was across from the couch, and looked at the empty fireplace while talking. He didn't make eye contact throughout the story. Jonathan thought that Lex sounded like he was talking about things that had happened to someone else. When Lex told Jonathan about the ornament and his father's reaction, Jonathan had a hard time not getting up to call Lionel and shout some obscenities at him. He was concerned when Lex said that he had gone upstairs and fallen asleep in his room, but then had woken up in the nursery and didn't know how he had gotten there or why he was there. He was glad to hear Lionel had at least had a doctor come check Lex out. He was shocked when Lex told him about all the drugs and alcohol he had taken while staying with his dad in Metropolis. He wasn't surprised when Lex told him he couldn't concentrate on his classes after starting the semester. Lex finished up by telling Jonathan that he'd spent the past three weeks perpetually drunk or high.

The room was silent for a few minutes while Jonathan absorbed the information. Then Lex said, "See, now aren't you glad you haven't unpacked?"

Ignoring that statement, Jonathan said, "So why didn't you call me? If not the day that it happened, then the next one, or the one after that? I know you talked to Martha and you told her the week with your dad was fine. Why didn't you tell her what had happened?"

Unshed tears filled his eyes as he said, "I just couldn't take it. My father hating me is normal, but to see you or Mrs. Kent look at me like that……I just…..I wanted to avoid it for as long as I could."

"Look at me Lex,"

Lex shook his head and refused to look up.

"Yes," Jonathan demanded.

Lex darted a glance at Jonathan, expecting to see hate in his eyes, but it wasn't there. Jonathan said, "Come sit over here with me."

Now Lex couldn't take his eyes off Jonathan's. Going to the couch, Lex sat down a couple of feet away, and Jonathan put a hand on Lex's knee. He said, "You don't remember killing your brother, and you didn't have a good reason to do it. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you didn't kill him?"

Shaking his head no Lex stammered, "But I did……Dad said I did."

"If you're remembering the events of that night correctly, then I would say your father assumed you did it without knowing the truth. How do you know your brother didn't die from SIDS?"

"But the pillow."

"Clark used to carry his pillow with him when he came to our room after a nightmare, and wanted to sleep with us. Maybe you were just holding it."

Lex wanted so badly to believe that, but he shook his head and said, "I wish I could believe that Mr. Kent. You can't even understand how much I want to believe it, but it's too much of a coincidence. I just happened to be standing there with the pillow when he died? I doubt it."

Jonathan smiled and said gently, "Well it sure as hell sounds more reasonable to me then believing you killed the brother that you loved for no reason."

Lex had no response. Jonathan patted his knee and said, "I'm gonna go order us some dinner. I'll see if I can find something better than pizza that will deliver."

Nodding absently, Lex leaned back on the couch, and closed his eyes while he thought about what Jonathan had said. 'Maybe I didn't kill Julian. I don't remember it. I loved him. I never could understand why I did it. Why didn't I ever consider the possibility that I hadn't done it? Maybe that would just be me lying to myself. Maybe Mr. Kent is just too blind to see how horrible I really am. How could it have happened like he said? Why would Dad assume I did it? He assumed I did it without ever even asking me. Fucking bastard! But what if he's right? Why can't I remember?'

Jonathan stayed in the kitchen and let Lex have some time to process this new perspective. He ordered some Chinese food, and then called Martha to talk to her about his day. He told her everything, and he could tell by her reactions that she was getting more and more angry as he told her about it. He wasn't surprised when she said, "Put him on the phone right now."

Jonathan put the phone down and walked to the living room. Lex was still sitting on the couch with his head back, and Jonathan wondered if he'd fallen asleep. Jonathan said, "Martha's on the phone, and she wants to talk to you."

Opening his eyes, Lex went to the kitchen and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Alexander Luthor, how dare you lie to me! I specifically asked you how the week went with your father, and you said it went fine. FINE you said! You are so lucky that I'm not there."

Completely unprepared for her anger, Lex had no idea how to respond. "I'm sorry?" he tried.

Martha was in mid rant and continued, "Then, you spent the next three weeks doing horrible things to your body, when all you needed to do was pick up the phone and talk to us. I though we had gone over that, and made it clear that you were supposed to call us no matter what the problem was. Were we not clear?"

Starting to tear up Lex said, "Yes, I mean no, I mean it was clear."

"How could you possibly believe that you'd killed your own brother? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Why would you let yourself drown in misery when you have a family that loves you and wants to help you?"

Lex was crying and didn't know what to say. When Martha didn't get a response she said, "Well, I think you need a big reminder about family mister! I don't care what else Jonathan does or says, you are going to come home every weekend for a whole month, and maybe longer. You fly here every Friday night, and you don't go home until late on Sunday. Do you hear me Lex?!"

"Yes…..yes Ma'am."

"And don't even think you're going to have fun while you're here. You are going to spend all your time studying or doing chores. I can't believe that you let yourself be miserable for three long weeks, when all you had to do was call us and tell us the truth!"

Sitting down in a chair, Lex said again, "I'm sorry."

This time Martha could tell he was crying. Her anger drained, and she wished she were there to hug him. With a gental voice, she said, "Lex, are you still listening to me?"

"Yes," he said with a loud sniff.

"Lex honey, I'm sorry I was so mad. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me. Do you know why I was angry?"

"Because…..'cause I didn't tell you about it?" Lex guessed.

"Because I love you so much, I can't stand the thought of you suffering. I don't like that you lied to me, and I'm sure Jonathan will be talking to you about it, but I'm mostly sad that you didn't feel comfortable enough in our relationship to confide in us. You're part of this family forever Lex. There's no getting out of it, no matter what you do. You're my son now, just like Clark, so you can just get used to it."

Lex cried harder and Martha said, "I love you sweetie. Put Jonathan back on the phone please."

Looking around with blurry eyes, Lex saw that Jonathan was standing close with a worried expression. Lex just handed the phone to him and put his head down on his arms. Jonathan said, "Martha?"

Sounding embarrassed, she said, "I lost my temper and yelled at him."

Jonathan knew that while it was rare, his wife did sometimes lose her temper. "I can tell."

"Give him an extra hug for me."

"I'll give him two."

"He's going to come home every weekend for a month no matter what," she said.

"Sounds good to me."

"I love you. Go take care of our boy."

"Love you too." Jonathan said before he hung up. He felt bad for Lex, having been on the receiving end of Martha yelling a couple of times, he knew how bad it could be. He pulled Lex up, sat down in the vacated chair, and pulled Lex back down to sit in his lap. Lex didn't fight it. Instead, he rested his head on Jonathan's shoulder and cried.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Lex got up. Jonathan said, "Stay put. I'll be right back."

His crying had tapered off. and now Lex wasn't sure what he was feeling except tired. A few minutes later Jonathan brought in some food. He got out two plates, put some food on them, and set one in front of Lex. "Eat."

Lex ate without tasting it. When they were both done, Jonathan picked up the plates, washed them, and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. Lex sat still and stared at the table. Once he was done cleaning up, Jonathan said, "So, do I get a room, or am I crashing on the couch?"

Coming out of his daze, Lex said, "Oh, sorry, you can stay in the guest room."

Jonathan got his bags, and Lex showed him to the room. Lex said, "The place came with the furniture, so I don't know if that bed is comfortable or not."

"I'm sure it will be fine, thanks."

Focusing on mundane things for a few minutes, Lex said, "I'll leave a note for the housekeeper, so she knows you're staying here too."

Jonathan nodded and started to put his clothes in the drawers. Lex continued, "She comes by every day around ten. I'm not sure what all she does besides the dishes and laundry, but things always seem to be clean."

For a few mintues, the only sounds in the room were of Jonathan unpacking. Sitting on the bed, Lex said in a quiet voice, "Mrs. Kent said I was her son now, just like Clark."

Having finished unpacking, Jonathan turned and said, "I'm not surprised. I know that's how she feels about you. That's how I feel about you too."

Lex just shook his head. "I don't understand why."

Sitting next to Lex on the bed, Jonathan shrugged and said, "You don't have to understand it. Just accept it."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

Lex was quiet, not able to get his head around it all. Jonathan said, "I know you have a lot to think about right now Lex. Why don't you go take a long shower, or take a bath? Then get ready for bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and I want you well rested."

Nodding, Lex got up and went to take a bath. He wouldn't have decided to take a bath if Jonathan hadn't said something, but it did sound nice. He spent the next half an hour soaking and thinking about his brother, his father, and the Kents. He was thinking about how much happier he was now that Jonathan was there, and everything was out in the open, when a though hit him. Water sloshed over the sides as Lex sat up abruptly. He thought, 'Fuck! Mr. Kent said I would be back over his lap tonight. Shit, shit, shit! But then he said to get ready for bed, and that he wanted me well rested, so maybe he changed his mind. Well, at least about the tonight part. Maybe he won't do it at all since I….no, I lied, he will. Maybe he'll wait till tomorrow to do it. But what if he's just waiting for me to get out? Fuck. You should have fucking called them Lex.'

Lex thought maybe he should say in the bath for as long as possible, but the water was cooling off. He decided to let some cool water out, and put more hot water in. Two minutes after he started the water back up he heard a knock on his bathroom door. Startled, he turned the water off and said, "Yeah?"

"That's long enough, now get ready for bed, and meet me in the living room please."

Lex closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Jonathan said, "Did you hear me Lex?"

"Yes." he said. and then muttered, "Unfortunately."

Lex let all the water out, and dried off. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself. He said quietly, "I guess that means it's tonight."

Looking at himself he asked, "Are you a murderer? All this time I thought you were, but maybe you're not. Maybe I'm not."

He brushed his teeth, and put on a pair of boxers and tee shirt to sleep in. He opened the door, trying to resist the urge to run to his room, climb in bed, and hide. He swallowed a few times, and walked slowly out to the living room. He saw Jonathan sitting on the couch, and immediately noticed that Jonathan's belt was sitting on the couch beside him. Lex shook his head and took a step back.

Walking over to Lex, Jonathan took him by the arm and said, "I'm sorry Lex, but it's going to happen."

Lex resisted slightly, but didn't try to pull his arm out of Jonathan's grip. Jonathan sat on the couch, and pulled Lex over his lap. He pulled the boxers down to mid thigh and said, "This spanking is for lying. You flat out lied to Martha when you told her everything was fine over Christmas break. Then on top of that, you've been having your staff help you avoid our phone calls by lying for you. They told us you were in class or studying. You know how I feel about lying."

With that Jonathan brought his hand down. Lex knew it was coming but still jumped at the first swat. Jonathan smacked the same spot twice before moving to the next, and very soon Lex was squirming around trying to get away from the swats. Lex was crying after the first ten swats, but Jonathan knew it was from emotional overload rather than pain. After twenty swats Jonathan stopped, and picked up the belt. Lex was able to get out the words, "Please don't! I'm sorry!"

Jonathan said, "We've gone over lying more then once Lex, and this time you lied to us for three weeks. This is a lesson that you need to learn, so that you can avoid pain and suffering in the future."

Jonathan brought the belt down. It left a darker line on Lex's already pink butt. Lex yelled, and Jonathan brought the belt down again. Lex thrashed around on Jonathan's lap, and Jonathan got a tighter grip on his waist before bringing the belt down again. Lex couldn't think about anything besides the pain and wanting it to stop. Jonathan gave him a total of twelve with the belt, and then set it on the couch beside him. When Lex had some control of his body back, he stopped kicking his legs, and let go of the couch cushion. He couldn't stop crying, and didn't even try. Jonathan rubbed his back, and pulled the boxers back up. Lex pushed himself up, and Jonathan stood up too. "Let's get you in bed."

Jonathan led Lex, who was still crying, to his room. Pulling back the covers on the bed, Jonathan said, "Climb in."

Lex lay on his stomach, and Jonathan covered him up. Walking around the bed, Jonathan sat on top of the blankets, and propped himself up with a few pillows. He pulled Lex over so he could rest his head on Jonathan's chest, and Jonathan wrapped his arms around him while he cried. Jonathan rubbed Lex's back and murmured things like, 'It's okay now.' and 'You're going to be fine.'

Twenty minutes later, Lex was asleep and Jonathan was easing himself out from under him. He made sure Lex was covered up, and then went to his room to get some sleep too.

# # #

The next morning Jonathan woke up first and made some coffee. He went into Lex's room and woke him up. Lex groaned at having to wake up, and then as he rolled over, groaned again when his butt hit the mattress. Jonathan said, "Time to get up Lex. Go take a shower and get dressed please. Be quick, I'm making some breakfast."

Lex got up and looked at the clock. It said it was 6am. Lex shook his head and looked at it again. It still said 6am. Lex almost lay back down, but the smell of coffee wafting in made him want to get up. He took a shower and half way through he realized he was humming. He stopped, shook his head, and laughed as he thought, 'Great. Getting spanked and being too sore to sit down comfortably makes me happy for the first time in weeks. How fucked up am I?'

Getting serious he thought, 'But then that isn't the real reason is it? It's because the Kents didn't leave me, and because they don't think I killed Julian. And maybe I'm starting to believe that too.'

He finished up and got dressed for the day. Walking to the kitchen, he smelled something burning. Jonathan was at the stove with his back to Lex. "Damn it!"

Lex said, "Is there a problem?"

Turning, Jonathan said with embarrassment, "I think we should go out for breakfast."

Lex went and looked in the frying pan. It was full of scrambled eggs, but they were still runny in spots and burnt in others. Lex said, "Mrs. Kent wasn't kidding when she said you couldn't cook was she?"

Sounding defensive, Jonathan said; "I can cook. It's just that….Oh, all right I don't cook very well."

Lex took the frying pan away, and tossed the eggs in the trash. He said, "Sit down, I'll make us something."

Jonathan poured himself some more coffee and got a cup for Lex, while Lex looked through the cupboards. Jonathan sat down and watched Lex start to cut potatoes. He thought Lex seemed to be happier now than he had been yesterday. Then Lex started to hum to himself, and Jonathan was sure Lex was doing better. He thought, 'It's gonna be a hard week, but we'll get through it okay, and Lex will feel better about himself when he's back on track with school. I wonder if I should tell him he has another spanking coming. No, that would be mean. I'll wait until Wednesday night, right before I do it. I still can't believe he just told me about all the cocaine and ecstasy he's been doing the past four weeks as if it was nothing unusual. Poor kid. Probably thought it didn't matter because he thought I was gonna walk out on him. After yesterday that thought should be out of his head for good.'

Lex interrupted his thoughts by saying, "There's some cheese in the fridge. You want some melted on your fried potatoes?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

Lex started to hum again as he continued cooking.

# # #

On Wednesday after classes, Lex was tired, but it was a good kind of tired. He parked his car, and walked into the condo, knowing Jonathan would be there. "Hello?"

Coming out of the kitchen, Jonathan smiled at Lex, and gave him a hug. "How was the day?"

Hugging him back, Lex said, "It was okay. I met with Professor Bennett today after class. He was actually a good tutor, even if I don't want to admit it. And today was better then yesterday, because I could at least sit down without having to shift positions every few seconds."

Not commenting on that, Jonathan asked, "So what are you working on tonight?"

"History, since it's fresh in my mind."

"Go ahead and get to it. I'll start dinner."

Lex smiled at that. They'd decided that Lex didn't have time to cook for the both of them, so Jonathan had gone to the store and practically bought out the frozen food isle. Jonathan wasn't a good cook, but he could read the directions and put something in the oven without burning it. Lex had offered to have the cook come back, but Jonathan wanted as few distractions for Lex as possible. Lex went to the couch, and got out his history book. He started reading the next chapter while Jonathan looked through the frozen dinners.

When dinner was ready they both sat at the kitchen table, and Jonathan asked Lex what he had learned that day. Lex dutifully told him all about his classes and tutoring sessions. When he was done Jonathan said, "You've been studying none stop yesterday and today, and you're catching up nicely. I think you can have a little break tonight if you want."

Lex was surprised, but nodded in agreement. Jonathan said, "I was watching a football game right before you got home. It's probably more then half over, but if you want, we can watch the end together before you finish studying for the night."

"That sounds great. Thanks Mr. Kent."

"You're welcome, But you have to call Martha first."

Remembering their last conversation, Lex wasn't sure he was ready for another talk, but said, "Um…Okay."

"She called, and wants you to call." Noticing Lex's expression, Jonathan said, "Don't look so worried son, she's not gonna yell."

Looking down at his plate Lex muttered, "Yeah, but is she gonna make me cry?"

Jonathan put his hand over Lex's and said, "I doubt it, but the only way to find out is to call her."

After they were finished eating, Lex went to the phone, while Jonathan went to the living room and turned on the game. Clark answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Clark, it's Lex."

With concern, Clark said, "How are you Lex?"

Lex was pretty sure that even if Clark didn't know the whole story, he knew Lex was in serious trouble. Trying to sound reassuring Lex said, "I've been better, but I'm really okay now."

"I'm glad. Mom's been worried, and….I guess that makes me worry too."

Lex wasn't sure if he should apologize for making him worry, or thank him for caring. After an awkward pause he simply said, "Um, your dad told me to call and talk to your mom."

"Okay, hold on."

A few seconds later Martha said, "Lex?"

"Hello Mrs. Kent."

"How are you doing today?"

"Better then yesterday," he said.

"Good. How were your classes?"

He told her about history class and his tutoring session. When he was done Martha said, "Good. It sounds like you're starting to catch up at least. Do you have your flight arranged to come home this Friday evening?"

"Um….not yet?" He frowned, wishing he'd already done it, and hoping she wouldn't be angry that he hadn't.

"I expect that to be done by tomorrow," she said in a firm voice.

"Yes Ma'am."

"I have to go do the dishes, so I'll let you go. I'll expect a call tomorrow, and an update on the flight."

"Okay, I will," Lex said.

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye."

He hung up and went to find Jonathan. Jonathan was watching the game and said, "There's ten minutes left on the score board."

Lex sat next to Jonathan and they had a good time watching the game together. When it was over Jonathan turned it off and said, "Okay, back to studying."

Lex nodded and opened his history book back up. Jonathan went to clean up the kitchen, and then brought out a novel to read on the couch next to Lex. Jonathan kept an eye on the clock, and when there was half an hour left before he usually went to bed, he put his book down and said, "Finish up Lex, I want to talk to you about something."

Thinking that was strange, Lex put the book down. Jonathan sighed, he didn't really want to bring it up again, but he believed it was the right thing to do. "We need to talk about the things you were putting in your body for the three weeks that you were lying to us."

Lex immediately stood up and backed a few steps away. With a fair amount of nervousness, and a touch of anger, he said, "And when you say talk, do you mean with words?"

Pointing to the couch Jonathan ordered, "Sit."

Lex glared but did sit down. Jonathan had been thinking about how to explain this to Lex for most of the day. He said, "I know we haven't had a serious talk about illegal substances, but I have told you I don't approve, and that I don't want you to do it. Besides the fact that it's illegal, it does horrible things to your body. And worse then that, because it's illegal, you never know exactly where it came from, or when you're going to get something different then what you asked for. So I'm telling you now, I don't want you taking anything that you can't buy over the counter, or get with a prescription _ever_ again."

Lex opened his mouth to say something but Jonathan held up his hand and said, "Just wait, I'll let you have a say in a minute. Now I know our arrangement is for school, and you're probably thinking that if you go to a party and want to get high on the weekend, I shouldn't have anything to say about it as long as it doesn't interfere with school. And you're probably thinking that in four years when school is over I shouldn't have any say in it at all. But I just don't care."

Lex's eyebrows raised at that. Jonathan smiled without apology and said, "Like Martha said, you're our son now, and my son isn't going to take drugs while I'm around to prevent it. That's all there is to it, so just get used to it."

Lex didn't know what to say. Too many thoughts were racing around in his head. 'How dare he try to tell me what I can do in my life. We have an arrangement for school and that's it……He can't control my life ten years from now. Of course my dad will still be trying to run my life, so why not Mr. Kent too…..Oh. I guess because he says we're family now too. So maybe in ten years I'll still be going to the Kent farm for holidays and spending time with them. That would be nice.'

After a few seconds of silence, Jonathan said, "Lex." Once they had eye contact, Jonathan said, "I hope that in a few years you won't want to take any drugs. I hope that you're happy enough in your life, that the thought won't even cross your mind. But I think to get to that point, you need some help."

Unable to stop himself, Lex whispered, "Okay."

Jonathan said, "Good, so let's talk about those three weeks when you were spinning out of control. We both know it was wrong of you to take those drugs, but I think we also know that you were trying to drown out your emotional pain. And you were up front and extremely honest with me about what you had done, which I'll give you credit for, even if it was because you thought I was walking out. But given all that, I'm still going to spank you."

Jumping up again, Lex backed away, and begged, "No, please don't. I'm still sore from last time."

Jonathan said, "I know you are, and I'll go much easier on you this time because of that, and because of the extenuating circumstances. But if there's a next time, I won't."

Shaking his head no, Lex could feel the tears starting already. Jonathan beckoned Lex to him, by crooking his index finger towards him. Staying where he was, Lex shook his head again. Standing up, Jonathan walked over to Lex. He pulled Lex to the couch and had him over his lap in short order. Lex wailed, "Nooooo!"

Jonathan didn't waste any time, and brought his hand down over the slacks twenty times hard and fast. Lex was in tears before it started, and was sobbing by the time it was over. Jonathan picked up Lex's upper half, and pulled him into a hug, shifting his legs, so that Lex was sitting in his lap. Clinging to the man, Lex cried into his chest. Jonathan held onto him, and after the crying tapered off he murmured, "All done. I know that hurt, and I know you didn't want me to do it, but I don't want to lose you. I don't want to read in the paper one morning, that you were found dead on the bathroom floor in some sleazy bar from an overdose. Ever since you told me about those three weeks, I can't get that picture out of my head. Martha and I love you, and it would kill us if something like that happened to you, so you aren't going to do it any more. This is a nonnegotiable, absolute, black and white rule. Are we clear on this?"

With a nod and a sniff, Lex said, "Yes Sir."

Starting to feel uncomfortable with the realization that he was sitting in Jonathan's lap, Lex pushed to get up. Jonathan let him go and said quietly, "Time for bed."

Lex nodded and headed down the hall to brush his teeth and climb in bed. Jonathan sat on the couch for a little while longer feeling old and tired. When he heard Lex come out of the bathroom, he went to say good night. Finding Lex already in bed, he said, "I'm going to bed too. I just wanted to say good night first. If you have bad dreams or can't get to sleep tonight, you come get me okay?"

"Okay. Good night."

"Night."

# # #

The rest of the week had gotten steadily better, and by Friday, Lex was half way caught up in all of his classes. He'd arranged for the flight home to the Kent farm for both himself and Jonathan. When they arrived home, Lex was hesitant to go up the steps of the porch. He wasn't sure what kind of reception Martha was going to give him. Before he got half way up the stairs, Clark rushed out the door, and launched himself at Lex. Not expecting it, Lex almost fell back down the three steps. Once he got his balance, he hugged Clark back and said, "Jeez Clark, I just saw you a month ago at Christmas."

With a smile, Clark said, "I'm just happy to see you."

Patting Clark's back, Lex let him go and said, "Me too."

Turning to the porch, he saw that Martha had come out too. With a tentative smile, Lex said, "Hi Mrs. Kent."

"You know Lex honey, now that I've decided you're my son too, you'll have to think of something else to call me," she said.

Lex was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure if she meant what he hoped she meant, so he ventured a guess, "So should it be Aunt Martha?"

"Try again."

"Um….just Martha?"

"No, and if your next guess has anything like 'Grandma' in it, I'm gonna swat you myself."

Lex tried to make himself say it, but it wouldn't come out. Instead he stammered, "Do you mean….you want me to…I mean you'd be okay with me calling you….."

"Mom," she said it for him.

His breath caught in his throat for a few seconds. Then he said, "I…..I…."

Martha could see how emotional Lex was, and was quick to reassure him. "It's okay if you don't want to Lex. If it makes you think about your mom, or if it brings up bad memories for you, then you don't have to. But I wanted you to know, that it would make me happy if you did want to."

He whispered, "Okay."

Jonathan had been behind Lex, and at that point walked around him and up the steps to pick up Clark in a big bear hug. Putting Clark down, Jonathan turned to Lex and said, "It would be fine with me too if you want to call me Dad, but since you already have one, I'll understand if you don't."

Lex just nodded, unable to speak. Grinning, Clark said, "Wanna come in and play the new game you got me?"

Martha answered before Lex could. "Clark, we talked about this. Lex is going to be spending his time studying and doing chores. No fun for him this weekend, and actually for the next few weeks until he's caught up."

Blushing, Lex said, "Sorry Clark."

With a shrug he said, "It's okay. It's good to see you anyway."

Martha opened the door, and they all headed into the house together.

That night after dinner, Lex did homework, while Clark played solitaire on the foor. When it was ten o'clock, Martha said, "Okay boys, bedtime."

Clark groaned and said, "Just a little while longer, pleeeease Mom. It's Friday."

Lex could tell Martha was considering it. Taking a deep breath for courage, he used the exact same tone that Clark had used, and said, "Yeah, Pleeeease Mom?"

Clark looked back and forth between Lex and his mom, and smiled. Jonathan, knowing this was a pivotal moment in his family, put a hand on Martha's and smiled too.

Martha felt her eyes start to water. With a smile, she said, "I guess another half an hour wouldn't hurt."

With a grin, Clark said, "Awesome!"

Jonathan added, "Okay guys, but just half an hour."

As soon as his parents were upstairs getting ready for bed, Clark picked up his cards and sat down next to Lex. Lex could tell Clark wanted to talk, so he put his homework away and said, "What's up?"

"Dad and Mom won't tell me what happened. Will you tell me? Why did Dad go stay with you for a week? Did your dad do something to make you….unhappy?"

Lex considered it for a few seconds. On the one hand, he didn't want Clark to know. He was ashamed of what he'd done, and he found it excruciatingly embarrassing just thinking about the things Jonathan had done to put him back on track. But on the other hand, he really did think of Clark as a younger brother now, and wanted to foster that relationship. Eventually, he nodded and said "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise."

Half an hour later Lex had come clean about everything. Clark didn't ask many questions, he just sat and listened. When Lex was done, Clark felt really sorry for him, but doubted Lex wanted to hear that. Instead Clark said, "Thanks for telling me Lex, it means a lot to me. I'm glad you're part of our family now."

Wondering how Clark felt about it, Lex asked, "Will it bother you if I……"

"What?"

"If I call your mom 'Mom'?"

With a genuine smile, Clark said, "Nope. Mom would love it, and I like having you for a brother. You should call Dad 'Dad' too."

Lex was amazed and relieved that Clark really didn't seem to mind sharing his parents. Shaking his head, Lex said, "I don't think I could say 'Dad' without it being snide. Too many years with my real father."

Clark bounced up and down on the couch as he said, "I know! Call him something like Pa, or Pop."

While Lex was thinking about that, Clark laughed and said, "Better yet, call him your old man!"

Rolling his eyes Lex said, "Are you trying to get me smacked?"

Laughing again Clark said, "Dad would think it was funny."

"Then you try it."

"No way," Clark shook his head, but kept the smile on his face.

Looking at the clock, Lex said, "It's been a little longer then half an hour. Let's go to bed."

With a groan, Clark said, "How about just one more game of solitaire?"

Lex shook his head and said, "You're just full of bright ideas tonight aren't you. I'm going to bed. You feel free to take your chances if you wanna stay up."

Clark was disappointed, but headed up the stairs with Lex.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This chapter is for Sandy and Jenna. Thank you both for the friendship and inspiration. Lex is 19, and Clark is 13. April 2005 (Revised September 2009)

Friendship Chapter 7

Lex felt his father's private jet take off and sighed. He'd completed his first year of college, and summer break had just begun. He'd wanted to spend all three months with the Kent's, but Lionel had said no. Lionel had agreed to let Lex spend half the summer at the Kent farm if, and only if, Lex completed an internship at Luthorcorp for the first half of the summer. Lex had agreed, because even when he wanted to deny it, he knew he would someday run the company. He wasn't sure what horrid job his father had lined up for him, but as long as he didn't have to see Lionel on a daily basis, he was pretty sure he could handle it.

Lex looked out the window and thought about the last conversation he had with his father. It had been a few weeks ago, right before the end of the term. Lionel had called him to ask about his summer plans. Lex had been surprised that Lionel had called him in the first place, because they hadn't had contact since the Christmas incident, other then messages passed through their assistants. Lex had even avoided him when he paid for his spring term tuition.

Lex gave a small shudder as he thought about the fall out from the Christmas incident, and remembered 'hell week'. Even if it was really more like 'hell month and a half'; the most vivid part of the whole thing, was the week that Jonathan had stayed with him. As usual when his mind started thinking about that week, all other thoughts went away until he had gone over the entire week in his head. It went something like, 'God, I still can't believe I called him and confessed. Stupid. Then he was there, and so pissed. But he made me go to class, and talk to my teachers. That was good. And he believed in my innocence when no one else did. And now I can believe it myself. But then that night…'

That was where the shudder came again. Lex thought, 'Don't lie, and it won't be a problem. Then sitting in classes the next day was awful. At least the T.A.'s all agreed to meet at the deli where they have cushioned booths. Except for Professor Bennett.'

Lex smiled because he'd grown quite fond of Professor Bennett, who was now his faculty advisor. Lex thought, 'He always has to be difficult. But then coming home and having Mr. Kent there to give me a hug, and ask how the day was…that made everything else worth while. Except for Wednesday.' Lex gave another shudder as he remembered that.

Trying to shake those thoughts off, Lex looked out the window of the plane. That had been six months ago, and now he usually called Martha 'Mom', and Jonathan 'Pop'. Today he was spending the night at the Kent farm, and tomorrow he was heading to Metropolis to start work at Luthorcorp. When the plane landed, Lex got in his Porsche that was waiting for him, and drove to the Kent farm.

# # #

On the Kent farm, everyone was anxiously awaiting Lex's arrival. Clark said, "I still think it sucks that Lex has to work at Luthorcorp for half the summer. I want him to stay here the whole summer."

Martha smiled and said, "Us too honey, but Lex is getting to be an adult, and if he's going to run the company one day, he has to start getting to know about it."

Darting glances at his parents, Clark brought up something he'd been thinking about for a while now. "Mom…..Dad…..I was thinking."

They waited, and when he didn't say anything else Martha said, "What about?"

"Maybe we could tell Lex…..about me."

His parents exchanged a look, and Martha said, "Well, I've been thinking about that too. What do you think Jonathan?"

Frowning, Jonathan said, "I've thought about it more then once. On the one hand I think we should tell him since he's part of the family now, but then I have to wonder if I'm thinking about telling him to make myself happy, or because it's the right thing to do. Is the real reason I want to tell him because I don't want to feel guilty about lying to him? Is this a burden he can handle with all his other problems? Lex has a ton of his own issues to work through, and would this just be another burden for him to deal with? I just don't think he's ready yet. I was thinking maybe after he's done with college, and a little more settled."

"But Dad, it's wrong to lie to him all the time! You're always telling me not to lie, except really I have to lie to everyone every day. If he's my brother now, then he should know."

Agreeing with Clark, Martha said, "I think it could be helpful for both Clark and Lex. Clark could really use some one else to confide in, and I think Lex will feel that his place in our lives is more concrete when we tell him about it."

Jonathan said, "I'll think about it. Maybe when he comes home for the summer after his internship. But definitely not tonight, because he's only got the one day, and he's going to need a few days to process the information. And if he takes it badly, I don't want him off on his own for the next month doing God knows what."

"Thanks dad."

Jonathan pinned Clark with a look and said, "I didn't say yes Clark, I said I'd think about it. I may still decide that it needs to stay a secret until Lex is done with college. I want to be 100 percent sure that we are doing it because it's the right thing for him, and not because it's what we want to do."

Clark was pretty sure that his mom would talk his dad into it over the next month. "Okay Dad. I understand."

They heard a horn honking in the driveway. Clark dashed out yelling, "It's Lex!"

Lex was barely able to get out of his car before Clark was hugging him. Lex hugged him back and said, "Man, you're getting tall."

Pleased with himself, Clark said, "The clothes I got for my birthday don't fit anymore."

Letting go of him, Lex smiled and said, "By the time you're fifteen, you'll probably be as tall as me."

Turning towards his mom who'd come out to the porch, Clark said, "I'm already an inch taller then mom."

Martha smiled at Clark and said, "Who thought I'd be looking up to my thirteen year old son? I suppose that's what I get for marrying a man who's over a foot taller then me."

Walking up the stairs to give her a hug, Lex said, "Hi Mom. How have you been?"

"I've been good."

Lex looked over at Jonathan and said, "Hey Pop, do you have some horrid chores set up for me today?"

"You bet," he said.

Lex laughed and went to get his over night bag out of the passenger seat. He took it up to his room with Clark following and asking things like, "How was your flight? Do you think your grades are going to be good this time? What do you think your dad is going to have you do at Luthorcorp?"

Lex dutifully answered as he changed into some work clothes, and soon both boys were out helping Jonathan in the field.

The rest of the day went well, for everyone. The next day Lex helped with the morning chores, and ate some breakfast before heading to the mansion to pack for Metropolis. He hugged everyone goodbye and told them he would see them in late July. He smiled when Martha said, "I'm calling you every night this first week, and you'd better not even think of lying to me about how things are going young man."

"Okay Mom."

Martha could tell Lex thought it was funny. She said, "I'm serious Lex. If something goes wrong, you call us and tell us. No covering it up, no matter what."

Blushing he nodded and said, "I know Mrs. Kent."

She went up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. Jonathan said, "I hope you learn a lot about the company, but don't forget to work out now and then. A month from now when you come home, you'll feel better if you're still in shape."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," he said.

Clark gave him a quick hug and said, "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too. But I'll see you soon, and maybe I'll bring you a new game."

"Awesome."

Lex got in his Porsche and drove towards the mansion.

After Lex was gone, Jonathan sighed and said, "Come on Clark. I need you to help me work on the tractor today."

Clark muttered something about wishing it was a school day, but dutifully headed out to the tractor, which had died in the field again. Jonathan went to get his toolbox and followed Clark.

# # #

Halfway back to the mansion Lex blew a tire. He screeched to a stop on the side of the road and said, "Crap!"

He sighed and got out of the car to change the tire. He got out the spare, and after a few minutes he was sweaty, and dirty, but had the tire changed. Then as soon as he lowered the car down from the jack he noticed that the spare tire was flat too. He lost his temper, kicked the tire, and yelled several obscenities. He opened the driver's door and looked around for his cell phone. When he got it, he found that it was beeping low battery at him. He tossed the phone on the floor of the car in frustration. He was still miles from the main town of Smallville, and this road didn't get much traffic. He slammed the car door shut, and said to himself, "Just fucking great. Now I'll have to walk."

It was about the same distance to Smallville as it was to the Kent farm. Because he was having a bad day, he decided to head to the farm, knowing the comfort of his family would make him feel better. He had to walk for almost an hour to get back to the farm, and by the time he was there, he was hot, thirsty, and tired. He walked up the driveway and caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked out to the field where Jonathan and Clark were working on the tractor. Then try as he might, his feet wouldn't move, and his mouth wouldn't close. There in front of him was thirteen-year-old, skinny, Clark picking up the tractor, and holding it above his head as he walked towards the barn with Jonathan following him.

Lex shook his head a couple of times trying to get the image to change, or at least to look more real. He couldn't hear them yet, but he could tell they were talking, and apparently having a perfectly normal conversation. They got closer, and Lex still couldn't move. He watched as Jonathan guided Clark into the barn so the tractor didn't hit the sides of the door as Clark brought it in. Once they were in the barn, Lex couldn't see them anymore. He looked around to see if there were any other witnesses to this shocking event. Finally able to move again, he walked up to the barn, but didn't go in. He stood plastered against the wall, next to the open door instead. He heard Jonathan explaining what he was doing, and how that was hopefully going to fix the tractor. Then he heard Jonathan say, "Could you go into the house and see if I left my wrench set under the sink?"

Lex thought maybe he should hide, but before he could blink Clark appeared in front of him holding the wrench set. Lex gave a startled yell, and then they just stared at each other for a second. Clark had a look of horror on his face, and so did Lex. Lex was the first to speak. "What just happened? How did you carry that tractor?"

Clark stammered, "I….I…."

Having heard Lex's voice, Jonathan came running out of the barn. He stood next to Lex and said in a calm voice, "It's okay Lex. Let's just go into the house and talk about things."

Shaking his head no, Lex backed away from both of them. Jonathan took a step towards Lex, but Lex took a few more steps away, and held his hands up defensively. With panic in his voice, Lex said, "Stay the fuck away from me."

Jonathan backed up a step and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay. I wont come any closer. Will you at least listen to me?"

Lex nodded. and Jonathan said, "Clark is adopted. We found him."

Shaking his head, Lex said, "What? What do you mean found him? This doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"Do you remember the meteor shower?" Jonathan asked.

Nodding, Lex reached up to touch his bald head. He couldn't forget the day that had happened. Jonathan said, "We found Clark out in the field that day. We think he was about three."

Pausing, Jonathan chose his next words carfully. He hadn't even told Clark the whole truth about the space ship, and he didn't want to yet. He wanted Clark to get a little older before he had to be burdened with that, and he thought Clark deserved to hear that alone for the first time. Jonathan said, "Actually he found us. My truck had rolled over when I was trying to dodge a meteor rock, and Martha and I had crawled out the windows. We were sitting on the side of the road when we saw our truck lifted up off the ground. Clark was there in front of us, holding our truck over his head. He couldn't speak a word of English, he was completely naked, and there was no one around for miles. Martha and I searched the immediate area for any other people, or any clue as to what had happened. When we didn't find anything, so we brought Clark home with us."

Looking down, Jonathan hoped Lex would believe this next part, and not think it through too carefully. "I know it was wrong, but….Martha and I had wanted children for a long time, and Clark obviously had no one…..and we didn't want him ending up in some lab with people experimenting on him…..so we kept him."

Lex shook his head again, unable to accept what he was hearing. The silence lingered, so Jonathan said, "Clark, why don't you go get your Mom."

Clark disappeared, and a surprised Lex sucked in some air. Jonathan said, "Clark's speed didn't show up until a few years later."

Martha and Clark came running out of the house. Stopping a few feet away from lex, Martha said, "Oh honey, we didn't want you to find out this way. We wanted to wait until we thought you were ready."

Looking at Clark, Lex whispered, "You're not even human….."

Hating the way Lex was looking at him, Clark started to cry. His parents had always told him that if someone found out about his abilities, they would see him differently, but he'd never experienced that first hand. He said, "I… I'm still me."

Not liking where this was going, Jonathan said, "Those meteor rocks have changed more then one person Lex. Clark is stronger and quicker then you or me, but he still has the same feelings, hopes, and dreams. He's the same kid you've gotten to know over the past year."

Clark was wiping his eyes, and Lex could tell that his reaction had hurt the kid. He said, "I'm just going to need a few minutes to take this in. I….I'm going to go get a glass of water."

Walking around the Kents, Lex walked to the house. Martha and Jonathan looked at each other helplessly, and Clark moved closer to his mom. He said, "He hates me now."

Pulling him into a hug, Martha said, "No honey. We just need to give him some time. Eventually he'll see that you're the same person he knows and loves."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me, Mom. Like I was some kind of…..monster."

Jonathan said, "Lex can't help but be shocked. He'll come around after a while."

In the house, Lex mechanically got out a glass and poured himself some water. He downed it, and stood looking out the window at the Kents. He could see that Martha and Jonathan were both comforting a distraught Clark. He thought, 'What the hell is he? Could the meteors really do that to someone? How can he hide it so well? All this time I've thought he was normal. It's amazing. The things he could do! But then like Pop said, people would want to lock him away and experiment on him. I can see why they would hide it to protect him. I wonder how strong he really is.'

Lex thought back to the last summer when he first stayed with the Kents. He tried to remember any times when he saw Clark doing something that seemed unusual. He thought, 'All those times we were unloading hay, he never even lifted one. Jonathan and I did all the hard work, because they were pretending that he was normal. In fact I never saw Clark even try to lift a bail of hay. He could have had the whole truck unloaded in a second, and we could have been doing something else. In fact, he could have probably dug that hole for the septic tank in half an hour or less instead of the week that it took us to do it in the hot sun.'

Then Lex had an epiphany. His mind screamed out at him, "They LIED to me!"

His heart rate went up, and he started breathing hard. His anger built and his mind raced, 'They fucking lied to me, every fucking second of every fucking day! How many times did Pop spank me for lying? What a fucking hypocrite!!! Family my ass. I can't believe how blind I've been. They've just been pretending to care. Pretending to include me in their fucking family, but the whole time they had this huge secret. My father was right! We were just playing house. None of it is real.'

Lex was too angry for tears at that point. He picked up his empty water glass and hurled it against the far wall. The Kents had been heading towards the house and heard the smash. Jonathan raced up the steps and into the house. He saw Lex and said, "Are you okay son?"

Lex yelled, "Don't fucking call me son. Don't you call me son ever again."

Taking a few steps forward, Jonathan said, "Hey, I think you need to calm down."

Lex almost laughed, but glared instead. "You know what, I'm perfectly calm now. I see things clearly. You and YOUR family have proved to me that I don't belong here, _Jonathan_."

Martha said, "Lex, no…"

Taking another step towards Lex, Jonathan said, "It's not like that at all."

Backing up a few steps, Lex yelled, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Jonathan stopped and held his hands up in surrender. He said, "I wasn't going to, we're just talking."

Shaking his head Lex said, "Don't fucking touch me ever again. All those times you _hit_ me, and told me not to lie to you, and you were _all_ lying to me every day! Were you all laughing about it behind my back?"

Jonathan felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

Raising her voice Martha said, "No Lex! We never laughed at you, we love you. We hated lying to you, but we were trying to protect you…and Clark."

Glaring, Lex yelled, "I don't believe you anymore!"

Clark was standing in the doorway, crying and feeling sick.

Lex said, "I need to get out of here. I can't look at you people any more."

Martha said, "No Lex, please stay."

Dashing past them, Lex went to the door. Seeing Clark's miserable expression, Lex paused and said, "I don't hate you Clark. I know you were doing what your parents told you to do, but I need to be alone for a while."

He pushed past Clark, jumped down the stairs, and broke into a run down the driveway. Turning to Jonathan, Martha said, "What are we going to do?"

Jonathan said, "I don't know. He feels betrayed, and he has a right to feel that way. You guys were right, and I was wrong. We should have told him."

"Don't just stand there Dad! Go after him!" Clark said.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Jonathan said, "I don't think so Clark. He's an adult, and no matter how much we may want him to be, he's not legally our child. I can't just run after him, and force him to come home."

Clark yelled, "Yes you can! You have to!"

Jonathan beckoned Clark over to him. Once he was close enough, Jonathan pull him into a hug and said, "It's gonna be okay Clark. We're not going to let Lex go without a fight. I just think he's gonna need a day or two to think about what he's seen. It's going to take a while to really sink in. I'll call him tonight, and if he doesn't answer I'll leave a message. Then tomorrow I'll try to go see him."

Sniffing, Clark said, "But what if he won't see you?"

"Then I'll try to make him."

Putting a comforting arm around each of them, Martha said, "I feel so bad that he found out the way he did. It's going to take a while to get the trust back."

Jonathan said, "Wait. Why was he here?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"He was on his way to the mansion. Why was he here and on foot?"

"Car trouble?" Martha guessed.

Jonathan nodded, and Martha said, "Then I guess we have to go get him."

Getting up to use the phone, Jonathan called the mansion. The butler James answered, and Jonathan said, "Hello, this is Jonathan Kent. Lex's car broke down on the way to the mansion. He is going to need someone to pick him up."

Once Jonathan hung up, Martha glared at him and said, "Are you doing what's best for Lex, or what's best for you?"

Surprised, Jonathan said, "What do you mean?"

"I think you feel guilty for lying to him, but you shouldn't. I know he was comparing our lies to his, but they are not equitable. We were protecting both of our boys, and the lying Lex had done was a completely different situation."

Looking away for a second, Jonathan said, "Maybe. When I spanked him for lying, I didn't really think about the fact that we were lying to him too. I believed that lying to him was the right thing to do at the time. But now that he's made the connection, it makes me question what I did. Maybe I am a hypocrite. Maybe I'm the one who needs a day to think about things."

Shaking her head, Martha said, "Jonathan, we both were doing what we thought was right, and I still think we were right to keep it from him. You're not a hypocrite."

Without responding, Jonathan walked out of the house towards the barn. When Jonathan was half way to the barn, Clark said, "Should I go after Lex? Ask him to come back home?"

Martha watched her husband retreating to the barn, and said, "No. We'll wait a day."

# # #

Lex was running as if he were being chased by demons. He went at full speed for as long as his lungs would let him. As he was running, he would look behind him every few minutes, as if he expected someone to be following him. Then as suddenly as he had started running he stopped, and collapsed on the ground at the side of the road. He lay in the dirt breathing hard. A few minutes later when his breathing was more under control, he sat up and looked down the road towards the Kent farm. He wasn't sure why, but he kept expecting one of them to come after him, no matter what he'd said. A few minutes later the empty road blurred, and Lex was soon sobbing with his head in his hands. He wasn't sure how long he sat there crying. He couldn't think about much besides the fact that they had all lied to him, and that no one was coming after him. When the sobs tapered off, he wiped at his tears and snot with his shirt and got up on very shaky legs. He headed towards his car, still thinking the same things.

As he was walking, a car he recognized pulled up beside him. James stopped the car and got out. "Mr. Luthor?"

"James?"

"Mr. Kent called to tell us you would be needing assistance. He said you had car troubles."

Lex thought he was going to be sick for a minute, but the nausea passed. He said, "Okay."

Lex got in the backseat of the car James was driving and said, "Take me to the mansion. Take me home. Have someone else get the Porsche later. It has a flat."

"Very good sir."

James got in and started driving. Lex pulled the compass that Jonathan had given him out of his pocket. Since the day it had been given to him, he'd kept it with him. He often looked at it, and thought about what it meant to him, but now that meaning had changed. He put it on the seat beside him and said, "Please stop at the post office in Smallville on the way home."

"Yes sir."

Lex asked, "Do we have any paper in the car? Maybe in the glove box?"

James looked in the glove box, but only found a paper napkin. Lex took it and scribbled something on it. When they got to the post office, Lex handed the compass and the napkin to James. He said, "Have this delivered to the Kent farm by 10am tomorrow."

As soon as James walked into the post office, Lex opened the car door, but kept himself from running after him. Instead he shut the door, leaned back to rest his head, and closed his eyes. When James got back and started driving again, Lex regretted not keeping the compass to at least remind him of what had been. He watched the scenery go by, and wondered how he was going to cope without a family.

As soon as they got to the mansion Lex poured himself a stiff drink. Then as he was about to take a swig he stopped and looked at the liquid. He took a deep breath and put the drink down on the table. He walked up to his room and started tossing clothes into a suitcase. He finished as quickly as possible and went to the garage to get a car. He put his things in the back and took off for Metropolis. He went as fast as the car could go on the freeway, and barley had the patients to pull over long enough to get the speeding ticket from a cop before taking off again. He made it to his father's hotel in record time, and got himself a room. Hiring a driver, he went straight to Luthorcorp. Once there, he walked into his father's office, ignoring the protests of the secretary.

Turning to the man he was having a meeting with, Lionel said, "It looks like our meeting is finished. I'll call you tomorrow."

Once the man was gone, and the door was shut, Lionel said, "Lex, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

He knew he wouldn't get the response he wanted from his father, but Lex couldn't help himself. "You were right."

"Excuse me?"

"The Kents were just pretending," Lex admitted, trying not to cry again.

"Oh. I see."

The room was silent while both men thought. Over the past six months, Lionel had been able to put the past back in the past. Now he was ready to have some kind of relationship with his son again. He said, "I'm sorry if they hurt you, but I told you that would happen."

Lex nodded, and Lionel said, "You are a Luthor son, like it or not. You have to start acting like one. You have to keep yourself distanced from everyone, because in the end, blood relatives are the only ones you can count on."

Unable to refute this, Lex nodded again. Considering the conversation over, Lionel said, "I have a busy schedule set up for you this summer here at Luthorcorp. Are you up for the challenge?"

Lost for a few seconds, Lex slowly nodded and said, "Sure Dad."

Lionel smiled and said, "Wonderful. If you'd like to have a seat, I'll get my notes, and we can go over what you'll be doing together."

Lex sat on the couch in a daze. Lionel got his notes, but before he sat down he said, "It's good to have you back Lex."

"Thanks Dad."

As they went over the plans, Lionel was more and more pleased with how agreeable Lex was. Old Lex surely would have balked at the plans. Lionel had him working at the bottom level of each department for a week, and then moving to the next department to start again. But this new Lex was passive, agreeable, and malleable. By the time the talk was over Lionel asked Lex if he would like to have dinner together. Lex agreed to meet him at a restaurant in a few hours. Lex went back to his hotel room, and sat on a chair by the window. He had a beautiful view of the city. He watched the people walking by way down below him, and tried to think about the jobs he would be doing for Luthorcorp over the next month.

That night at dinner, Lionel bought a very expensive bottle of wine to celebrate. He didn't notice that Lex's glass stayed full, or that he pushed the food around on his plate instead of eating. Lionel kept up a constant stream of conversation about the company, and Lex tried very hard to focus on everything his father said.

When they got back to the hotel, the front desk clerk stopped Lex and said, "You have several urgent messages from a Mr. Kent sir."

Lex took the papers from the clerk and said, "Thank you."

Lionel watched with disbelief as Lex walked over to a trash can and tossed them in without looking at them. Lex turned to his father and said, "I'm going to need a prescription for sleeping pills. Starting tonight."

Lionel immediately got on his phone, and called his personal physician. Half an hour later Lex had taken two pills and was in bed waiting for them to take effect.

# # #

Jonathan had spent most of the evening making phone calls, just trying to find out where Lex was. Once he found out, he left a message asking Lex to call. An hour later he left a message telling Lex that he was sorry about everything, and that he would really like for him to call. An hour after that he'd left a message saying that Martha and Clark were very upset about the whole thing, and that they really needed to talk to him. An hour after that he left a message saying that if Lex didn't call he was going to drive to Metropolis and see him in person.

None of the Kents had eaten much dinner that night, and they'd all stayed up waiting for a call. As it got later, they all started to worry that Lex just wasn't going to call. At 11pm Martha and Clark had gone to bed. Martha had tried to coax Jonathan to bed too, but it didn't work. Jonathan spent the next half an hour nervously pacing the living room, and wondering why Lex hadn't called. Looking down at his hands, Jonathan's mind replayed Lex calling him a hypocrite for 'hitting' him, again and again. Jonathan decided that he had to go to Metropolis in the morning, to try and explain things to Lex. Once that was settled, he went upstairs and tried to get some sleep.

# # #

The next day the phone woke Lex up. His head was foggy when he answered, "Lo?"

Jonathan's voice said, "Lex? Is that you?"

Shaking his head to clear it, Lex said, "Mr. Kent?"

"Did you get my messages? I've been trying to get a hold of you since early last night."

Remembering everything Lex frowned and asked, "Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because you're hurt, and unhappy, and I want to talk to you and try to explain."

"I told you before, I understand perfectly. Please don't call again." Lex hung up before Jonathan could respond. He looked at the clock. It was 7am. The phone was ringing again, but Lex didn't answer. Instead, he got in the shower. As he was washing, he thought about the Kents, and Clark in particular. He thought about what he'd seen, and what Clark was capable of. Once he was dressed, he called his father and asked if he would like to have breakfast together. Lionel invited Lex up to his room for breakfast.

Before he went to his father's room he called the front desk, and told them he did not want to talk to or see Mr. or Mrs. Kent at all. He said didn't want phone calls, messages, or letters from them, and if they showed up, he didn't want to see them. The hotel clerk made some notes for all the other staff to see.

At breakfast Lionel talked about the mailroom where Lex would be spending the next week, and Lex tried to get the Kents out of his head by concentrating on his father's words. Once they got to Luthorcorp, Lex told the security desk that he didn't want contact with the Kents.

His first day on the job went pretty well as far as Lex could tell. His boss for the week was Mr. Webber. Max Webber had been with the company for over ten years, and Lex didn't remember him, but he remembered Lex. Lex had been to the mailroom both on his own, and while following his father more then once. Max had always disliked him. The first day Lex sorted the mail. Mr. Webber yelled at him to go faster a couple of times, and Lex simply nodded, apologized, and tried to be faster but still accurate. Lex found it easy to put the Kents in the back of his mind while he was concentrating on a new job.

# # #

Once Jonathan realized that Lex wasn't going to answer again, he slammed the phone down. Martha jumped at the sound. She went over to him and said, "I take it the conversation didn't go well."

Jonathan snorted and said, "There was no conversation. He hung up on me, and wouldn't answer again." Then he said, "I should have gone after him the second he ran out of the house."

She hugged him and said, "Enough regret. Let's decide what we're going to do now."

"I'm going to Metropolis to see him."

"What if he won't see you?" she asked.

"Then I guess I'll come home depressed, and we'll keep trying to get in touch with him every day until something works."

Clark asked, "Can I come with you to Metropolis?"

Jonathan thought about it but shook his head no. "I don't think so son."

Clark whined, "Why not? It's summer break, and I'm the reason this whole thing is happening anyway."

Jonathan let go of Martha and put an arm over Clark's shoulders. "No, you're not the reason it's happening Clark. Your mother and I were the ones who decided to keep it a secret from Lex this whole time, not you. He's not having a problem with your abilities, he's feeling like he's not part of the family now, because we lied to him."

"I still don't see why I can't go."

Patting his son's shoulder, Jonathan said, "Because I said so."

Rolling his eyes, Clark said, "That's not a reason."

Jonathan pinned him with a look and said, "Wanna bet?"

Glaring at the floor, Clark said, "Fine. I'll stay home."

"I'm sure your mother can find plenty of things to keep you busy while I'm gone."

Clark's voice dripped with sarcasm as he said, "Great. That'll be fun,"

Martha said, "You won't be having much fun if you don't drop your attitude."

Clark fumed silently, while Jonathan went to pack an overnight bag.

Jonathan had a quiet trip to Metropolis. He went to Lex's hotel, and went to the front desk. The front desk clerk smiled and said, "How can I help you sir."

"I would like to speak with Mr. Lex Luthor. Could you call up to him, and let him know Jonathan Kent is here to see him?"

The clerk nodded and then looked through some papers on the desk. When the clerk looked back up at Jonathan, his friendly smile was gone, and had been replaced with a look of disdain. The clerk said, "Mr. Luthor does not wish to speak with you sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Jonathan didn't know what to do. He said, "Could you please just call up to him. Tell him it's very important."

The clerk picked up the phone and said, "Security to the front desk please."

Holding up his hands, Jonathan said, "No need. I'm leaving."

Security guards followed Jonathan until he was out the door of the hotel. Getting back in his truck, he tried to decide what to do. He drove to Luthorcorp, and got the same basic reaction from their security guards. Discouraged, he called Martha to see if she had any other ideas before he headed for home.

Martha and Clark were weeding her garden together, when the mailman came up to their house. Taking her gardening gloves off, Martha smiled and asked, "Where's Sam? Is he sick today?"

The man smiled and said, "No, he should be by later. I have a special delivery for a Mr. Kent."

Surprised, Martha said, "Did you need me to sign for it?"

Nodding, he handed her a clipboard and pointed to a blank line. Once she'd signed it, he gave her a small padded envelope. "Thanks."

The envelope was made out to Jonathan, but had no return address. She went into the house, and put it on the kitchen table for him. As she set it down, the phone rang. Martha answered, "Hello?"

Jonathan said, "It's me. Lex won't see me. He actually left word with the front desk about me. They wouldn't let him know I was there at the hotel or at Luthorcorp."

"Oh no."

"I don't know what else to do. I was already escorted out by security, I don't know what else to try."

Martha felt like crying, and had to sit down. She said, "Do you want me to try and call?"

"I don't think it will do any good. I'm on my way home. We'll keep calling, sending letters, and emails, until hopefully he agrees to see us."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." After she hung up, she started to cry.

Coming in, Clark saw that she was crying and said, "Mom?"

Martha wiped at her eyes and said, "Your dad couldn't get in to see Lex, but we'll keep trying with phone calls, letter, and emails."

Clark hated it when his mom cried, and found himself getting angry at Lex for not talking to his dad. He went and gave his mom a hug and hoped Lex would come to his senses soon.

Later that night, after Jonathan had gotten home and finished the chores, he noticed the package for him on the kitchen table. He opened it and found the compass that he'd given Lex, along with a napkin. The napkin had Lex's handwriting on it. 'I can't find a home that isn't there.'

Jonathan sat down hard in one of the kitchen chairs. Martha saw him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

He held onto the compass and whispered, "He sent it back."

Seeing what Jonathan had in his hands, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. After getting over her initial surprise, she slowly took her hand down, and put it on Jonathan's shoulder. She said with conviction, "Then you'll have to give it back to him the next time he comes home."

Shaking his head, Jonathan said, "I don't know if he'll come home Martha. Maybe he's gone for good."

"No. We're not giving up. We'll keep trying until something works."

After taking a deep breath, Jonathan nodded in agreement. He put the compass away before Clark came in.

That night at dinner, no one ate much, and the table was unusually quiet for the Kent household.

# # #

Over the next few days Lex got into the rhythm of the mailroom. Mr. Webber's yelling got on his nerves, because it seemed to only be directed at him, but for the most part it didn't phase him. Lex would have never put up with it a week ago, but now he couldn't bring himself to care. The Kents occupied his mind at all hours. Even when he was concentrating as hard as he could on the job he was doing, thoughts of them would sneak in. He missed them. He knew he would miss them if they ever kicked him out, and even though he was the one who had walked away, he still felt the loss deep in his soul. Going thorough the motions of the day was just something to do while he thought about them.

By Thursday, Lex knew how to do the job, and found it harder to concentrate. The more time he had to think about the Kents, the more preoccupied he became. He ended up sorting the mail incorrectly for two different departments. The mailroom grew silent, and people stared, as Mr. Webber yelled at Lex for a good five minutes, before making him sort the mail again, and deliver it all personally. At lunchtime, one of the women who had been working in the mailroom for over a year caught Lex as he was headed out to have lunch with his father. She said, "Excuse me, Lex?"

He turned to her and said, "Hey Sally. What's up?"

Looking a little embarrassed, she said, "I know it's not really my place to say or anything, but…..Max is being unreasonable. He has some kind of personal grudge against you. I've never seen him yell like that, and I've made worse mistakes then you did. You should tell your dad what's going on. I'm pretty sure you could have a harassment case against him for the way he's treating you."

"You think so?" Lex hadn't thought about it.

When she realized he wasn't kidding, she nodded and said, "Yes I do."

Lex shrugged. "I don't really care. Tomorrow will be my last day in that department."

With a smile Sally said, "Okay then. I'll see you in an hour."

Lex left, but before Sally went to lunch, she went to see Joe. He was the front desk security guard, and had been with the company for a long time. He'd always been nice to her, and had even walked her to her car one night when she worked late. She said, "Hi Joe, you got a minute?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Sure Sally. What's on your mind."

She explained what had been going on, and finished up with, "I guess I just wanted to get that off my chest. Thanks for listening to me."

Smiling again, Joe said, "Any time you need to talk to someone, you come see me."

She nodded and went to lunch feeling better. Joe had been there a long time, and everyone liked and respected him. He had no trouble getting another security guard to cover his spot while he went to the monitor room. It received the feed from all the surveillance cameras in Luthorcorp. He had them play back the last hour of surveillance from the mailroom while he watched. He couldn't hear what was going on, but it was clear enough with the visual. He sighed and wondered what to do. Sally had told him that Lex didn't really care, but he knew that Lionel would. He called up to Lionel's secretary and asked to speak with Mr. Luthor. Lionel answered with, "This is Mr. Luthor, how can I help you."

"This is Joe in security Mr. Luthor."

"Yes Joe, what seems to be the problem?"

"I have a tape down here I think you should see."

Lionel didn't know most of the people who worked for him, but he did know Joe, because he'd done the night shift for many years, and was often the only person left in the building when Lionel left. Lionel trusted Joe as much as he trusted anyone, so he said, "I'll be right down."

When Lionel got there he shook hands with Joe, and Joe said, "Thanks for coming down Mr. Luthor."

He indicated a screen for Lionel to watch, and then played the part of the tape with Mr. Webber yelling at Lex. Lionel saw right away that everyone in the room thought the situation was odd. He couldn't believe it when Lex just nodded, and got back to work. When that part was over Joe said, "I hear tell it's been going on all week. I just thought you would like to know."

Lionel said, "Thank you Joe. I'll see that you get a bonus."

Joe shook his head. "No need for that Mr. Luthor."

"Nonsense. It will be on your next check."

Joe didn't say anything else as he headed back out to the front desk. Lionel turned to his head of security who had been watching and said, "I want video and audio surveillance of the mailroom in my office within the hour, and I don't want anyone to know it's happening besides me and you."

By the end of the day Lionel had gone from angry to confused, and then back to angry again. He had been having dinner with Lex every night that week, and Lex hadn't said a word about it to him. Lionel had been enjoying the way his son seemed to hang on his every word lately. He'd been thinking it was a positive thing that Lex seemed to be so agreeable and passive. He'd even noticed that Lex wasn't taking any drugs or drinking except for the prescribed sleeping pills. But the thought that Lex was being that way to other people disturbed him.

When Lex got off work he went to his father's office and said, "Hey Dad, do you want to go to dinner again today?"

"That would be nice, but could you come in and sit down for a minute first?"

Lex nodded and shut the door behind him. He sat down and looked at his father expectantly. Lionel said, "You've been working in the mail room for almost a week now, and you haven't told me much about it. How do you like it?"

"It's fine."

"What have you been doing?"

With a puzzled expression on his face Lex said, "Sorting the mail."

"And how do you like the people you work with?"

Lex shrugged. "They're okay."

"Has anything unusual been happening?"

Leaning back, Lex said, "If there's something specific you're trying to get at, just say it."

Getting to the point, Lionel said, "I've heard that your boss is singling you out to harass, and being unprofessional in front of the other staff."

"So what?"

Lionel got up and sat next to his son on the couch. He said, "Lex, you already own part of this company, and some day you will own the majority of the shares. You can't let some low ranking manager walk all over you while people watch. It's unbecoming to your actual position in the company, and in life."

With a sigh Lex said, "I'm tired. Maybe let's not go to dinner."

Getting angry Lionel said, "We don't have to go to dinner, but tomorrow, you will fire Mr. Webber in front of the mailroom staff."

With a frown Lex said, "No I won't."

"You will. I don't know where your spine or your pride went, but you need to get them back. Since you've been here, you've been less then a Luthor, and it needs to stop."

Lex was torn. On the one hand, he had been having a pretty good time with his dad this week. It was nice to feel like his father approved. But his last comment sounded very familiar, and his automatic response was to rebel. He leaned back, closed his eyes and said, "Fine. I'm going to bed."

Lionel was silent as he watched Lex get up and leave.

Lex went back to the hotel, and up to his room. He didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like drinking or getting high. What he really wanted to do was talk to the Kents, but that was out of the question. And since he couldn't do that, what he really wanted to do was sleep and forget. He looked over at his sleeping pills on the nightstand. He went to sit on the bed and just stared at the innocent looking bottle. He got up and walked to his window. He knew he should try to go out and eat some dinner. He even thought that going out to drink would be better then what he was doing, but he just didn't have the energy. As he was standing there he felt something on his cheek, and wiped at it. He realized he was crying again, as he did every night now. He went back to the bed, and picked up the bottle of sleeping pills. He carefully poured them all out on his hand and counted them up. He usually took two a night, and he had thirty left. He thought about taking all of them, but knew that would be wrong. He took a deep breath, and shook his head. He put twenty-six of them back, keeping four in his hand. He decided a double dose would help him sleep from now until morning, and then maybe he could get up the energy to eat something and go to work.

# # #

The Kents had all sent letters to Lex every day, and Clark had sent a ton of emails. They stopped trying to call after three days, but they kept up with the rest of it. Nothing had worked.

Thursday night at the Kent farm, Martha started crying as she was washing the dishes. This had been happening a lot since Lex had left, and Clark was getting more and more angry about it. Jonathan was out in the barn, so Clark decided to go talk to him. On his way to the barn, Clark thought about what he was going to say to his dad. He wanted to convince his father to drive him to Metropolis, because he knew he could get in to see Lex, whether Lex wanted him to or not. He didn't think his dad would go for him using his abilities, but he had to try something. As he got to the barn, he heard his dad talking to the horse Lex usually road, and stopped.

As Jonathan brushed the horse down, he said, "……good girl. Does that feel good? Maybe when we're done here I'll get you an apple." The horse whinnied. Jonathan said, "You miss him too don't you. I know Martha and Clark do. I do too. If I had just gone after him that day…..That's something I'll regret for the rest of my life. I don't know what else to do now. We've tried everything we can think of. All I can think about now is…..what if he doesn't come home…..ever again…."

Clark was standing right outside the barn when he heard his dad talking. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed like a privet moment. But then it got very quiet, and a few seconds later he heard a sob. He realized that his father was crying. He'd never heard his father cry before, not even when one of the cows had kicked him and broken his arm. Clark quietly walked away, not wanting to hear or see it.

Walking back to the porch, Clark sat down on the stairs. He thought about Lex and what was happening to his family. He thought about his abilities, and how they had caused all of this. Whether his parents wanted to believe it or not, Clark knew that was true. Standing up, Clark said quietly to himself, "That's enough. I'll bring him home tomorrow….no matter what."

Clark walked into the house, and saw that his mom had finished the dishes. Now she was just staring out the window towards barn. Clark said, "Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I go fishing at the covered bridge tomorrow?"

Martha was slightly surprised, because Clark hadn't wanted to do much of anything since Lex had left. Martha nodded and said, "I suppose that would be alright, if your dad can spare the time."

"No, I mean just me."

Martha considered this. Clark was thirteen now, and she thought he probably needed some time alone, since they were all still upset about Lex. She said, "Okay, but later in the afternoon. I have to take some eggs and vegetables to the market tomorrow, and I was hoping you could come with me and help."

Clark would have rather gone first thing, but nodded and said, "Okay."

# # #

Lex had a hard time waking up when the front desk gave him his wake up call. He took a shower and ordered some breakfast from room service. After it came he ate half a piece of toast and three bites of omelet before he couldn't stomach any more. He looked at the clock and thought he would be late for work, but didn't care. He went and looked out the window for a few minutes before dragging his feet to his car. He drove to Luthorcorp and parked next to his father's. He didn't get out right away. He seriously thought about getting back on the road and just driving. He didn't care which direction, or where he would end up, as long as it wasn't there. He sighed and got out of the car. He went in the front and walked to the mailroom.

The second he walked in, Mr. Webber started yelling at him for being late. Lex stood and listened to it. He thought about what his father had said, but he just didn't have the energy. He nodded when Max was done, and got to work.

At noon Max got a call. He said, 'Yes sir.' a few times, and then hung up. Then he yelled out with a slight sneer, "Lex, your daddy wants to see you."

Lex shook his head, and before he left the office he muttered, "You're really not very bright Mr. Webber." Lex took the elevator up to his father's office.

His dad was standing at the door waiting for him. As Lex walked in, Lionel told his secretary, "We are not to be disturbed."

She nodded, and Lionel closed his door. He spun on Lex, grabbed both of his upper arms, and shook him roughly a few times. "I told you to fire him!"

Lex put his hands on his father's arms to try and steady himself after the shake. Lionel let go and walked a few steps away. He said, "I don't understand you Lex. When you arrived to work here for the summer, I thought you were more mature. I thought you were becoming a man. I thought that at the very least I wouldn't have to be ashamed of you quite as often. But I can see I was wrong."

"I guess so," Lex said.

Walking back to his son, Lionel said, "What happened to you Lex? It's like you are someone else entirely. It's like all the fight just went out of you."

Looking up at his father, Lex said honestly, "I just don't care."

Lionel had a sense of deja vu. He could remember his wife saying that right before the doctor prescribed her medication for depression. He looked closely at Lex, and realized he didn't look good. Lex had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked pale. Lionel wasn't about to go thorough that again, and backhanded his son.

Not expecting the blow, Lex stumbled, but caught himself before he felt to the ground. He put his hand up to his face and looked at his dad again. Lionel had a very familiar look of hate on his face. Lionel said, "You'd better start caring. If you don't go down there and fire him right now, I'm cutting you off. You can forget about college. You can forget about owning this company. You can live out of garbage cans for all I care. You decide."

Lex stared at the floor, trying to make up his mind. He didn't think he cared about college anymore. He knew he didn't care about the company. But the thought of living out of garbage cans was too much for him. He nodded and quietly said, "I'll fire him."

"Do it now, and then take his place until we find his replacement."

"Okay Dad."

"Go!" Lionel said with disgust.

Lex left the office and went back down to the mailroom. Sally came up to him and asked, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The side of your face is all red," She said.

Trying to think up some excuse, Lex failed and said, "Oh….I….It's nothing. I've got to talk to Mr. Webber. I'll be right back."

Lex knocked on the door and Max said, "Yeah?"

He went in and closed the door behind him. Before Max could say anything, Lex said, "You're fired Mr. Webber."

"Excuse me?"

"You're fired. You have until the end of the day to clean out your desk, and you can pick up your last check in accounting."

Max's face turned bright red, and he yelled, "You can't fire me!"

Lex sat down on a chair, looked Max in the eyes, and said, "My father can make things very unpleasant for you Mr. Webber. I would advise you to be grateful that you're only fired."

"Is that a threat?!" Max hissed.

"No. It's the truth."

Max got up, and as he was walking out the door he said, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Lex leaned back in the chair, and willed his headache to go away. A few seconds later, he heard a tentative knock on the door. He opened his eyes and saw Sally standing in the doorway. She said, "Is everything okay in here?"

He gave her a weak smile and nodded. Standing up, he walked out to the mailroom, and said, "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone looked at him. He said, "Mr. Webber is gone. I'll be taking his place until we find a replacement. If anyone is interested in the position, please give your resume to human resources. I'll be in the office if anyone has questions."

He went back to the office, hoping that no one had questions, because he probably wouldn't know the answers. He noticed Sally standing in the doorway again, and said, "Hey Sally, I'd be grateful for any help you could give me over the next week or so."

She smiled and said, "Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Clark and Martha got home from town around three o'clock, and Clark asked, "Can I please go fishing now?"

She said, "Sure. Thanks for coming with me today, I'm sorry it took so long. Make sure you're home by five, so you can help your dad with chores."

Clark nodded and super sped out of the house. Martha smiled at the empty spot in front of her, and hoped Clark was able to have a good time.

Clark was in Metropolis and in front of Luthorcorp twenty minutes later. He fixed his hair and went inside. Clark thought the security guard at the front desk looked like Pete's grandpa, and liked him right away. He said, "Hi, I was hoping you could help me."

The guy smiled and said, "Sure thing kiddo. What do you need."

"I want to see Lex Luthor. Is he working here today?"

With a nod, the man said, "Yes he is. Can I ask why you want to see him?"

"It's kind of personal."

"Okay, can I tell him who is here to see him?"

"Well…..that might not be a great idea," Clark said.

"Why not?"

"We kind of had a fight, and he's mad at me."

"I see. Well, I have to tell him something to get him down here."

Clark couldn't come up with anything other then the truth. "Okay. You can tell him it's Clark."

"Okay, hang on just a minute," the man said, as he picked up the phone. "Mr. Luthor? There's a boy here who would like to see you. He says his name is Clark." After some silence, the man said, "Yes sir……Yes sir." He hung up, and smiled at Clark. He indicated a chair in the lobby and said, "If you just take a seat, Mr. Luthor will be with you in a few minutes."

Pleased that it had been so easy, Clark smiled and said, "Thanks."

Lionel had been putting off his normal duties most of the day, so that he could keep an eye on his son. He wanted to make sure Lex was following his orders, and that he wasn't doing anything unseemly. While he was looking at some papers on his desk he heard Lex's voice over the monitor say, "Clark's here?….That can't be good. I guess I'll have to see him. Shit. I'll be down in a few Joe."

Now that Lex was actually following his orders, Lionel didn't want the Kents messing it up. He called down to the front desk and said, "Joe? Toss that Clark boy out. I don't want Lex to see him."

The line was quiet for a few seconds, and Lionel said, "Joe, did you hear me."

"Yes sir." Joe put the phone down and sighed. Some days he hated his job, but it paid well. He was putting his granddaughter through college, so he kept the job, even when he had to do things he didn't like. Standing up he went over to Clark, and said, "I'm sorry son, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

With confusion Clark said, "But I thought you said Lex was coming."

"He is, but you can't see him. If you won't leave, I'm gonna have to make you, and I really don't want to do that. Please just go, and see Lex another time."

Clark felt like crying. He said, "You don't understand, I have to see him today….right now. It's really important. Please."

Towering over the boy, Joe said, "No. You go now, or I toss you out by the time I get to three."

Clark stayed in his seat. "One….Two…."

Clark shook his head, and stayed put. "Three. Sorry about this kid."

Joe put his hand on Clark's upper arm and started to pull him out of the chair. But to Joe's amazement, the boy didn't budge. Joe said, "Now I don't want to get rough and hurt you boy. You come on with me."

Joe pulled harder, and got the same results. The boy didn't even look like he was having a hard time staying in place. Shaking his head at the stubborn kid, Joe used both hands to pull him up, and ended up picking up Clark and the chair at the same time. Getting angry, Joe said, "Fine. If that's the way you want it, we'll do it your way."

Joe set the chair down long enough to get behind it, and picked it up. He lifted the chair, with Clark in it, and started carrying both to the front door. Before they got there, Clark jumped out, and ran back to the front desk. Joe yelled, "You get back here." and set the chair down as he went after him.

Clark was thinking that he had to stay and see Lex, no matter what. Joe was on him in a second and tried to pick him up, but Clark pushed Joe away, using a little of his strength to do it. Joe was tossed a few feet back, and landed on his side on the floor. Clark immediately felt guilty for hurting the guy.

Lex got in the elevator and went to the lobby. He didn't really want to see Clark, but he didn't think Jonathan would let Clark go to Luthorcorp by himself, which meant he shouldn't be there. As the elevator doors opened, he saw Clark shove Joe. His eyes got wide when Joe sailed a few feet through the air. His first thought was, 'Please don't let my dad see that.' Raising his voice Lex said, "Clark!"

Clark jumped at the sound of his name, and saw Lex rushing towards him. Lex could tell that Clark felt guilty about what he'd just done, but that only lasted for a second. By the time Lex got to his side, Clark's face only showed anger. With anger of his own, Lex leaned down, and whispered fiercely in Clark's ear, "I don't care how angry you are with me, it's not an excuse to expose yourself in public."

Clark wasn't sure what he'd been expecting Lex to say, but that wasn't it. Lex quickly walked over to Joe and helped him stand. Joe was rubbing his shoulder. Lex asked, "Are you okay?"

Joe looked at Clark with fear and said, "I'm okay."

Clark saw the look, and as the reality of what he'd done hit him, a blush crept up his face.

Lex also saw the look, said quietly, "Joe…"

Joe turned to Lex, who whispered with desperation, "Please, I'll give you anything you want. I'll pay you any amount of money you ask for. Just please if anyone asks, especially my father, you tell them you slipped and fell. Clark just wants to see me, and you'll never have to see him again."

Looking back at Clark, Joe could see that the boy was ashamed, and that was enough for him. He said, "I don't need anything. I did slip and fall."

Feeling gratitude for the older man, Lex couldn't think of anything to say that would adequately explain how he felt. All that came out was, "Thank you."

Turning to Clark, Lex let his irritation show as he said, "Come on. We're going."

Clark walked towards Lex, and as he passed Joe he muttered, "Sorry."

Lex walked out the front door to the sidewalk, and Clark followed. As soon as the door closed behind them, Lex turned to Clark, and leaned down so that they were eye to eye. He asked, "Where is your father?"

Clark glared and said, "At home."

"What?!" Lex yelled.

"I came by myself."

Straightening up, Lex looked up at the sky, as if it would have some answers. Looking back at Clark he said, "How did you get here?"

"I ran."

With a pause to think that over, Lex said, "Really?"

Clark nodded. "It took me about fifteen minutes, and then another five to find this place."

"Wow," was all Lex could say.

After a few seconds, Clark said, "You need to come home."

Turning back to the front door, Lex said, "We can't talk here. Let's go to my place." He walked back into the building, and made sure Clark stayed beside him. He went straight to the elevator, and took it to the parking garage. Once they were in the car, and on their way to his hotel, Lex said, "Do your parents know you're here?"

Looking out the window, Clark refused to answer. Lex tried again. "Clark, are your parents going to be worried, and wondering where you are?"

Clark shook his head. Getting tired of Clark's unresponsiveness, Lex said, "You wanted to see me bad enough to come all this way, so tell me why."

"Because you need to come home."

With a sigh, Lex said, "I know you want me to be there Clark, but I can't go back. Things can't go back to the way they were. I…..I put my trust in your folks, and I hadn't done that since I was really little. I can't just pretend like they didn't betray me."

Clark said, "I can't believe you Lex. How many times did Dad forgive you? How many times did you lie to them? Now Mom and Dad make one mistake, and you can't forgive them. And besides that, they were only lying to protect me. And it probably doesn't seem like it to you, but they really were trying to protect you too. We all sat around the table talking about wanting to tell you the same day you found out. Mom and I wanted to tell you, and so did Dad, but he wanted to make sure it was really the best thing for you. He was trying to protect you, because he thought you had enough to deal with already."

Needing time to think about all of that, Lex was quiet all the way back to the hotel. He parked and Clark followed him up to his room. Once they were behind closed doors Lex ordered, "Call your parents and tell them where you are."

"No." Clark crossed his arms.

Lex was more then a little irritated, and said, "I may not want to call your folks, but I'm not about to let them sit around and worry about where you are, so you call them, or I will."

"Great, so call them. Or better yet, drive me home, because I'm not going back without you."

Staring at Clark, Lex tried to determine if he was serious or not. He said, "And what do you think your father is going to say about this when I tell him what you're doing?"

"I don't care. Neither one of you can make me go home if I don't want to, but if you don't come home with me, I _can_ make you."

Lex glared. "So you're a bully now? Just because you're stronger then me, you're gonna force me to do something I don't want to do."

"Yes," Clark said with conviction.

Crossing his arms too, Lex said, "I don't buy it Clark."

Clark yelled, "Well you better believe it, because you _are_ coming home with me, and you _are_ going to talk to _our_ parents! Mom has been crying on and off all week, and last night you made Dad cry too! You owe it to them to at least let them explain."

Lex wanted to believe everything that Clark had said, but found it difficult. Clark was the most honest person he knew, but he still had doubts. He said, "They're really upset about it? You're not just saying it to trick me into going back?"

Clark had been trying to hold his temper in check, but that last comment made him lose it. He went up to Lex, and shoved him backwards. Lex flew a couple of feet through the air and landed on his back on the bed. Clark yelled, "You are so stupid! How do you think they would feel if I ran off for a week and wouldn't talk to them? It's the same thing when you do it!"

Looking warily at Clark, Lex said, "It's not the same thing Clark, even if you want it to be."

Before Lex could blink, Clark was in front of him. He barely had time to register the fist coming at him, before he passed out.

Clark watched as Lex fell back onto the bed. He looked at his own fist, not quite believing that he'd just punched Lex in the jaw. After a couple of seconds Clark said, "Lex? Lex! Lex are you okay?" Starting to panic, Clark checked to make sure Lex was breathing. Clark hadn't expected Lex to get knocked unconscious, and realized too late, that he'd hit him too hard. Clark said, "Crap. Sorry Lex."

He thought about calling his dad, and telling him what had happened. He was sure his dad would help, but he was also sure that his dad was going to be royally pissed off at what he had done. As he thought about all the things he had done that day, Clark started to shake. Feeling sick to his stomach, he said to himself, "What should I do? If I call Dad, it'll take him a couple of hours to get here. Damn."

Clark looked at Lex and thought, 'I could carry him. We could be home in less then twenty minutes. I wonder if I'd get more tired carrying him. But maybe that's not such a good idea with him hurt. Maybe I should take him to the hospital, but then tell them what? Damn, damn, damn!'

Knowing it probably wasn't the best idea, Clark decided to carry Lex home. All he really wanted, was for Lex and his parents to have a chance to talk, and he thought this would be the best way to accomplish that. He picked Lex up, and made sure Lex's head was resting against his shoulder, but when he got to the door, he realized he was going to need his hands. Shifting Lex, Clark put him up over his shoulder and let his head and arms dangle. Then he super sped out of the hotel using the stairs. Once he was on the sidewalk, he shifted Lex back to the original position and headed for the freeway.

Even with the extra wait of Lex, Clark ran faster on the way home then he had on the way there. Lex still hadn't woken up, and Clark was getting scared. It took him a total of ten minutes to get from the hotel to his front porch, but by the time he got there he was breathing hard, and sweating. Both of which were rare occurrences for him. He took a deep breath, and opened the front door.

Martha was baking cookies, and Jonathan was taking a break from working to have a couple. They both stopped what they were doing and stared. Clark was damp and out of breath holding Lex in his arms. Jonathan said, "Clark?"

Clark walked to the couch, and lay Lex down. Martha and Jonathan quickly followed. Martha knelt down by Lex. "What happened?"

Clark took a few gulping breaths and said, "I went to Metropolis and brought Lex home."

Both his parents yelled, "What?!!"

Martha turned to Lex and rubbed his shoulder. "Lex honey, can you hear me?"

Clark walked into the kitchen to get himself some water. Jonathan followed and asked, "What's wrong with Lex?"

Stalling, Clark drank some water. He really didn't want to admit what he'd done, but he also knew there was no avoiding it. He set the empty glass down, looked his father in the eye, and said, "I punched him."

Jonathan was too surprised to respond. Looking at her son with genuine anger, Martha said, "How dare you hit your brother! With your strength you could kill someone. How long has he been out?"

Having seen his mother's expression, Clark looked down at the floor and muttered, "Ten or eleven minutes."

Jonathan went to Lex and checked his pulse and breathing rate. He saw a bruise forming on Lex's jaw and asked, "Where did you hit him Clark?"

Slowly walking to his parents side, Clark spoke so softly they almost couldn't hear him. "On the jaw. The left side. I pushed him in the chest too."

Looking at Clark, Jonathan said, "Then while he was out, you ran all the way home with him? Bouncing him around after he was already injured?"

Unable to meet his father's eyes, he nodded at the floor. Jonathan looked at his wife and said, "We'll have to take him to the hospital."

She nodded in agreement, and said, "Let me get a bucket in case he wakes up sick from shock. And I'll get a wet washcloth with some ice to put on his jaw. That should help with the swelling."

Feeling sick himself, and not fully understanding the reality of what he had done until now, Clark said, "He's gonna be okay though….right Dad?"

Jonathan could tell Clark was on the verge of tears. He wanted to reassure him, but didn't want to give him false hope. "I don't know son. I hope so. Let's get him in the truck, so the doctors can have a look."

Leaning down to pick up Lex, Jonathan felt him moving. He put the boy back down and said, "Lex?"

Lex's eyes fluttered open for a second, and he winced in pain. He said, "My head."

Jonathan said, "We're going to take you to the hospital. Do you think you can stand to walk to the truck?"

"Mr. Kent?" Lex's eyes flew open. Looking around frantically, Lex realized he was at the farm. He saw Clark standing next to him, quietly crying, and winced again as pain shot through his neck. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

Martha was back at his side with an ice pack, and said, "About ten minutes. Here, hold this to your jaw."

"But then how….." Turning to Clark with awe, he said, "You brought me here that quick?"

Clark said nothing, and kept his eyes on the floor as he cried. Jonathan said, "Lex, we need to get you checked out. You took a hard blow to the jaw, and we need to see if you have a concussion or whiplash."

Lex took the ice pack from Martha, and held it to his jaw gently. Then he said to Jonathan, "I'll be fine after I rest for a few minutes. and take some aspirin."

"You can walk, or I can carry you, but we are going to the hospital," Jonathan said in a firm voice.

His head and neck were throbbing, and he didn't have the energy to argue. "Okay. I'll walk." Lex tried to get up, but immediately felt nauseous, and had to sit still while the feeling passed.

Jonathan bent down and picked him up, while Lex concentrated on not vomiting. Jonathan said, "Let's go."

Everyone got in the truck, with Clark sitting in the back, and Lex sitting between Martha and Jonathan. It was half an hour drive to the hospital. Four minutes into the ride. Martha pulled Lex down to rest his head on her shoulder. She took the ice pack from him, and held it to his jaw for him. Lex was in too much pain to argue, and let her. The longer he lay there against Martha, the more he thought about all the things Clark had said and done. He could tell that Martha and Jonathan were honestly worried about him, and that Martha was doing her best to comfort him. She was humming and rubbing his back in slow circles. He wasn't sure what started it, but he found himself crying. Martha heard it, and set the ice pack down on the seat. She put both her arms around him, and said, "We missed you so much Lex. I'm glad you're home, even if I don't like the way you got here."

Lex put his arms around her too, and cried the rest of the way to the hospital. Jonathan parked the truck at the E/R entrance, turned to Lex, and said, "Can you walk in?"

Wiping at his face, Lex said, "What are we going to say?"

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, we can't tell them that Clark knocked me out. So what are we going to say happened?"

Jonathan said, "No matter what else happens between us Lex, I'll always be grateful to you for keeping Clark's secret."

With a glare, Lex asked, "Did you really think I wouldn't?"

Jonathan shrugged. "We haven't exactly talked about it, so I wasn't sure. We'll tell them the cow kicked you when you were cleaning out her stall. Can you walk?"

Lex nodded, but ended up with his arm around Jonathan's shoulders to help steady him as he walked.

Clark had also spent a good portion of the trip crying. He felt excruciatingly guilty about hurting Lex. When they stopped, he jumped out of the back, and waited by the side of the truck. He watched his Dad helping Lex, and jumped when he felt his Mom put her hand on his shoulder. She patted him and said, "Let's go see what the doctor says."

The E/R was surprisingly empty, and they got in to see the doctor in record time. They were all relieved to know that Lex didn't have a concussion, a broken jaw, or whiplash. He would have a nasty bruise, and a headache, but that was about it. The doctor prescribed a strong painkiller for the next two days, and sent them home. They got the prescription filled at the hospital's pharmacy, and Lex took one before they headed back.

The trip back was quiet. Lex leaned his head back on the seat and tried not to let the pain in his head and neck overpower him. By the time they got back to the farm the painkiller had started working, and Lex was able to think a little more clearly. They got out, and Lex was able to walk by himself to the house. As soon as they got in the house, Jonathan said, "Let's sit down at the table and talk."

Noticing the time, Martha said, "It's almost six, so I'm going to start some dinner while you guys talk. I'll still be able to hear."

Jonathan nodded. First he looked at Clark and said, "You told your mom you were going fishing. How did you end up in Metropolis?"

Clark muttered to the table, "I had it planned since last night. I decided I had to bring Lex home, so I ran to Metropolis and went to Luthorcorp to get him."

"Since when did it become your job to decide what was best for Lex?" Jonathan asked.

Clark muttered again, "Since he started being stupid."

Martha stopped what she was doing to stare at her son. The entire house was silent, while Jonathan counted to ten in his head, and then counted to ten again. Clark squirmed. Jonathan finally said, "Clark, if you don't drop the attitude and start showing some respect, I can spank you now, and then again after we've gone over things."

Lex snorted with disgust. Jonathan turned to him and said, "You have something to say Lex?"

"I don't understand what you're trying to do, but I already know about Clark. I don't see how you spanking him can have much effect, when he can lift a few tons of tractor over his head."

Glaring at Clark, Lex added, "I have to give you credit for a good act though. I only overheard your supposed spankings twice, and I believed you were actually getting hurt."

Shaking his head, Jonathan said, "I know we hid things from you Lex, but we would never put on such an elaborate act. Clark _was_ getting spanked, and he was feeling it too."

Turning away, Lex said, "Sure. Whatever."

Thinking Lex would have to wait, Jonathan turned back to Clark and said, "Since when did it become your job to decide what was best for Lex?"

Clark couldn't believe that Lex thought they would be so deceitful. Not wanting to make things any worse, Clark gave the answer he knew his father wanted to hear. "It's not my job."

"And what did I say to you the last time you ran to Metropolis by yourself?"

"That it better not happen again," Clark admitted.

"How did you get Lex to see you?"

"I only gave the guard my first name, and asked him to call Lex. Then Lex came down to see me," Clark's eyes darted to Lex, hoping he wouldn't add to that statement.

Jonathan continued, "So then how did you get from seeing Lex to hitting him?"

"He drove me to his hotel room so we could talk, and when…"

Lex interrupted. "You left something out Clark."

Shaking his head, Clark gave Lex his best 'please don't' look.

"Sorry Clark, but I have to.": Turning to Jonathan, Lex said, "When I got to the lobby, the security guard was trying to throw Clark out. Clark pushed him away…..a few feet away."

The house was silent again, while Martha stopped what she was doing to stare at her son. Clark glared at Lex, wishing in that moment, that he hadn't brought him home. Lex saw the glare, and tried to explain why he'd ratted him out, "Hitting me wasn't very nice Clark, but we were brothers, and brothers sometimes fight. Exposing yourself in the lobby of my father's building was just plain…..stupid. It was by far the worst thing you did tonight."

Looking back down at the table, Clark tried to stay mad at Lex, but found he couldn't.

"You still are brothers Lex." Jonathan said.

Turning away, Lex didn't respond. Jonathan asked, "Was the guard hurt? Did Lionel see it?"

Lex said with confidence, "I know the guard. He's a good man, and he's worked for my father for a long time. He'll keep his mouth shut. I don't know if my father saw it or not. I hope to God he didn't."

Turning back to Clark, Jonathan said, "You were going to leave this part of the story out, weren't you."

"You're already so mad….." Clark started crying again.

Putting his hand over Clark's, he said, "Yes I am, but you know that no matter what you do, I'll always love you. Leaving part of the story out is the same as lying. Don't do it again."

Clark nodded in understanding. Jonathan said, "So you pushed the security guard, and then what?"

While crying, Clark said, "Lex took me to his place. We argued, and I……I hit him."

Jonathan looked at Lex, who confirmed this with a nod. Jonathan asked, "And then while he was passed out you carried him home?"

Clark nodded again, and Jonathan said, "Why didn't you call me and tell me what was going on as soon as you realized Lex was unconscious?"

"Because he wasn't gonna come home, and it's my fault, and I couldn't stand it anymore!"

Lex hadn't given much thought to how Clark was dealing with him leaving, and now realized he should have. Lex said, "Why do you think it's your fault?"

"If I wasn't the way I am, none of this would have happened!"

Coming out of the kitchen, Martha put her hand on Clark's shoulder and said, "But if you didn't have your abilities, Lex would have killed you that day on the bridge when he crashed into you. And he'd be dead too, if you hadn't been able to pull him out of the car."

Both boys were quiet while they considered what she'd said. Lex realized for the first time, what had actually happened that day. While Clark remembered that he usually used his abilities for good.

Now that he'd gotten the story, Jonathan knew what had to be done. He went to the cupboard, and took out the small dreaded box. Turning to Clark he said, "Go to your room."

Clark disappeared from the table. Startled, Lex jumped and said, "Jeez, do you ever get used to that?"

Martha said, "Not entirely."

Jonathan sat down and opened the box for Lex to see. He said, "This is what makes Clark feel it when I spank him. It's a tiny piece of the meteor rock. When Clark gets close to it, he becomes weak. If I tried to spank him without this, he wouldn't feel any pain. But with it, he's as vulnerable as you and me."

"The day of the meteor shower, when we first brought Clark home, we found a chunk of meteor rock the size of my fist on our kitchen floor, and a small hole in our roof. Martha thought the green rock was pretty, and put it in the kitchen window. The first week Clark was here, we all had a lot of adjusting to do. He broke a lot of furnature without meaning to, and we found out regular toys just weren't going to work for him. His favorite toy was an old tractor wheel that was so heavy I had trouble lifting it. But it was a good toy for him because he didn't break it after four minutes of playing with it. At first we were worried that he'd get hurt, but after watching him drop it on his feet a few times, with a smile on his face, we calmed down."

"In the second week, Martha noticed that Clark didn't go in the kitchen, even though that was where she spent a lot of her time. When she tried to coax him into the kitchen, he would use his new favorite word 'no', and run the opposite direction. One day after she'd baked cookies, she held one out to him, and he went to the kitchen to get it. He was holding the tractor wheel in one hand, and as he walked towards Martha, she saw him falter and drop it. It landed on his bare foot, and broke it. Clark screamed so loud, I heard him out in the field and came running. Martha had picked him up, and was looking at the foot when I got to the house. It was clearly broken in several places, and swelling by the second. Over Clark's screaming I said the word 'hospital', and we both rushed towards the front door. The screaming stopped when we got to the front door, and when we got to the truck, instead of getting in, Martha stood there staring at Clark's foot. It was completely healed. It took some trial and error, but eventually we figured out it was the rock."

After a pause, Lex said, "Okay, so let's say I believe this story of yours. How did that turn into using the rock against him to spank him."

Sighing, Jonathan said, "I know the trust you had with us has been broken, and I hope someday it can be repaired. As for using the rock to spank him, well I doubt our house would still be standing, if I couldn't have enforced a 'no' with an occasional slap to the hand during those first few months. But the point is, that Clark _is_ getting spanked, and I don't think you'll believe that until you see it for yourself, so you should come upstairs with me."

Lex wasn't sure what to do. The thought of watching Clark get spanked was unpleasant at best, but at the same time, he really didn't trust Jonathan anymore. He stood and followed him up the stairs.

Jonathan knocked on Clark's door and went in. Clark was sitting on his bed, and trying not to cry. When he saw Lex was with his dad he shook his head. Jonathan ignored that, opened the box, and set it down on the nightstand. He sat down next to Clark, who could already feel the effects of the meteor, and said, "I am ashamed of what you did today Clark. You lied, you went to Metropolis without telling us where you were going, you exposed your abilities in front of people, and worst of all you bullied Lex into coming home and hit him. I'm going to spank you tonight for what you did to Lex. Then I'm going to spank you again tomorrow for lying."

Clark had never been spanked two days in a row, and the thought of it made him turn pale. In fact, the last time he'd been spanked, was the first time he'd run to Metropolis, and that had been almost a year ago. In his own defense Clark said, "But he wasn't gonna come home, I had to."

"No Clark you didn't. If you had told me your plan, I might have driven you to Metropolis, and we could have tried to see Lex together. None of us were giving up on Lex. We all sent him letters and emails every day, and we would have kept trying to see him and make contact with him until it happened. What you did was wrong Clark. Just because you're stronger then your brother, it doesn't give you the right to make him do things he doesn't want to do."

Lex didn't know that the Kents had been sending letters or emails. He'd put a filter on his emails, and he'd told the hotel that he didn't want contact with them. But he figured they would have given up after a couple of days.

Jonathan continued, "You're also grounded for two weeks. See if staying at the farm and in your room helps you appreciate the trust we put in you when we let you do things by yourself like go fishing."

Clark didn't say anything, knowing it was futile. Jonathan said, "Stand up."

Shooting a look in Lex's direction, Clark said, "In front of Lex?"

"I think he deserves to see your punishment after the things you did to him today."

Thinking about how much worse it was to have someone watching, Clark darted his eyes to Lex one more time before standing up. Lex wasn't sure if Clark was angry with him or not, but he could tell the kid was miserable.

Jonathan unsnapped Clark's jeans, yanked the boy over his lap, and pulled down the pants and underwear together. Clark had been expecting the pants to come down this time, but he hadn't expected to have an audiance. He tried not to yell out when the spanking started, because Lex was watching, but after the third swat, he couldn't stop himself. As the swats continued, his legs started kicking, and his yelling got louder.

Lex stood transfixed for the first few swats. He could clearly see that Clark's skin was getting pink, and that his body was twitching and jumping in response to the swats. Then when Clark's yells got louder, Lex had to turn away. He didn't want to see it. He felt conflicted because he was both distressed that Clark was in obvious pain, but at the same time relieved and even happy that the Kents hadn't lied to him about this too. After the first ten swats Jonathan paused and said, "Listen up Clark, because if I have to go over this with you again, I'll be using my belt. You are not going to be a bully. You don't force people to do things they don't want to do just because you're stronger. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir! I won't do it again! I swear!"

Jonathan started spanking again even harder then before. Lex jumped at the noise, and his eyes went back to the spanking going on in front of him. Clark yelled as his whole body jerked in response to the resumed spanking. Lex really wanted to not be there, and didn't see how Jonathan could do it. He took a close look at Jonathan's face, and saw determination mixed with sadness.

Clark was crying and trying to get out apologies at the same time. Jonathan knew that Clark felt pretty guilty about hitting Lex, because he hadn't asked him to stop, and he always had before. Clark had been trying not to, but a couple of seconds after the spanking started again he reached his hand back to cover his butt. Jonathan was expecting it, and caught the hand as he kept spanking. When Jonathan got to twenty swats he slowed down and increased the force of the swats for the last few. In between swats he said, "You…..don't…..hit…..your……brother."

Lex had tried to turn away after seeing Jonathan's face, but couldn't. He watched and his mind raced. When it was over, Lex let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. He watched while Jonathan let go of Clark's hand, and rubbed his back. Jonathan said, "All over Clark. I forgive you, and I'm sure Lex does too."

Lex could see that Jonathan's face showed uncertainty and worry about what had just happened, even though his words sounded confident. A few seconds later Jonathan reached down to pull up Clark's clothes. Then stopped and looked at Lex as if realizing again that he was still in the room. Jonathan let go of the clothes and closed the lid to the box that held the meteor. Lex watched Clark's butt change from a slightly red color, back to his normal skin tone in seconds. Then Jonathan pulled Clark's clothes back up. He picked Clark up and held him on his lap. He didn't say anything, but rocked him slightly and rubbed his back while he cried. Lex stepped out of the room as quietly as he could.

Lex stood in the hallway for a few seconds letting himself calm down. Then he walked downstairs and found Martha finishing up dinner. Lex could tell she was upset too. He asked, "Need any help?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. You should be sitting down and relaxing anyway."

He sat down at the kitchen table and thought about everything. A few minutes later he felt Martha patting his shoulder. "How's your jaw?" she asked.

"Not bad. The medication is working. How does it look?"

"Not good. It's gonna be a big bruise." Martha went back to cooking, and ten minutes later, she was putting food on the table. She looked towards the stairs and said, "Let's eat. They might be a while, and they can warm it up when they're ready."

Lex hadn't been eating much since the day he left the Kent farm, but tonight he found he was starving. He finished everything on his plate before Martha had eaten half of hers, but then was too stuffed for seconds. As Martha was finishing up, Jonathan came down the stairs followed by Clark. Martha got their plates ready and heated them up in the microwave. The table was quiet, and Clark wouldn't make eye contact with anything except his plate. When Jonathan was done eating he noticed that Clark was done too. He said, "Clark, go take a shower and get ready for bed."

Clark didn't argue, he just kept his head down, and went up the stairs. When he was out of the room, Jonathan looked at Martha and said, "He's grounded for two weeks, and I'm going to spank him again tomorrow for lying."

Lex watched Martha, and could tell she wasn't one hundred percent in agreement with the prescribed punishment, but she nodded her head anyway and said, "Okay."

Turning to Lex, Jonathan said, "I guess we should talk."

"I guess we should."

"I'm sorry you found out the way you did, and I'm even more sorry that I didn't go after you when you ran out of here. If I could do it again, I would do things differently."

Lex held up his hand and said, "Let me say something first." Taking a deep breath he said, "I never want to watch you spank Clark again, but I'm glad I saw it tonight, because it made me realize something important."

"What did you realize?" Martha asked.

Lex turned to Jonathan and said, "You just spanked Clark for being a bully. For bringing me home when he was stronger then me."

When Lex paused again, Jonathan said, "And…."

"But if you look at it from another perspective, you could say that you were the bully. You're forcing Clark to do what you think is right, by spanking him when you're bigger and stronger then him. So, I guess when you spanked me for lying, you really were treating me the same way you would your son."

With an expression of shock and sadness, Jonathan sat back in his chair. He'd been questioning himself since the day Lex left, and now he found he couldn't argue.

Seeing her husband's reaction, Martha knew this one was up to her. She said, "Lex, look at me."

Once he did, she said, "You haven't been part of a stable family for a long time, and I know that sometimes it's hard for you to understand things. But trust me when I tell you there are different sets of rules, and different realities, for parents and their kids. Jonathan and I lied to you about Clark, but it was the right thing to do at the time. Most parents lie to their children once in a while, especially when they think it's in the child's best interest. As adults, we have more experience, and a better understanding of the world around us then our children do. Then add that to the fact that we have a strong need to protect our children, and it means that the rules we set up for our kids, are not always exactly the same as the rules we live by. It doesn't make us hypocrites. It makes us parents. Some parents lie to their kids about how their pets died. Lots of parents lie to their kids about Santa Claus. Some parents lie to their kids about things they have done in their past to protect them. The list could go on and on."

"You say Jonathan is bullying Clark into behaving. I say Jonathan understands that especially because of Clark's abilities, he needs to learn how to control his temper, and Jonathan is helping him learn how to do that. Clark hauled off and punched you because he was angry. That's not the same thing as Jonathan calmly explaining to Clark what he's done wrong, and then spanking him to make him change his behavior."

The love Jonathan felt for his wife swelled, as he listened to her say the words he hadn't been able to come up with. He smiled at her and put his hand over hers.

After a few seconds to think this over, Lex slowly nodded. When she saw this, Martha said, "And the same is true about us hiding Clark's abilities from you. It's just not the same as you lying to us about how Christmas was with your father, or about how much you had to drink, or about leaving the farm when you were told to stay here. We didn't lie to you because it was the best thing for us, we lied to you because it was what was best for you and for Clark at the time."

Lex had been looking at the table while Martha was talking, but now that she was done, he looked up and said, "I…..I didn't see it like that. When Clark came to see me, he said that I should forgive you, because of all the times that you had forgiven me, and I could see the logic in that, and I was ready to do that……but……now I think that maybe you didn't do anything that needs to be forgiven. Sometimes it is hard for me to understand the way a family should work, because……well you know what my dad is like."

She said, "I think it shows a lot of maturity that you can understand my perspective. And you're right, that I don't think we did anything wrong. We were going to tell you about Clark as soon as you came home for the summer a month and a half from now."

Jonathan said, "We hadn't decided that yet."

"I had," Martha said.

Jonathan didn't exactly like that statement, but accepted it. He turned to Lex and said, "But we both felt horrible about the way you found out. When we see either of you boys hurting we hurt for you. And I was too caught up in second guessing myself to go after you and help you see things our way. Then when I couldn't get in to see you and explain….."

Lex asked quietly, "Were you really still trying to get in touch with me?"

"Come into the living room with me," Martha said.

Turning on the computer that Lex had bought her for her birthday, Martha opened her email, and clicked the sent file. She said, "Sit down and read it for yourself."

He sat and started to read, while Jonathan and Martha cleared the table. A few minutes later, Jonathan went to stand next to Lex and said, "We have some returned letters too if you'd like to see them."

Standing up, Lex shook his head no and hugged Jonathan. Surprised at the sudden affection, Jonathan put his arms around Lex too. He could tell he was crying, and said, "It's gonna be okay Lex. We still love you, and you're still a part of the family. I hope you never have a reason to question that again."

Martha came over to them, and Jonathan let her hug Lex too. After he'd calmed down, Lex wiped at his face and muttered, "It seems like I'm crying all the damn time now."

Jonathan patted his shoulder and said, "We all cry sometimes. It's nothing to be ashamed of son."

Lex felt a rush of happiness at Jonathan calling him son again. Martha said, "Come tell us what you've been doing this week."

They all sat on the couch, and Lex told them everything. Martha and Jonathan exchanged more then one look when Lex told them about the things his father had said and done. By the time Lex was done telling his story, Jonathan had a hard time restraining himself from going to beat up Lionel. Jonathan put an arm around Lex and said, "I'm so proud of you Lex."

"Why?" Lex asked.

"You didn't go out and take any drugs while you were upset. You didn't even get drunk. That's a huge step forward for you."

"I suppose that's true."

Martha said, "But it sounds like you were pretty depressed Lex. If there's ever another time when you don't think you can talk to us, you need to consider therapy."

Lex had to agree. "That would probably be good. I felt lost and hopeless. I don't know what would have happened if Clark hadn't come by. My father would have tried to make sure I didn't……Shit."

Both parents gave him a look of mild disaproval. Knowing that Martha especially didn't approve of him swearing, Lex said, "Sorry. I have to call my dad and tell him something."

Jonathan said, "Tell him I had driven Clark there to see you, and that you decided to come home to spend the weekend with us."

Feeling ill while thinking about going back to Luthorcorp, Lex said, "I don't want to go back…..but I think I'll have to. I already promised Dad I would do this internship, and he won't let me get out of it. And I'm too chicken shit to go without his money."

Martha said firmly, "I've heard enough language for the night, and I don't want you putting yourself down either. Not many people can go without money, I don't think less of you because of it."

Blushing at the reprimand, Lex said, "Okay…..sorry."

Jonathan asked, "Do you want to call him down here or in our room?"

"Down here."

"Go ahead whenever you're ready."

Lex didn't think he would be ready any time, but dialed anyway. When Lionel answered, Lex said, "Hi Dad."

"Where are you? You can't just walk off the job. It's very unprofessional."

"I know. I'm sorry. Clark showed up at the office, and I talked to him for a little bit. Then I had to make sure he got back to the truck with Mr. Kent, and then I started talking to him. And I know it was wrong, but I just had to see them, so I let them bring me here for the weekend. I promise I'll be back to work on Monday morning, and I'll probably even be there with my spine."

After a short pause, Lionel surprised his son by saying, "Don't be late."

Lex heard his father hang up, and just stared at the phone, trying to make sense of it. Jonathan came over, and put an arm around his shoulders. He said, "What did he say."

"He told me not to be late and hung up. I guess that means he's okay with me being here," Lex said with surprise.

"Good. Then you can come home next weekend too."

With a big smile, Lex said, "I guess I can."

Martha said, "It's been a very long and emotional day for all of us. Why don't you take another of your pills, and get some sleep. I know I'm ready for bed."

Lex agreed and hugged them both before heading up to his room.

# # #

The next day Jonathan let both the boys sleep in. Lex came down the stairs a few minutes after Jonathan had gone out. He went straight for the painkillers which had been left on the kitchen counter and took one with some water. Martha put her coffee down and said, "Come over here and let me see how your face is."

Lex put a hand on his neck as he walked over and said, "My head must have really snapped back hard, because I think my neck hurts more then my jaw."

Martha held his face in her hands, and examined the large purple bruise that covered a most of the left side of his jaw.

She shook her head and said, "That's gonna take a while to heal up." She turned his face to the other side and kissed his cheek. Letting him go, she asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

He smiled, even though his neck was killing him and said, "Hmm….coffee and toast."

She laughed. "And then you'll be hungry in an hour. How about biscuits and gravy?"

"Sounds good."

He sat down with a cup of coffee, closed his eyes, and waited for the medication to work. Fifteen minutes later, Clark came down. His mom saw him coming and went over to give him a hug. She said, "How did you sleep?"

"Okay."

"Do you want some juice?"

"Sure……does Dad need some help?"

Martha said, "Not right now."

She handed him a glass of juice, and started getting things ready to make breakfast. Clark sat as far away from Lex as he could. Lex heard the chair move when Clark sat down, and turned to look at him. Clark kept his eyes on his juice. Lex said, "Morning."

Clark muttered, "Morning." and kept looking at his glass.

Having thought about Clark a lot the night before, Lex said, "Thanks for bringing me home."

Clark's head shot up. He saw the bruise and cringed in sympathy. "I'm really sorry I punched you Lex. I didn't mean to….well, I meant to, but I didn't mean for it to be so bad, I just wanted you to believe me."

"I know. I'm not mad about it. In fact I feel better today then I have since I ran out of here a week ago. Even with pain shooting up and down my neck."

Clark looked back down in shame. Lex said, "I took another painkiller, and I should feel better in a few minutes, so don't look so depressed little brother."

With uncertainty, Clark looked back up, and said, "Little brother?"

Lex nodded, and the two of them smiled at each other. Lex said, "I know Pop doesn't think it was the right thing to do, and I may not like the way you did it, but I think it took a lot of guts, and I'm glad you brought me home."

"Lex," Martha warned.

Trying to sound innocent, Lex said, "What?" even though he knew exactly what she wasn't happy about.

She gave him a look of disapproval, but didn't say anything else. Turning back to Clark, Lex was quietly serious when he said, "But I guess I should tell you, that I was planning to drive you home and talk to our folks before you knocked me out, because the things you said to me were really convincing."

Clark nodded in understanding, and almost started to cry again. Lex waited a few minutes and asked, "So, can we go back to some kind of normal now?"

"I am sorry Lex."

"I know Clark, you already told me. And in case you don't remember, I know you've already been punished for it too, so stop feeling so guilty."

Turning bright red, Clark didn't say anything else. The room fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. A few minutes later Martha said, "Lex spent last week learning all about the mailroom at Luthorcorp."

With a laugh, Lex said, "Who knew there was so much mail to sort."

Clark asked, "Is that what you spent most of your time doing?"

They talked about the mailroom until breakfast was ready. When it was ready Martha said, "Lex, could you go tell Jonathan that it's time to eat please?"

Lex found Jonathan in the barn, and said, "Mom says it's time to eat."

Jonathan smiled when he heard Lex call Martha 'mom' again. He said, "Okay, but I want to give you something first." Jonathan pulled the compass out of his shirt pocket, and handed it to Lex. He said, "I thought you might like to have this back."

Lex hadn't exactly forgotten about the compass, but he hadn't thought about it for the past few days either. Taking the compass, Lex wasn't sure what to say. Getting choked up, he said, "Thanks." He wanted to say more, but he wasn't sure how to tell Jonathan how much it meant to him, but he suspected that Jonathan already knew. Jonathan put his arm around Lex's shoulders and started them towards the house. "What's for breakfast."

"Biscuits and gravy."

"Well now I know your mom is happy you're back, because it's been cold cereal for days now."

Lex wasn't sure if he should laugh at that or not. He muttered, "Sorry."

Jonathan squeezed Lex's shoulder and laughed, "Not as sorry as I was."

Lex smiled as they walked into the house. Breakfast was a little less somber then dinner the night before, but not much. Clark kept darting glances at his father, and didn't do much eating. Lex on the other hand was too busy stuffing himself to say much. When Jonathan was done he said, "Wonderful breakfast sweetheart."

Martha smiled at him, and rubbed his shoulder when she picked up his plate. Jonathan looked over at Clark, who quickly looked down at his mostly full plate. With a sigh, Jonathan said, "Okay Clark, I can see the wait is killing you, so let's get it over with."

Looking at him with big sad eyes, Clark said, "No, I can wait……really."

"Upstairs," Jonathan ordered.

Clark vanished, and Jonathan rubbed his temples. Then with a grim expression, he went to get the box out of the cupboard. Lex watched him head up the stairs, and then turned to Martha, who was also watching the stairs. Lex got up and said, "Hey Mom, it's a really nice day outside. Why don't you go take a walk, and I'll do the dishes."

Taking her eyes off the stairs, she said, "The dishes can wait. Why don't you take a walk with me."

Lex shook his head. "No thanks. I want to do the dishes for you. You go."

Martha thought about it for a second, and then went out the door, while Lex started putting dishes in the dishwasher. As he was finishing up, the sounds of what was happening upstairs filtered down to him. He grimaced in sympathy for Clark, and decided that maybe he did want to go for a walk after all. He wiped off his hands and went outside to find Martha.

# # #

The following week Lex was back to work, managing the mailroom. True to his word, he did have his spine, and his pride back. He wasn't nasty to anyone, but he also didn't let anyone walk on him. Lionel was pleased, and Lex was a little pleased with himself. He called the Kents every night to tell them about his day, and things went back to 'normal' for him. Thursday night he went to dinner with his father for the first time since being back, and Lionel noticed the Lex actually ate his food and had three glasses of wine. Lionel didn't like the idea of Lex spending time with the Kents, but he had to admit, he did like the results.

The next Friday night, Lex drove to the Kent farm for the weekend. He noticed that while Clark was still grounded, his parents had lightened up a little bit, and Clark wasn't in misery the way he was the previous weekend. All in all, Lex was happy again and back on track.

On Saturday night right before dinner Lex said, "Oh hold on, I brought something for you guys."

He went up to his room, and got an expensive bottle of wine out of his overnight bag. He took it back to Martha and said, "It's just to say thanks for not giving up on me when I was gone."

With a smile, Martha said, "Thank you Lex, that's very sweet of you."

Jonathan smiled too and asked Martha, "Should we have some with dinner?"

She nodded, and he opened it. Lex got out three glasses, and handed them to Martha. She looked at him and paused. "I'm sorry Lex, but you're still under age."

He starred at her for a few seconds, not understanding that statement. He said, "I drink all the time Mrs. Kent."

Jonathan stepped in and said, "Not when you're home you don't, and you shouldn't drink at all."

Lex wasn't sure exactly why, but that comment made him livid. With an angry laugh he said, "I've been drinking myself stupid since I was twelve. I'm almost twenty. I think I can handle a glass of fucking wine."

Clark gasped, and wondered what Lex was thinking.

Grabbing Lex's arm, Jonathan swatted him hard. "There's no need for your attitude. I've made it perfectly clear to you, many times, that I don't like you drinking. Why do you think that would be any different today."

Glaring at the man he'd come to think of as a father, Lex said, "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." He stormed out of the kitchen, and stompped up the stairs.

Martha and Jonathan exchanged a look, When Lex was out of earshot Martha said, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"Are you gonna bring him back down?" she asked.

Jonathan thought about it, and shook his head. He said, "Let him be hungry tonight. He worked hard on the farm today. He'll regret his outburst pretty quick."

The dinner table was a little more quiet then usual, but not much, and even though they felt slightly bad about it, Jonathan and Martha drank some wine, not wanting to let it go to waste. After dinner Martha put the cork back in the bottle to save the rest. Jonathan said, "Better keep it in our room. He'll be hungry tonight, and I don't want to put the temptation in front of him."

That night, Lex was tossing and turning, and his stomach was growling. He kept thinking that Jonathan had no right to tell him he couldn't have a glass of wine. He clearly remembered Martha telling him that there were different rules for adults then there were for kids, but that just made him more angry. He had plenty of adult responsibilities at Luthorcorp. At two in the morning, he couldn't take it any more. He snuck downstairs and had some cold leftovers out of the fridge. As he was eating, he got more and more angry about the wine. He looked around for it, and didn't see it. He looked even harder and couldn't find it. Then he realized that they must have hidden it from him, so that he couldn't have any. He was livid, and tossed the rest of his leftovers in the garbage. Without too much forethought, he grabbed the keys to the truck and walked out the door.

Upstairs Martha and Jonathan both woke up to the sound of their truck taking off. Jonathan said, "What the hell?"

"Lex?" she asked.

Jonathan shook his head and went to go check Lex's room. He came back and said, "He's running off over a glass of wine? It's like we're back to step one."

While Jonathan started to get dressed, Martha said, "He's testing you."

"You think?" he asked.

"He probably doesn't even know he's doing it, but he had to know when he brought that wine home, that we wouldn't let him have any. He set himself up, because he want's to see if you'll go get him. Or at least that's my theory."

Walking back over to the bed, he kissed his wife and said, "You are the smartest woman I know, and I love you. I'll be home with the boy in an hour or two."

"Be careful, and don't be too hard on him."

She had no trouble falling back to sleep as Jonathan got the motorcycle out.

Jonathan decided that if Martha was right, Lex was probably headed to a bar to find himself a drink. Thinking it was absurd of Lex to be doing this, Jonathan shook his head. But after what had happened two weeks ago, he could see where Lex might need to be reassured that Jonathan would come after him. Then he thought, 'Maybe that's not why he left. Maybe it's something else I don't know about. Well, I'll just have to find him either way, and figure it out.'

Lex drove to town with angry thoughts going through his head. 'I drink all the damn time. Dad never has a problem with it. I can't believe Mom and Pop think that I can't handle a glass of wine with dinner. I could drink the whole fucking bottle. Just because I'm not twenty-one is the stupidest reason I've ever heard for not drinking. Then they were going to sit there and drink it in front of me, like they were throwing it in my face that they could and I couldn't. Different rules for kids and adults……what a load of shit. And I'm not a kid anyway. I'm an adult. Dad treats me like an adult, and I'm fucking tired of the Kents treating me like a kid.'

Lex pulled up to Billy's bar and parked in the deserted parking lot. He thought, 'Who needs wine, when I can have scotch.'

Getting out of the truck, he tried the front door and found it locked. He went to the back door, but it was locked too. When he realized he didn't carry his lock picking set with him anymore, he kicked the door in anger. Then yelped in pain, and held his foot while cursing. Looking down at himself, he realized he was still in his pajamas and slippers. In fact he didn't even have his wallet with him. This made him even angrier, and he went around the building looking for windows. He found one on the side of the building and tried it. It was closed, but not locked, and as the window slid open, Lex smiled in satisfaction. He climbed in the window, and went straight to the bar. He got the most expensive scotch Billy kept, and poured himself a double.

After downing that and pouring himself another, he heard the sound of a motorcycle outside. Lex felt his stomach turning and panicked. He put the lid on the scotch, and quickly put it away. He thought about pouring the scotch out, but instead quickly choked it down, and put the glass away where he had found it. He wiped his face off, and tried to make his hand stop shaking, as he looked around for someplace to hide. Or at least for some way to make it look like he wasn't there just to drink.

A few seconds later he jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the back door. He stood still thinking, 'Shit, shit, shit.'

A loud voice from the other side said, "Lex, I know you're in there. Come open this door right now."

Shaking his head, Lex thought, 'What the hell am I doing?'

Jonathan waited a few seconds and then knocked again. "Lex! Open the door!"

Lex walked to the door, and fumbled with the lock before he got it open. Looking at Jonathan, he said, "Umm…..Hi?"

Jonathan took one look at Lex, and knew Martha had been right. Jonathan almost smiled at the sight in front of him. Lex looked pretty young, standing in his pajamas looking guilty. But knowing a smile wasn't what Lex needed, Lex gave him a glare instead. He stepped in and Lex stepped back. Jonathan closed the door behind him and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Looking at the bar, Lex said, "Umm…..Nothing?"

Jonathan turned him to the side, and swatted him twice. "Try again."

Once he was let go, Lex took a few steps backwards. His anger came back full force, and he yelled, "I can drink if I want to!"

Jonathan thought to himself, 'Okay, so you're having a tantrum. That I can fix.'

He grabbed Lex's upper arm, and pulled him over to one of the tables. He pulled a chair out, while Lex pulled back, trying to get away. As soon as Lex realized what Jonathan was doing he said, "No! You can't!"

Jonathan had to work very hard at not rolling his eyes. He sat down and pulled Lex over his lap. He started spanking hard and fast, while Lex yelled loudly, and tried to get up. It was hard work keeping Lex in place for the first ten swats, but after that he calmed down some.

Lex yelled, "This is ridiculous!"

Jonathan couldn't have agreed more. He paused long enough to pull the pajama bottoms down, and then resumed spanking. Lex screeched indignantly, and started struggling again. But he didn't struggle very long, because soon the pain got to be too much. He gave a few involuntary 'ow's' and some 'ah's' before Jonathan paused. Jonathan rested his hand on Lex's back and said, "Let's try this again. What do you think you are doing here, in your pajamas, in the middle of the night?"

Lex didn't have a good answer to that. He was pretty sure that whatever answer he gave, he was going to get spanked some more, so after a few seconds he muttered, "I was having a drink."

"I told you just a few hours ago that you couldn't drink when you were home."

Lex had nothing to say to that. Jonathan gave him a few hard swats and Lex 'owed' through them. Jonathan said, "And you know you aren't supposed to be going anywhere without telling me where you're going, and I'm pretty sure I remember going over breaking and entering. Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

Lex muttered, "Yeah."

"Then I guess you know what to expect."

Before Lex could respond, Jonathan had brought his hand down again. For the next few seconds the only sounds in the bar were loud smacks, with a few grunts and exclamations of pain. Lex yelled, "Mr. Kent…Ow…I'm sorry…..Mmmff….Please stop….Ow!….Pop, I'm sorry!"

Very soon, Lex lost the struggle, and started to cry. Jonathan gave him a few more swats and stopped. Jonathan decided it was enough, since Lex was obviously more interested in testing Jonathan's commitment to him, then he was interested in actual drinking. He patted Lex on the back and said, "Okay son. All over."

Jonathan helped Lex to stand, and fixed his pajamas for him, before pulling him down to sit on his lap. Jonathan pushed Lex's head down, so that it was resting on his shoulder. Rubbing his back, Jonathan waited for quite a few minutes until Lex had calmed down to sniffles. Jonathan patiently asked, "How much did you have to drink?"

"Two shots of scotch….but they were doubles," Lex said with a sniff.

Jonathan smiled at the honesty. "Okay. Let's go leave Billy a note, and some money for the drinks. Then tomorrow you can apologize when we come back to get my bike."

Lex wasn't looking forward to that, but nodded and got up. Jonathan stood and put the chair back, before going to the bar and writing a quick note. He put a ten on the counter, and then Lex said, "Um…..it was the Glenlivit."

Sighing, he got out a twenty to add to it, and said, "Okay, let's go home."

Following Jonathan out to the truck, Lex got in and tried to find a comfortable way to sit, but couldn't. A few minutes into the trip Jonathan said, "Lex, I hope you know that I'll always come after you, no matter what, because I love you. You'll always have a home with us."

Lex felt himself start to cry again. He was really tired of crying so much, but he was so relieved by Jonathan's words, that he couldn't help himself. Jonathan said, "And I know some of the rules we have for you seem silly or unfair to you, but they're there because we think it's what you need right now."

Jonathan noticed that Lex was crying again and pulled over. Hugging the boy, he said, "It's gonna be okay. You'll feel better tomorrow."

A few minutes later Lex let go, and Jonathan started driving again. Lex berated himself for the night's activities for the rest of the trip home. Once they got there Jonathan walked him up to his room and tucked him into bed. He kissed Lex on the forehead and said, "Sleep good."

Lex didn't find that difficult at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: This story is for Sandy who's feedback makes me happier then most other things in life, and for Aciel who convinced me one more chapter of this series just wasn't enough. Thanks for waiting for so long for it guys. Lex is 20, and Clark is 14. Written January 2006. (Revised September 2009)

Smallville Friendship Chapter 8

Lex lay down on the comfortable bed and closed his eyes. He felt himself starting to relax, and even with his eyes closed he could tell when the lights started to dim. He heard the slow and steady voice coming out of the speakers telling him to relax even further. He did until all his muscles were at rest. He had done this seven times before, so it didn't take very long before he was almost asleep. But just as he was about to fall asleep, the calm and soothing voice told him to think back and remember something from his childhood. Then the voice was asking him questions, and Lex was answering.

The voice asked, "How old are you?"

Lex answered, "Six."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at fish. Big fish."

"Who's with you?"

"Mom. She's telling me about the fish."

"Is your father there?"

Lex pouted, "No. He said he would come, but he had to work. He said he was sorry. He always has to work."

"Are you at the zoo?"

"No, we're at the Aquarium. The sharks are my favorite. Mom says we get to watch them get fed."

"Is anyone else with you?"

"The bodyguards, but they don't count."

"Are there other people around? Any other kids for you to play with or talk to?"

"Some people are here to see the fish too, but no one will talk to me. The bodyguards scare them away. Mom's here though, so I don't care. She's holding my hand and smiling. She's telling me what the different kinds of sharks are called," Lex said with a smile.

"Do you get to watch them eat?"

"Yeah. It's so cool. They're rolling all over each other to get a bite."

"What happens when they're done?"

"We get to see all the exhibits. We stay all day, and even have lunch there."

"What happens when you go home?"

"Mom and I have dinner alone. Dad's still working."

"Do you see your father before you go to bed?"

"He comes in to say good night once I'm in bed. He's still in his suit. He smiles at me and listens to me tell him about the sharks. He says maybe he'll get me a piranha to keep in my room, but mom's in the doorway and says no. They both give me a kiss, and say good night."

"Do you go to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now you are going to start feeling more alert…."

The voice kept talking and soon Lex was fully awake. The lights came up just slightly, and Lex sat up. He looked around the room and smiled at the mirror he knew was a two way. Lex waited a few seconds, and then he heard a knock on the door. It was his professor's assistant, who smiled, and started taking off the wires, which were attached to his head and chest with white tape. Once she was done, he put his shirt on, and stood up. When the professor came in, Lex smiled and said, "How'd I do?"

"You tell me. Was that a memory you already had, or was it something you had forgotten?" he asked.

Lex thought about that for a second. "I had a vague memory of it, but now it's much more sharp in my mind."

"Good. Let's go out and you can fill out the questionnaire about today."

As they were walking, Lex thought about the research study he was participating in. Professor Bennett had suggested Lex take intro to Psychology this year, because all the papers Lex wrote for History seemed to delve into the psyche of the person Lex was writing about. Lex had agreed, and had found it interesting for the first two terms of his sophomore year in college. Then in the third term, the professor had handed out a flyer asking for participants for research projects in the psychology department. Quite a few students wanted to do it for the little bit of extra money that was involved. Lex looked it over, and was about to throw the paper away when he heard the professor tell them they could earn extra credit for doing it too. Lex had done well in the class so far, but he thought it would be nice to bring his B up to an A. So he'd gone in, and submitted to testing.

When he'd found out that the particular test he was participating in was about improving memory, and memory recall, Lex had gotten much more interested. The first day had gone well, and he found he did remember some things about his childhood that he'd forgotten. After that day, he decided there were some specific things he'd like to remember. But even though he tried concentrating on those things when the testing started, by the time he was relaxed enough to almost fall asleep, his subconscious would take over, and remembered what it wanted to remember instead.

But now Lex was concerned. There was only one day left of testing, and so far he had only remembered happy things. He wanted to remember _that_ night, even if it would be painful. So Lex had decided to try something else.

Once they'd gotten to the outer room Lex said, "Professor Brown?"

"Yes?"

"There's something specific I'm trying to remember."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"I'd rather not say… but I was wondering if… After this experiment is done, do you think you could work with me…. off the record until I do remember it? I could give you specific questions to ask me."

Professor Brown thought about it for a few seconds and said, "It would be interesting to see how far my methods would take someone in remembering, but it would be a shame to not document it."

Lex said, "I could pay you. I could pay you a lot."

Professor Brown glared at Lex and said, "I won't take your money. I might help you, just to help you, and to see if my methods work for you, but not for money."

Blushing bright red, Lex muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Here, why don't you sit down and fill out the questionnaire. It sounded like a good memory you were able to experience again."

Lex cheered up and nodded. He tried not to think about the fact that Professor Bennett, and Professor Brown were friends. He could just see them talking together, and then later getting an intense lecture about bribes from Professor Bennett. Or worse, Professor Bennett calling Jonathan Kent. Lex swallowed hard, and tried to push those thoughts out of his head, as he sat down and filled out the paperwork. Once he was done, he got up and handed it to the assistant. She said, "See you next week."

He was done with classes for the day, and headed for his car. As he was walking he thought, 'Why do I do stuff like that? Why not just let the guy think about it for the week? Instead I have to burst in and try to fix everything with my money. Now he'll probably mention it to Professor Bennett just in passing, and Professor Bennett will want to talk to me about it. He'll probably use examples of people from history that tried bribery and failed. There's a lecture I don't want. But even that would be better then calling Pop.'

Lex cringed a little while he imagined what Jonathan Kent might have to say about bribery. Lex had gotten to his car, and opened the door. He didn't even try to delude himself by saying it didn't matter what Jonathan said because Lex was now twenty and in the last term of his sophomore year in college. Jonathan didn't seem to think age was much of a factor in his relationship with Lex. As Lex was driving home to his condo he remembered the one time Professor Bennett had called Jonathan. It had been four months ago in the beginning of winter term.

# # #

Lex was taking a higher level History class from Professor Bennett, and while it was harder then last year's basic history class, it was also more fun. Lex truly enjoyed Professor Bennett's teaching style, and would often stay after class to talk with him about a viewpoint or opinion on the lecture. Then three weeks into class, the Professor had assigned the first big paper. Lex had a good understanding of the class, and had kept caught up on the reading, so he wasn't terribly worried about writing the paper. It was assigned on a Monday and due the following Monday. Lex put off writing the paper until Friday night.

Friday afternoon during his last class, one of the girls in the class invited him to a party that night. Lex hadn't been to a party since the previous term, and thought it would be okay to go. He would do his paper on Saturday. At the party he spent most of his time with the girl who had invited him, and he drank quite a bit. Saturday morning he woke up in a strange bed next to the girl with a massive hang over. He couldn't even remember her name, and quietly snuck out of the bed and looked for his clothes. He found them. and got himself dressed in time to run for the bathroom and puke.

As he was lying on the bathroom floor of some frat house he didn't even recognize, he realized that not drinking very often made his hangovers worse when he over did it. About two hours later he was able to drag his ass out of the house without dry heaving any more. He got to his car and drove himself home. Once there he showered, drank a bunch of water, and took some Tylenol. He spent the afternoon napping.

He woke up around three in the afternoon and realized he still had to start on the paper. His head didn't hurt quite so much, and he went to find something bland to eat. Once he had eaten, he got out his books and tried to write. He soon realized he would need to go to the library. He decided to do it Sunday, since he didn't feel good anyway. He sat in front of the TV and watched bad shows that he wasn't even interested in for the rest of the night, only stopping to make himself some dinner. He knew he was procrastinating, and he knew he would hate himself for it tomorrow, but he just couldn't seem to force himself to work on the paper.

Sunday he got up early and decided to be serious about his paper. He headed to the library. Once he got there, he was beyond pissed when he read the notice saying they were closed for painting. Lex drove home in a bad mood and decided he would have to try the internet to get what he needed for the paper. Four hours later he looked at the clock and couldn't believe how much time had gone by. He had been to so many sites that they all blurred together, and he still hadn't found the information he needed. He took a break for lunch, and as soon as he sat down to eat - the power went off. He groaned and cursed his luck.

After calling the power company, he spent most of the afternoon trying to write a paper without the reference materials he needed. The power didn't come on until after one AM, at which time Lex was asleep at his desk. He woke with a start on Monday morning at seven AM. He looked at his clock and swore. He turned on his computer, and had just enough time to type in what he had written the night before. Then he printed it and got himself ready for the day. He cursed his luck again as he was headed to school, because his History class was first.

After class, when everyone else was turning in their papers, Lex stood back and waited. Once it was just him and Professor Bennett in the room, Lex said nervously, "I was hoping to have an extension."

Professor Bennett looked concerned and said, "Is everything okay Lex?"

Looking down, Lex said, "Yeah, everything's fine…. I… I just need some extra time."

After taking a good look at Lex, he shook his head, and said, "I'm gonna need more of an excuse then that. Why don't you have a paper for me?"

He felt himself turning red, but did explain what had happened on Sunday. As Lex trailed off, Professor Bennett said, "Let me see the paper you have."

Lex dug it out of his bag and handed it over. "It sucks. If I could just have one more day I'll be able to turn in a much better one."

"Take a seat,"

Lex sat, while Professor Bennett read the paper. After what seemed like a very long time to Lex, the professor looked over at him and said, "Your paper is full of speculation with very few facts to back it up. You haven't referenced anything, and there are about twelve grammatical errors. I think it's a C paper, but because I know you, and I know what you can write if you put the time into it I'm giving you a D."

Knowing the professor was right about the paper only made things worse. Frowning, Lex said, "Look, I know it sucks. I told you what happened, so why can't you give me an extra day? I'll write a much better paper. You're my advisor, and I thought we were friends."

With a serious expression, Professor Bennett said, "You had all last week to write it Lex."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't do it last week, because I figured I would have time to do it this weekend."

"Why didn't you work on it Saturday?"

Looking away, Lex said, "I felt sick."

Professor Bennett shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Lex, but I'm not going to give you special treatment just because we're friends. You had plenty of time to do the work, you just chose not to."

Lex got pissed. "So you can use the fact that you know me to give me a D instead of a C, but not to give me an extra day? Some fucking friend you turned out to be! Screw you and screw your class!"

Storming out of the room, Lex could hear Professor Bennett yelling, "I wouldn't be a very good friend to you if I let you get away with sloppy work habits!"

By the end of his next class, Lex had calmed down, and started to feel bad about what he had said. He had some time for lunch before his next class, and as he ate, he did some serious thinking about what he had said to the Professor. By the time his last class was done for the day, he regretted what he'd said, and went to apologize. Professor Bennett was in his office, and Lex knocked on the doorframe to alert him to his presence. When Professor Bennett looked up, Lex said, "I'm sorry. I was mad, but mostly mad at myself, and blew things out of proportion."

Professor Bennett nodded and said, "Apology accepted Lex. And I wanted to let you know that I spoke with Mr. Kent about…."

"WHAT?!" Lex cut him off with a yell.

He shrugged and said, "I'm sorry, but I took 'screw you and screw your class' to mean you weren't coming back to class. I called Jonathan Kent to let him know, and while I had him on the phone we talked about your paper too."

With his stomach twisting, Lex asked, "Why? Why would you do that to me?"

With confusion, he said, "Mr. Kent was very specific about when I should be calling him at the beginning of the school year, and you agreed. You sat here in my office with him, and nodded when he gave me a list of reasons to call him, and dropping out of the class was number one."

Lex sighed and said, "I wasn't going to quit, I just needed some time to calm down."

"Well I'll try to keep that in mind if something like this happens again. But the point is that Mr. Kent mostly agreed with me about the paper."

Lex muttered, "He would."

"But he got me to agree to let you have until Friday to do a new paper, and then I'll split the difference for the grade. So if you write me an A paper, I'll give you a B- for the assignment."

"Really?"

"Really. Look Lex, even if you don't do a second paper, it's not all that bad. I'll have some extra credit assignments later in the term, and if you keep up with the rest of the regular assignments, I'm sure you can still get a B in the class. Maybe even an A if you do great work. And even if you aren't exactly happy with that decision, I hope we can still be friends."

Lex nodded absently, too surprised at what Jonathan had done, and too concerned with what Jonathan was going to say, to think about much else. "Yeah that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow in class. I've got to go."

Lex walked away and drove immediately to his condo. As soon as he opened the door, he could see the message light blinking on his answering machine. He took a deep breath and pushed the button. Jonathan's voice came out saying, "Hi Lex, it's Pop. Call me when you get home please."

Lex felt his pulse go up. He didn't want to call at all, but at the same time he wanted it over with, and he wanted to tell his side of the story. He picked up and dialed the Kent farm, and as he hit the last number he realized his story would either have to involve lying, or telling Jonathan about getting wasted at the party. He was about to hang up when he heard Jonathan answer, "Kent residence."

"Hi Mr. Kent, it's me."

Jonathan could tell Lex was feeling guilty, because he had called him 'Mr. Kent' instead of his usual 'Pop'. Jonathan said, "Hi Lex. How are you?"

"Not so good."

"I heard. Professor Bennett called me. Why don't you tell me about it."

"It was just stupid of me. I put off writing the paper until the last minute, and then everything went wrong on the day I had set aside to write it. Then today in class I was angry about the whole thing, and said something rude that I didn't mean. I've already apologized to Professor Bennett."

"What exactly did you say to the Professor?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He just said you were yelling, and stormed off, indicating that you wouldn't be back to class, because he'd given you a D on your paper."

Lex thought for a second and said, "I never planned on quitting the class, and I've already told him that. I'd rather not repeat what I said. I already apologized, and I didn't mean it."

With sympathy, Jonathan said, "That bad huh?" Lex felt his face getting warm. Jonathan continued, "Did the Professor accept your apology?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I'll let it go this time. But I hope you realize that I expect you to treat your professors with respect. Yelling and storming off isn't appropriate behavior for someone in college is it?"

Relieved he wasn't going to have to repeat it, Lex mumbled, "No Sir."

"I don't expect to have to go over this with you again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good." Jonathan said. "Now, why did you put off writing your paper all week?"

"I thought I would have plenty of time over the weekend, and I knew I could get it done in a day."

"What happened to Saturday? The Professor said something about you being sick."

With a wince, Lex said, "Um…. Kind of?"

The line was silent for a few seconds, and then Jonathan said, "I'm gonna want a better answer then that son."

Figuring it had worked once, Lex said, "I'd rather not say."

"Too bad, tell me anyway." Jonathan said.

"No," Lex said with panic.

"That's not the way this family works Lex, and you know it. Tell me what happened. Don't be so worried."

Lex had been pacing around the room, but now sat down on the couch feeling defeated. He said, "I went to a party Friday and got really drunk. Then I felt sick all day Saturday." Then in a belligerent and defiant tone, Lex said, "So did you want me to fly home tonight so you can spank me, or did you want to wait for this weekend."

The line was silent for a few seconds, and Lex quickly regretted what he had said. After taking a minute to think it over, Jonathan asked, "Did you take anything besides alcohol?"

"No," Lex said quietly, all belligerence gone from his voice.

"Then I don't think I'll be spanking you for it at all. I think feeling sick all day Saturday was punishment enough. But if you give me even one more hint of attitude during the rest of this conversation, you can bet you won't be sitting comfortably on Friday night after you get home."

"I'm sorry," he said automatically. Lex was shocked, but also relieved by Jonathan's decision.

"But since you obviously didn't handle the party well, you're grounded from any and all parties for the next month."

Gritting his teeth, Lex forced himself not to say something that Jonathan could interpret as an 'attitude'. After a few seconds Jonathan said, "Did you hear me Lex?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you'll have the self discipline to stay away from a party you're invited to?"

"I think so."

"If it would help, we would love to see you here at home for the next four weekends."

"Okay. I'll consider it."

"So tell me what happened on Sunday," Jonathan said.

Lex went into detail and clearly showed his frustration with Sunday. At the end of the explanation Jonathan said, "Talk about bad luck. I'm sure it felt like the world was against you."

With a sigh, Lex realized that telling Jonathan about it had make him feel better. Especially since Jonathan sounded like he was sympathetic. He said, "Yeah it did feel like that."

"Did Professor Bennett tell you he's giving you a chance to hand in a new paper?"

"Yes, thanks for talking him into that. Did he tell you about his grading system?"

Jonathan said, "Um…. I'm not sure what you mean, so probably not."

"He told me it was a C paper, but he's giving me a D because he knows me, and knows I can write better. Does that seem fair to you?"

"No, it doesn't."

"That's part of why I was so angry."

"I can understand why that would make you angry, but you have to remember, that if you'd done the paper on time like you were supposed to, it wouldn't have been a problem in the first place. So while I'm sorry he's not grading you impartially, I still think he has the right to give you the grade he sees fit. After this term you can always choose a different advisor, and make sure not to take any classes he's teaching."

Slowly shaking his head, Lex said, "No.… I do like him, and when we're talking about things for the class…. He's a good teacher, and he's given me good advice. I'll stick with him even if I think he was wrong today. He's been right more often then he's been wrong, and no one is perfect…. Except maybe you."

Jonathan burst out laughing. Once he'd calmed down he said, "I'm sure Martha would love to give you an earful on that subject."

With a smile, Lex said, "My mistake, she's the perfect one."

"Well you'll get no arguments from me there."

Taking a deep breath Lex said, "I was really nervous to call you back."

"It's never easy to face up to things you've done when you know they were wrong. I'm proud of you for calling me and for being up front about it all."

Getting choked up at those words of praise, Lex said, "Thanks Pop."

"So go make arrangements to fly home this weekend because we miss you, and then get started on your new and improved paper."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

# # #

By the time Lex got home to his condo, he'd decided there was nothing to do about his bribery attempt now. He would just have to wait and see if anyone got on his case about it. Over the next week, Lex didn't hear anything about it, and decided to count himself lucky.

The next week in testing, he remembered another happy memory, and again when it was over, he asked Professor Brown if he had thought about testing him. Professor Brown said, "I did, and I'll be happy to do the test, but I have to be able to document the findings. I'll protect your name, and no one will know it's you."

Lex really wanted to know, so he said, "Okay, as long as you can promise me my name will be nowhere on the paper if you write one."

"Deal. When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible.."

"I'm free Saturday."

"This Saturday, meaning tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What time."

"Does nine in the morning work for you?"

Lex nodded and said, "Thanks for agreeing to help me."

That night Lex went home and spent the night writing out some questions that he thought would help him get to that point of memory. The next morning Professor Brown sat down with Lex and said, "So what day or event do you want to remember?"

"The night my brother died."

Startled, Professor Brown asked, "How old were you?"

"Twelve."

"Do you have any memories of that night?"

"Yes, but they're spotty. And the part I really want to remember is missing." Lex handed over some papers filled with questions. "These questions should help."

Professor Brown took a few minutes to look over the questions. After reading the last one he said, "Your mind may have helped you forget this for a reason Lex. You may not be able to remember it, and if you do remember it, it might be damaging to you."

"I still want to try." Lex said with confidence.

With uncertainty, the professor said, "I don't know."

"Trust me, _not_ knowing, is just as damaging."

The professor slowly nodded. "I suppose it's worth a try. Let's get started."

Twenty minutes later Lex was almost asleep, when he heard Professor Brown's voice. It said, "Think back to when you were twelve."

After a few seconds the voice said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm in my new school. I hate it here. Everyone hates me, and I don't get to go home at the end of the day. My roommate keeps calling me cue ball, and when I told him who my father was he just laughed."

"Why are you at the school?"

"Because I'm bad."

"What makes you think you are bad?"

"Dad says I am."

"Why does he say that?"

"Because I killed Julian."

"Do you remember killing him?"

Lex paused and his face showed some confusion. "No."

"Think back to the day your brother died. Did you go to bed at the regular time?"

"Yes. Mom was tired again, so I made sure I went to bed on time to help her."

"Did you stay in bed all night?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I heard Julian crying."

"Why did that make you get up?"

"He just kept crying. Usually it only lasts a few minutes, but this time it kept going. So I got up to see what was wrong."

"What happened?"

Frowning in concentration, he tried to remember. The frown melted away as his memories of that night came rushing back. "As soon as I got my bathrobe on, his crying sounded like it was further away. It sounded…. Wrong. When I got to the hallway I couldn't hear him anymore, so I ran. When I got to the nursery, I saw Mom standing over the crib, so I thought she was taking care of him. The room was dark, and I could just make out her shape. I stood and waited for her for a few minutes, so she could finish comforting Julian before I said good night. But it seemed to be taking a long time, so I walked up to her, so she could see that I was there. But when I got close to the crib I…"

Feeling sick, but understanding why Lex needed to remember, Professor Brown waited a few seconds and then said, "What did you see?"

"Mom was holding a pillow over Julian's face. I asked her what she was doing. She turned to me and smiled. She lifted the pillow and handed it to me. She looked down at Julian and said, 'He's quiet now. He's finally at peace.' She kissed the top of my head, patted my face, and said, 'Don't look so sad Lex dear. Julian's happy now. Finally happy.' Then she walked away. I got close to the crib and looked at Julian. He was the wrong color… even in the dark, he was the wrong color. His eyes and mouth were open. He looked afraid but he wasn't moving or making any nose. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there…."

"Then Dad came in and said, 'What did you do'. He looked at the baby and picked him up. Julian's head flopped. Dad made a noise and then put the baby back down. He turned and looked at me. It was a look I didn't know. He yelled 'What did you do!' and hit me. I must have passed out. I don't know for how long. When I woke up… I couldn't remember what had happened. But Dad told me what I had done, and then sent me away to that school."

Trying to keep his voice calm and level, even though it was difficult, Professor Brown said, "You are feeling more awake now."

Lex opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He just sat there in shock for a few seconds, and then started frantically pulling off the sticky tape that kept the wires attached to him. Once they were off, he grabbed his shirt and headed for the door. Professor Brown opened the door before Lex could get to it, and asked with concern, "How are you feeling Lex?"

Pulling his shirt over his head, Lex said, "I'm fine. I need to go."

"I think maybe you should sit down for a few minutes, and let this information sink in before you go anywhere."

Looking Professor Brown in the eyes, Lex said, "My mother murdered my baby brother, and my father blamed me for it. I got it. Now I need to go."

Professor Brown shook his head uncertainly, but Lex shoved past him. On the way to his car, Lex muttered to himself, "How could you?! I don't understand. Julian was so small and helpless. All you had to do was let the nanny take care of him. How could you do it?!!"

Lex stopped in his tracks and thought, "I could have stopped her. I just stood there while she killed him. If I had just let her know I was there, Julian might be alive."

Lex looked around, he realized he was headed the wrong way for his car. He turned around, headed the opposite way, and thought, 'Pop was right! I didn't kill him! Dad fucking assumed I had done it. I wonder what he'll say when I tell him?'

Getting in his car, he sat and stared at the steering wheel. The fresh memory Julian alone and dead in the crib assaulted him, and he broke down and cried. He wasn't sure how long he sat there. Every time he thought he had it under control, the sobs would start up again. But eventually he was able to stop and operate his car. He went home to his condo, and quickly packed an overnight bag. The need to confront his father had overwhelmed him. The thought of telling Lionel that his hate had been misplaced all these years, kept circling in his head.

He made arrangements for a flight to Metropolis, and for his Porsche to be at the airport waiting for him. Before he left his condo he thought about calling the Kents. There was no doubt in his mind that they would make him feel better, but he also knew they would want him to calm down before seeing his father. Lex didn't want to wait.

Once he was on the plane, he had another thought. 'What if Dad doesn't believe me? What if he laughs at me? What if he thinks this is a sad attempt on my part not to take responsibility for something I did?' That thought sent Lex over the edge. His hate for his father skyrocketed, and he decided he was going to need a gun.

Lex didn't calm down during the three hour flight, if anything he got angrier. He got off the plane, found his car, and drove to a club he used to frequent. He asked for Ken, and soon the man was sitting at his table.

Ken said, "Long time no see Richie Rich. I've got some good stuff today."

"I'm not looking for coke today. I need a gun."

Stanking up, Ken put his hands up. "Woah! Slow down kid. I don't do guns."

"Yeah, but I bet you know who does."

Ken started to shake his head, but Lex said, "I've been a good customer for many years."

"Two years ago maybe. Not anymore."

"All I need is a name and location. Name your price."

After thinking about it, Ken said, "Five hundred cash."

Lex pulled out the cash, and handed it over. Ken wrote down a name and address. Lex took it, and drove to the address. Fifteen minutes after he had arrived, he owned an untraceable gun and a box of ammunition.

When he got to the car, Lex loaded it and put it in the glove box. He drove straight to Luthorcorp, parked, and put the gun in the waistband of his pants. He covered it up with his suit jacket, and got out. As he walked through the front doors, the metal detectors went off. A security guard confront him. "Hello sir, I'm going to have to ask you…."

Lex yelled, "You're fired if you say one more word!"

The security guard was about to pull his weapon, when another guard came up and said, "I'm so sorry Mr. Luthor. Please go right ahead."

Seeing Joe at the front desk, Lex went to him and said, "Tell him I'm coming up, and unless he wants a scene he'd better be alone."

Understanding, Joe nodded and picked up the phone. Lex took the elevator up, and when he got to the outer office, he yelled at the secretary, "Don't let anyone in!"

Walking into the office, Lex slammed the door behind him. After making sure there was no one else in the room, he locked the door too. Lionel said, "To what do I owe this unexpected surprise son?"

Pacing around the room, Lex couldn't make eye contact. He said, "I've been participating in a study at school. It helps people to remember their past."

"Oh?"

Lex looked at Lionel and said, "I didn't kill Julian Dad."

With a long suffering sigh, Lionel said, "I'm sure that's what you want to believe Lex, but…"

Whipping out the gun from the back of his pants, Lex chambered the first bullet, and then aimed it at Lionel's heart. Lionel immediately put up his hands in surrender and said, "What has gotten into you Lex? Just calm down…"

With an ironic laugh, Lex said, "What's gotten into me? The truth Dad! That's what has gotten into me. You selfish uncaring bastard!"

"Why don't you tell me what this is all about," Lionel said with a forced calm that he didn't feel.

"I did tell you!! I didn't kill my brother! You saw me there and assumed I did it! How could you just assume that?! Did you hate me before you thought I killed him?!"

"Lex, be reasonable. We both know it wasn't SIDS, and if you didn't kill him, then who did?"

"MOM!!"

After thinking that over, Lionel said, "Why would your mother do that?"

"I don't know. But I do know that she was unhappy."

Looking into the distance, Lionel said, "She was depressed, and taking medications for it."

Obviously agitated, Lex paced around the room, not paying attention to the loaded gun in his hand. He said, "I saw her. She smothered him. When she saw I had come into the room, she told me that Julian was happy now and handed me the pillow."

After a few seconds to think about that, Lionel could see the truth in that story. Turning to Lex, he asked with sorrow, "Why didn't you tell me son?"

Lex gestured wildly with the gun and screamed, "Why did you assume I had killed him in the first place!!!"

Lionel knew the reason, but couldn't tell his son. It was because Lionel had killed his own parents, and he'd assumed the desire to kill people who were in your way was in his blood. He'd assumed that Lex wanted his parent's attention all to himself. Lionel shook his head, and asked again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was in shock, and then you hit me so hard I passed out. Maybe if I hadn't hit my head on the floor, I would have been able to remember what had happened, and then I could have told you. But in all honesty I probably wouldn't have."

"Why?"

Lex hissed, "You would have had Mom murdered for what she did. You couldn't kill me. I was the only living heir. But you would have killed her, and I loved her."

Lionel started walking towards Lex, and said with regret, "It could have been so different between us Lex. If I had just known."

Before Lionel could reach him, Lex put the gun up again and pointed it at Lionel's head. Lex said with quiet hatred, "I don't think it could have Dad. You would have found a reason to hate me, or to set me against Julian if he had lived. I…. I think you're evil Dad. And I don't want to ever see you again."

"Lex I…."

Lex turned and ran, barely pausing to unlock the door. He ignored the elevator, and took the stairs. He ran though the lobby, without even realizing he was still holding the gun, but security didn't try to stop him. Getting to the car, he fumbled with the lock. Once he got in, he tossed the gun on the passenger seat, and locked himself in.

A few seconds later, he looked at the gun. He unloaded it, and put it back in the glove compartment. Starting the car, he tried to decide where to go. He wanted to talk to the Kents, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to see them. Getting out his cell phone, he dialed their number. He was almost confused when got the answering machine instead of a person. He said, "Mr. Kent, it's Lex. I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you now. Where are you? I… I'm in Metropolis, and…. Something happened. I'll come home later tonight…. I have to do something first."

Lex hung up, and drove towards the outskirts of Metropolis. Twenty minutes later he was at the cemetery. He parked and got out. He hadn't been to see his mom since High School, and he had only been twice ever. But he had no problems finding her. He looked at the headstone and wiped off the debris that had accumulated over the years. He squatted down and looked at the inscription. It said, 'Loving wife and mother.' Turning to the left, he saw Julian's headstone as well.

Shaking his head, he sat down in the wet grass, wrecking his thousand-dollar suit. He wasn't sure if it started as a laugh or a cry, but soon he was crying again. He asked, "Why Mom?"

Getting no answer, he said, "Your own baby. He was so tiny and helpless. I will never understand this Mom. I can never forgive you. How can I possibly be a good person when my father is flat out evil, and my mother murdered her own baby? Am I just deceiving the Kents and myself with my good act? I don't know where to go from here. Should I become the immoral bastard my father wants me to be? The man I know I could be if the circumstances were right. Or should I keep playing house with the Kents, only to have them disappointed in me years down the road, when I turn into the monster my genetics want me to be?"

Taking one more look at his mother's headstone, Lex stood and said, "I won't come see you again. Enjoy Hell."

Turning to his baby brother's headstone, Lex traced Julian's name in the stone with his finger. He said, "I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't protect you better. Sorry that I didn't get to know you. Sorry for missing out on what we could have been to each other."

Unable to stay there any longer, Lex walked away, and somehow found his way back to his car. He looked at his cell phone, and found that no one had called. Looking out the window, he tried to decide what to do. He knew the right answer was 'go home and see the Kents' but at the same time, he just wanted to forget. His watch said it was almost five PM. He could be home in two hours. Knowing that was the best choice, Lex started the car, and headed towards Smallville. But as he passed through the city, he saw a bar that he used to frequent. He pulled in and said to himself, "This is a bad idea."

But getting drunk sounded too appealing. He doubted Jonathan would get angry about it, considering what he'd been through, especially if he made sure to take a cab to a hotel later. He could go home tomorrow morning, after a night of forgetting. He went in and found the manager. He said, "Deirdre, it's good to see you again."

Deirdre said, "Lex? Lex Luthor? I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

Lex lied, "I'm great. In fact I'm celebrating tonight."

Deirdre smiled and gave him a coy, "You often are."

Handing her the keys to his Porsche, and one thousand dollars, Lex said, "If I pass out get me a cab to the Plaza, and make sure I get a room. Also, please make arrangements to have my car driven there."

"Of course. Would you like me to send over one of the girls tonight?"

Losing his smile, Lex said, "No. No girls tonight."

"Did you want Jeff to come by your table?"

"No. No hard stuff. Just scotch for me tonight. Give me the bottle, and a glass with ice."

Deirdre smiled and said, "You got it. Did you want your regular table?"

"Sure."

Soon Lex was drinking and forgetting.

# # #

On the Kent farm, Clark came in from doing the chores, and saw that there was a message on the machine. He listened and said, "That can't be good."

He looked at the time and called his parent's hotel room in Metropolis. Martha answered, and Clark said, "Hi Mom, is Dad there?"

"Sure… Is everything okay Honey? Did something happen? Do we need to come home?"

"Jeez Mom, I'm fourteen. I can handle things for one night on my own, stop worrying. The farm is fine, but Lex isn't. He called and left a message for Dad, and I think he should hear it."

"Okay, hold on."

Jonathan got on and said, "What's wrong son?"

"I'm gonna play a message for you that Lex left about an hour ago."

Once Jonathan had heard it, he said, "Okay Clark, good job calling and letting me know. I'm going to call his cell phone and see where he is."

"He must be really upset if he didn't remember this was the weekend you guys were staying at the Plaza again. I mean he's the one who arranged it. But I guess it was a few months ago."

"I'll call you back as soon as I know anything. Stay by the phone, and let me know if he calls again."

"Okay Dad."

Jonathan quickly informed Martha of the situation and called Lex's cell phone. No one answered, so he left a message. "Lex it's Pop, we're here in Metropolis too. Our phone number here in the room is 555-1843. Call us back as soon as you get this message. Whatever happened, we'll help you as best we can son. We love you. Bye."

He hung up and looked at Martha. She said, "I guess that means dinner out is cancelled."

"I'm afraid so."

Looking at the clock, which read five-fifteen, she said, "Let's just get room service and wait for his call."

Once the food arrived, Jonathan ate quickly, wondering why Lex wasn't calling back. He tried calling Lex two more times, with no results. Half an hour later, he turned to Martha and said, "I can't just sit here. It's probably useless, but I'm going to drive around the city and look for his car."

She understood his need to do something, and said, "Okay, just call back here every half hour in case he shows up or calls."

He nodded and walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Wanting to forget quickly, Lex had quickly downed the first two drinks in record time. But as soon as the alcohol hit his stomach, he could feel the effects, because he hadn't eaten anything since early that morning. Now he was taking it slow, enjoying his third drink while feeling better. Taking comfort in being able to see his bottle of scotch sitting beside him on the table. The music was insanely upbeat, and the people that were there seemed fairly happy. Lex was smiling when Jeff came up to his table. Remembering him well, Lex said, "Hi Jeff, how's business?"

"Booming. But still not as good as it was when you used to come in. Can I get you anything tonight?"

"No thanks. I'm done with that."

Jeff smirked, "If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that… Oh wait, that's right I do. I have serious doubts that you're done. Just come to the bathroom with me for a few minutes. I have some excellent weed. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

"Sorry Man. No more hard stuff for me. Just alcohol."

Jeff laughed. "Marijuana isn't hard stuff dude. My grandma does it. Just come to the bathroom with me, and I'll give you the first one for free."

Thinking that over for a few seconds, Lex said, "Okay, I'll come try it, but even if it's the best stuff ever, I'm not going to buy any."

Not believing that for a second, Jeff said, "Awesome."

They headed to the bathroom, and Jeff pulled out a joint. He lit up and took a drag before handing it to Lex. Lex had to admit it was pretty powerful stuff. Jeff said, "So can I interest you in some more?"

Lex giggled and said, "No way man. It's good, but trust me it's not worth it."

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd turn down drugs Lex. What happened?"

"Life I guess."

Jeff handed Lex the joint and said, "On the house for all your years of keeping me in business. I've got to go find some paying clients."

Smiling, Lex watched Jeff leave, and then looked at joint in his hand. He took another hit, and as he was exhaling, he heard the bathroom door open. There in front of him was Jonathan Kent.

At first Jonathan smiled, happy and relieved to have found Lex. But the smile quickly turned to a frown, when he saw what Lex was holding.

Looking down at his own hand to see what Jonathan was frowning at, Lex said the first thing that came to his mind; "I can get a prescription for this."

Lex hoped it didn't sound as desperate to Jonathan, as it had to his own ears. With a look that said he was clearly not amused, Jonathan said, "I doubt it, and the point is that you don't have one."

He stubbed it out on the sink, and tossed it in the trash. With a hint of defiance, he said, "I'll have a prescription for it tomorrow."

Taking the five steps that separated them, Jonathan grabbed Lex's upper arm and turned him to the side. After giving him four hard swats, he turned him back around and said, "You will do nothing of the kind."

He'd been expecting the swats, and was able himself from yelling out in pain, but it took effort. His eyes start to tear up, so he ducked his head and said, "Yeah… Okay…. Sorry."

"I got your message. What happened?"

Lex blurted out, "I didn't kill Julian."

Jonathan had never believed that Lex had killed his brother. Lex was the only one in the Kent family who was unsure. With a nod of understanding, Jonathan asked, "What finally convinced you?"

Sounded haunted, Lex said, "I remembered who did. It was my mother. She put the pillow over his face and murdered him, and my father blamed me for it all these years."

Feeling sick, Jonathan pulled Lex into a hug. He didn't say anything, he just held Lex close.

A few seconds later the bathroom door opened, and a guy said, "Why don't you fags take it outside before I make you."

Letting go of Lex, Jonathan glared at the guy. "He's my son, Jackass. You got a problem with that?"

The guy walked to the urinal and said, "Whatever dude, just stay out of my way."

Jonathan said to Lex, "Let's go. We can't talk here anyway."

Once they were out of the bathroom, Jonathan asked, "Do you need to pay your tab?"

"No but I have a bottle of scotch on…. Never mind."

"You bought a whole bottle just for yourself?"

"Yeah."

Jonathan understood, but said, "You'll have to give whatever is left back."

"I figured."

"How many did you have?"

"Three."

Jonathan frowned and asked, "And what were you planning to do with your car? Because I know you weren't planning on driving it after you'd been drinking."

"I already gave my car keys to the manager. She'll arrange to have my car sent back to the Plaza. I should tell her to keep the rest of my scotch, and that I'm leaving… I assume I'm going with you."

"That's right."

Lex was about to go find Deirdre, but then turned back to Jonathan and asked, "Wait. How did you get to Metropolis so fast?"

"Don't you remember? Martha and I are staying at the Plaza this weekend. You gave us the vouchers for our anniversary."

Putting his head in his hands, he said, "I can't believe how stupid I am. If I had remembered, I could have gone to see you. I would have gone to you instead of coming here."

Patting the boy's back, Jonathan said, "Let's talk back at the hotel. Come on."

Lex took care of the things he needed to do, and got his overnight bag from his car. Jonathan used the bar's phone to let Martha know he'd found Lex, and was bringing him back to the hotel with him. Then he asked Martha to call Clark so that he wouldn't worry either. Soon Lex found himself in Jonathan's truck. As he was driving, Jonathan asked, "Why didn't you answer your cell phone?"

Lex had given up trying to live without a cell phone, even if he did think his father could use it to track him. He searched his pockets and found that he had three new messages. "I must not have heard it ring over the noise of the club."

Lex listened to the messages, and found they were all from Jonathan. Then he said, "I wish I had remembered that you guys were gonna be here."

"Me too."

It was a short drive back to the Plaza, and soon they arrived at the Kent's room. Martha had waiting for them, and as soon as she saw Lex, she got up and pulled him into a hug. He held her tight while Jonathan shut the door and said, "Okay. Let's hear the whole story Lex. "

They all sat on the couch, with Lex in the middle. Lex sighed and put his elbows on his knees. He said, "I was earning extra credit for my psychology class by participating in studies. Then it turned out that the study I was signed up for was about memory recall. It worked pretty well, but as the days went on I kept thinking about the night Julian was killed and how I couldn't remember. So once the class was over I asked the professor to help me over the weekend. He agreed, and this morning we did the routine again. But this time I gave him specific questions to help me remember that night…."

Martha had kept her arm around Lex's shoulders the whole time he had been talking. Now she gave his shoulder a squeeze. Lex told them what he had remembered from that night in detail. When he was done, he looked over to Martha, who was crying. Then he looked at Jonathan, who was clenching his jaw and looking like he wanted to kick someone's ass. Martha wiped at her face with her hands, and went to get a tissue. She came back, sat down, and took Lex's hand in hers. She said, "What did you do next Honey?"

"Drove home, booked a flight, and came to Metropolis."

Jonathan said, "What have you done from the time your flight got in until now? And why didn't you call us from home?"

Lex paused and said, "You've told me before that if I've done something that I know is….wrong,…., and I don't tell you about it, that it counts as a lie?"

"Yes."

Lex hesitated again and said, "Well maybe we could make an exception for extenuating circumstances?"

Jonathan didn't need to think about that one. "No."

Lex looked down and said, "Then maybe you should just put me down for one lie, because I'm pretty sure you'll be more upset about the truth, then you would be about me lying."

Putting his arm around Lex's shoulders, Jonathan said, "That's not the way it works son. You know that you can tell us anything, and we will still love you. And I think I should point out something important to you."

Lex looked over waiting. Jonathan said, "A year ago if you had done something that you knew I wouldn't approve of, you would be worried that I would walk out of your life. Now you're just worried that I'm going to spank you. I think that's a big step forward in our relationship."

With a sad expression Lex said, "I guess you're right, but that still doesn't make me want to tell you."

Smiling slightly, Jonathan said, "But I want you to be the kind of man who faces up to his mistakes, no matter what the consequences because it's the right thing to do."

Trying not to whine, and failing, Lex said, "You say you want me to be a man, but you're gonna spank me when I tell you. Shouldn't you say you want me to be a good kid? I don't know why you can't seem to see that I'm an adult."

"I know you're an adult. I know you have huge responsibilities, and I know your family made you grow up faster then you should have. But emotionally I think you're closer to Clark's age."

Lex was indignant; "I am not!"

Martha interrupted, "Enough stalling Lex. Tell us the truth. All of it please."

Standing up to pace, Lex said, "I confronted my father. Then he did exactly what I knew he was going to do. He didn't believe me. He thought I was making it up, so I…. I pulled a gun on him."

Martha gasped. With a calm he didn't feel, Jonathan asked, "Did you shoot him?"

"No."

Martha breathed out, "Thank God."

Jonathan said, "Did you shoot the gun at all?"

"No."

Still calm, Jonathan asked, "How did you get the gun?"

Turning red, Lex said, "I know someone. He got it for me today."

Jonathan leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees, and linked his hands together. He said, "Where is the gun now?"

Lex looked out the window and realized this wasn't a good answer either. "In my car."

Shaking his head, Jonathan said, "What happened with your father?"

"He eventually believed me. He said some garbage about how things could have been different between us, and I told him he was evil and that I never wanted to see him again."

"Then what?"

"I ran to my car, unloaded the gun, put it in the glove box, and called you. Then I went to the graveyard to visit my mom and Julian. Then went to the club."

Martha asked, "How did going to the graveyard make you feel?"

Lex stuck his hands in his pockets and said quietly, "I don't know. Crappy I guess. I told my mom that I can't understand her or forgive her for what she did. And I told Julian I was sorry I didn't save him."

"Why didn't you head for home after that, instead of going to the club?" Martha asked.

"I wanted to forget, and I knew alcohol would let me. I know it's 'wrong' – Lex put his hands up and made quote marks in the air when he said wrong – but I needed it."

With a glare, Jonathan said, "What about the pot? Did you need that too?"

Martha gave Lex a look of disapointment that he had trouble facing. He looked to the ground and said, "I didn't buy it. My old supplier wanted to sell me some, but I said no. So he talked me into trying a free sample. I'd already told him I wasn't going to buy any."

Jonathan asked, "Is that it? Did you tell us everything?"

"I think so."

"You come sit on the couch, and stay put while Martha and I talk about this."

"Okay."

Lex sat, while Jonathan and Martha headed to the front door. Jonathan said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lex said sarcastically, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Once the door was shut behind them, Jonathan whispered, "What do you think Sweetheart?"

"His mother was obviously mentally unstable. It's gonna take him a while to accept all this, and it has to be a huge relief for him to know that he didn't do it. He's been getting more independent lately. Instead of calling us every day it's maybe twice a week. I think he's going to need us to give him more support for a while."

Jonathan nodded. "I agree. I was thinking maybe I would call Professor Bennett and have him send Lex his assignments for the next week so he could stay with us. Maybe a week at home will help him."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

"He'll need some comfort over this next week, because I'm going to have to spank him twice."

Defending Lex, she said, "But there were extenuating circumstances. His emotions were on overload. I think once would be more than enough."

"I'm sorry, but I don't agree. It's going to be once for the gun, and once for the marijuana."

"I agree it needs to happen for the gun, but if you think you should spank him a second time for a few puffs of marijuana, I think you're wrong."

He sighed, "I told him that all illegal drugs were completely off limits with no exceptions, and that I would spank him if he did them. I think in the long run Lex will be better off knowing that I'm going to follow through with what I say."

After thinking about it for a few seconds, she said, "I can see why you need to make a point with him, but I don't like it. You should make it more of a token spanking then a real one.

"Okay Martha. You win. I'll go easy on him this time."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and said, "He shouldn't be alone tonight. He'll have to sleep on the couch in our room."

Jonathan agreed, but said, "I'm sorry this is getting in the way of our anniversary trip."

"Nonsense. We both know that the kids come first."

"I love you."

"I love you too." After a pause, Jonathan said, "I should go in there and deal with the marijuana now."

"Okay. I'll go down to the lobby for a while, and look in the gift shop."

Jonathan watched while Martha got into the elevator. Going back to his door, Jonathan knocked once before walking in. Obviously nervous, Lex stood up as soon as Jonathan came in. Jonathan said, "Martha says you're spending the night in our room."

Lex shook his head, but before he could protest, Jonathan said, "If you've got issues with that, you'll need to talk to her about it."

"Where is Mom?"

"She went to the gift shop so we could take care of things."

Lex glared and said, "Take care of things? Nice euphemism."

"Sit your butt down on the couch and listen up."

Once Lex was sitting, Jonathan said, "Tomorrow morning you're coming home with us."

Lex had expected that, but then Jonathan said, "And next week, you're going to spend all week at home."

"But what about school?"

"I'll call Professor Bennett and make arrangements for you to get your homework sent home. Martha and I agree that after what you've found out you need a week at home with us."

On the one hand, Lex thought that going home sounded like the best option, but on the other hand, he didn't like the way Jonathan seemed to think he could just take over his life. He said, "There's no need for that. I'll be fine at school. I don't want to miss out on all those lectures."

"I wasn't asking you if you wanted to. You're coming home for a week," Jonathan said with finality.

Lex yelled, "We set up a deal for school, but this is going to far! I'm twenty! You can't make me stay at home with you if I don't want to."

Crossing his arms, Jonathan said, "Our 'deal for school' has noting to do with this Lex. This is about your mental well being, and like it or not I consider you my son now, so you will do as I say, until I think you're mature enough to make your own choices."

Pissed off, Lex yelled, "So you're still gonna be spanking me when I'm thirty?!"

Staying calm, Jonathan said, "I hope not, but if that's what I think you need, then yes I will. I picture our relationship being much different then, but who knows. I'd like to still be there to give you advice, and to share the happy things in your life with you when you're thirty, but I hope by then things have settled down for you, and you won't need me to spank you anymore. Being your parent is a life long job for me. It doesn't end when you are in college. It doesn't end when you get a job. It doesn't even end when you are fully capable of making all your own decisions, and don't need any direction. It's forever."

Deep down, Lex knew that was the relationship he wanted and needed from the man in front of him, but in this moment, he found the words frustrating. "What if I say no, and refuse to go home with you?"

"Then the ride home will be uncomfortable for you."

Lex grumbled, "Like it's not gonna be anyway."

"When we get home tomorrow I'm going to be spanking you for the gun. I know your father is not a good man, but buying a gun to confront him with was completely unacceptable. With your emotions running on high, you might have shot him, and then you'd be in prison."

Jonathan put his hand up, and extended one finger for each of the next points he made. "You got an illegal gun. You waved it around in public. You confronted your father with it when you were very upset. You left your gun in your car, and probably left your fingerprints all over it. And then you told someone else to drive your car back to the hotel! What if they find the gun, steal it, and use gloves to commit a crime? How would you prove it wasn't you if you didn't have an alibi?"

Lex hadn't thought that far ahead, and as Jonathan was talking Lex got more and more embarrassed about what he'd done. Not necessarily because he thought it was wrong, but because he had let his emotions control his actions without using his brain first. Lex shook his head and said, "I don't know."

"We need to get rid of it tomorrow before we go home."

Lex nodded, and Jonathan asked, "Do you think the guy you bought it from would take it back?"

"Probably."

"As soon as we're done here, we'll get the gun and bring it up here so we can clean off your fingerprints before we take it back."

"Okay."

Jonathan sighed and said, "But tonight we're going to be dealing with the drugs."

Lex rolled his eyes. "You say 'drugs' like it was heroin or something. It was maybe one third of a joint."

Choosing his next words carefully, Jonathan said, "I'm against all drug use, but I could probably overlook some experimenting in college. But that isn't what you're doing. You aren't even taking it for fun. You're taking it to get rid of your emotional pain. But that is beside the point, because we've already talked about it, and I told you not to do it. And I know you remember our last talk about it, because the fist words you said to me were, 'I can get a prescription.' I'm disappointed in the decisions you made today Lex. You should have called us before going to confront your father. You never should have bought a gun. And you should have come home instead of going to that club."

Having been on emotional overload all day, Lex couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his face, when he heard Jonathan say he was disappointed. He impatiently wiped the tears away, only to feel more coming. Jonathan sat down next to the boy and pulled him into a hug. Lex broke down into sobs, while Jonathan held him and rubbed his back. "I love you Lex, and Martha and I are going to help you deal with all the emotions this memory has brought up."

Deciding that Lex would be crying again soon enough, he let him go and said, "Okay Lex, it's time. Stand up and undo your pants please."

Lex shook his head, but Jonathan said, "Yes," knowing that having his pants down would help show Lex he was serious about this, even if the spanking wasn't a particularly bad one.

Standing, Lex undid his pants while crying. Jonathan pulled him over his lap, and pulled down the boxers to mid thigh. Jonathan started spanking, but didn't put much force behind the blows. He hit the same spot three times in a row before moving to the next spot, to build the pain without actually doing much damage. Lex quietly cried though the fist part of it. He started to squirm as the swats kept coming. Jonathan stopped at thirty swats, but since he hadn't been hitting very hard, Lex's butt was only a light pink. Jonathan said, "No more drugs Lex. Every single time I find out you've taken some, I will put you over my knee. Are we perfectly clear on this?"

Nodding rapidly, Lex said, "Yes sir."

Patting his back, Jonathan said, "Okay, you can get up."

Lex quickly got up and fixed his clothes. He found it somehow easier to stop crying now. Jonathan pulled him down to sit with him on the couch, and while Lex found sitting uncomfortable, it wasn't really painful the way it usually was after a spanking. Jonathan hugged him and waited until all the tears and sniffles were gone.

Jonathan let go and said, "We'll wait for Martha to get back, and then I'll go get the gun."

"I can get it."

"No. You're going to stay here."

"But I was the one…"

Jonathan interrupted, "I've made my decision."

"How could I live with it if you got put in jail for trying to clean up my mess?!" Lex yelled.

Yanking Lex back over his lap, Jonathan gave him four full force swats. Lex yelled through them, and felt himself tear up from the pain this time. Keeping the boy in place, he said, "I'm not going to be lenient with you this next week. You will obey me without question. Nothing is going to happen to me, but even if it did, better me then you. Are you done arguing about this, or would you like me to continue spanking you until you are?"

"I'm done!"

Jonathan let him up a second time, and said, "Why don't you go wash your face. It will make you feel better."

He headed into the bathroom, while rubbing his butt. He washed his face, but couldn't look at himself in the mirror. When he came back out, Jonathan said, "Come sit next to me until Martha gets back."

Lex sat down a few feet away from the man, but Jonathan moved over and put his arm around him. He said, "Why don't you tell me what happened when you got to your father's office."

For the next half an hour Lex talked. He started off with what had happened in his father's office, and that led to other stories about his father. Other times his father hadn't trusted him when he was telling the truth. Lex was just finishing the fourth story when Martha came in. She smiled at the two men on the couch and said, "How are the two of you doing?"

Looking down at his hands, Lex said, "Okay I guess."

Jonathan said, "Okay kiddo, call the front desk and see if your car is here yet. If it is, tell them to give me the keys."

Lex pleaded, "Please let me do it Pop."

"No. Make the call."

With a sigh, Lex went to the phone. The car was there, and he asked the front desk to give the key to Jonathan. Once Lex hung up, Jonathan said, "I'll be right back."

Once he was gone, Martha went to Lex and gave him a hug. She said, "Are you feeling better?"

Lex shrugged, "I'm not sure…. Mostly I'm tired. Tired and hungry…. Really hungry."

"Then let's order some room service."

Jonathan was back before the room service had arrived, and put the gun and box of ammunition on the coffee table. He got some towels from the bathroom and handed one to Lex. "We'll need to clean all the bullets for fingerprints too."

After checking the gun to make sure it wasn't loaded, Lex started wiping it down. Jonathan started on the bullets. Once everything was clean, they wrapped it up in a towel, and put it on the bathroom counter.

Soon the food came, and Lex stuffed himself. Once he was done, Martha looked at the clock and said, "I'll go look in the closet for an extra pillow and some blankets."

Lex said, "I should just get a room for myself Mom. Then you and Pop can…."

Martha had gone to the closet, and as she pulled out a pillow, she interrupted him with, "Be a Dear and see if that couch folds out into a bed please."

"But…" He trailed off when he saw the look she was giving him. It clearly indicated that he shouldn't question her authority.

Roughly pulling up the cushions, Lex said, "No it doesn't."

Walking to the couch, she said, "Thank you. Go get ready for bed please."

With a low growl of frustration, Lex dug in his bag for his toothbrush and pajamas. By the time he got out of the bathroom, the couch had sheets and a blanket on it. Martha said, "Come lay down."

Lex couldn't take it anymore, and yelled, "I'm not even tired, I'm not gonna lay down!"

Jonathan walked towards him with a seriously displeased expression. Backing away with his hands up, Lex said, "Okay, okay! I'll lay down!" hoping this would appease the man, but it didn't. He found himself bent under Jonathan's arm receiving six more swats. He yelled, "I'm sorry! I'll stop!"

Letting him stand up straight, Jonathan pointed a finger in his face, and said, "I warned you I'm not putting up with any disagreements right now, and that includes arguing with your Mom."

Nodding vigorously, Lex couldn't stop himself from rubbing a sore spot. Jonathan said, "Now get in bed."

He quickly got in bed, and lay down on his side, with his rear pushed up against the back of the couch, out of harms way. Sitting down next to Lex, Martha reached over and started rubbing his back. Turning to Jonathan, she said, "Let's have some background noise. Why don't you see if you can get a quiet music channel on the TV?"

Once she heard some light classical music, she said, "And turn off all the lights except the one by our bed please."

Jonathan did, and then he went to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed. When he came back out, Martha was still sitting with Lex. Jonathan got his book out and sat on the bed to read.

Half an hour later, Lex looked up at Martha and whispered, "I wish you had been my mom."

Getting choked up, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She whispered back, "I am your mom now."

As soon as she saw him yawn, she went and got ready for bed herself. Once she was in bed with Jonathan, he put his book down and turned off the light.

Everyone was woken up at two o'clock in the morning, when Lex sat up, and yelled, "NO!"

Martha was out of bed, and beside Lex, before he could remember where he was. She rubbed his shoulder and said, "Bad dream?"

He nodded and asked, "How could she do it Mom?"

She pulled him into a hug and said, "I don't know Sweetheart."

She felt him starting to shake, and a few minutes later he said, "A… and if my mom's a murderer…..and my dad's evil…then what does that make me?"

Letting him go, she held his face in her hands, and said, "That makes you _my_ son. Not her son anymore. You're a survivor. You're a hard worker. You're funny. You're too smart for your own good. And you're a decent person who knows the difference between right and wrong."

"You're wrong about me," he whispered. Her expression changed from a loving smile, to an angry frown. Aiming for the general vicinity of Lex's hip, she gave him a swat over the blankets. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Lex said with shock and hurt, "You hit me!"

Martha pulled his face close to hers, and said, "You're a beautiful person Lex. Don't disagree with me when I tell you about it, or you'll get more then one smack."

He believed her, and whispered, "Okay."

Letting him go, she said, "Lay down now, let's see if you can go back to sleep."

He lay down, and she stayed next to him, with a hand on his back, until he fell asleep.

# # #

The next morning, after everyone had gotten ready for the day, Jonathan and Lex went to return the gun. The man who'd sold it to Lex was happy to take it back, once he'd made sure it was in good working order. Once they were on their way back to the hotel, Jonathan said, "Never again Lex."

"I know," he said quietly.

After picking up Martha, they headed home to Smallville. Martha rode with Lex in his Porsche, while Jonathan followed them in the truck. On the way home Lex and Martha talked comfortably most of the way. When they got close to home, Lex became distracted with thoughts of his looming punishment, and the conversation trailed off. Knowing there was nothing she could say to make it better, she looked out the window, and waited to get home.

Once they pulled into the driveway, Clark came running out of the house to greet them. He hugged his mom first, who said, "I see the farm is still standing."

"I told you I'd be fine, Mom."

She kissed his head and said, "I know Sweetie. Good job, I'm proud of you for taking care of things."

Clark hugged Lex too and said, "Good to see you. Are you flying back later today?"

Not wanting to blurt the whole story out, Lex said, "Um…not exactly. I'm staying home for a week."

As soon as he'd heard Lex's message yesterday, Clark had known something was wrong. "What happened?"

Not knowing what to say, Lex looked to Martha for help. She said, "Dad's going to be home any minute now, and he's going to want to talk to Lex alone. Why don't you get washed up, and I'll take you to lunch in town."

Staring at the ground, Lex blushed. Clark immediately understood, and said, "Oh…Sorry Lex."

After a short awkward pause, Martha said, "Go on in and get ready Clark."

Once Clark was in the house, she turned to Lex and said, "If you don't want me to tell Clark what happened I won't, but I know he's going to ask me why you're in trouble."

With a small sigh, he said, "Go ahead. If you don't tell him now, he'll just bug me until I tell him. This way I won't have to do it."

As they were talking, Jonathan's truck pulled up. Lex put his hands in his pockets, and looked at the gravel on the driveway. He gave an offhanded thought to how far he could get if he tried to run.

Jonathan got out and pulled the luggage out with him. Martha said, "I'm taking Clark out to lunch."

"Okay. We'll see you when you get back."

He gave her a quick kiss, and then turned to Lex. "Go put your bag in your room, and then meet me in the living room."

Lex felt his stomach churning. He hadn't gotten a full blown spanking for over a year, and he was pretty sure this was going to be a bad one. Getting his bag out of the car, he took it to his room on auto-pilot. Clark was coming out of the bathroom, as Lex was walking down the hallway, and they almost ran into each other. With concern for his brother, Clark whispered, "What happened Lex?"

Lex said with embarrassment, "I bought a gun and pulled it on my father while we were arguing."

"But….why?"

Lex just shook his head. "Mom will tell you. You should go. It's bad enough to be in trouble again after all this time, without a witness."

Understanding, Clark said, "I'm glad you're gonna be here for a week anyway."

With a weak smile Lex said, "Thanks little brother."

Clark smiled back and went down stairs. Walking into his room, Lex put his bag on the floor. He sat on his bed, not wanting to go face Jonathan, until he heard the truck pull out and drive away. He thought about staying in his room, but Jonathan had made it clear, that any and all disobedience in the next week, was going to get him swatted. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to get up and walk down stairs. Half way down, he saw Jonathan standing in the living room waiting, and stopped. Jonathan said, "Come here and sit down on the couch."

Forcing himself to continue down the stiars, Lex did as he was asked. Jonathan said, "Buying that gun was illegal, but beyond that it was wrong, and not well thought out."

Lex nodded in agreement. He'd known it was wrong before he did it. That just hadn't stopped him.

Jonathan continued, "Buying it was bad enough, but then you carried it in public, took it to an emotional confrontation, and left it unprotected in your car! Guns are serious business Lex. If you're going to have one, you need to be responsible about it." Finished with the lecture, he walked over to the couch, unbuckling his belt on the way. He took it off, and put it down beside him once he sat. "Stand up, and take your pants down."

Lex's heart was pounding, and he couldn't stop looking at the belt, as he stood up. Reluctantly, he undid the button and zipper on his pants.

After pulling Lex across his lap for the second time in two days, Jonathan pushed the boxers down. He was relieved to see no coloring leftover from yesterday's spanking, and started to bring his hand down hard and fast.

Lex jumped at the first smack, and then tried to lay still and quiet, knowing he deserved it. But the pain was getting worse by the second, and his body started twitching with every swat. Then when Jonathan hit the same spot twice, Lex made a noise of pain. A few seconds after that, Lex was grunting and yelping with each swat.

Once Jonathan heard those involuntary noises of pain coming from his son, he paused long enought to pick up his belt, and said, "You will not buy another illegal gun ever."

When Lex felt the belt make connect with his already sore butt, he yelled, "Ow! Shit! Ow! Mr. Kent…" and reflexively put his hand back to cover his butt.

Jonathan pulled Lex's hand out of the way, and slapped the belt down again.

"Pop, please! It really hurts!" Lex couldn't believe he'd forgotten how painful this was. The tears started, as the belt came down two more times. "I won't do it again! I swear! Owww! Please stop!" There was no pause in between the next two swats, and Lex kicked his legs involuntaily. "Ahhhh!"

Pausing for a second, Jonathan said, "You will not take a gun into a public place."

He brought the belt down and Lex yelled, "Okay! I won't!"

"You will not take a weapon with you, when you go to see your father."

The belt came down with precision, and Lex yelled loudly, "Owww!"

"You will not leave a gun unprotected in your car."

The belt thwacked him again. "I'm sorry! Pop, I'm really sorry, please stop!"

Done making his points, Jonathan gave him ten more swats in quick succession, turning his butt and upper thighs a dark and painful looking shade of red. Jonathan stopped, and put the belt down beside him on the couch. He let go of Lex's hand, rubbed his back, and waited for the crying to become less frantic. Once he thought Lex could hear him, he said in a soothing voice, "All done. It's gonna be okay. I forgive you, and I know Mom does too. We both love you and we know you aren't going to do it again."

Lex lay still for a few seconds, too exhausted to do much but cry. Lex's boxers and pants were twisted around his ankles, caught on his shoes. He could hear Jonathan murmuring words of love and encouragement to him, and soon he was able to push himself off Jonathan's lap. He fumbled to fixed his clothes quickly, and wiped at his face with both sleeves.

Jonathan pulled a resisting Lex back down to sit in his lap, being careful to avoid putting pressure on his butt. Pushing the boy's head down to rest on his shoulder, Jonathan wrapped both arms around Lex and held him securely.

At first, Lex was stiff with anger, but after a couple of minutes, relaxed into the embrace. And soon after that, he put his arms around Jonathan as well. They sat together, both getting comfort from the embrace, until Lex had his crying under control. Lex was the first to speak. "That hurt a lot more then I remembered."

Patting his back, Jonathan said, "I hope you remember it for a long time, so I don't have to do it again." Lex squirmed uncomfortably, so Jonathan helped him to stand. Once they were both up, Jonathan made Lex look at him, by putting a hand under his chin, and said, "I do forgive you Lex, but you're punishment isn't exactly over. For the rest of the day you are going to be writing me a paper. I want no less then five pages by the end of the night, and it probably should be more. You can use the computer for research. I want you to look up gun regulations in the state of Kansas. I want to know how what the maximum penalties are for owning an illegal gun, and for taking a gun out in public. I also want you to find out how to buy a gun legally in this state, and all the rules you have to follow if you do own one."

Jonathan was still holding his chin, but Lex looked down and to the side, ashamed that he had no idea what the gun regulations were for the state. He muttered, "Okay."

"Look at me." Once Jonathan had eye contact, he said, "I love you Lex. And I know you're going to be a great man someday. I'm proud of how far you've come since we first met, and even if you don't think so right now. the spanking you just got was my way of protecting you from pain and suffering later on in life."

Unable to respond without tears, Lex simply nodded to show he understood.

Jonathan continued after a pause. "Feel free to do your paper standing at the kitchen counter or kneeling in front of the computer, if you don't want to sit. I'll go get you some paper and a pen."

Lex went to the computer, and started doing research.

# # #

Lex was still working when Martha and Clark got home. Clark was given clear instructions not to bother Lex, which he reluctantly complied with. Lex took a break from his work when dinner was ready. He sat uncomfortably and ate quickly while everyone listened to Clark talk about school.

When Lex finished the paper, he handed it over to Jonathan. Jonathan said, "Go take a shower, and get ready for bed while I read it. I'll come up to talk to you about it when I'm done."

Lex looked at his watch, it was only nine o'clock. He thought about saying he wasn't tired, but in reality he was, and he doubted his pop was in the mood for arguments. Twenty minutes later, he was in pajamas, and standing by the window waiting.

When Jonathan came in a few minutes later, he said, "Get in bed."

Once the boy was in, Jonathan said, "You did a fine job on the paper. Do you understand why I was so upset about what you'd done?"

"Yes Sir," said Lex, while staring at the comforter.

Sitting on the bed next to Lex, Jonathan gave him a hug, and said, "Okay then, you're punishment is over, and I won't bring it up again."

Lex squeezed him back, and whispered, "Okay."

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll call Professor Bennett, and you can spend the day doing chores and schoolwork." Letting go, Jonathan stood and said, "Martha and I will leave our bedroom door open tonight. If you have a bad dream you come wake one of us up, even if you don't think it was all that bad. This isn't a suggestion, it's an order. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay then, good night," Jonathan said as he turned off the light, and left the door open on his way out.

Lex lay down on his side, and thought about his day as he drifted off to sleep.

# # #

Over the next three days, Lex was extremely obedient, not wanting to risk any swats. And even if he didn't want to admit it, he was relieved that he didn't have to make any decisions for himself. He kept up with his schoolwork, and helped out at the farm. Midway through the week, he realized the thoughts of what had happened, didn't consume his every waking moment. He also realized that having someone there to listen to him when he did think about it, helped him to get past it.

Friday afternoon while Martha was doing the lunch dishes, and all three guys were out in the barn, she heard a knock on the door. She answered it, and saw a man she had grown to hate. Glaring, she said, "Mr. Luthor. What can I do for you."

"You must be Mrs. Kent, it's nice to meet you," said Lionel. When she remained silent, he said, "Is Lex here?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward pause, when neither of them moved. Lionel asked, "May I see him?"

"I suppose that depends. Did you want to hit him, blame him for something he hasn't done, or damage his self-esteem? Those are your specialties aren't they?"

Lionel stared at Martha for a few seconds, no one had spoken to him like that in years. He was pleased to note that she wasn't afraid of him like most people were, and said, "May I come in Mrs. Kent?"

"No."

Looking her up and down, Lionel found himself attracted to her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was a fighter. He said in all honesty, "I've done some soul searching over the past few days Mrs. Kent. And I've found myself lacking in regards to my relationship with my son. He….. I suppose he's told you about our most recent encounter?"

Martha nodded her head once, and Lionel continued, "I… I want a second chance. If I had only known that he was innocent….We could have been close. We were close before that. I will do whatever I can to repair our relationship."

She knew the man couldn't be trusted, but she also found herself believing him. She said, "It can't be repaired. A new relationship could be built, but you can never repair what you've done."

Looking away, he said, "I suppose that's correct." Turning back to her, he said, "Could you help me?"

Martha looked him in the eye, and said, "Why? So you can hurt him again? I don't think so Mr. Luthor. You can see him for five minutes with me and my husband present, and then you can get in your car and leave."

She pushed past him, closing the door behind her, and walked to the barn. When she got to the barn door, she turned to Lionel who had followed her, and said, "Stay there."

Martha went in alone, and saw all three of her guys cleaning out the stalls. Jonathan smiled at her, but it faltered when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong."

She turned to Lex and said, "Lex Honey?"

"Yeah Mom?" he asked nervously.

"Your father is here to see you."

Jonathan snarled, "That son of a bitch can just get…."

Martha put a hand on his arm, halting his rant, even though she'd kept her eyes on Lex. She said, "You don't have to see him if you don't want to. And if you do want to, Pop and I will stay with you the whole time. He wants to see you for five minutes. It's your decision Lex. I'll make him leave if you don't want to see him."

"I'll see him," he said, while thinking about all the things his father could do to make the Kents suffer.

Turning to Jonathan, Martha said, "Time it." Then she put her arm around Lex's shoulders and they walked out together, with Jonathan and Clark following closely behind. Jonathan looked at his watch, and then glared at Lionel.

Lionel looked at Lex with new eyes. The boy had his arms crossed, hugging himself, and was wearing an expression of distrust that was so strong, it bordered on pain. For the first time, he understood why the Kents wanted to protect his son. "Hello Lex."

"What did you want Dad?" he asked quietly

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I've been wrong about a lot of things, and I understand why you hate me. But I have hope that someday you can hate me less, and maybe build some kind of new relationship with me."

After a laugh, Lex said, "Oh Dad, that was your best act ever. Really though, what did you want?"

"That was all. I'm gonna go now, but I hope to see you soon." Lionel turned and walked to his car.

Lex shook his head, not believing the man for a second. Once Lionel was driving away, Lex turned to Martha and said, "That's not good Mom. I don't know what he's up to, but it can't be good."

She pulled him into a hug, and said; "Only time will tell Sweetie."

That night, Lex couldn't stop wondering what new game his father was up to, and found he couldn't concentrate on his homework. He'd been trying to read the same page of his History book for half an hour. Martha was knitting in the chair next to him, and could tell he was too frustrated to study. "Put your books away for the night Lex."

He slammed his book closed. "How can I let him get to me like this? I just shouldn't care!"

She shook her head. "You may not want to care, but he's your father. You won't be able to stop caring. It's normal. And while I don't think it's a very _good_ possibility, there _is_ a possibility that your father meant what he said."

He immediately shook his head, and opened his mouth, but Martha beat him to it, and said, "I know it isn't likely, but it's something you should keep in mind. For now, why don't you sit back and watch some TV until it's time for bed. I doubt you'll be able to concentrate on anything else."

Even though Lex had a lot to think about, the weekend went well, and by Monday he was ready to go back to school. He'd enjoyed having a week at home, but now he was ready to have his independence back. On the airplane, he thought about his father, wondering what the man was up to, but decided summer would be soon enough to deal with whatever it was. For now, Lex just wanted to finish out his Sophomore year of college in one piece.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This story is a birthday gift for my good friend Aciel. Thank you for always supporting my writing, and for not giving up on my series even though they take me so long to write. December 2007 (Revised October 2009)

Author's Other Note: When I originally wrote this story, I was going to make it a stand alone story in the Friendship series, but now I've decided to make it Chapter 9. (Previously called 'Rebellion') Lex is 20, and Clark is 14.

Friendship - Chapter 9

"Pleeeeease" Clark asked for the fourth time.

Sighing, Lex gave in, "Okay, okay, but _you_ have to convince your parents."

Clark's smile turned into a grin. "Awesome!" he said, before super speeding to the farmhouse.

Lex chuckled as he turned back to the hoeing. He wondered what they would say. Seeing a rated R movie at fourteen didn't seem like a big deal to Lex, but then drinking a glass of wine at twenty didn't seem like a big deal to him either, and the Kents still wouldn't let him drink. Stretching, he could tell his shoulders would be sore tomorrow. It usually took a week or two of being back on the farm, before his muscles got into the routine of manual labor. He muttered, "I need to go to the gym more during school."

Starring off into the distance, he thought about the phone conversation he'd had with Lionel a week ago, after finishing off his sophomore year in college. Lionel hadn't demanded that he work at Luthorcorp the way Lex was expecting. He'd just told Lex that he wanted him to be happy, and if the Kents made him happy then he should spend the summer with them. Shaking his head, Lex decided not to worry about it, and to just be happy he could stay with his family without distractions for the next three months.

A few minutes later, a dejected looking Clark, trudged back out and picked up his hoe.

"They said no?"

Clark's frown deepened, "I'm almost fifteen. I'm the only kid in my class who hasn't seen it."

"I've seen plenty of horror films, and trust me when I say they're all pretty lame. The plot will most likely be incomprehensible. The acting will be mediocre at best. The special effects will be obvious. The characters will be one dimensional and idiotic. It's not worth the money to go see it," Lex said, trying to cheer the boy up.

Hoeing the ground harshly in irritation Clark said, "That's not the point. The point is that they're treating me like a baby, and all the kids at school will make fun of me for not seeing it."

"Pete won't laugh."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Clark shoved the hoe into the ground in anger, and it broke in half. Surprised, he looked down at the piece of hoe still in his hand. "Great. Now I'm gonna have to pay for a new one." Clark glared off into the field and tossed the piece of hoe as far as he could.

Watching the piece of wood until it became a little dot in the sky, Lex tried to come up with some way to make Clark feel better. He pulled some money out of his wallet, and handed it to Clark. "For the hoe."

His anger faded as he saw the money Lex was offering. He took it, feeling guilty, and offered up a, "Thanks Lex."

Feeling bad for him, Lex put an arm around his shoulders and said, "No problem little brother. Why don't you super speed through the rest of the weeding, and then I'll take you into town. We can buy a new hoe before Pop even knows the old one is broken."

"Okay."

Lex handed over his hoe, and stood still while Clark finished up the weeding in a few seconds. Once it was done, Lex said, "Go put the hoe away, and let me talk to our parents." He headed in to the house with the thought of making Clark feel better.

Jonathan was on the kitchen floor, trying to repair the dishwasher, while Martha was making cookies. Martha saw Lex and smiled. "Taking a break?"

"Nope, we're done."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look, and Jonathan got up from the floor. He looked at his watch, and then back to Lex. "You're done?"

Amazed that such a simple question could make him feel uncomfortable, Lex cleared his throat and said, "Yes. Clark's not having the best day, so I thought I'd take him into town for a little while."

Jonathan put his hands on his hips. "Clark's not having a very good day, because he's pouting. I don't think that kind of behavior should be rewarded, and I don't remember giving him permission to use his abilities to get the weeding done."

Having trouble seeing Jonathan's side of things, Lex couldn't help but come to Clark's defense. Crossing his arms, he said, "Clark's pouting because you're being over protective. He's almost fifteen, he should be allowed to see the movie. And I told him to speed through the weeding, because we're going to go into town for a while so I can cheer him up."

Jonathan was too surprised to respond for a moment, so Martha said with calm, "Lex, it's very sweet of you to try and make your brother happy when he's upset, but we're the parents, not you. If you disagree with a decision we've made, you can talk to us calmly about it, and give us your opinion, but the final decision is up to us. That goes for both you and Clark."

Lex was about to comment, but Jonathan found his voice again and said, "You don't get to tell Clark when he can and can't use his abilities, without prior approval from us. Now normally if you wanted to take Clark into town, I'd have no problem with it, but since you seem to be working up a sullen attitude to match Clark's, I'm going to say no."

Unable to control his tongue at this point, Lex raised his voice. "You don't have any say in it when I want to go somewhre!"

Having heard enough back talk from both his kids for the day, Jonathan walked up to Lex, grabbed his arm, and marched him over to the kitchen table.

Realizing quickly that he had gone too far, Lex's stomach sank, as he tried unsuccessfully to get away. "Noooo!"

With one bent leg resting on the kitchen table, and one foot on the floor, Jonathan hauled Lex across his leg over the table. He wrapped an arm around Lex's waist, and gave him ten quick swats, that weren't all that hard. The boy squirmed, but didn't cry out. Keeping Lex in place, Jonathan stopped swatting, and said, "You know Lex, it hasn't been all that long since the last time I spanked you. I'm surprised you're so mouthy. I know you're an adult now, and for the most part you can come and go as you please. But make no mistake here kiddo, I do have a say in where you go, if the only reason you want to go somewhere, is to prove you don't like my parenting." He drove that point home, with ten more of the lighter then usual swats, and said, "You and Clark can clean out the stalls for the rest of the day today, to make up for the work you didn't do this morning. Do I need to give you more incentive to behave, or are we done with this discussion?"

Anger coursed through him at how unjust it all seemed. He said through clenched teeth, "We're done."

Not quite believing it, but willing to let it go for now, Jonathan gave Lex one hard swat and let him up. The boy 'owed', stood up, and backed away a few feet. Jonathan pointed a finger at him and said, "I want all the stalls cleaned out, and new hay put in, and I want all the horses rubbed down." He noticed that Lex wouldn't look him in the eye, but did nod to show he'd understood. "Send Clark in to talk to me."

Suddenly alarmed, Lex forgot about himself, and remembered why he'd come to talk to Jonathan in the first place. "You're not mad at him right?"

Jonathan sighed with irritation. "No, I'm just going to talk to him about what happened."

Walking out the kitchen door, Lex found Clark standing on the porch giving him a worried look. He'd obviously overheard what had happened, and was having a hard time keeping eye contact. Giving Clark a sad little smile, Lex said, "Guess we're not going to town. Pop wants to talk to you."

Clark had been feeling guilty, that Lex had gotten in trouble trying to stand up for him, but now he was worried about his own behind. "Talk? You mean talk, or you know, _talk_?"

Patting Clark's shoulder, Lex said, "As long as you don't take a page from my book, and start arguing with him, I'm sure it will be a regular talk."

Once Clark had gone inside, Lex headed to the barn, and thought about what had happened. The more he thought about it, the more annoyed he got. He loved the Kents, and honestly did think of them as his family now, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking he was twenty, and could do whatever the hell he wanted, no matter what Jonathan said. And the more that thought went through his head, the more his mind worked on finding a way to get what he wanted.

A few minutes later, Clark joined him in the barn. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you were right, Dad just talked to me. But I don't think it's fair that they won't let me go to the movie, and I don't think it's fair that they won't let us go to town."

Relieved that his brother hadn't been swatted too, Lex went back to his work. They both shoveled silently, busy with their own thoughts. Ten minutes into the work, Lex had what he considered to be a great idea, and said, "Hey Clark."

Clark turned to him, but as Lex opened his mouth to talk, he realized Clark would never go for his plan. No matter how angry Clark was with his parents, he was way too 'good' to go along with the things Lex was thinking. Frowning Lex said, "Never mind."

Figuring he knew what Lex was going to say, Clark said, "It's okay Lex. I appreciate you trying, and it's not your fault Dad got angry about it."

Nodding, Lex got back to his work, and reconsidered his plan. He thought about what had happened when he'd asked Clark to lie for him about visiting his Dad while the Kents were away. That was the first time he'd heard Clark getting spanked, and he'd felt guilty for weeks that he'd gotten the kid in trouble. He also remembered that he'd told Clark, to tell him to screw off if he ever had another plan like it. More sure then before, that Clark would put an end to the plan before it ever got started, Lex kept his ideas to himself.

Over the next half an hour Lex perfected his plan. He didn't plan on getting caught, but knew there was a slim chance that something would go wrong, and needed to make sure Clark wouldn't be in trouble, even if he did. Once he had it all laid out in his mind, he told Clark he was going to get a drink of water. But instead, walked around to the back of the barn, pulled his cell phone out, and made a phone call.

That night at dinner, Lex was having second thoughts. He'd had time to calm down, and once the stalls were done, Jonathan had told both the boys he was proud of them for sticking with the work, even though they were both having a bad day. Lex was about to excuse himself to make another call, when the phone rang. Martha answered it. "Hello?"

"This is Lionel Luthor. I wish to speak with Lex."

Giving the phone a sour frown, Martha said, "Hold on a second please."

She put her hand over the phone and held it out to Lex. "It's your father."

Lex got up and took it. "Hi Dad."

Both Martha and Jonathan listened to Lex's side of the conversation. "Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow?" "Are you in town?" "Okay, I'll meet you there." "Bye."

Lex hung up and turned to face Jonathan, but quickly looked over at his plate instead. "I have to go to the mansion tomorrow and sign some papers."

Jonathan could tell Lex was already upset about seeing his father, and it hadn't even happened yet. Feeling protective, he said, "I'll go with you. We'll get it done, and come home."

Snapping his eyes up to meet Jonathan's, Lex shook his head. "No! I mean, that wouldn't be a good idea."

Standing, Martha put an arm around Lex's shoulders. "Lex honey, we don't want you to go over there alone after what happened in Metropolis."

Face turning red, he remembered pulling a gun on Lionel. He took a deep breath, and looked Martha in the eye when he said, "Mom I… I don't know how to put this nicely, so I'm just going to spell it out for you. Having Dad and Pop in the same room together is a homicide waiting to happen. They both have good reasons to hate each other, and I don't want to be stuck in the middle. The same goes for you too."

Tossing his napkin on the table, Jonathan stood and said, "Well you're not seeing him alone, and that's final, because you and your father in the same room alone, is a homicide waiting to happen too."

Clark said quietly, "I'll go."

Everyone looked over at him with surprise. Clark took a second to look at each of them as he spoke. "I'm the perfect choice. Lionel doesn't see me as any kind of threat, and like it or not Lex, I know you'll be nicer with me around. Plus I'm the only one who can guarantee no violence will take place. If someone tries something, I can keep them separated, take weapons away, or super speed Lex away."

The room was silent for a few seconds while everyone considered this option. Clark turned to Lex, and said, "And I don't want you to have to face him alone either."

Thinking he might just cry at the devotion he could see in Clark's face, Lex looked down and said, "That's a brilliant plan Clark."

Sighing, Jonathan gave in. "I hate to admit it, but you're both right."

Martha pulled Lex's face down, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, followed by a strong hug. "You call right before you go in, and then you call when you get out."

"Okay."

She let him go and walked over to Clark. She pushed some of the hair off his forehead and said, "You seem so grown up right now."

Rolling his eyes Clark said, "Moooooom."

She kissed and hugged him as well, and said, "Okay, everyone let's finish eating before the food gets completely cold."

Absorbed in their own thoughts, everyone ate quietly for the next few seconds. Instead of eating, Lex pushed the food around on his plate, cursing himself. His plan had gone better then he'd hoped, and felt guiltier, and less deserving of his family, than he had in a very long time.

Noticing Lex's lack of enthusiasm for eating, Martha chalked it up to worry about seeing his father, and decided she would make a big dinner tomorrow night.

# # #

The next day, after the morning chores were done, Lex and Clark got ready to go. Jonathan stood by the door with his hands in his pockets feeling helpless, while Martha repeated last minute instructions to the boys. "Drive safe, and call us when you get there. If you start to get upset, remember Clark is there to help you through it. Clark, be respectful, and don't let anyone see you use your abilities, unless it's absolutely necessary. Let us know how it went as soon as you're done."

Clark just nodded, but Lex said, "It's probably going to take a couple of hours. Nothing can be quick when my father's involved. I'm sure he'll want us to stay for lunch. We'll call when we get there, but then you shouldn't expect another call for two or three hours."

The car was uncomfortably quiet for the first few minutes of the drive. Clark tried to start a conversation. "When are you getting your grades?"

"In two or three weeks I think. They're supposed to be mailed home… to the farm I mean."

"I should get mine next week."

For a while, the conversation flowed normally, as they talked about school and friends. When there was a natural lull in the conversation, Clark looked out the window. "I think you missed the turn for the mansion."

"I didn't miss it."

"Yes you did, that's Mr. Baker's farm up ahead, so the turn off for the mansion is behind us."

Lex sighed, "I didn't miss it, I never intended to turn there."

"Um… I don't get it."

Now that the plan was in motion, Lex decided there was no turning back. Hoping he could convince Clark to go along with it, Lex said, "Look Clark, I know you're a good kid, and that's why I didn't let you in on my decision until now." Glancing over at Clark, Lex could tell he was both confused and worried. "My father never called, that was a friend of mine. He's imitated my father's voice for me in the past when I needed him to. He does a bunch of impersonations, and he's really funny at parties…. But I suppose that's not the point."

The only thing Clark could come up with was, "Why?"

"I felt bad for you when Pop said you couldn't see the movie, and then I got angry when he told me I couldn't take you to town. So I made sure we had time to go to town today to buy the hoe, and while we're in town, we'll go to see the movie."

Clark was dumbstruck. He sat staring at Lex with wide eyes, at a loss for words, and horrified at the truth of the matter. When Lex darted a glance his way, Clark said, "Dad's gonna kill you."

"You're going to tell on me?"

"You're going to keep lying to him?"

They looked at each other for a second, trying to figure the other out. Then Lex said, "Come on Clark, it'll be fun. We can go to the movie, and then you can tell all your friends about it. We get a day away from the farm, and we get to spend some time together. All you have to do is keep quiet about it."

Getting angry, Clark shook his head. "I can't! And you know I can't. I'm not good at lying, and I don't even want to."

Lex pleaded, "Just think about it for a few minutes. Don't you want to see that movie? You're not going to be able to any other way, and when we get home, I'll do all the talking."

"Do you remember what happened the last time you asked me to just keep my mouth shut? I don't want to get in trouble!"

"But that's the beauty of this plan. You won't be in trouble, because you can honestly say that you didn't know about it. It was all me."

Clark scoffed, "That excuse will never work. Do you want to get spanked or something?"

Lex felt his face heat up in anger and embarrassment. He yelled, "No! Of course not! I just don't think Pop should be telling me what I can and can't do, and it's not going to be a problem anyway, because he's not going to find out about this."

Now Clark wasn't just angry, he was confused. "How can you say that? Both Mom and Dad are worried about you right now. They're both going to want to hear all about it. You'll have to make up some elaborate lie. How can you play with their emotions like that?"

He could hear the truth in Clark's words, but that just made him more angry. Lex yelled, "I'll just tell them I don't want to talk about it! It's not my fault that they're worried. I didn't ask them to hover over me all the time! I can take care of myself. You know what? I started all of this because I felt sorry for you. I should have known you were too much of a wuss to ever do something fun."

Frustrated and hurt, Clark turned away from Lex and looked out the window. He started to cry quietly and hoped that Lex couldn't see.

Lex looked over at the back of Clark's head, and sighed. A few minutes later he realized Clark was crying, and felt his anger turn to guilt. He wished he'd never come up with the whole idea in the first place. "I'm sorry." Getting no response from Clark, Lex drove in silence until they got to town.

Parking near the theater, Lex turned the car off, and looked at Clark, who was still avoiding his eyes. Putting a hand on Clark's shoulder he said quietly, "When I first thought about doing this I was mad, and then I was about to change my mind when my friend called. But then when you all got so concerned for me… Well then I felt guilty, and I couldn't exactly tell everyone what I'd done at that point. And now… I don't know what to do. I know it was wrong of me, and I'm embarrassed that I did it, so I don't want Pop to find out. But at the same time I don't want to make you lie about it either. What do you want to do? If you want me to go right back to the farm and confess…. I guess that's what I'll do."

Wiping at his face, Clark turned in his seat to look at Lex. "You mean it?"

Swallowing once, Lex took a deep breath, and nodded, expecting Clark to tell him to head for home. But instead, Clark looked out at the movie theater for a few seconds. While the kid was thinking, Lex said, "Let's walk down to the hardware store so we can buy a new hoe, while you decide what we should do."

They both thought about their predicament as they walked to the store. As they were leaving, they practically ran into Lana and a few of her friends. Lana waved at Clark and said, "Hi Clark."

Clark felt slightly ill, and tripped over the hoe he was carrying. He heard some of Lana's friends laughing, but Lana squatted down, and held out her hand to help him up. "Are you okay?" Clark felt even more ill, and could only nod as he stared at her hand.

Seeing that Clark wasn't going to take Lana's hand, Lex reached down, and helped him stand with a hand on Clark's bicep. Lex said, "What are you ladies up to this afternoon?"

One of the girls, who looked older then the others, gave Lex a dazzling smile, and said, "We're going to see 'Blood on the Horizon'. It just opened this week. Would you like to join us?"

Knowing that Clark was against it, Lex said, "It's nice of you to offer, but we….."

Clark cut in with; "We were planning on going to the movie too, so we'd be happy to join you."

Looking over at Clark with shock, Lex could tell that Clark couldn't see anyone else on the street besides Lana. Lex turned back to the older girl, and gave her a smile in return. "We'll meet you over at the theater in a few minutes."

The girls headed to the theater, while the boys went to the car. Lex put the hoe in the back, and asked, "You sure about this?"

Bitting his nail, Clark said, "No. But it's _Lana_."

Thinking it was cute, Lex patted him on the back, and said, "Just try not to spill any popcorn on her okay?"

Clark brushed Lex's hand away and said, "It's not my fault I'm clumsy around her, she has a necklace that she wears all the time, and it has some of the meteor rock on it."

"Really? That sucks." Then Lex chuckled and said, "You'd be clumsy around her no matter what. Let's go see the movie."

"Not funny."

Lex got out his cell phone, dialed, and put it up to his ear. "Pop? We're here, and we're fine. I'll call you when we get done okay? Okay I will. Bye."

Realizing there was no turning back now, Clark felt ill. But thoughts of Lana quickly replaced thoughts of his father fiinding out what they'd done.

The kid looked kind of pale, so Lex put an arm around his shoulder and said, "We'll work on our cover story on the way home."

Clark felt ill through the whole movie, but thought it was completely worth it, since he got to sit beside Lana. He was especially happy, when she covered her eyes, and hid her head on his shoulder during the really bloody parts. He was too distracted by Lana, to even notice what was going on in the movie or with Lex.

Lex was sitting with the older girl, a few rows behind the younger kids. Through talking, Lex found out she was the older sister of one of the girls, and that her name was Abby. He realized quickly, that she knew exactly who he was, and that she was hitting on him. They ended up kissing during a large portion of the movie. When it was over, Abby gave him her phone number before heading home with the girls.

The lights came up in the theater, and when Lex saw that Clark was still sitting, he moved up to sit next to him. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

Clark grinned, "No, everything's great. Thanks for taking me, Lex. It was awesome. I just didn't think my legs would work very well around Lana, and I didn't want to end the movie by falling on my face."

Lex gave Clark a playful punch to the shoulder, and said, "Thank you for coming with me. Let's head home and work on our story."

Frowning, Clark said, "I'm sorry Lex, but I still don't think we should lie."

"What?" Lex lost all traces of his smile.

"Look, I don't want to be in trouble any more then you do, but I'm not good at lying, and you'll feel guilty about it for weeks if you do. Maybe if we tell the truth we'll just get grounded with extra chores. Dad always goes easier on us if we're being honest."

Lex shook his head. "You're probably right that you'd just get grounded, but I'm pretty sure I'd be in for more then that. How about we make it a really simple lie, that doesn't have much explanation to it. We can say that my dad got stuck in Metropolis, and we had to wait for a delivery service to bring the papers for me to sign. There wouldn't be much else to tell, and they wouldn't have to worry about any confrontation with my dad."

Some theater staff members came in and started to clean. Lex headed towards the exit and Clark followed. Lex said quietly, "Think about it for a few minutes. Do you really want to end this day grounded, or worse?"

Clark shook his head no, and did think about it while they headed to the car. Clark was lost in his thoughts, and it took him a few seconds to realize, that Lex wasn't walking beside him anymore. He turned, and saw Lex a few feet back, with a look of surprise and dread on his face. Clark looked in the direction Lex was staring, and saw his mother standing beside Lex's car, obviously angry.

Clark whispered, "Crap! What now?"

Lex was at a loss, and felt his stomach twisting. Not only was he going to get spanked, but Clark was probably going to get spanked too. As if having to see the disappointment in both his parents eyes at what he had done wasn't going to be bad enough. Taking a deep breath, he started walking again, and said, "I have no idea."

They made it to the car, and stood in front of Martha. Neither one could make eye contact. Clark said quietly, "Hi Mom."

"Hi Mom." Lex echoed.

Taking a deep breath of her own, Martha said, "I was waiting here, worrying about you two, and wondering what had gone wrong at the mansion. But as soon as I saw the look on your faces…" She turned away, knowing that if she continued, she would be yelling.

Lex said, "I'm so sorry. I was…"

Cutting him off, she said, "I'm too upset to hear it right now. I'll talk to you both when you decide to come home from whatever it is you've been doing." She walked away, and got in the truck which was parked a few feet away. She didn't look back at them as she pulled out.

Clark saw her wiping tears off her face through the truck window. Turning to Lex, he said, "That's not good. We don't want to be far behind her. If she's crying when she gets home, and Dad sees how upset she is… If we're not there, trying to make up for it, then we'll have done two things wrong."

Wanting to throw up the popcorn he'd eaten, Lex nodded and got in his car along with Clark. They drove towards the farm in silence. When they got close to the farm, Lex said, "Let me do the talking."

"Why, are you going to try and lie?"

"No. I'm going to make sure they know it's not your fault. I know I'm in for it, but you don't have to be."

Shaking his head, Clark said, "I agreed to go to the movie, and I knew it was wrong at the time. It isn't entirely your fault Lex. If I hadn't made such a big deal about the movie yesterday, the whole thing never would have happened. Not that I want to be in trouble too, but if I do get spanked, grounded, or both, you shouldn't feel guilty about it."

Lex glanced at Clark, amazed at what a good person he was, and said, "Too late. I already feel guilty enough for the both of us, but thanks for trying."

They pulled up to the farm as Martha was getting out of the truck. Jonathan walked out to the porch with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." She turned to the boys, who were now both standing by the porch stairs, and said, "Both of you, in the living room, right now."

Clark gave her a quiet "Yes Ma'am" as he headed in.

Lex just walked in with his head hung low.

They sat together on the sofa, and could hear Martha talking to Jonathan in the kitchen. "I was on my way to the market, and saw Lex's Porsche downtown. I pulled over, thinking something must have gone wrong with his father, and waited for them. An hour later they came walking up, and as soon as they saw me, I could tell that they were up to no good. I don't know what they were doing, but I intend to find out."

Coming into the living room, Martha stood in front of the boys, while Jonathan sat in an armchair. She crossed her arms, and said, "Okay, let's hear it."

Lex kept his head down, and laid it all out for them. "I was angry yesterday when Pop told me I couldn't go into town, and in the heat of the moment, I called a friend of mine who does a good impersonation of my father. He called that night pretending to be him, so that Clark and I would have an excuse to be gone for a few hours today. But then… then you all were so worried about me… and I guess if I'd thought it through, I would have realized you would be, but at the time… I didn't want you to worry; I just wanted an excuse. Then Clark went and offered to go with me, instead of me suggesting it. I almost called it off, but you were all being so protective, and I was being such a jerk."

Turning to Clark, Martha asked, "You didn't know about any of this yet?"

"No."

Lex added, "I knew he'd try to talk me out of it, so I kept it to myself. He didn't know until he realized we passed the road to the mansion. Then I told him we could go see the movie together, but when he found out, he tried to talk me out of it. In fact we were about to head for home so I could confess like he suggested, when we ran into some girls…"

Lex turned to Clark, not knowing if he had told his folks about his infatuation with Lana. Clark muttered to his lap, "Lana was going to the movie, and asked us to go too. I knew it was wrong when I agreed to see it, but… But I did it anyway, and I'm sorry."

Lex said, "But then after the movie, Clark was still trying to talk me into confessing. He wanted to do the right thing, and probably would have talked me into it before we got home."

Clark shrugged, "I might have agreed to lie about it. I can't say for sure."

Slightly frustrated by Clark's abundance of honesty, Lex said, "You would have done the right thing Clark. I'm sure of it."

Martha said, "Is that it? Anything else you want to add?"

Both boys said "No" at the same time.

Martha turned to Jonathan, who looked fit to be tied. Martha wasn't at all happy herself. She turned back to them and said, "Both of you go to your rooms, while your father and I talk."

As soon as the boys were out of earshot, Martha went and sat in the same chair with Jonathan and snuggled up next to him for comfort. He put an arm around her and said, "Here I thought sending you to town to do some shopping would calm you down."

"Normally it would have, and you were right, I was fretting over it too much."

After a few seconds of quiet Martha said, "What should we do about Clark?"

"He went to see the movie after I told him he couldn't see it…"

"Under pressure," she pointed out.

"Seeing a girl he likes does not count as pressure."

"It does at fourteen, and besides Lex will just feel that much worse if he has to overhear Clark getting spanked."

"Maybe he deserves to feel that much worse. He lied repeatedly, and set up a scam to get his way, after I told him he couldn't do something."

Martha rested her head on Jonathan's shoulder, and said, "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"He didn't once call me Mrs. Kent when he was upset. Usually if Lex knows he's in trouble, he slips up. He didn't call you Mr. Kent either."

"Well he's been part of the family for a couple of years now."

"Exactly."

After a pause Jonathan said, "I'm not following."

Martha sat up, and said. "Lex may not realize it, but what he just did is normal teenage rebellion. He's not worried that we won't love him. He's not worried about getting kicked out. He's just seeing how far he can push, and seeing what he can get away with. I think that's a big step forward. And I think he's realizing, that teen rebellion in our house, is not the same kind of fun that it was in Lionel's house."

He could see the logic in that, and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I think you're beautiful and brilliant."

"Thank you, and since you know how brilliant I am, I'm sure you'll reconsider Clark's punishment."

After giving it some thought, Jonathan said, "Okay, instead of a spanking, how about no movies for Clark for the rest of the summer? No movies in the theater, and no movies on television either."

"Okay, I think that's fair."

"As for Lex…."

Martha could hear the regret in Jonathan's voice already. "I know, and unfortunately I agree. We know the kinds of things he did to get attention when he really was a teenager. We need to give this one a lot of negative attention, so that he realizes very quickly that it's not something he wants to keep trying."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you for understanding," she said back to him, with a smile. "I'll go talk to Clark, while you talk to Lex."

# # #

Clark heard a knock on his door and cringed. "Come in."

He was expecting his father with the dreaded box, but saw his mother instead. "Mom?"

She came in, and sat down next to him on the bed. Clark saw his father walk into Lex's bedroom across the hall, and shut the door behind him, and considered the possibility that he wasn't going to get spanked, even if Lex was.

Martha put a hand over his shoulders, and said, "Dad and I are really proud of the way you tried to talk Lex into confessing today. And we understand that girls in general, and especially Lana, have some influence on your behavior. But going to that movie, after we told you that you couldn't see it, was wrong and you know it." He nodded and she continued. "You're grounded from all movies for the rest of the summer, both in the theater and on television."

Clark didn't like the idea of no movies all summer. There were two big movies coming out soon, that he was excited to see. But he kept his mouth shut, expecting there to be more punishment to come for what he'd done. After a few seconds of silence, Clark timidly asked, "Is that it?"

Knowing what he was worried about, she said, "You're not getting spanked."

"Wow. Thanks."

Even though he was sure he knew the answer, Clark asked, "What about Lex?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," she said. "And maybe hearing Lex's punishment, will make you less likely to give in, the next time he tries to do something that you know is wrong.

Clark swallowed hard, and wished he hadn't run into Lana. Cringing when he heard raised voices across the hall, and wincing in sympathy when he heard the first smack.

# # #

Lex paced his room, cursing his own stupid plan, and wishing he hadn't done it. When he heard a knock at the door, he cleared his throat, swallowed hard, and said, "Come in."

Jonathan came in, shut the door behind him, crossed his arms, and said with a serious frown, "What did I tell you about taking Clark to that movie on Friday?"

Not able to keep eye contact, Lex felt sick to his stomach. Knowing what was about to happen, Lex whispered, "You said we couldn't go."

"And what did I tell you about going somewhere, just to prove that you didn't like my parenting?"

"Not to."

"So what exactly happened?"

"I was angry, and I decided to do something stupid."

Walking to the foot of Lex's bed, Jonathan took off his belt, sat down, and asked, "How many lies did you tell between yesterday and today?"

His eyes filled at the site of the belt, and he shook his head, not wanting to think about how many lies he had told, or how many swats that would turn into. He stammered out, "Um… One at dinner last night. One this morning before we left, and one when I called you…. so three."

"So if we added up all the statements you made during those three conversations, we'd be up to about twenty lies?"

Knowing this would mean twenty swats, Lex shook his head vehimently, and took a few steps back. He pleaded, "No Pop! Please, it's not like that… It's… It's not that bad… I'm really sorry already and…."

Jonathan cut him off. "You come here right now, young man. I'm not putting up with this kind of behavior from you. When I tell you no, I mean it, and you know better then to lie to me."

Lex stayed where he was. and said, "But I was gonna confess!"

With a sigh, Jonathan set the belt down, and stood up. Walking to Lex, Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "If you had confessed last night at dinner, I would have given you extra chores to do. If you had turned the car around and confessed before you went to the movie, you would have been grounded for a couple of weeks. If you had called and confessed right after the movie, I would have spanked you, but I wouldn't have used my belt. But as it stands right now, I can't be sure if you're telling me the truth, or lying to get out of a more serious spanking."

"But I was! Honestly I was going to confess!" Lex didn't resist, when Jonathan pulled him towards the bed. Logically he could understand what the man was saying, but having the belt right there waiting for him, made it hard to think.

Sitting down again, Jonathan said, "Well maybe next time you'll think about this spanking, and you'll decide to confess a little sooner. Or better yet, you'll think twice before deceiving me in the first place. Take your pants down."

Lex felt some tears going down his face, as he unbuttoned his pants. He was pulled down over Jonathan's lap, and his pants and boxers were pushed down to his knees.

Jonathan said, "This wasn't the best way to start off your summer Lex. You're an adult now, and yet your teenage brother was more responsible then you today. You need to give that some serious thought." He started to spank Lex with his hand.

When he felt the first slap to his rear, Lex yelled, "Oooww!" more out of frustration then pain. But when more slaps landed, the noises Lex made, soon became involuntary reactions to the pain.

Jonathan kept spanking until Lex was squirming to get away, and yelping with each swat. He paused long enough to pick up his belt. He could see the back of Lex's head shaking no. Jonathan said, "People who love each other don't lie to each other in order to manipulate them, Lex. I don't do that to you, and I expect you not to do it to me. We've talked about lying more then once."

Lex was able to get out, "I know. I'm sooooorry!"

Jonathan brought the belt down, and felt Lex's whole body jerked at the fresh pain. The boy put a hand back to cover his butt, but Jonathan grabbed it, and held it out of the way. Gritting his teeth, Jonathan continued the spanking, and tried not to let the sorrowful noises coming from Lex get to him, until he'd given him twenty with the belt.

Taking a deep breath, to calm himself once it was done, Jonathan set the belt down, and let go of Lex's wrist. He rubbed Lex's back, and made comforting noises. When he felt Lex push to get up, Jonathan let him, even though the boy was still crying. He stood, while Lex fixed his pants as quickly as he could. Jonathan pulled Lex into a hug, and soon found it returned.

When Lex was down to sniffles, Jonathan hugged him tighter and said, "I love you Lex." He felt Lex hold him tighter too. Jonathan said, "That was some first class teenage rebellion, Lex. I hope you don't plan on anymore, but I'll be prepared to dish out more of the same if you do."

"I won't do it again," Lex was quick to say.

Putting his hand's on Lex's shoulders and holding him at arm's length, Jonathan looked into his eyes, and said, "I want you to stay up here in your room, and think about it. Really think about it, Lex. From the things you've told us, you were a menace in your younger years. Now that we've all come to the understanding that Martha and I are your parents forever, do you really want to spend the summer pushing the limits to see how often you'll get spanked? Or do you want to keep growing and maturing into the young man we know you'll eventually become?"

Lex felt more tears. "I don't have to think about it Pop. I don't want to push the limits anymore."

Patting Lex's arm, Jonathan said, "I think that's a good decision, but I still want you to stay up here, and think about things for a while."

"Okay."

Jonathan headed for the door, and said, "I'm going to send Mom up to talk to you."

"Okay."

As soon as Jonathan was gone, Lex put both his hands back on his rear, and gently rubbed it, trying to assess the damage. He muttered, "Shit that hurts."

He lay down on the bed and waited. When Martha came in, she went and lay down beside him on the bed. He asked, "Are you still mad?"

She shook her head no, and held her arms out to him. He scooted over and rested his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. After a few minutes of quiet Martha said, "Clark is grounded from all movies for the rest of the summer, and you are too."

"I'm sorry I took him, and got him involved in my plan."

She kissed the top of his head and said, "I know you didn't do it with malice. In fact, you were trying to make him happy. I know you love him, and wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

He whispered, "Thanks."

"I love you sweetie, and when I found out you were going to have to see your father, I was truly worried about you."

Lex felt awful about making her worry.

"And then when I saw you in town, and realized that you'd lied about it… I was hurt that you'd lie to us over something so petty."

Through fresh tears Lex said, "I'm really sorry Mom."

"I accept your apology and I forgive you, but I didn't want an apology. I want you to take some time to consider the difference between our family dynamic and the dynamic between you and Lionel. From the things you've told me, Lionel has his emotional walls built up so high, that nothing can touch him. For years you threw everything you could at those walls to get an emotion out of him. But here, we've all let you into our hearts. There are no walls between us, so when you do something like you did today, we feel everything you throw at us, and it hurts us when you don't take that into account."

Lex hadn't thought he could feel worse, but he was wrong. He was all out crying now and had no idea what to say other then repeated apologies. Martha held him tight and said gently, "Hey now, none of that. I'm not trying to make you feel worse, I'm trying to point out something to you, that I don't think you understood until right now. I believe with all my heart, that you're a good person Lex, and I believe that you were meant to be a part of this family. You bring me happy moments every day, and I wouldn't give that up for anything. I just needed you to know how much you mean to me."

She held him for a while until his crying slowed down. She patted his shoulder and sat up. He moved over to let her up, and she reached for the tissues that were by the bed. She handed him the box with a smile and said, "When you feel up to it, come down and help with the afternoon chores." She gave him a kiss on the forehead before getting up, and leaving him to his thoughts.

Lex spent the next hour thinking about the things Martha and Jonathan had said and done. He was positive that he wasn't going to make this mistake again, and when he saw Jonathan and Clark heading out to the barn from his window, he decided it was time to go help out. He was committed to making sure the rest of his summer was full of happy memories both for himself and his family.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe of Smallville, where Lex and Clark meet earlier in life. Lex is 20, and Clark is 14. Written November 2009.

Friendship - Chapter 10

After starting off the summer between his sophomore and junior years of college with some biologically late teenage rebellion, Lex decided he was absolutely, positively, finished with rebellious behavior for the rest of his life. Not only had the resulting punishment been painful, but the lectures from both of his 'parents' had been painful as well.

He'd been at the farm for a month, when his father showed up at the farm one Friday evening, just before dinner. Lex was carrying a bowl of mashed potatoes to the table, when the doorbell rang. Answering the door with a smile, he almost dropped the potatoes, when he saw who was on the other side. "Dad?"

Lionel said, "Hello Lex."

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked. By the time the words were out of his mouth, Jonathan, Martha, and Clark were standing next to him.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Lionel said.

"You are," Jonathan said.

Martha put a hand on her husband's arm to calm him down, and said, "We were just about to sit down to dinner, Mr. Luthor."

"I apologize for the inconvenient timing. I wanted to speak with my son about his schedule this summer, but I can come back in the morning if you prefer."

Jonathan said, "I'd prefer you not come back at all."

"Lex could always come meet me at the mansion tomorrow instead," Lionel said.

Lex started shaking his head no. He didn't want to spend any time alone with his father. They'd had very little contact since the day Lex had pulled at gun on him. The day he'd told his father he didn't kill his baby brother all those years ago. The day he'd told his father that he never wanted to see him again.

Lionel had been to the farm one other time, months ago, to tell Lex he was sorry that their relationship wasn't better. He'd said he wanted to build a new relationship with him, but then hadn't followed through on that, except to leave Lex alone, and to let him spend the summer at the farm.

"Could you excuse us for a minute Mr. Luthor?" Martha said, and shut the door in his face, without waiting for a reply. Turning to Lex, she whispered, "None of us want you to see your father alone. You could see him tomorrow morning, but I think you'll be nervous and anxious all night waiting to hear what he has to say. Or we could invite him in now, and talk about things over dinner."

Jonathan hissed, "I don't want that jackass in my house."

Glaring at her husband, she said, "We could stop him from seeing Lex right now, but we can't stop him indefinitely. This is an opportunity to help push their relationship in the right direction." Turning to Lex, she said, "None of us are telling you to trust him, but unless you've changed your mind about living without your family's money, you'll have to see him sometime."

Lex stared at the bowl of mashed potatoes, and wished they would give him a new and improved option. With a sigh, he said, "If it's okay with Pop, then I guess I'd rather see him now."

Jonathan didn't like it, but could see his wife's point. "Fine, but don't think I won't kick him out if he starts something."

Opening the door, Martha said, "Would you like to join us for dinner, Mr. Luthor?"

Surprised, Lionel said, "I'd love to, Mrs. Kent. Thank you."

She opened the screen door to let him in, and then started issuing orders. "Clark, set another place at the table. Lex, go put the potatoes down, and sit. Jonathan, could you get the roast out of the oven for me please?"

Once they were all sitting, and had food on their plates, Martha said, "Okay, Mr. Luthor, we're all listening."

Felling slightly uncomfortable talking in front of the Kents, Lionel cleared his throat, took a drink of water, and said to Lex, "I know you want to spend the summer here, but I was…"

Already on edge, and emotional because of the surprise visit, Lex yelled, "I knew it! I knew you'd take that back!"

Martha put her hand on top of Lex's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Please don't interrupt Lex."

Glaring at his father, Lex said, "Sorry Mo…" catching himself, he turned to Martha and said, "Mrs. Kent."

She patted his hand, and smiled to let him know she understood. Turing to Lionel she said, "Please continue."

Lionel also heard and understood the implications of Lex's slip. He felt a rush of jealousy towards the Kents' relationship with his son. With a frown, he said, "I was hoping you could spend the weekends with me at the mansion. I want to spend some time with you, Lex. See if we can build a new relationship."

"No, God damn it!" Lex yelled, and banged a fist onto the table for emphasis. "I'm spending the summer here!"

"Lex!" Martha said, with disapproval. "We don't swear, or yell, or hit the table during dinner."

Too emotional to stop, Lex yelled, "Didn't you hear what he said? I don't want to spend time with him!"

"Your mother told you to lower your voice," Jonathan said in warning.

Automatically reacting to the tone, Lex muttered, "Sorry."

Lionel hadn't realized until this point, exactly how close Lex had become to his new found family, and he found himself livid. How dare they take away his son? How dare they connect with him, in a way that he hadn't been able to? He glared at Jonathan and said, "Mrs. Kent is not his mother. His mother is dead."

Chaos erupted at the table. Lex jumped out of his chair, and practically dove at his father, ready to attack. Clark jumped up also, and wrapped his arms around Lex's stomach, to hold him in place. Jonathan stood, and yelled at Lionel, "Get out of my house!"

Lex yelled, "I hate you! You hear me you bastard! I hate you!" Struggling to get away from Clark's grasp, even though he knew it was futile, he yelled, "Let me go Clark!"

"No," Clark said with a calm he didn't feel, and tried to make it look like he was having trouble holding on to his brother.

"Mr. Luthor," Martha said, "I'd appreciate it if you could step outside for just a moment."

"Yes, of course," Lionel said. He realized that he'd let his emotions get in the way, and had to remind himself that he was here to reconnect with his son, not to drive him further away. "I'm sorry." He stood, and walked out to the porch, closing the door behind him.

Once the man was out, Lex stopped struggling, and Clark let him go. Martha pointed to the table, looked at Lex, and said, "Park your butt in your chair."

Clark didn't think she was talking to him, but sat down in his chair just in case.

Lex was calmer now that his father was out of the room. He could tell his adoptive mother was upset, and swallowed hard. He sat down and muttered, "Sorry Mom. He just…"

She held a hand up to stop him. "You boys sit quietly for a few minutes, and eat your dinner, while your father and I talk."

Martha walked into the living room, and Jonathan followed her with a sigh. While their parents were arguing in hushed tones near the back door, Clark whispered, "Sorry."

"For what?" Lex whispered back.

"For holding you back."

"Apology not accepted."

Clark darted his eyes over to Lex. Lex saw hurt and surprise in the kid's eyes, and said, "Because you have nothing to be sorry for. You were right to hold me back."

"Oh…" Clark smiled, and said, "… well then you're welcome."

A few minutes later, their parents came back. Jonathan said, "Okay boys, we're going to try this again. Lex, you and I need to work a lot harder at keeping our tempers in check. Your mother wants to have a nice dinner together, and we're going to do that for her, even if we don't like it."

"Okay, I'll try harder."

Martha gave Lex a quick kiss, on her way to the door. Instead of letting Lionel back inside, Martha stepped out, and shut the door behind her. Lionel opened his mouth to speak, but Martha beat him to it. "Mr. Luthor, before we go back inside, I need you to understand a couple of things."

He nodded to show he was listening.

"My family has spent more one on one time with your son over the past two years, then you've spent with him for the past ten years. We were there for him during a difficult time in his life, when you couldn't help him, because you were causing most of his problems. You can hate us for that all you want, but it won't change the bond we have with him; it will only make it stronger. If you truly want to build a _new_ relationship with him, you're going to have to do it with our guidance, or it will turn into the old relationship you had. Jonathan and I love Lex, and want him to be happy. I believe he'll be much happier, if the two of you can have a civil relationship. So we'll help you, for his sake, if you let us."

That was a lot for Lionel to take in, but after a pause, he said, "I would appreciate your help, Mrs. Kent."

"Good. And since we're speaking candidly, there's something else I should mention. I've seen the bruises you've left on Lex."

Lionel clenched his jaw, but maintained eye contact. Martha continued, "You can't continue to damage him like that. Lex will never truly be able to trust you, until you do two things. Number one, talk to him about the times you've lost control, and tell him it won't happen again. And number two; prove that it won't happen again, by not rising to the bait when he tests you, which will probably be often at first. In the heat of the moment, you remember that you're the reason he's acting out, you count to ten in your head, and then you call us to deal with it."

Lionel was furious. He hated this woman for pointing out his past mistakes, and for calling him on it. He hated her for telling him what to do, especially since he could see validity in what she said. He hated her for blatantly pointing out that her and her husband were far better equipped to deal with his son then he was. But mostly, he hated himself. He'd done awful things to Lex, under the false assumption that he'd killed Julian, and he didn't know how to make that right. He ground out, "I'll think about it."

"You do that," she said, and opened the door for them to go back inside.

Once everyone was seated again, Martha said, "Before things got out of hand, Mr. Luthor was talking about spending some time with Lex. I think some supervised visiting would be an excellent idea."

"Supervised?" Lionel asked.

"I don't want to see him, _Mom_." Lex glared at his father, challenging him to comment on the word.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to Lex, I said it would be a good idea," she answered, and turned to Lionel. "And yes supervised for now. Tomorrow is Saturday, are you available to spend some time with Lex?"

"But Mooooom…"

Turning to Lex, Martha put a hand over his. "I know you don't want to, Honey, but eventually you'll have to. Wouldn't it be better to start things off with us close by?"

"I guess." He could tell she wasn't going to let him say no.

"Mr. Luthor?" she asked.

"Yes, I have time tomorrow."

"Good. Why don't you come to the farm tomorrow after lunch, and the two of you can visit in the living room for an hour, while I make cookies within hearing distance. If that goes well, then we'll set up another time."

"I'll be here at one o'clock."

"Okay, that's settled. We'll see you at one." She turned to Lex and said, "Why don't you tell your father about the projects we've been doing on the farm this summer."

The conversation that followed was stilted and awkward, but civil. When Lionel was done eating, Martha thanked him for dropping by, which was a polite way of telling him to leave. Taking the hint, he excused himself. As soon as they heard his car on the driveway, Martha said, "You boys clear the table, while Dad and I talk upstairs for a few minutes."

After catching Jonathan up to speed on her conversation with Lionel, and getting his agreement on her assessment of the situation, they came back downstairs. The table was clear, and the boys were playing video games in the living room. Jonathan said, "Turn it off guys, we need to talk about tomorrow."

Clark groaned, but Lex was anxious to hear what they had to say. Clark turned the television off, while Martha sat down next to Lex, and put a hand on his knee. "When I spoke with your father outside, I told him I'd seen the bruises he left on you, and that it needed to stop."

Hearing it said out loud, in front of the whole family, made Lex blush with shame, even though it wasn't something he'd had any control over. "I doubt he took that very well. You need to be careful when you talk to him, Mom. If he did something to hurt you guys, I couldn't take it."

"I'm not afraid of your father, and neither is Pop."

Grabbing her hand in his, Lex said, "But you should be. He's dangerous."

She pulled him into a hug and said, "He's not going to hurt us Lex, he's smart enough to see that he needs our help. He agreed with me tonight." Letting him go, she said, "I also told him to talk to you about the abuse, and to never let it happen again. So now there's a new rule. If your father is physically violent to you, in any way, you call us immediately."

"Okay."

Jonathan said, "This is one of those black and white rules, Lex. Non negotiable."

"I understand. I'd want to call you anyway, it's not going to be a hard rule to follow."

Martha said, "And tomorrow when he comes to visit, I expect you to do your best to stay civil. If you need a break, you come see me, and if I have to mediate, you'd better listen to me."

"I will."

"Do you want to talk about tonight? How are you doing now that he's gone?" she asked.

"My stomach felt like I was riding a roller coaster the whole time he was here, but in retrospect, it went pretty well all things considered. Right now, I'd just like to forget about it, and do something mindless for a while."

"That's fine for now," Jonathan said, "but if you have a problem tonight, you'd better wake one of us up to talk, instead of doing something I wouldn't approve of."

"Yes sir, I will."

Jonathan nodded, and let the boys turn their game back on. Martha patted Lex's knee, and went to do the dishes.

# # #

The following day after lunch, Jonathan and Clark went out in the field to start putting up a new fence, while Lex hovered around the kitchen, looking at the clock every few seconds. At one o'clock sharp, Lionel knocked on the farmhouse door. Martha got both of the Luthors a drink, and left them to talk in the living room.

Lionel asked Lex about school, and for the next forty-five minutes, Lex elaborated on what college life had been like for him over the past two years. When there was a longer pause in the conversation, Martha brought them a plate of warm cookies. She waited until both of them had a bite of food in their mouths, and then turned Lionel, and said, "You have fifteen minutes left to visit today. The two of you need to talk about Julian. I know it's a topic you'd both like to avoid, but that won't help either one of you."

She left the room, to the sound of Lionel choking on his cookie. Lex set his half eaten cookie back on the plate, and kept his eyes on his lap. He damn sure wasn't going to start the conversation.

Lionel cleared his throat, had a drink of ice tea, and said, "Lex, I…"

After an awkward silence, he tried again, "I've had a lot of time to think about you over the past few months. I've thought a lot about that night, and I want you to know that I'm fully convinced of your innocence. If I could go back in time… Well, all I can do now, is apologize for the way our relationship is, and work to make it better."

Lex was too angry to think straight, and said the first thing that popped into his mind, "I begged you not to send me away to school."

Even though Lex wasn't looking at him, or maybe because he wasn't looking at him, Lionel winced at that statement. "I remember."

"You hated me."

"Yes, but I loved you at the same time. I sent you away for both reasons."

"What?" Lex asked, making eye contact.

"I sent you away because I hated you for what I thought you'd done, and I couldn't stand the sight of you. But I also sent you away because I loved you, and I knew I'd only hurt you if you stayed."

"Sending me away did hurt me!"

"Not the way I would have hurt you." Lionel took a deep breath, and took Martha's advice. "I'm ashamed to say this, but I was afraid to let you stay. I was afraid that I'd… well that I'd beat you. If you'd stayed, you might have gone to the nursery, or touched one of Julian's things, or mentioned him in conversation, and I would have lost control."

"Like Christmas," Lex said, not because it was the only time, but because it was the most recent time, that Lionel had hit him because of Julian.

"Yes, like Christmas. That was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. I'm a man who prides himself on not having regrets, and with one revelation from the past, I realize my life is full of them." After a short pause, Lionel added, "It's never going to happen again Lex. I promise."

With a glare, Lex said, "Sure Dad. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Lex stood and called out, "Mom?"

Martha rushed to the living room, "Yes?"

"I want to go help Pop now."

She could tell he needed to escape. "Okay, go ahead."

Lex dashed out, and Lionel called after him, "Lex, please don't…"

The front door slammed behind Lex, on his way out to the field. Martha said, "I think that went well for a first time. If you're available, I'd like to have you over for Sunday dinner tomorrow."

"I'd be happy to come, thank you."

Martha showed him to the door, and sent him on his way.

# # #

The next evening, Lionel arrived with a smile, and brought the Kents a bottle of wine. Once everyone was sitting, Lex noticed his father's mood and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"Yesterday Luthorcorp acquired two more shares of Bauman Security. That leaves us four short of a corporate take over."

"And I suppose you know just the person to bribe, to get those last four."

"You say bribe, I say persuade."

Lex shook his head, but smiled. This was common ground for the two of them, especially after last summer, when Lex had worked at Luthorcorp. Even when they hated each other, they both could discuss business with detachment. They both understood business etiquette, and knew how to treat others in the business world. It was when things became personal that they disagreed.

The two of them monopolized the rest of the dinner conversation with Luthorcorp business. Clark, bored out of his mind with the whole conversation, asked to be excused as soon as his food was gone. Jonathan and Martha were pleased to see Lex getting along with his father, no matter what the topic was.

When the conversation finally wound down, half an hour after everyone was done eating, Martha said, "We're glad you could come to dinner tonight, Mr. Luthor. Are you going back to Metropolis tomorrow?"

"Tonight actually."

"When will you be available to see Lex again?"

"I'll be back in Smallville next Friday," Lionel said.

"If you'd like to come to dinner again next Friday, you'll be welcome."

"I was hoping the four of you could come have dinner with me, at the mansion, next Friday."

Martha and Jonathan exchanged a look. Martha said, "We'll discuss it, and let you know."

Lionel clenched his jaw, and glared at her, obviously not liking that answer. After having such a good conversation with his son, he'd expected an immediate yes to his invitation. He had power over most of the people he had contact with, and those he didn't have power over, could usually be bought. But because of his son, the Kents had a kind of power over him, and he hated it.

Seeing the hate on his father's face, Lex felt a rush of fear for his adoptive parents. With a big fake smile plastered on his face, Lex said, "Come on Mom, we can't refuse an invitation like that." He could tell from her face, that she wasn't going to agree with him. He turned to Jonathan, hoping he would understand, and said, "We'd love to come to dinner. Right Pop?"

Lionel smiled, pleased that his son wanted to spend time with him.

"No," Jonathan said. "We'll talk about it tonight before we decide."

"But…" Lex started to protest.

Putting a hand over his, Martha said, "Lex, are you eager to go, because you want to see your father, or are you eager to go, because you're afraid he'll try to hurt us if we don't?"

Lex darted his eyes to his father, and saw the surprise on Lionel's face. Lex turned back to Martha, and shrugged, not wanted to answer.

Martha said, "If the two of you are going to break old habits, you need to stop reacting out of fear and anger, because things are different now." She turned to Lionel, and said, "Isn't that right Mr. Luthor?"

His anger had fled the instant he was confronted with the possibility that Lex was afraid to say no to his offer. He wasn't above using fear to control people, but he didn't want that to be a part of his relationship with his son anymore. "Yes, that's right."

Scrutinizing his father, Lex tried to see if he was telling the truth or not. Lionel said, "It's just an invitation Lex. If you aren't ready for it, I'll be happy to come here next Friday. Give me a call tonight and let me know."

"Okay." Lex believed him.

Standing up, Lionel said, "I should really be going. Thank you for an excellent dinner Mrs. Kent."

"You're welcome, we're glad you could come," Martha said, as she showed him to the door.

Once he was gone, Martha started clearing the table, and asked Lex, "Do you want to go?"

He had to think about that for a few minutes, and helped clear the table while he thought. He still had trouble believing that his father had been so understanding, and kept wondering what his ulterior motives were. But at the same time, he wanted to believe that his father really meant what he'd said. Eventually he said, "Yes, I'd like to have dinner at the mansion next weekend."

Jonathan said, "Okay, why don't you go find Clark and play some basketball, while your mother and I talk about it. We'll let you know."

Lex thought about protesting. He was tempted to tell his parents that he was twenty, and could go if he wanted. But he already knew how that scenario would end, and kept his tongue in check. Instead he frowned, nodded in acceptance, and went to find Clark.

After a short discussion, Jonathan and Martha decided to give it a try.

# # #

The following Friday, the family had dinner with Lionel at the mansion. Things went well, and Lionel invited them to come back Saturday afternoon, with promises of lunch, swimming, and horseback riding. Jonathan had too much work to do on the farm, but Martha and the boys agreed to come.

During lunch on Saturday, Martha and Lionel spent most the time talking about restaurants, food, and wine. Once lunch was over, Lionel said, "If everyone's done, we can head out to the stables."

"I need to change into my jeans first," Martha said, "but you guys go ahead. I'll meet you at the stables in a few minutes."

Lionel, Lex, and Clark all walked to the stables. Josh, the man who'd been running the mansion's stables for twelve years, had already gotten four horses saddled for them. Josh smiled at them and said, "They're all ready to go."

"Thank you," Lionel said, and then gestured to Clark and said, "This here is Clark Kent. Clark, this is our stable master, Josh."

Clark nodded politely and said, "We've met once before. He brought Lex's Porsche out to the farm."

"Nice to see you again," Josh said. "Mr. Luthor tells me that you're an experienced rider."

"Yes sir, I am."

Josh put a hand on one of the two mares that were saddled. He said, "This here is Daisy. She's young, she loves to run, and she's full of mischief. Think you can handle her?"

"Yes sir, I think Daisy and I will get alone just fine."

Smiling, Josh turned to Lionel and said, "There are some carrots in the bin for them when you get back."

Lionel nodded, and Josh went back to training a new stallion they'd recently acquired. Lionel walked up to Daisy and patted her on the neck. He turned to Lex and said, "Daisy reminds me so much of Frostbite. Remember how much your mother used to dote on that horse?"

Lex felt his entire body tensing at that unexpected comment, and he automatically said, "Don't talk about Mom."

Shaking his head, Lionel sighed. They'd had this argument more than once. "Don't you think it's time…"

"No! Don't talk about her!" Lex's hands were balled into fists at his sides, and he looked ready to attack or bolt. Clark took a step closer to his brother, and tried to change the subject, "Hey Lex, what's your horse's name."

The Luthor's ignored Clark completely. Taking a step towards Lex, Lionel kept his voice calm and said, "She's been dead for a long time now, son. We should be able to talk about her without it being traumatic."

"Traumatic?" Lex yelled. "She killed Julian! How can that _ever_ not be traumatic?"

"Your mother loved you," Lionel's voice showed barely controlled anger. "The last couple years of her life she was unstable, but she was your mother for eleven years before that."

"You think I don't know that! She was unstable because of you!" Lex yelled. Clark put a hand on Lex's arm, ready to pull him back if he needed to. Lex tried to shrug the hand off, but found himself held tight. The horses, upset by the yelling, moved around nervously.

Jabbing a finger towards Lex, Lionel took another step towards him. "I loved your mother! How dare you imply that her mental illness was my fault!"

"It _was_ your fault!" Lex tried to take a step towards his father, so they would be within touching distance, but Clark forced him to stay where he was.

Lionel took the last step that separated them, and his arm raised half way up to slap Lex. Clark saw it, and was ready to pull Lex back at the last instant. But Lionel's arm stopped mid way in the air, before Clark needed to react. Lex belatedly saw the raised arm, and flinched away. Seeing the flinch, Lionel put his arm down, and took a step back. Remembering what Martha had said, Lionel closed his eyes and counted to ten.

He'd only made it half way to ten, when Lex recovered from his surprise and snarled, "You wanna hit me Dad? Go ahead! It won't change the fact that it's your fucking fault she's dead!"

Lionel's jaw clenched, but his eyes remained closed, and he started the count over in his head.

Martha came in running, and asked, "What in the world is going on? I could hear the shouting all the way across the yard."

Still trying to get out of Clark's grasp to step towards his father, Lex yelled, "What's going on? My heartless bastard of a father thinks it shouldn't be traumatic for me to talk about my mother, but it fucking is!"

Martha could see Lionel struggling to control himself, and wanted to put some distance between father and son before he lost it. She pointed to a spot beside her and said sharply, "Lex! Come here right now!"

Startled by her tone, Lex hunched his shoulders and ducked his head slightly, but made no move to go to her. "You don't understand Mom! He…"

"Alexander Luthor, you come here this instant!"

Wincing at the use of his full name, Lex turned towards her, but hesitated still. Clark gave him a small push to get him moving, and then let go of him completely.

Glaring at the ground, Lex shoved his fists in his pockets, and stalked over to the spot Martha was pointing to.

"Thank you," she said, before turning to Lionel. "Lex and I are going to go talk outside for a few minutes. Please stay here in the stables with Clark."

Lionel gave her a slight nod of understanding. Turning her attention to Lex, Martha linked her arm in his and pulled him towards the large open door that led out to the yard. Once they were outside, Lex opened his mouth to talk, but Martha beat him to it.

"I don't want to hear an explanation until you've calmed down. Let's take a walk to the mansion and back. When you're ready, you can tell me what happened."

The two walked arm and arm across the grounds. By the time they were headed back towards the stables, Lex said, "He brought up my mom, and I couldn't take it."

"What did he say?"

"He mentioned how much she liked her horse, Frostbite, but that's not the point. The point is that it doesn't matter what he says, I don't want to talk about her at all. Ever. I told him not to talk about her, but he just wouldn't shut up. He said it shouldn't be…"

Martha could tell Lex was working himself up again, and interrupted. "Lex."

She stopped walking, and turned towards him. "When I came in, you said it was his fault she's dead. Can you tell me why that is?"

"He knew she was sick. Not just mentally unbalanced, but physically sick. She died of heart failure a few months after Julian died, but Dad didn't even try to get her help."

"How do you know? Weren't you in school when she died?"

"I was, but I know, because my mom's friend, Pamela, told me."

"Pamela?"

"She was hired as a nanny when my mom started having heart problems. She helped take care of me, and later Julian too."

"I see." After a pause, Martha said, "I think you should ask your father to tell you his side of the story."

"No!"

"Don't raise your voice to me please. We're having a calm discussion."

Ashamed, he turned away from her and mumbled, "Sorry."

She turned him back towards her, and pulled him into a hug. "I understand, but you need to work harder at staying calm."

"Okay, I'll try." He hugged her back so hard, that she could barely breath.

She patted his back and let go. "I think you should hear your father's side of the story, so if you can't ask him when we go back in, then I will."

"I don't _want_ to hear what he has to say, Mom," he tried to make her understand.

"There will be plenty of things in life that you're not going to _want_ to do, Lex. That doesn't mean you don't do them."

His only response was to glare at the ground. She said, "If you can't stay calm while your father is telling his side of the story, we'll go straight home, and you can spend the rest of the afternoon in your room."

"I won't be able to stay calm, even if I try," Lex whispered.

"I guess we'll see. I have faith that you can stay calm if you try. Come on, let's see what your dad has to say."

They headed back into the stables, and found Lionel and Clark talking amiably about the horses. Lionel saw them and immediately said, "I'm sorry Lex, I should have known you weren't ready to talk about it."

Lex shrugged, not ready to accept the apology. Martha put her hand in Lex's for comfort and said, "Part of the reason Lex doesn't want you to talk about his mother, is because he blames you for her death. Could you tell us what happened?"

"She died of heart failure."

She could feel Lex's hand gripping hers. She said, "How did that come about? Was she seeing a heart specialist?"

Shaking his head, Lionel said, "She wouldn't even let a doctor near her after Julian died. She first started having heart problems when Lex was eight or nine. We saw a slew of doctors, and they all said the same thing. That she'd eventually need a heart transplant, but it wouldn't be immediately necessary for quite a few years. They put her on a list, and we waited. But after the pregnancy… she changed. She refused to let any doctor touch her. And then once Julian was gone… I was too involved with my own grief to realize just how sick she was. Her death came as a shock. The doctors had assured us that with the right medications, her heart would last until she was in her late forties, but she died at thirty-six. The autopsy showed that she'd been taking other medications. Things that none of our doctors had prescribed to her. Things that were detrimental to her heart."

"You're lying," Lex said, but it was more of a plea then an accusation.

"I'm not saying that I don't carry some blame for her death, I do. But I didn't cause her heart failure."

"You just caused her depression." That was a direct accusation with a raised voice. Martha squeezed Lex's hand in warning.

Turning his attention to the horse beside him, Lionel quietly said, "Yes. Our marriage hadn't been happy for a while. She wanted to know more about my business dealings, and I forced her to stop looking into it. I bullied her into getting pregnant a second time, partially to distract her from my work. Then once the baby came, I didn't believe her depression was serious, and I bullied her into taking care of the baby by herself as much as possible."

"Mother fucking bastard," Lex hissed.

"Lex," Martha said in warning.

"If I could go back in time… but I can't. All I can do, is tell you I'm sorry." Lionel said, looking at Lex again.

"I hate you," said Lex honestly.

"I know."

Martha said, "Maybe we should plan on a horse ride another day."

"Yes, I think that's a good plan," Lionel said.

Clark sighed, disappointed that he wasn't going to get to ride, and wistfully looked at Daisy. Lex saw Clark and said, "No."

Martha, Clark, and Lionel all looked at him with surprise. "Clark and I still want to go. Don't we Clark?"

"Well, I still want to, but it's okay if…"

Walking over to his little brother, Lex put an arm around his shoulders and said, "Clark has had to put up with boring adult conversation for the past five meals we've had together. It's not fair to get him excited about a ride, and then not let him go. If you two aren't up for it, Clark and I can go alone."

Beaming with pride for Lex, Martha said, "I'd still like to go too, if that's alright with you Mr. Luthor."

"Of course you can still ride. My stables are available to your entire family, anytime you'd like to ride."

"I think it would be good if you could come as well Mr. Luthor. Let's just keep the conversation to a minimum." Martha said.

Lionel glanced at Lex to see his opinion. Lex begrudgingly nodded, and Lionel said, "Very well. Let's go."

# # #

While they were riding, Lex and Clark stuck together, and kept their horses well ahead of the two adults. When they got back, everyone was more relaxed. As Lionel was getting off his horse, he turned to Lex, and asked, "Would you still like to stay and swim?"

Lex wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. He wasn't as angry as he had been, but he wasn't happy about being around his father right now either. He looked at Clark, and could tell he obviously still wanted to swim. Before Lex answered, Martha said, "I think we'd better call it an early day today, maybe next time."

Lionel nodded and asked, "Allow me to extend an invitation for lunch and swimming tomorrow then."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline," Martha said.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because emotions were high today," she said. "I think it would be better if Mr. Luthor came to our house for lunch tomorrow. Give everyone some time to calm down, and then meet again on more neutral ground."

Clark sighed with disappointment. Lex heard it, and said, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"If things go well, could we come and go swimming next weekend?"

"I don't see why not, as long as Mr. Luthor agrees."

"The mansion is Lex's home," Lionel said, with a tinge of irritation. "He can come and go as he pleases, and invite whomever he wants, whether I'm here or not."

"Home?" Lex asked with a glare. "My home is…"

"Lex!" Martha raised her voice and cut him off. "That's enough. Both of you boys go get in the truck and wait for me."

Lex kept glaring at his father, as he walked towards the door to the stables, with Clark at his side. Once they boys were out of hearing range, Martha said, "Will you come for lunch tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

"I wanted to let you know that I can see that you're trying to change things between you and Lex. Keep at it, and eventually it will pay off." She turned and left him, before he had time to respond.

She quickly walked to the truck. Lex and Clark were waiting for her, with Clark in the middle and Lex in the passenger seat. As soon as she had the truck on the road, she turned to Lex and said, "When we get home, you're going to spend an hour in your room."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I want you to have some quiet time, to reflect on the things your father said and did. I know your father makes you angry Lex, but you're going to have to learn to control yourself. I saw Clark holding you back. If he hadn't been there, what do you think would have happened before I got there?"

He really didn't want to talk about it and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not an acceptable answer."

"I don't know." He slouched lower in his seat.

"I think you do."

"Fine. I wanted to punch him, or at least shove him away from me. But I _didn't_."

"But you would have." It wasn't a question. The truck was silent for a few miles, and then Martha said, "When we were first talking about visiting with your father, I was more concerned with him being aggressive towards you, but now I see we need to work on your aggression too."

Lex wanted to deny it, but couldn't. But he wasn't about to admit it either. After a short pause, Martha said, "Lionel is trying to change, but if you throw the first punch, I doubt he'll be able to keep himself in check."

"You don't know my father," Lex said. "He says he wants to change, but it's just an act. He'll never really change."

Clark didn't want to rat on his brother, but after hearing what his mom had to say, he thought he should. He mumbled, "I'm sorry Lex, but mom is right."

Glaring at his little brother, Lex said, "Nice. I make sure you get to go horseback riding, and you take her side."

"I'm not taking sides," Clark said, "But I don't want to see you get beat up. I saw Mr. Luthor today. He raised his arm to hit you, and then stopped himself. But if I hadn't been holding you back…"

Frustrated with both of them, Lex turned and glared out the window.

Martha patted Clark's knee in comfort, before she said, "Okay Lex, we've established that you need to work on your temper, so tomorrow after breakfast, you can muck out all the stalls by yourself."

"What?" He sat up and focused his glare on her.

"Your father will be coming for lunch tomorrow. While you're mucking out the stalls, you can think about how calm you're going to be when he's visiting."

"But Moooom, tomorrow's Sunday," he whined. Sunday was the day that Jonathan didn't make the boys do any work on the farm.

"Yes it is," she said firmly.

He scowled out the window, and muttered, "That's great."

She let that comment slide, and said, "If things go well during lunch, maybe we can all go horseback riding again."

Lex didn't comment, and after an awkwardly long pause, Clark said quietly, "Sounds good to me Mom."

When they arrived back at the farm, Lex got out the instant the truck came to a stop, and headed for the house. He didn't want to give Martha another chance to tell him to go to his room, he just wanted to get there, and block everyone out for a while. He stomped up the porch steps, keeping his head down, and almost ran into Jonathan, who'd come out to greet them. Startled, Lex stopped in his tracks. Jonathan gave him a smile. "How'd it go?"

Frowning back over his shoulder at Martha, who was just now getting out of the truck, Lex said, "Awful." He turned back to Jonathan and added, "Mom's being completely unreasonable."

_Well this is new_, Jonathan thought, and asked, "What happened?"

"Dad and I yelled at each other a _little_ bit, about things I have a _legitimate_ right to be angry about, and _mom_ says I have to go to my room for an hour, like a five year old. And then _tomorrow_, I have to muck out the stalls by myself. Tomorrow's supposed to be a day off, but according to _her_, I need to concentrate on controlling my temper around my Dad, when _she's_ the one who forced me to see him this summer in the first place!"

Jonathan was too surprised to react for a few seconds. Lex almost never said anything negative about Martha. The boy often had negative things to say to and about Jonathan when he'd been given some sort of restriction, but when it was Martha, Lex usually was more agreeable.

Martha had been walking towards the porch with Clark while Lex was talking, and had heard most of his rant. She walked up the steps towards him and said, "That's enough! I know you're unhappy with me, and I understand. But that doesn't mean you get to be disrespectful." She was standing in front him now.

Instead of apologizing, Lex crossed his arms and gave her a snide, "I'm not being disrespectful."

Jonathan was about to intervene, but Martha beat him to it. She reached up and grabbed Lex by the left ear. She started pulling him towards the house as she said, "You most certainly are being disrespectful."

Clark's eyes were wide with surprise, and he quickly turned to look at the field where the cows were grazing, not wanting to see or hear what might happen.

Caught off guard, Lex stumbled slightly, before getting his feet under himself, and following her. He winced at a particularly hard tug to his ear, and hunched down slightly to keep it from being yanked so hard. She led him through the front door, and said, "And now, because of it, you can spend the next two hours in your room. If I were you, I'd use that time to think about better ways to deal with your anger."

They had made it to the bottom of the stairs, when she let go of his ear. Standing up straight, he put a protective hand over the red ear, and glared at his mother. "Go on," she said. "I'll come get you when you can come back down."

He looked at the stairs once, and then glared back at her, thinking how utterly unfair it was. He hadn't wanted to visit with his father this summer in the first place, and now she was punishing him for being angry, for something he deserved to be angry about.

"If you need help, I'm sure Pop can see you to your room," she said. Her eyes darted to a spot behind Lex, where Jonathan was patiently waiting to see if he was needed.

Understanding the implications of that statement, Lex took the stairs two at a time. Halfway up, he muttered, "I didn't want to be around you anyway."

Both parents were able to understand the muttered statement, and Jonathan took a step towards Lex, with his lips in a thin line of irritation. Martha put a hand on his arm and said, "It's alright, Jonathan."

"No it's not." They heard a door slam upstairs. Jonathan patted Martha's hand before removing it from his arm. "I'll be back in a minute."

"He's had a rough afternoon," she said in his defense.

"I know he's having a hard time right now, but that's not an excuse for what I just saw. He needs a quick reminder on respect."

She bit at her lower lip, and finally nodded to show her reluctant approval. He headed up the stairs, and went to Lex's bedroom. The door was shut, but he could hear angry muttering from the other side before he knocked.

Lex had been going over the injustice of it all, when the knock surprised him. Realizing this was probably a very bad sign, he swallowed once and said, "Come in."

Jonathan came in, and shut the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Come here."

Taking a step backwards, Lex said, "Why?"

"You're going across my lap, and then we're going to talk about you showing your mother some respect."

With wide, pleading eyes, Lex shook his head no. How had his day deteriorated so quickly? "But that's not fair. You didn't hear the things my Dad said. I had a right to be angry."

"You're not talking me out of this. Come here, or I'll come get you. Either way you're going over my knee."

Tears of frustration threatened, while Lex thought about it. Jonathan made a move to stand, but before he got all the way up, Lex was by his side. They considered each other for a few seconds, before Jonathan grabbed a wrist, and tugged the boy across his thighs. After six solid swats, he stopped and said, "You mother loves you and wants you to be happy. She's trying to help you."

Lex had been expecting a lecture, and directives, not a gently stated comment on love. He squirmed, thinking about all the love he'd gotten from Martha over the past two years. "I know."

Jonathan swatted him six more times and said quietly, "When she's punishing you, and you show her the kind of disrespect I saw in the living room, it makes me reevaluate the level of respect I have for you."

Those words hurt Lex far more then any of the swats, and tears spilled over his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Thinking he'd gotten his point across, Jonathan helped Lex stand, and stood up with him. He pulled the boy into a hug. After a few minutes of quiet sniffling, Lex said, "I do respect mom, I was just angry."

Jonathan squeezed him a little harder. "Sounds like it's been a rough day."

"Yeah," Lex agreed and tried to stop crying.

Jonathan patted his back, and then let him go. "So you'll have a lot to think about for the next two hours."

Lex nodded with a frown, and Jonathan went back downstairs to get the full story from his wife.

Sitting down on his bed, Lex was struck with a thought. The last time Martha had pulled him to the stairs by his ear, and sent him to his room, had been two years ago. At the time, he'd been terrified that she would kick him out, and he'd been profusely respectful. Now he knew she'd never kick him out, and he'd been horrible. He cringed when he remembered the things Jonathan had said earlier in the summer about teenage rebellion. Lex didn't want to equate what he'd done today with teenage behavior. He was an adult. Then he thought about Clark, who really was a teenager, and noted that Clark's behavior had been much more mature then his own. Lex lay down and pulled the pillow over his head in embarrassment.

Two hours later, Martha came to get him. She knocked on the door, and was a little startled when Lex pulled it open. He pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm so sorry Mom. Really sorry."

She hugged him back. "I know, and I forgive you. Dinner's almost ready. Are you hungry?"

He nodded, and the two of them went downstairs together.


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning, Lex was much calmer then he had been the day before. But that wasn't surprising to him. The less time he spent with his father, the less volatile his emotions were. While he mucked out the stalls, he took Martha's words to heart, and told himself he was going to remain calm the entire time his father was visiting. When he was done, he took a shower and found Martha making lunch in the kitchen.

"It's done."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you for having a better attitude about it today."

With some color in his cheeks he said, "Sorry."

"Hey now, I already forgave you for yesterday."

"I know." He leaned against the counter and watched her chop celery. "I just…"

She stopped and looked at him. "You just what Sweetie?"

Blushing even more, he looked at the floor and said, "I just feel so stupid when I look back on what I did, and realize I was acting like an eight year old. Clark's fourteen, and _he's_ the one who held _me_ back."

Drying her hands on a towel first, Martha took Lex's hand in hers and said, "In the two years we've known each other, you've matured by leaps and bounds. When you first came to stay with us, you wouldn't have even realized that yesterday's behavior was immature. Don't be so hard on yourself. After the kind of abuse you suffered, it's not at all surprising that you have trouble controlling your emotions, especially when Lionel is around."

The only response she got was averted eyes, and a nod at the floor. She pulled him into a quick hug and said, "Set the table please."

Half an hour later, Lionel had arrived, and they were all having lunch together. The conversation stayed centered on buying and selling horses, so Jonathan and Lionel were able to talk without glaring daggers at each other. Lex stayed calm through the entire meal, entering his opinions here and there. Once everyone was done, Martha suggested they go for a horseback ride to the lake. Jonathan and Clark went to saddle the horses, while Martha, and Lex cleaned up the lunch dishes. Lionel had offered to help, but Martha wouldn't hear of it, and had him sit on a barstool at the counter to visit while she and Lex worked.

When the dishes were almost done, Martha accidentally spilled half a glass of water on her shirt. With an irritated sigh, she said, "Looks like I need to change before I go riding."

"Go ahead. I'll finish this," Lex said.

She headed up the stairs, and Lex put the last few dishes in the dishwasher before turning it on. He turned and realized he was alone in a room with his father for the first time in a long time. Feeling uneasy, Lex looked out the window and said, "Well… I guess we should go out to the barn."

Lionel had realized before Lex that they were alone together, and he hated the look of worry that passed over Lex's face before he suggested they go outside. Lionel stood up and said, "I don't understand or condone this newfound fear you seem to have whenever we're alone together. It's ridiculous. I told you I wasn't going to hit you anymore."

Any calm that he had been able to keep throughout the morning disappeared. He glared at his father and walked around the counter into the dinning area to face him. "I am _not_ afraid of you."

Mild amusement laced his words, as Lionel said, "Come now Lex, neither of us believe that." His expression grew serious and he added, "But if I think for one second that the Kents are turning you against me, you'll have a reason to be afraid."

Lex saw red, and his hand balled into a fist. He punched his father in the jaw, without any forethought. Lionel stumbled backwards, bumped into the china hutch, and fell to the floor. The sound of breaking glass sounded distant to Lex. He looked at his father, and then back to his fist, and realized for the first time in his life, he was physically stronger then Lionel.

He wasn't aware of taking the steps that separated him and his father, but he found himself looming over him. He saw a look he didn't recognize on his father's face. It was fear. Lionel pushed himself into a sitting position, held his hands up in surrender, and said, "Lex, calm down."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Lex yelled, and lunged for his father, shoving him back down to the ground.

Martha was coming back out of her bedroom, when she heard a loud _thunk_ followed by breaking glass. She raced through the hall, and down the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she saw Lex sitting on top of Lionel next to the dining room hutch. Half way down the stairs, Lex had punched Lionel in the face. Martha yelled, "Lex! Stop that right now!"

By the time she'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs, Lex had slugged his father quite a few times, while Lionel held his arms up trying to block the blows. Running to them, Martha reached down to pull Lex off his father, but the second she grabbed his punching arm, Lex reacted by trying to fling off whatever was holding him back, without looking behind him.

"Oh!" Martha exclaimed in surprise, as she was flung backwards. She landed on her side, a few feet away from Lex.

Hearing the distressed noise his mother had made, Lex stopped punching as suddenly as he had started. Turning to look behind him, he saw Martha on the floor, and realized instantly that he had made her fall. With an expression of horror on his face, Lex scrambled up to a standing position. He looked back at Lionel. Lionel's eyebrow and lip were bleeding, and he was scooting backwards on the floor, away from his son.

Pushing herself up to a standing position, Martha said in the gentlest tone she could muster, "It's going to be okay, Lex, just calm down."

Appalled by what he'd done, Lex's eyes darted back and forth between Lionel and Martha a couple of times. Martha reached her hand towards him and took a step closer. His entire body started shaking, as he backed away. His mind repeated a mantra of, _No, no, no, No!_ Needing to escape before he could hurt someone else, Lex ran towards the front door.

She saw him making a run for it and called out, "Lex!"

He didn't stop. The keys to the Porsche were on a small table by the door, and Lex grabbed them on his way to the door.

"Alexander Luthor, don't you dare leave this house!"

Without a pause, he yanked the door open and ran to his car.

"Lex!" she called after him, and ran to the door.

Jonathan had been headed towards the house to tell everyone the horses were ready, when he saw Lex running to his Porsche, and heard Martha calling out to him. He ran towards the Porsche, but Lex was in and had the car started, before he got to it.

Dirt and gravel were kicked up from under his tires as Lex pushed the gas pedal to the floor. He almost lost control of the car, as it lurched forward, but was able to steer himself onto the main road. As he watched the farm getting smaller in the rearview mirror, his shaking got worse, and he had to grip the steering wheel tighter.

The tight grip turned his knuckles white, which contrasted sharply with dark red blood on his left hand. He wiped his knuckles on his jeans, trying to get the blood off, only to realize some of the blood was his own. He kept wiping at it, as if getting rid of the blood would erase what he'd done. Soon the wiping made his knuckles bleed more, and he stopped trying. Holding on to the steering wheel again, he watched as a drip of blood trailed down his hand and onto his wrist. The blood dripped off his wrist, and splattered onto his jeans. Lex felt tears starting, and drove even faster down the deserted road.

Back at the house, Martha met Jonathan halfway across the yard. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's my fault. I left them alone for a few minutes to change my shirt, and when I came back down, Lex was sitting on top of Lionel, and punching him. I tried to stop him, but ended up startling him instead. He shoved me back before he even realized who it was, and I fell. Once he saw what he'd done, he ran."

By the time she was done with her explanation, Clark was standing beside them. Jonathan thought about trying to go after Lex in the truck, but he knew the truck would never catch up to the Porsche. He sighed and turned to Clark. "Do you think you could follow him Clark?"

"Yes, I know I can."

Jonathan put a hand on Clark's shoulder and said, "Follow him, and try to talk him into coming home, but under no circumstances are you to force him to come home, the way you did last time. If he won't come home, you call me and let me know where he is so I can come get him. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir," Clark blushed slightly, remembering when he'd punched Lex and carried him home.

Martha added, "Tell him I know he didn't mean to push me. It was an accident, I'm not mad, and he's not in trouble for it."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Tell him that I said running away from his problems won't solve them," Jonathan said. He patted Clark's shoulder and said, "Good luck."

Clark looked at the house to make sure Lionel wasn't watching, and then super sped down the road towards Lex.

Jonathan and Martha walked towards the house together. "I shouldn't have made him see his dad," she said.

He put his arm around her, and said, "Don't second guess yourself, Sweetheart. Lex could never accept living without wealth, which means he's going to have contact with his father, no matter what we say or do. If we weren't helping them this summer, who knows how much worse things would have been later on when they did meet up. Lex already pulled a gun on him once."

They made it to the house, and found Lionel at the kitchen sink, dabbing the blood off his face with a paper towel. Martha went to him and said, "Here, let me take a look."

He turned so she could see him. She said, "Let's go to the bathroom. I have some butterfly band aids that will keep that cut closed."

Following her in a daze, Lionel let her push him down to sit on the lid of the toilet. He kept his hands on his knees while she cleaned up the blood, put some antibacterial ointment on the cut, and bandaged it up. Once she was done, she said, "Any other injuries?"

"What?" he asked, clearly unaware of what she'd asked. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if this was what Lex had felt like every time the tables were turned.

"Are you hurt anywhere else? Somewhere under your clothes that I can't see."

"Oh. No."

"Come on then," she said, and walked back to the dining room.

Jonathan was picking up broken pieces of china from the floor next to the hutch, waiting for them. Once they were all in the dining room, Martha sat down, and gestured for the men to sit as well. "I was gone for less then five minutes. What happened?" she asked, directing her question to Lionel.

"I told him not to be afraid of me. It made him angry."

The room was silent for a few minutes. "You said that, and he just attacked?" Martha asked.

Not liking the tone of disbelief in her voice, Lionel said, "The two of you have been conspiring against me this whole time! Corrupting my son's opinion of me!"

Snorting with disgust, Jonathan said, "Bullshit. He would have refused to see you this summer if it weren't for us. If I wanted him to hate you, he would. Believe me when I say, I could talk him into it with a few sentences. He has a reason to hate you. You made him hate himself for years for a murder he didn't commit. Don't blame us for your mistakes."

Martha put a hand over her husband's to calm him down and said, "The point is, that we want Lex to be happy. He's not going to be truly happy until he either cuts you out of his life entirely, or makes peace with you. So now the question is what do you want? Are you still willing to keep trying after today?"

Swallowing down the disgust he felt for himself, Lionel said quietly, "Lex is all I have left."

She put her free hand over Lionel's on the table. "Okay, then wait here with us until he comes home, and Jonathan and I will continue to try and help the two of you work things out."

Shaking his head, Lionel said, "When he comes home? After a blowup like that, he won't be back for weeks."

Squeezing his hand in comfort, she said, "He's changed. I bet he'll be back before dinner. I'd appreciate it if you could at least stay here until it gets dark out."

He doubted that Lex would be back, but Lionel was shaken up from the fight, and didn't want to get in his car and drive. He said, "Okay, I'll stay."

She let go of his hand, and said, "Why don't you go rest on the couch for a little while. We have some painkillers in the bathroom cabinet if you need some."

# # #

Clark found the Porsche with no trouble, but he wasn't sure what to do after that. He could jog next to the car, and wave at Lex through the passenger side window, but Lex was driving dangerously fast, and Clark didn't want to startle him. He could continue to jog behind the car and hope Lex noticed. He could run out in front of the car and stand still, hoping Lex would stop when he saw him on the side of the road.

Making a decision, Clark raced ahead a couple of hundred feet, and stopped by the side of the road. Turning towards the oncoming Porsche, he started waving his arms above his head to get Lex's attention.

Lex saw the figure before he could tell who it was, and slowed down. When he got close enough to see Clark, he slowed down even more, trying to understand what was going on. When the answer clicked in his brain, he stomped on the gas, and yelled as he passed him, "Go home, Clark!"

Thinking that could have gone better, Clark wondered what he should do next. His dad had said he couldn't force Lex to come home, so instead of picking the car up over his head, and running it back to the farm, Clark ran to catch up to it again. He jogged to the passenger side, opened the door, sat down, and closed the door again, before Lex could blink.

Startled, Lex almost lost control of the car. "Jesus, Clark! What the hell?"

Once he was sure Lex had control again, Clark checked the speedometer. "Jeez Lex, you're going a hundred and twenty with no seatbelt! You need to slow down."

Lex stomped on the break, and the Porsche skidded to a stop, almost causing it to roll. He growled at Clark, "Get the fuck out of my car!"

Clark slouched in his seat, and looked at his lap. "No."

"Arrrg!" Lex shoved open his door, got out of the car, and kicked the side of the car, leaving a heal size dent in the side. Pacing in the dirt, Lex yelled to himself, "Screw all of you! Screw Dad, and Pop, and Mom, and everyone! If I want to leave, then I God damn well can leave!"

Clark got out, and stood beside the car, watching Lex. Lex saw him, and shouted, "You're going to have to knock me out if you plan to drag me home!"

Upset by the things Lex had said, Clark glared, and yelled back, "Believe me, I'd like to right now, but Dad said I couldn't!"

"That's great! So the two of you talked about this, and set up some ground rules before you came to fetch me like a runaway puppy. Perfect."

Refusing to answer, Clark got back in the car and waited to see what Lex would do. After several seconds of loud cursing, Lex got back into the car. He took off, headed in the same direction as before, and said, "I guess you're coming with me for a nice long ride then, because I'm not going home, and I can't make you get out."

"Fine."

"Great."

After a few minutes of silence, Clark said, "Are you trying to kill yourself? Slow down to seventy and put your seatbelt on, or I'll break the car."

Glowering, Lex yanked the seatbelt on, and let his foot off the gas. After a few more minutes, they were in the main town of Smallville, and Lex slowed way down. He made his way to the main freeway entrance, and brought it back up to seventy as he headed for Metropolis.

Thinking that Lex was slightly calmer, Clark said, "Mom wanted me to tell you that she knows it was an accident, and that she's not mad."

Feeling his eyes filling again, Lex shook his head, not believing his brother. He whispered, "I pushed her, Clark. I made her fall."

"It was an accident, Lex."

"I'm just like him, you know. Just like my father. A violent fucker who lashes out at the people I love."

"That's crap," Clark said with conviction. "You're nothing like him. Remember when I pushed that bail of hay on you because I was pissed? Does that me a violent… jerk? How about when I punched you to make you come home? We all make mistakes. You wanna know what Dad said?"

Crying too much to continue driving, Lex pulled over on the side of the freeway, and parked. Clark said, "Dad said running away from your problems won't solve them. Mr. Luthor tries to run away from his problems by burying them, or hiding them. Our family admits it when we screw up. We accept whatever consequences there are, and try to make things right."

After a few minutes of silence, Lex wiped his face, turned to Clark, and said, "Mom's really not mad?"

"Really."

"She's not hurt?"

"No."

"What about Pop? He's got to be pissed that I hurt Mom."

"I don't think so." Clark shrugged, not knowing the real answer. "He didn't seem mad when he told me to get you. More worried."

Looking down at the steering wheel, Lex tried to decide what to do. Clark said, "We should go home Lex."

"I don't know if I can."

"Come on, don't make me play the annoying little brother who rats you out to Dad the next time we need to stop somewhere. Play the awesome big brother who lets his younger brother take a turn at driving the Porsche once we get back on the dirt road to our house."

Lex hadn't thought it possible, but that comment made him smile. "Okay, you win. We'll go home, but no way am I letting you drive my car before you even have your learners permit."

"I drive the tractor all the time!" Clark said in his defense.

"Yeah, it doesn't have quite the same horsepower."

The two boys smiled at each other for a second, and then Lex looked back at the steering wheel. He said quietly, "Thanks Clark. For everything."

"It's okay. You'd do the same for me."

Knowing that was true, Lex nodded, and pulled back into traffic, looking for the next exit, so he could turn around and head home.

The ride back to the farm was mostly quiet. Clark turned on some music, knowing that Lex needed time to think. A mile away from the house, Clark said, "Pull over. I'll go in first, and pretend that I've been in the field."

He pulled over, and as his little brother got out, Lex said, "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I owe you one."

Clark shut the door with a smile, and disappeared from Lex's sight.

# # #

Soon after Lionel had sat down, Jonathan went to the barn to 'help' Clark unsaddle the horses. Martha had decided to scrub the kitchen sink and wash the windows, telling Lionel that cleaning always helped calm her nerves. Lionel spent his time sitting on the couch, wondering what in the world he would say to his son, if he did come back.

Jonathan took his time unsaddling the horses, brushing each one down as he went. He was just about to go out to the field, when Clark appeared in front of him. He could tell by Clark's expression that things had gone well. Clark said, "He'll be here any minute."

Jonathan put an arm around his son's shoulders, and headed them towards the house. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks… Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Lex in a lot of trouble?"

"Not as much trouble as he thinks he's in. Why?"

Clark bit his lip once, and said, "I don't want to get him in even more trouble, because he's really scared, but I don't think he'll tell you, probably because he doesn't even think it's bad, but I…"

"Slow down Clark. If you know Lex was doing something dangerous, you need to tell me about it no matter how much trouble he's in. Remember when you took off to get him from Metropolis? You were in serious trouble, and Lex still told me that you used your abilities on that security guard. He told me, because he knew it was the right thing to do, and that you couldn't do it yourself. Now you need to do the same for him."

He knew his father was right, but he still didn't like doing it behind Lex's back. With a sigh he said, "He was going over a hundred miles per hour, and he wasn't wearing a seat belt."

Clark felt his father's arm twitch at that news. Jonathan took a deep breath, and then squeezed Clark's shoulder. "Thanks for telling me son."

"You'll give him a chance to tell you himself right?"

"I will."

They both saw the Porsche pulling in to the driveway, and stood by the spot, waiting to see him. Lex parked, turned off the car, and darted a glance at Jonathan through the window. He could tell from his expression, that Jonathan was glad he'd come home. With that knowledge in place, he got out of the car, and stood next to the car. Staring at the ground, he waited to hear what his pop had to say.

Jonathan pulled the boy into a tight hug and said, "I'm proud of you for coming home. I know it wasn't easy."

Hugging back, Lex whispered, "I'm sorry about Mom."

"I know."

Lionel could hardly believe his ears, when he heard the distinct sound of his son's Porsche pulling into the driveway. He stood up from the couch, and saw Martha hastily putting away her cleaning supplies. They walked to the front door together. Through the window, Lionel could see Jonathan hugging Lex. Martha opened the door, and rushed out to give Lex a hug as well. Lionel felt like an outsider, intruding on a family moment.

Lex felt another set of arms wrap around him, and knew it was Martha. Letting go of Jonathan, he turned so he could pull Martha into a better hug. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked, noticing the blood on his hand.

"I'm so sorry."

She patted his back, and kissed the side of his cheek. "I accept your apology. Now you need to accept mine."

"What?" he asked, as he let her go.

"I'm sorry I left you two alone. I should have known better."

Feeling worse instead of better, Lex said, "You shouldn't have to babysit us every second, Mom. There isn't any part of this that's your fault."

"I made you see him in the first place. Some of it is my fault." She saw him shake his head, and knew he was feeling too guilty about what had happened to think rationally. "Let's go talk about this in the house. I asked your father to stay, and he agreed."

Lex's head jerked around to the front door. He saw Lionel standing there, and felt his stomach churn. "He's still here?"

Putting an arm around Lex's shoulders, Jonathan got his attention away from Lionel. Knowing they were far enough away that Lionel couldn't hear them, Jonathan asked quietly, "Who threw the first punch son."

"Me," Lex said, wishing it weren't true.

"Why?"

"He was belittling me for being afraid of him, and threatening to hurt all of you if you turned me against him."

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Jonathan said, "I don't think it was right of you to strike out first, but I would probably have done the same in your shoes. I've wanted to sock him one, since the first day I met you, so I can't be angry with you for it."

Martha said, "Lex, Honey, if you decide that you want to cut your father out of your life for good, we'll support you, and help you find a job. But if you want to continue going to college, you're going to have to make peace with him. I'm not saying you have to apologize for hitting him, I'm saying you need to go in there and let him know that you won't let it happen again."

Amazed that his parents weren't angry, Lex said, "Really? I mean, I thought…" he trailed off, not sure what he thought. He'd been expecting some kind of anger and punishment, not acceptance.

Understanding, Jonathan said, "If it were anyone else, things would be different. It's not okay for you to lose control, or start a fistfight. But I'm not going to punish you for hitting the person who abused you."

"This time," Martha amended. "If it happens again, we'll have to rethink that."

Reluctantly, Jonathan nodded in agreement. "Let's go inside," he said.

Lionel watched them talking in the yard, and wondered what they were saying. He thought about going to join them, but couldn't make his feet work. When Lex had turned to look at him with an unhappy expression, he felt overwhelming distrust for the Kents again.

Jonathan and Lex walked side by side to towards the porch, with Martha and Clark walking together behind them. Lionel stood still, and waited.

Lex walked up the porch steps, and stopped a couple of feet away from his father. When Lex was close enough, he took a good look at his father's face. He could see bruising, swelling, and scabbed over cuts. The words, "I'm sorry," slipped out of his mouth. After they were said, he realized they were true.

"Me too," Lionel answered. He was sorry. Sorry for every time Lex had been on the receiving end.

Unable to keep eye contact, Lex turned his face towards the kitchen window and said, "It was wrong of me to attack you, and I won't let it happen again."

All of Lionel's fears about the Kents turning Lex against him were quelled in that moment. He took the step that separated them, and to everyone's surprise, pulled Lex into a hug.

Startled, Lex stood stiffly in his father's embrace, and waited for it to be over, while holding his breath. Lionel said, "It was wrong of me to attack you, every time I did it, and I won't let it happen again."

Lex found it easier to believe him this time, and felt his father let him go. He let out the breath he'd been holding, and nodded to show he'd heard him.

Smiling, Martha said, "Why don't you all have a seat in the living room, while I go take care of Lex's hand."

"It's fine, Mom. You don't…"

"Come on," she said, grabbing his wrist, and pulling him into the house and towards the bathroom.

With a sigh, he let himself be led to the bathroom. Martha was quick and efficient, and soon he was back in the living room, sitting next to Clark on the couch. Jonathan was in a rocking chair, while Lionel was in an easy chair on the opposite side of the coffee table.

Martha was the first to speak. "I think it's clear that the two of you…" she looked first at Lex and then at Lionel, "…have unresolved issues, and need help keeping your emotions under control when those issues come up. I suggest using a phrase to indicate to the other that you're getting upset and need to take a break. Something like, 'Let's take a five minute break.' Or, 'I need a minute.' Whatever the phrase is, make it specific, and use the same phrase each time."

Father and son exchanged a look, trying to see what the other thought of the idea. Before they could comment, she continued, "I doubt either one of you want things to get physical again. So, you both need to agree to respect the other person when they say it's time to back off for a few minutes. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," Lionel said.

"I guess," Lex agreed.

"Good. Let's practice it a couple of times. Both of you stand up please and face each other."

"Moooom," Lex whined. He wanted to forget about the day, not relive the bad parts.

Lionel stood and faced his son.

"Stand up please," Martha repeated, keeping her tone firm.

With a groan, he stood and faced his father. Martha said, "Okay Lex, say something hurtful to your father, and then Mr. Luthor, you say 'I need a five minute break,' and both of you step back and wait to calm down."

The two men looked at each other, trying to read the other's thoughts. After a few seconds, Lex opened his mouth and then closed it again. It was much easier to say hurtful things when he was angry. Looking away he said, "I blame you for mom's death."

"I…" Lionel was about to say, 'I know', but stopped himself in time. He wasn't actually angry, but for the sake of practice, he said, "I need a five minute break."

Lex sat back down, while Lionel walked behind the easy chair he'd been sitting in, and stood waiting. After a short pause, Martha said, "Good. Okay Mr. Luthor, your turn. Get closer again, and then say something hurtful to Lex."

They did, and Lionel said, "I hate the Kents for being close to you when I'm not."

Lex clenched his jaw, and his hands balled into fists. Martha held her breath to see what he would do, and Clark tensed, ready to jump in and intervene if necessary. After a deep breath, Lex said stiffly, "I need a five minute break." He turned and walked to the dinning room. Everyone could still see him, but the distance helped.

Lionel sat in the easy chair, and looked at Martha. She gave him an encouraging nod.

After a couple of minutes of Lex pacing around the dining room, he came back to the living room and said, "No more practice today. Okay Mom?"

She cocked her head to the side, thinking about it, and he added, "It's a good idea. It's much better then having no plan at all, but could we please hold off on practice until next weekend?"

Turning to Lionel, she asked, "How did it work for you?"

"Well Lex didn't really upset me this time, but with some practice, I can see it being a valuable tool."

"Alright then," she said, "we'll practice again next weekend."

Relieved, Lex sat down on the couch and said, "Thanks mom."

"Don't be so quick to thank me, we still need to talk about you running out of here today."

Blushing, Lex darted his eyes over to Lionel, and then back to his mom, hoping she would understand that he didn't want Lionel to be in the room for the upcoming conversation.

Quick to reassure him, she said, "But that's a conversation for later."

He nodded with relief. She turned to Lionel and said, "I would invite you to dinner Mr. Luthor, but that might be pushing our luck."

Smiling, he stood up, and said, "I need to get going anyway, I have a long drive to Metropolis ahead of me."

"Thank you for staying."

"Of course." He turned to the two boys on the couch and said, "Lex, Clark, I'll see you both next weekend." He turned to Jonathan and Martha and said, "Thank you for… well for everything. I'll call you Friday morning, and we can make plans for next weekend."

Martha walked him to the door, and as soon as she saw his car driving away, she went back to the living room. With a displeased expression, she asked her son, "Did you, or did you not, hear me yell at you to stay put."

Looking at his lap, Lex whispered, "I heard you."

"And?"

"I just couldn't stay."

"Look at me when we're having a conversation please."

He reluctantly looked up at her. She sat down on the coffee table in front of him, so they could be at eye level. "Couldn't? You were physically incapable of staying in the room?"

"Maybe," his eyes refused to keep contact with hers.

She let it go for now. "Okay, let's say you couldn't stay in the room. That most certainly does not mean that you had to get in your car and race out of here like the devil was after you."

Jonathan added, "You were much too emotional to be driving, it wasn't safe."

"I know," he agreed.

Martha held out her hand in front of him and said, "Give me your car keys. You're grounded from driving for the rest of the summer."

His face and ears heated up as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the keys. He handed them to her, and said, "Okay."

"How unsafe was your driving?" Jonathan asked.

Lex's eyes darted over to Clark. He knew if he lied, Clark would tell on him. "Pretty unsafe," Lex said while scowling, and wishing his brother was somewhere else.

"Lex," Jonathan's tone was one of warning.

"Very unsafe."

Jonathan came and sat down on the coffee table beside his wife, so he could look Lex in the eye. "Give me the details please."

"Come on, Pop. I'm already grounded, can't we just leave it at that?"

"No."

Turning to Clark, Lex hissed, "Don't you have something better to do then sit here and watch me getting in trouble?"

Hurt by those words, Clark opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Jonathan said, "Hey." He grabbed Lex's chin and turned his face so they were making eye contact. "Don't take your anger out on Clark. He went after you because I asked him to, and he's here because your mother told him to sit in the living room with everyone. It's not his fault you're in trouble, and it's not even his fault he happens to be here while we're talking about it. Now answer my question."

"I was driving too fast for that road," Lex said, thinking this was the safest thing to say.

He heard Clark snort beside him. He couldn't turn his face, but he darted glaring eyes in his little brother's direction.

"Do you think this is funny Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"No, Sir."

Turning back to the older boy, Jonathan asked, "How fast was too fast?"

"Well… I wasn't really looking at the speedometer." As soon as the words were out of this mouth, Lex could see disappointment flicker in his pop's eyes, and Clark's words came rushing back to him. _Our family admits it when we screw up_.

Jonathan opened his mouth, but before he could speak, words came tumbling out of Lex's mouth, "But Clark did, and told me I was going a hundred and twenty without a seatbelt."

Martha gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Jonathan let go of Lex's chin, and patted his knee in approval. "Thank you for being honest with me, son."

"A hundred and twenty without a seatbelt!" Martha yelled.

Wincing, Lex looked down at his lap and said quietly, "Yeah."

"A hundred and twenty without a seatbelt," Martha stated again, in an unpleasantly calm voice.

"I'm sorry," Lex offered.

"That is so far beyond acceptable, I just…" Too angry to continue, Martha turned to her husband.

After they exchanged a look, Jonathan said, "Clark, go shoot some hoops, or take a walk."

More then ready to leave, Clark jumped out of his seat and muttered, "Thanks Dad," on his way to the front door.

Feeling his stomach lurch, Lex tried to think of some way to defend what he'd done. "I didn't even think about what I was doing, I was just trying to get away."

"You stay put, your mother and I are going to go talk on the porch for a few minutes."

"Yes, Sir."

His parents exchanged another look. Unlike Clark, who used the term often, Lex almost never called Jonathan 'Sir', unless he knew he was in trouble.

Once they were on the porch, Martha started pacing. Jonathan leaned against the railing and waited for her to calm down. Talking more to herself then him, she said, "If he can't be trusted to drive safely, then he should be grounded for a year. Or better yet, he won't be allowed to drive cars that can get up past seventy. He needs a car that won't start unless you have a seatbelt on. A hundred and twenty… That's just insanity!"

When she was done, she stood still, and looked at her husband. He walked to her and pulled her into a hug. "He was scared. It was a mistake on his part, not a deliberate act of defiance."

With a sigh, she nodded into his chest. "I know, it's just terrifying to think of him going that fast at all."

"I agree." He kissed the top of her head, and said, "And I'm going to spank him for it, but I think that, plus being grounded for the summer, is enough."

She thought about it for a few seconds. Now that she'd had a chance to calm down, she could think more clearly. "Okay. You're right."

He let her go, and said, "Do you want to talk to him now, or after?"

"Now. I think we should present a united front."

With a nod, he opened the door for her.

When his parents had left, Lex had leaned his head back against the back of the couch, closed his eyes, and groaned. Thoughts of getting spanked wouldn't leave his mind. _No way am I getting out of this without a spanking. But I confessed, and Pop said he was proud of me. And he said I wasn't in trouble for attacking Dad. But that doesn't mean he won't spank me for something else. Mom was really pissed. That by itself could get me spanked. Damn it! This summer was supposed to be fun! Instead I get in trouble twice. What was I thinking?_

Groaning again, he shifted forward, and rested his head in his hands, with his elbows on his knees. "Stupid," he muttered.

He heard the door open, and sat up straight, turning towards the front door. His parents came in together, and sat back down on the coffee table in front of him. Martha put a hand on his knee and said, "I know this has been an emotional couple of weekends for you, and I understand that you were just trying to escape, and not trying to hurt yourself. But driving without a seatbelt is reckless in the best of times, and you'd better never do it again."

Thinking this was sounding better then he'd hoped, Lex nodded and said, "I won't."

She leaned forward and took his hand in hers. "If you do, you'll be grounded from driving for a year instead of a month, and I'll make you install a failsafe in your car, so you can't turn it on without the seatbelt buckled."

Swallowing down his embarrassment, he nodded and said, "Yes, Ma'am," to his lap.

Squeezing his hand once, she let it go, and turned to her husband. Jonathan said, "I assume you were doing a hundred and twenty on the main road to Smallville."

"Yes, Sir."

"What's the speed limit on that road?"

"Fifty."

"Right. So how many miles over the speed limit were you going?"

Lex's stomach lurched at that question. He knew when his pop started talking numbers, that there was no way he was getting away from this without a spanking. And this number was gut wrenchingly high, if it was going to equate to the number of swats he received. He had to clear his throat a couple of times before he was able to say, "Um… Well technically it's seventy, but you always drive sixty on that road, so really it's only sixty over normal."

"Only?" Jonathan asked with a raised voice.

In a panic, his pride took a back seat and he begged, "Please Pop! Sixty is already too much, and I'm sorry, and I confessed! Please not seventy!"

"You don't think I should give you seventy swats? Does the number seventy sound frightening to you? Does it sound ridiculously high? Does it sound excruciatingly painful? Because I sure as hell know, that when your mother and I think about you driving seventy miles per hour _over_ the speed limit, it sounds frightening, ridiculously high, and deadly to us."

The color had drained from Lex's face, and he just shook his head. Jonathan felt his wife's hand squeezing his shoulder, and knew she didn't like this fear tactic he was using. With a sigh he said, "Seventy _is_ too much, and I would never do that to you. I just wanted to make a point."

Calming down, Lex let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Jonathan said, "But that doesn't mean you aren't in for a spanking. Mom and I understand that it was a spur of the moment, panic induced lapse of judgement, but it was a deadly lapse in judgement. One that we don't want to happen again."

The words, 'Please don't spank me!' were on the tip of his tongue, but Lex doubted they would help, and his pride had taken a few serious hits lately. Instead, he said, "But I'm really sorry, and it won't happen again."

Putting a hand on Lex's knee, Jonathan said, "I know it won't. Go to your room, and I'll be up in a minute."

Looking defeated, Lex hauled himself off the couch, and trudged up the stairs. Martha patted Jonathan's shoulder before going outside to find Clark.

Lex was just about to sit down on his bed to wait, when Jonathan showed up in the doorway. Instead of sitting, Lex stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. After shutting the door behind him, Jonathan went and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here."

The boy walked towards Jonathan, with dismay clearly written on his face. Jonathan said, "Because you confessed, I won't be using my belt. But you could have died today, so the pants are coming down."

With shaky hands, Lex unsnapped his jeans. Once they were undone, Jonathan grasped the kid's wrist, and pulled him across his lap. Lex let out a whimper as he settled himself into the all too familiar position, with his top half resting on the bed, and his lower half hanging down off the side of his pop's thigh. He felt Jonathan pulling down the jeans along with the boxers, and tensed in expectation of the first swat. The first slap from the callused hand always made his entire body jerk in response. He let out a muffled grunt at the next swat, and tried to console himself with the thought that he wouldn't be getting spanked with the belt.

After a few seconds of heavy swats, Jonathan heard his son was making soft noises of distress in the back of his throat. He kept swatting, and started lecturing at the same time. "Running away from your problems doesn't make them go away. You shouldn't have left after your mother told you to stay in the house."

"I'm sorry," he said and hissed in pain as the swats continued.

"Driving recklessly is bad enough, but driving recklessly without a seatbelt is ten times worse." Jonathan increased the tempo and strength of the swats for the next ten to get his point across.

"Ow! Pop! I won't do it again! Ow! I swear!"

Pausing for a moment, Jonathan said, "Okay Lex, time for the big one."

"I'm sorry about the speeding!" Lex squirmed, and fought with himself not to put both hands back to cover his butt.

Jonathan swatted with each word, "Seventy miles over the speed limit."

"Oww! I'm sorry! Ow!"

Taking a deep breath, Jonathan paused and said, "It's so far beyond what I'll tolerate from you, that I don't even know how to put it in words." With that said, he let his actions speak for him.

A couple of seconds after the spanking started again, Lex did throw a hand back to cover his butt. He knew it wouldn't stop things, but in that moment of sharp stinging pain, even a second of respite would be welcome. His hand was secured at the middle of his back in a firm grip less then a second later, and the swats kept going. Frustrated, and emotionally worn out, Lex started to cry.

Jonathan heard the first few gasps of breath, and knew Lex was crying, but didn't stop. He heard Lex apologize, and beg him to stop, in between tears, but that didn't make him stop either. The image of Lex's body crashing through the windshield at a hundred miles per hour kept going through his head, so he kept swatting, until the boy's entire rear end was bright red instead of pink.

Lex realized the spanking was over as soon as he felt his arm being released from behind his back, but he was too busy crying into the crook of his elbow to get up. He could feel Jonathan rubbing his back, and tried to calm himself down.

"I know that it probably seems like I'm being too hard on you right now, but I love you, and I can't stand the thought of your mangled body on the side of the road, just because you couldn't be bothered to buckle up or drive the speed limit."

The only response he got was more crying from the boy, so Jonathan reached down and eased the boxers up over the red behind. He said, "Okay, all done now. You're forgiven."

A couple of minutes later, Lex was calmed down enough to push himself up. He quickly pulled his pants up too, and as soon as he had them fastened, Jonathan handed him some tissues. After he'd blown his nose a few times, Jonathan pulled him into a hug. Lex wrapped his arms around the man to return the hug, and muttered sincere apologies into his chest. Jonathan squeezed tighter and whispered, "I know."

As Lex calmed down, he thought about how much comfort he was getting from this hug, and couldn't help comparing it to the discomfort he'd felt when his biological father hugged him earlier that same day. Even though Jonathan had just caused him a good deal of pain, he still felt safe and secure in his embrace, while Lionel's touch had made him nervous and unsure.

When he felt Lex letting go, Jonathan let go as well. He looked at his watch, and put a hand on Lex's shoulder. "Okay kiddo, for the next hour, I want you to do some computer research for me."

Lex groaned in complaint, already having a good idea where his pop was going with this.

Pretending he hadn't heard the groan, Jonathan said, "I want to see some statistics on car accidents. I want to know the difference in death rates for people wearing seat belts, and for people not wearing them. And I want to know how the death rate correlates to speed in a collision."

Feeling tired, sore, and unhappy, Lex whined, "Research too?"

Taking pity on the boy, Jonathan said, "Yes, research too, but it can wait for tomorrow if you don't feel like doing it right now. It's not really punishment. It's more like a needed dose of reality for you.

Surprised that he was getting out of it for now, Lex said, "Really? I mean, that's great, but… really?"

"Really. It's been a rough Sunday for you all the way around, so you can do whatever you want with the rest of your day."

"Okay. Thanks," Lex said, and sighed with relief.

Jonathan patted his shoulder and said, "I'm going to go see if there's a baseball game on. You're welcome to join me if you want."

Thinking that some mindless television sounded like a great idea, Lex said, "Sure, I'll be right down." Lex went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, before following Jonathan downstairs. The television was already on the sports channel when Lex got downstairs.

"I'll go see if Clark wants to join us," Jonathan said when he saw Lex.

Remembering the way he'd snapped at his little brother, Lex said, "No, you go ahead and watch. I'll go ask him."

Lex found Clark and Martha in the barn talking. The conversation stopped when they saw him, and he was sure they'd been talking about him. He found it impossible to maintain eye contact, but said, "Hey Mom, could I talk to Clark for a minute?"

"Sure," she said, and gave Lex a quick hug on the way back to the house.

Once she was gone, the boys were quiet for a few seconds. Taking a deep breath, Lex said, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For the whole summer I guess."

"That's a lot to be sorry for," Clark said with a small smile.

Lex shrugged, "Right off the bat I get us both grounded from all movies for the entire summer, and now I'm forcing everyone to live through my ridiculous family drama every weekend."

"It's not that bad, Lex. We both got grounded, because we both did something to get grounded for. And I don't mind getting to know Mr. Luthor. He's always been nice to me."

"There are so many times that I'm grateful to have you for a brother, even if I don't deserve it."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

Turning towards the horses, Clark said, "Maybe you shouldn't be. I told dad how fast you were going before you even got home."

"What?" Lex asked, not quite sure how to react to this new information.

"I ran home and ratted you out to Dad. And I should probably be sorry about it, but I'm not, because I'm grateful to have you for a brother too, and your body isn't like mine. You have to take better care of yourself."

Happiness and anger warred for the top position in Lex's heart, and in the end happiness won out. With a rueful smile Lex said, "I guess it's a good thing I confessed then. Mom and Pop were pissed enough as it was. Besides being grounded from driving for the rest of the summer, tomorrow I have to do research of safe driving, and Pop just wore out his hand on my ass for speeding."

"Ouch," Clark said sympathetically.

"Yeah." After a short pause, Lex said, "So, do you forgive me for wrecking your summer?"

Clark smiled, "During the last week of school, Pete kept bragging about going to Disneyland _again_, and I told him I was still going to have a better summer then him, because you were coming stay with us. Even a bad day with you here is better then a good day without you. So there's nothing to forgive."

Snorting with laughter, Lex said, "Yeah right. Are you an alien or something? No human could possibly be as forgiving and kind hearted as you. Not even Mother Teresa."

The kid laughed, and Lex decided he was going to try his best to talk their parents into letting him take them all to Disneyland the week before school started. He said, "Pop and I are going to watch some baseball, did you want to come watch too?"

"Sure," Clark said, and they walked to the house together.

# # #

Lex had broached the idea of Disneyland with Martha, and found she wasn't opposed to it. She brought it up to Jonathan, and after a few days of discussion, Martha had him talked into it. Jonathan told the boys, that if they both stayed out of trouble for the rest of the summer, he'd let Lex take them. Both boys did their best to behave for the entire month. The whole family spent five days in Disneyland the week before school started, and everyone agreed it was the best vacation any of them could remember having.

During that last month of summer, Lex and Lionel had spent supervised time together every weekend. They'd talked about both the past, and the future without either one coming to physical blows. They'd practiced taking five-minute breaks when things got too emotional. They'd been able to stay civil, even when upsetting things had been said.

The family got home from Disneyland on the Thursday before Labor Day weekend. On Friday Lionel had dinner with the Kents as usual. Most of the talk during the meal had been about their trip, but while they were eating dessert, Lionel said, "Mrs. Kent, what do you think about letting Lex spend the last weekend before school at the mansion with me? It's been a while now, and I think we're ready to try some unsupervised time. He'd still be close if something went wrong, and you could come to dinner at the mansion and check up on him."

Everyone stopped eating, and turned to Martha. Martha turned to Lex to see his opinion, and was happy to see he didn't look terrified or disgusted with the idea. "I think it's a good idea. How about you Lex?"

Since the day he'd lost control and attacked his father, Lex hadn't felt that nagging sense of fear in the back of his mind every time he was close. "I think it's a good idea too." He made eye contact with his father and said, "Things are different between us now. Not so painful."

Getting emotional, Lionel smiled and said, "I agree. Why don't you come by tomorrow morning? You can spend Saturday night with me, Sunday night with the Kents, and then Monday we'll fly out to New York to get you settled at the condo for school on Tuesday."

# # #

The next morning, Jonathan drove Lex over to the mansion. Trying not to let his nerves about the upcoming day get to him, Lex complained, "You know Pop, summer is over in three days. I could have driven myself to the mansion."

"If you even sit in the driver's seat of a car before those three days are up, it will be the last sitting you do for a while."

Lex rolled his eyes and didn't comment. After a pause, Jonathan added, "Do I need to have a little talk with your father before I leave? Tell him you're grounded, and not allowed to drive, or see any movies until Tuesday?"

Aghast at that thought, Lex shook his head, "No! I mean… no, Sir, there's no need for that. I swear I'll follow the rules."

Jonathan took his eyes away from the road for a second to make sure Lex knew he was serious.

"I promise."

With a nod, Jonathan turned back to the road, and said in a much more gentle tone, "If something goes wrong today, you call us."

"I will."

"Clark can be here in a couple of minutes if you need someone, and I'll be right behind him with the truck. We'll all be here at five thirty for dinner, and if you want to come home then, you can."

Lex smiled and said, "I love you Pop, but you worry too much. I think things are going to be just fine this time around."

Jonathan patted Lex's knee once, and pulled into the mansion's driveway.

# # #

The two Luthor's spent most of the morning talking about Luthorcorp, a subject that generally put them both at ease. Before either one of them realized so much time had passed, a servant came to tell them lunch was ready.

After they'd both started eating, and were alone in the dining room, Lionel said, "I've been thinking about the nursery lately…" Lionel trailed off, turned back to his plate, and took a bite of salad.

"What about the nursery?" Lex asked quietly, feeling his stomach churn.

After swallowing, Lionel said, "For the longest time, I needed that room to stay exactly the way it was when Julian died. But I don't know if that was the healthiest thing for either one of us. I told myself that it was a way for me to keep a connection to Julian, but maybe it was just another way for me to punish you."

Lex didn't know what to say or do. Unwanted memories came to him. His father, slapping him for mentioning Julian's name. His father, yanking him out of bed, and shoving him across the room, for sleeping with Julian's teddy bear. His father, kicking him in the leg, hard enough to make him limp for a couple of days, for being in the nursery one afternoon. Unable to eat anymore, he put his fork down, and waited to hear what else his father had to say.

"I think it's time to take the nursery down, and change that room into a guest bedroom."

"You mean it?" Lex asked, his voice so low it was almost a whisper, and his eyes open wide with a mixture of surprise and fear.

Lionel saw the look, and tried to keep his tone mild as he said, "The nursery has been frozen in time for almost a decade. But since finding out the truth about that night, I've realized I don't want to keep it that way anymore. I was hoping you'd be willing to help me pack Julian's things. I think it's something we should do together."

"Okay." That was his fear talking, but Lex didn't care. He wasn't sure he was ready to even face the nursery, let alone take it down, but he was incapable of disagreeing with his father at this moment in time. He found himself desperately wishing that Mom, Pop, or even Clark was there.

Seeing the panic on his son's face, Lionel shook his head. "You need a five minute break."

The words were familiar, but wrong. Martha had been unrelenting in making them practice every weekend, but the phrase was always, '_I _need a five minute break.' Lex gave his father a look of confusion.

"Okay, if you prefer, I need a five minute break."

The look of confusion didn't go away, but Lionel concentrated on his lunch, and left Lex alone for a few minutes. Instead of timing the brake, Lionel finished off his food and waited for Lex to do the same, before speaking again.

Lex watched his father eating, and slowly realized Lionel had been right. Lex hadn't been able to say it, but he'd needed a break to think and calm down. When his father was almost done eating, Lex was able to pick up his fork and eat without gagging it back up when he tried to swallow. Julian and the nursery had been the main source of contention between them for so long, that it was hard to think about it without his emotions running wild.

After eating one third of his lunch, Lex set his fork down again, and pushed his plate away. Lionel said quietly, "You don't have to Lex. I won't be mad if you can't. I'll wait until you can."

Knowing this was a big step forward for the two of them, Lex said, "We should try. I may need to leave once we start, but we can try."

"If you're finished, why don't you go up to the nursery. I'll go find James and have him bring up some packing boxes. And a screwdriver to take the crib apart with."

With a nod, Lex headed to the nursery. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, unable to step across the threshold. Closing his eyes, he took the step, and opened them again. He walked over to the dresser, and opened the top drawer. It was full of tiny socks, hats, and onesies. Lex reached out to touch one, but stopped his hand halfway there. He hunched down slightly, as if waiting for a blow to the head. When none came, he pulled out a pair of socks, and muttered, "So tiny."

Putting them away, he closed the drawer. He walked to the crib and pulled out a stuffed bunny. He said to the bunny, "He'd be eight now you know."

A voice behind him said, "I know."

Dropping the bunny, Lex spun around to see his father in the doorway. Eyes wide with fear, he felt like he might throw up. He said, "I… I was just…"

"It's okay." Lionel walked over and stood next to the crib beside Lex. Lex was rooted to the spot, unable to move. Moving slowly, and trying not to spook the boy, Lionel put a hand on Lex's shoulder and said, "It's okay." With his other hand, Lionel reached down into the crib and picked the bunny back up. He handed it to Lex and said, "Sometimes I talk to them too."

His father's gentle touch was slightly reassuring, and he was able to keep his lunch down. Lex tried, but failed, to stop his hand from shaking as he held the bunny. "You do?" he asked.

"I do. You know Lex, if there's something of Julian's that you'd like to keep, I would be fine with that. I'm going to give away all the furniture and clothing. James can take it into town later today. But I'm going to keep the toys and stuffed animals. I'll put them in storage, but if you want to keep something in your room, or take something with you to your condo, that would be fine."

Looking down at the bunny in his hands, Lex said, "Okay… I'll… I'll keep this… I mean… if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

They could both hear movement in the hallway, and turned to see what it was. James came in holding a small toolbox, some flattened cardboard boxes, and some packing tape. James said, "We have quite a few more boxes. I'll bring another handful up."

"Thank you James. Lex and I will set the things to be donated in the hallway, and the things to be kept in storage we'll leave in the room."

"Very well. I'll get Josh to give me a hand carrying things downstairs later today, once you're finished." James went to get more boxes.

Lionel let go of Lex's shoulder and picked up a box. He opened it up, and taped the bottom. Once it was ready, he said, "Why don't you start putting some clothes in this box, while I start on the crib?"

Over the next half an hour, the two men worked on boxing up everything in the nursery. The longer Lex stayed in the room with his father, the less jittery he was. He didn't feel the urgent need to escape, but did make sure never to turn his back to his father while they were in the room together.

When it was finally done, there were boxes and pieces of furniture in the hallway, and three boxes for storage still in the nursery. Lex picked up the stuffed bunny and stood in the middle of the room next to his father. Lionel said, "If you don't have any objections, I'm going to have the walls painted, and a new carpet put in."

"No objections. Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll hire someone to turn it into a guest bedroom, furniture and all."

"Okay."

They were quiet for a few minutes, neither one sure what to do, now that the room was empty. Lionel reached up to put an arm around his son's shoulders, and saw him flinch. He settled the arm into place anyway, and said, "Thank you for helping me today."

Taking a deep breath, and fighting the urge to throw the arm off, Lex said, "Thank you for letting me help."

His voice wavered with emotion as Lionel said, "I'm sorry things were so bad between us for so long."

Lex believed him, and felt tears sliding down his face. "Me too."

Squeezing his shoulder in comfort, Lionel said, "It wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"I don't know about that, Dad, I was pretty horrible. I spent my teenage years stealing, scamming people, doing drugs, getting kicked out of schools, and basically doing anything I could to piss you off." Irritated with himself, Lex wiped some tears off his face.

"Yes, but all of that was in reaction to me sending you away."

Lex looked at his father, and gave him a small smile. "Maybe we should stop trying to lay blame."

Smiling back, Lionel patted his son's shoulder once before letting his arm drop. "Good idea." Looking at his watch, Lionel said, "We still have a few hours before the Kents will be here. Do you want to see the new horse Josh acquired?"

"Sure." He held up the bunny and said, "I'll just put this away, and meet you out there."

"Okay."

Lex followed his father out of the nursery, and walked to his own room. He set the bunny on his dresser, and stood staring at it for a few seconds. He knew it would take time, but after today, he believed he could have a relationship with his father that wasn't based on hurt and anger. He also knew that it never could have happened without the love and guidance he'd received from the Kents. He was looking forward to seeing them tonight, so he could tell them about his day, and reassure them that he was doing just fine. With a smile on his face, he headed towards the stables.


End file.
